A Darker Shade of Carnival
by Lord22
Summary: Tenchi Masaki is not quite your ordinary high schooler, but his life is fairly normal. However with the arrival of a vicious space pirate, and a host of other similarly deranged individuals, things are rapidly spinning out of control. And those are just the good guys. TenchiXHarem.
1. The Space Pirate

**Chapter One: The Space Pirate**

Tenchi Masaki was not your average everyday high school kid. For one thing, he'd been trained from the time he was small to know a hundred ways to kill a man with a stick, or even his hands. He spent much of his spare time reading factual books of information. What he did not spend a lot of time doing was hanging out with friends. Mostly because he didn't have any.

This had been satisfactory to him, until the day that everything changed.

It all started one day when Tenchi was making his way down the steps of the Masaki shrine. He was clad in his school uniform with his bag hung over one shoulder. Then he caught sight of what he appeared to be two shooting stars, trading lights between them. One of them veered off, trailing smoke and crashed nearby. The other crashed further away.

'…I think I'm going to keep walking now.' decided Tenchi. 'Whatever happened, I'm sure it can happen without me.' And he began to make his way down the steps. It was at this moment that he realized that he was curious. And that whatever it was might provide an escape from dealing with school.

So he turned and made his way into the forest towards where the shooting star had landed. It took some hours of walking to make to the landing sight. As he walked, he came to the river, where a twisted and broken wreckage of dark crystal was lying. 'Well whatever it was, it landed around here.' he mused.

Then he saw the girl. She was curvaceous, with wide hips, a slim waist and a rack that was to die for. She was clad in a low-cut white kimono with orange sleeves. Her hair was long and cyan and fell around her and framed her adorable face. He kneeled down by her and smelled the scent of alcohol on her breath. Her ass was incredibly firm, and the effect was only enhanced by her low-cut kimono.

Tenchi realized he was feeling her up, and decided to stop. He scooped up a bit of water from the river and poured it down her throat, then waited. Her eyes opened. 'W-what…'

'Oh, you're awake, damn.' muttered Tenchi. 'Look can you feel your limbs? Because any hospital bills are going to have to fall to me, and I'd rather not-'

She was up in a shot, clinging to him. 'Oh, I'm so scared!'

'Really? I can tell by your insincere tone.' mused Tenchi.

'I am Ryoko and I'm being chased by a space pirate!'

'…Are you?' asked Tenchi, now beginning to regret coming out here.

'Yes, you have to protect me!' cried Ryoko.

At that moment something came crashing out of the trees to land before them on two heavy metal feet. It was a mecha of some sort, with a screen with what appeared to be a single glowing eye behind it. It also had a gun for one arm and a shield for the other. Tenchi blinked in surprise, the situation too surreal to panic. This boded poorly.

'There he is!' cried Ryoko, pointing at it. 'That's the space pirate!'

'Yeah, I can tell by the fear in your voice.' deadpanned Tenchi. 'Okay, did I fall down the steps and hit my head? Or did I just inhale fumes? Because either way-'

The space pirate raised a gigantic gun arm.

'…Time to go.' said Tenchi, before grabbing Ryoko and making a run for it.

And that was how Tenchi Masaki found himself being chased through the woods by a giant robot. The only consolation was the beautiful cyan haired women clinging to his arm. It had been a bit of a day thus far. And it only got worse as they abruptly halted at the edge of a cliff, a sheer drop descending into the forests below.

Tenchi turned around as the robot appeared before them. It approached them, its footfalls leaving great prints in the dirt. 'Okay, look, I'm sure you want to kill this girl and all, but do you think you could hold off on murdering us? I've got a family you could torture us to death in front of.' Grandpa could handle this. He only had to reach Grandpa in one peace.

'Now that's an interesting idea,' mused Ryoko.

'What?' asked Tenchi.

'I mean there's no use reasoning with him.' said Ryoko 'He's a savage criminal, with no ability to plan ahead of time.'

'What are you, his ex-girlfriend?' asked Tenchi.

'Oh, how did you guess that?' asked Ryoko.

'What?!' said Tenchi.

'This is our destiny!' cried Ryoko 'We promised we'd die together remember!'

'No, no we didn't!' said Tenchi, not at all enthusiastic about the prospect.

Then the space pirate tripped over something and landed face down. There was a long silence, broken only by the sounds of moving parts as the mecha tried and failed to stand. Tenchi blinked. 'He seems unable to get up, huh?'

'It looks like it.' said Ryoko.

They walked a ways away, and Ryoko glanced back with an uncharacteristic smirk. Bringing one foot around, Ryoko kicked the mecha off the cliff to descend down the cliff below. 'Byyyyye!' she called. Then she looked up. 'We can go now.'

Well, it was official. Ryoko was psychotic herself. For now, Tenchi should not call her bluff. Not until he got back to the house. So he turned and ran the rest of the way back. She pursued.

* * *

The grandfather of the Masaki Household was sitting on the blue sofa. He mused to himself on important spiritual matters. At the same time, his dark-haired son in law was busy cooking dinner in the kitchen. He looked up after a moment to the kitchen 'Nobuyuki, where is Tenchi? He is home late tonight.'

'Well, then he must be out picking up girls.' laughed Nobuyuki.

'No, he doesn't take after you.' mused Grandfather. 'Although now that you mention it he has been a bit lazy of late. Maybe I should scold him when he gets back in.'

At that moment the door was flung open and Nobuyuki looked up. 'There he is now.' He made his way out to meet his son. He found him in the company of a beautiful woman, and both were gasping for air. Or at least Tenchi was.

'Tenchi, it's very late, where have you been?' asked Nobuyuki. 'Are you becoming a juvenile delinquent on me?' He paused as he looked at the women. 'What did you two do, elope or something?'

'Yes,' said the women, 'it was a whirlwind romance.'

'No, no we didn't.' said Tenchi. 'It's a long story…'

Five minutes later after a very interesting story which was a pack of lies. Nobuyuki reeled beneath the revelation. He set his hands on the dinner table to steady himself. 'Outer space?!'

'Yes,' said Ryoko, 'and I'm a danger to anyone who befriends me now.'

'It must be very cold in outer space this time of year.' said grandfather. 'Have some tea.'

Nobuyuki reached forward and took Ryoko by the hands. 'You have been through a very great hardship young women from outer space. You have my word that we will protect you.'

'Oh how very kind of you to speak so kindly to a total stranger.' said Ryoko. 'I thank you, honorable Father.'

'Oh, can I believe my ears?' asked Nobuyuki. 'You called me Father.'

'My father…' said Ryoko.

'My daughter…' said Nobuyuki. 'Tenchi you have a wonderful bride!'

'…I'm surrounded by idiots.' said Tenchi in resignation.

A harsh assessment which was not necessarily untrue. This looked to be interesting.

* * *

As the moon rose over the trees, Tenchi Masaki was put to work reinforcing the walls of the house. As he hammered in additional boards, he felt a profound sense of frustration.

'First question,' said Tenchi, 'why am I the only person here working on this project? Dad was the one who vowed to defend her?' He hammered in another nail. 'Second question…' He set the last nail in place. 'Why are we raising defenses against typhoons? We are facing someone who can shoot energy beams out of their hand?' He hammered in the last nail. 'This is a complete waste of time.'

'Stop whining and remember,' said Nobuyuki, 'always put off till tomorrow what you can do today. Oh, wait that didn't come out right.'

'Well I'm off to the shrine now.' said Grandpa. 'You come call me if anything happens.' And he began to make his way up the steps.

'Oh, well good night father.' said Nobuyuki.

'Oh you've all been so kind.' said Ryoko. 'But you really shouldn't go to this kind of trouble for me, I'm only endangering you.'

'Could you please quit the goodie two shoe act?' asked Tenchi. 'It doesn't suit you.'

'Well what would?' asked Ryoko, and at that moment she smiled and looked very murderous.

'Now don't you worry young lady.' said Nobuyuki. 'I'll stay up all night to protect you.'

Yeah, there was no way that was happening.

Sure enough within a few scant hours, Nobuyuki was asleep on the couch. Tenchi, for his part, was trying to do his homework. Emphasis on trying. The sound of Ryoko playing fighting games was blotting out all noise.

'Yes, yes, yes, yes,' began Ryoko. 'no, no, no, no…'

Tenchi picked up the remote and muted the television. Ryoko paused and looked up. 'Hey, what's the big idea?'

'I'm trying to do my homework.' said Tenchi. 'And I can't do it with all this noise.'

'But I need the sound!' said Ryoko. 'It's essential to my immersion!'

'Fine,' said Tenchi, 'I'll go to another room then.' And he stood up.

At that moment Ryoko crawled over at lightning quick speeds and gripped him around the legs. She stared up at him with big eyes. 'Oh, you're not abandoning me are you?' Her tone was hurt.

'Will you relax?' snapped Tenchi. 'I'm going into the next room. I'd rather get my homework done before we all get murdered.'

'By who?' asked Ryoko, blinking.

'The space pirate.' said Tenchi. 'The thing that chased us through the woods trying to kill us! The mechanical monstrosity you used to date that is even now hunting us!'

'Oh right,' she said, 'the space pirate.'

'Yes!' he said 'Don't tell me you forgot!'

Then there was a knock at the door. Tenchi looked up. 'Well, that'll be him now. We'll sneak out the back door, and make for the shrine.'

'Why the shrine?' inquired Ryoko.

'Grandpa is a skilled martial artist.' said Tenchi as he led her out.

They got out the side door. As they opened it they heard a whining noise. At their feet, they saw what appeared to be a round blue metal orb scanning the area. Tenchi paused. 'Erm… what is that?'

'It's a scanner,' said Ryoko, 'a tool used by the Galaxy Po- I mean space pirates to watch entrances! He's on to us!'

At that moment around the bend came the space pirate, whose arm cannon glowed. Tenchi and Ryoko made a run for it, sprinting up the steps as the space pirate chased after them. Its shots went wide as Tenchi and Ryoko rushed up the rest of the mountain. Finally, they crossed the last step and came to Grandpa's shrine.

The old master stepped out, bokken in hand. 'Alright, what's this all about?'

'Grandpa!' said Tenchi. 'Space pirate!' He pointed to the machine as it boosted into the air and landed before them. Then it turned to face Grandpa, who paused, sizing it up.

Finally, the old man closed his eyes. 'What a nuisance.'

The space pirate turned its cannon towards him, and then Grandpa had passed the machine by. There was a long pause. Then the machine collapsed with a sound of grinding servos. It exploded into flame a moment later, as Grandpa made his way back to his house.

'Hooray, you did it!' cried Ryoko.

'Wait…' said Tenchi, 'you actually took out a giant mecha with a bokken? I mean I know I was banking on it, but that doesn't seem possible.'

Then the smoke cleared.

And that was how Tenchi Masaki got a front row seat of the space pirates round, large and shapely ass. It was clad in a blue jumpsuit which clung to her every curve and crevice. She wriggled, shaking her ass in an appealing manner as she tried to shed the wreckage of her suit. Tenchi took a moment to appreciate the view while resisting the urge to do more than look. Finally, the show ended as she glanced back. She had blue hair and was wearing an orange headband. Her chest was nothing to sneer at either, though it was not quite as ample as Ryoko's.

'Surrender yourself space pirate Ryoko, there is nowhere for you to run!' And she stood up, drawing out a gun to point it at Ryoko.

'And the truth comes out.' mused Tenchi. 'I knew there was no way she could be your girlfriend without getting in on the business.'

'She is not my girlfriend!' said the women. 'I'm a Galaxy Police officer sent to apprehend her.'

'Sure you are,' said Tenchi, 'and that's why you were firing energy beams at us all the way up the mountain.'

'I wasn't shooting to kill.' She said. 'My suit was malfunctioning ever since I got kicked off that cliff. And anyway you were harboring a known fugitive.'

'Known?' asked Tenchi. 'At what point during this conversation did I have any idea what was going on? Ryoko, you got anything to say about this or should I just take her word for it?'

'Oh how could you suspect me when there is no proof.' said Ryoko.

The women Ryoko had claimed was a space pirate drew out an object which expanded into a screen showing her data. Her name was Kiyone Makibi. 'This is my ID. It proves I am who I say I am.' The screen changed to show Ryoko. 'And here is her wanted poster.'

It was amazing how quickly someone could change. Gone was the false innocence, and in was a smirking demon. Ryoko was laughing. 'Okay, so you figured me out. I had a hangover when I ran into you. Otherwise, a lousy cop like you never would have been able to shoot me down.'

'Actually, I timed my attack so that I'd catch you while you were drunk.' said Kiyone proudly. 'I didn't take any chances.' Tenchi took this opportunity to stand firmly behind Kiyone by about ten feet.

'Well congratulations,' said Ryoko, 'you shot me down. Now you're trapped down here with me. So what's the next step of your master plan stupid? Or should I just cook you?' She took a menacing step forward and summoned red energy into one hand.

'Stand down or I will open fire!' snapped Kiyone.

'Go right ahead,' laughed Ryoko.

Kiyone fired a single shot. It collided with a yellow energy shield, broke straight through it. Ryoko moved aside just in time and the beam shot past her cheek. The space pirate looked back as the yellow bolt shot off into space, then looked to Kiyone. '…That shouldn't have worked.'

'It's a disruptor pistol.' said Kiyone with a smirk. 'Designed to bypass energy shields. I did my homework.'

'Well color me impressed,' said Ryoko, stretching her neck, 'of course, now that I know you have it, that's the closest you'll have ever come to hitting me. You're hunting big game now, too big for you!'

Then she surged forward. Kiyone fired again, but just before the bolt hit Ryoko, she phased out and appeared some ways away. Kiyone fired several more shots, and each time Ryoko disappeared and reappeared later. Then she surged at Kiyone with a red energy saber.

The blue haired police officer backflipped away from the assault. Dodging out of the way of two bolts of red Kiyone halted. The bolts hit the ground and created two craters where they landed. Kiyone's blue hair flowed around her. Then she drew out something from a pocket. A whip of light lashed out from Kiyone's hands, wrapping Ryoko up with rainbow threads. Kiyone smiled and began to tighten it around the space pirate while reeling her in.

It was kind of hot.

'Pretty good,' said Ryoko, 'but not good enough!' Straining against the ties, Ryoko flowed with energy. The threads broke and the resulting slack sent Kiyone stumbling back to land with a crash. Ryoko leaped into the air, drawing her saber in a smooth motion. 'This fight is mine!'

It was at this point that Tenchi did the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his life. It was the split-second decision which defined his entire existence. He rushed forward and stepped in front of the incoming blade. Ryoko halted it mid swing in surprise, floating back a bit.

'Leave her alone!' said Tenchi. 'Or you'll have to deal with me!' He was so dead.

Ryoko remained very very silent. It was a moment which stretched into eternity. Then she lowered herself down and unsummoned her power. Putting her hands behind her head she smiled. 'Well, that was fun!'

'What.' said Tenchi.

'Oh come on, I was never really going to hurt you guys.' said Ryoko. 'I was just teasing.' She looked around. 'Actually, I think I rather like it here, I'm going to stay here for a while.'

'This is not a negotiation!' snapped Kiyone as she arose. 'Surrender.'

'Well I just might do that for you.' mused Ryoko.

'Uh… actually, she can't.' said Tenchi. 'She can't arrest you.'

'What are you talking about.' said Kiyone. 'I'm a Galaxy Police Officer, my job is arresting people like her.'

'Yeah,' said Tenchi, 'but this isn't Galaxy Police land or whatever place you have dominion over.'

'Well yes but…'

'And as far as I know, the government of Japan isn't even aware your organization exists.' continued Tenchi. 'So there is no way they can actually extradite her to the Galaxy Police. Wherever their headquarters are. Plus we don't have interstellar travel, so you're both stuck here anyway.'

'You don't understand, the Galaxy Police have authority everywhere.' said Kiyone.

'You started a firefight in the middle of Japan's airspace.' said Tenchi. 'If you'd had had your little showdown a few miles west of here, you'd have knocked down a couple of skyscrapers. I don't even want to think about collateral.'

'I didn't mean to…' she began.

'And if you think about it, you opened fire with a lethal weapon on me, a citizen of Japan. So when you get right down to it you're both criminals.' finished Tenchi.

Kiyone opened her mouth, shut it, and paused. 'I uh… I may have gotten a little carried away. But there were very good reasons. You have no idea what kind of stuff she's done. She has committed practically every crime we have a law for, she is the most wanted criminal in the universe!'

'Oh you flatter me.' said Ryoko.

'Look can we talk about this later.' said Tenchi. 'Right now I think you have bigger problems than whether or not you're going to catch her. How about we head back down to the house, make some tea, and discuss your plans for getting a roof over your heads?'

'Yeah, uh, right,' said Kiyone, flustered. 'I um… I think I'm going to need a place to stay.'

Ryoko wrapped her arms around Tenchi's shoulders. She pressed her mouth against his ear. Tenchi tensed at the proximity he was to her breasts. He could feel her warm breath on his neck. 'You were so amazing when you saved me, so valiant and brave...'

'Save it for later.' snapped Kiyone, pulling Ryoko off.

Tenchi was somewhat disappointed as they made their way down the steps towards the house. Still, it had been a pretty good day.

As the three of them walked off, grandpa chuckled to himself. 'Turned out to be a noisy evening.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, here we have A Darker Shade of Carnival. This first chapter was nearly completed for some time before I actually posted it. It's always been my goal to post a Tenchi Universe Fanfic at some point. But I could never think of a good story idea. One of the key problems is that Tenchi doesn't make choices. Neither do the girls.

Without choices and decisions, it's very difficult to write an AU fanfic. However, this is my attempt at one, dealing first with a different Tenchi. And second with a different order for the girls to arrive. Each character in this story is going to be different from how they are in canon, or at least that is my plan.

Whether it works out is another question.

I can't promise very frequent updates on this, but I'll try to get them out sooner or later.

Edit:

Removed some repeating dialogue. Also added a bit of dialogue to the end to round

Edit Edit:

Changed the first scene and removed the framing device.


	2. The Princess

**Chapter Two: The Princess**

Kiyone Makibi was a model employee, no matter what task she was set. She threw herself into her job with the passion and intensity she had put into her police work. She gave the customer a friendly smile as he approached the counter, and spoke in a cheerful tone. 'Welcome to Burger World, how may I help you?'

'Just a hamburger please.' said the customer.

'Of course sir.' said Kiyone 'You know, if you were to order the hamburger with sodas and fries it would be a better deal.'

'Make it a combo then.' said the customer.

'Excellent,' said Kiyone 'one burger, soda, and fries coming up.'

The order was given, and Kiyone moved on to the next one. And the next one. And the next one after that, until her morning shift was exhausted. It was payday today, and what a mediocre result that was.

With that done she moved on to her next part-time job, arriving five minutes early as she had planned. From there she took up the task of directing trucks with two glowsticks things. The exact purpose and reasoning behind the whole thing eluded her. But she followed her instructions and went about it. It was obvious that things on earth were a lot less advanced than in other societies. Things which were automatic in outer space needed manual labor on this planet.

'Hey, seen what you've been up to.' said the boss. 'Looking good!'

'Really?' asked Kiyone in a girlish and flattered tone. But what she thought was: 'I graduated second in my class in the Galaxy Police and now look at me.' In her experience, it sometimes paid to give someone the impression that you were into them.

'Yeah, looking good,' he said 'keep up the good work.'

With that enlightening purpose done with, Kiyone received her check. She then moved on to serve as a waitress in the late afternoon. She had enough time to head back to the Masaki Household, take a shower, and then put on her new clothes. Then she headed back down. She got to the restaurant in time to begin serving five minutes early.

She was nothing if not persistent. She smiled, and nodded, and was nice but not too nice. The sort of detached friendliness which people enjoyed having from a waiter. You were supposed to be nice to them, make a few comments on the menu, but nobody wanted to hear your life story.

After that balancing act, Kiyone dragged her way up the steps of the Masaki shrine. She wanted to do nothing more than roll into a ball and die. Nobuyuki wasn't home yet, of course, he worked late often, as she had learned in the past week. She reached the top and made her way into the house. If there was any consolation to this situation, it was that she hadn't been there to screw things up.

Ryoko was lying on the couch, laughing at cartoons. It might have been the last straw if Kiyone wasn't walking on thin ice with her already. Ryoko leaned up and glanced at her casually, raising a hand with a wave. 'Hey.'

'Hi,' said Kiyone, clenching her paycheck in one hand. 'what did you do today?'

'Eh, harassed Tenchi this morning.' said Ryoko 'Played some video games after he left. Watched some cartoons.'

'How nice for you,' said Kiyone. 'you want to know what I was doing?'

'Being a productive member of society?' guessed Ryoko.

'Yes.' said Kiyone, gritting her teeth.

'Tough break,' said Ryoko 'you should ditch the whole responsibility angle. You look a lot hotter when you aren't trying to be so serious.'

'What!' said Kiyone.

'Oh welcome back.' said the grandfather of the house as he entered the room. 'You look quite tired. Perhaps you should sit down and relax while I make some tea.'

'I'd appreciate that.' said Kiyone.

The grandfather of the Masaki household made very good tea. He also served it with a certain regularity. It easily relaxed Kiyone as she sipped it, though Ryoko seemed more keen on drinking saki than tea. As they did so, the grandfather set down his tea. 'I must say I greatly appreciate you trying to help us pay the rent, but it's really not needed. Nobuyuki is a very prosperous architect.'

'Yeah I guess,' said Kiyone, sipping her tea. 'but I don't feel right about taking your hospitality without giving anything back.'

'Grandpa, I'm home!' said Tenchi as he entered through the door. 'Oh, you guys are here.'

Instantly Ryoko disappeared from the couch and reappeared on Tenchi's arm. She wrapped herself around him like a cloak. 'Hello, my darling Tenchi, how did things go?'

'Oh, hello Ryoko.' said Tenchi, voice annoyed. Whatever annoyance he felt though didn't stop him from looking her over as he tried to get her off. Tenchi Masaki could check out every female he met without making it obvious. 'Kiyone, how did work go?'

'Difficult,' said Kiyone 'holding three jobs isn't fun you know.'

'Yeah,' said Tenchi 'one of these days you're going to have to tell me how you do it.'

'Well my mother always said I was a very hard working girl.' said Kiyone.

'I can imagine.' said Tenchi.

'Come on Tenchi,' said Ryoko 'let's go play!'

'Stop talking like that.' said Tenchi. 'It's just video games. And I have homework to do first. And it's my turn to make dinner anyway.'

* * *

Dinner happened after Nobuyuki got home, and they eat it gladly. However, Kiyone still felt very out of place while she was there. Eventually, she excused herself and went down to writing down her expenses for the day. After watching some soap operas with Ryoko, Kiyone went to bed, sleeping on the couch like usual.

The next morning was a weekend, and so Tenchi didn't have to go to school. This meant that he was expected to practice his martial arts. And practice he did. He leaped from one wooden stump to the next while knocking into the air a wooden ball with a bokken. He was quite good, reflected Kiyone as she watched him go.

Of course, she had other things on her mind at the moment, as she switched around a pink cube. She couldn't for the life of her understand why they made their distress signals so difficult to use.

'What are you doing?' asked Ryoko, draping herself around Kiyone like a cloak.

'Setting off a distress signal.' Said Kiyone, trying to throw her off. Ryoko always did this. 'With any luck, a passing ship will receive it, and they will come help us. Or me, I guess.'

'Uh huh?' Asked Ryoko. 'And how often do these things work exactly?'

'Statistically?' Asked Kiyone. 'According to the logs, one out of every three thousand six hundred and eighty-six cases result in a successful rescue.'

'Great odds.' said Ryoko in deadpan.

'I don't see you coming up with any ideas on how to get off this rock!' snapped Kiyone.

'Meh,' said Ryoko 'I figure I'll take it as I go, y'know. Maybe seduce Tenchi while I'm at it.'

'Seriously?' asked Kiyone 'He's fifteen. You are old enough to be his mother, his grandmother.'

'Oh, but since when have you heard of a grandmother who looked this good?' asked Ryoko, leaning back and lying down and posing seductively. Kiyone became aware of how low cut her kimono was. She found Ryoko's come-hither look somewhat distracting. 'Well?'

'…Are you coming on to me?' asked Kiyone.

'Maybe,' admitted Ryoko, sitting up and walking away. 'anyway, I'm going to go watch cartoons now. Tell me if that whole distress beacon thing works out for you.'

'You'll be the first person I throw in jail, I promise you.' called Kiyone after her.

'Wow, you play rough.' said Ryoko, voice flirtatious.

'Shut up!' snapped Kiyone.

It was about this point that Tenchi missed a step and landed hard on the ground. He was then hit with the log he had been bouncing upwards.

* * *

Tenchi had been focusing on his practice for quite some time. He'd kept his focus through the presence of Kiyone. He'd kept his focus when Ryoko appeared. However, once Ryoko started posing it became a distraction. Once he realized that it was meant for Kiyone as well as him things got worse. All kinds of interesting mental images began to appear in his mind.

Distracted by the thought of two beautiful women wrapped in each other's arms, he slipped up. He'd landed hard on his back on the ground. And then he was hit in the face with the log he had been keeping up, and sighed.

'Are you alright?' Asked Kiyone, leaning over him. In the process he got an accidental closeup of her ample breasts. They looked huge packed into that skintight jumpsuit.

'Fine thanks.' said Tenchi, taking a moment to appreciate the view.

It was good to have two beautiful women living in his house.

* * *

Princess Sasami was flying through space on a self-appointed vacation. Oh yes technically she was not supposed to be out here. But she'd gotten so tired of hanging out in Jurai. So she had taken a ship and flown into the great beyond, seeking adventure.

It was slow to come to her. Right now she was lying on the floor, drawing a picture of Jurai. Adventures really weren't all it was cracked up to be when you didn't have an end goal. It would help if Sasami had any real problems. As it was she didn't really have any idea where to start on having one.

'Oh…' she said 'this is a lot less exciting than I thought it would be…'

At that moment a screen popped up, and Sasami looked up to see something interesting. She stood up. 'Hmm? A distress signal! Someone needs rescuing from an underdeveloped planet! This is gonna be great!'

She set course for planet Earth.

When Sasami arrived she was instantly enchanted. The woods and the trees surrounding her were like Jurai, but not quite like Jurai. They were wilder and more natural. On Jurai trees were specially engineered to grow in a certain identical way. Here on earth, the trees were all different, one could never tell which way they would grow. They also throbbed with life, though not quite like those on Jurai.

It was terrible and wonderful at once. Sasami wandered through the woodlands. As she did she found fell in love with the landscape around her. This was a place she would like to visit again someday, maybe a hundred times.

Then she came across a tree that was from Jurai. She halted there, scarcely believing her eyes. It was definitely from Jurai, its limbs and boughs were too ordered, its leaves were the right shape. Sasami examined it in awe.

'You aren't from around here, are you?' asked a kindly voice.

Sasami looked up and saw a wiry old man clad in a white kimono. He looked over the tree before them with a certain distant sadness. 'No I'm not,' she said 'do you know where this tree came from?'

'It's a very old tree.' said the old man. 'It's been here as long as I.'

'How long have you lived here?' asked Sasami.

'A very long time.' he said with a slight smile. 'Tell me, what brings you to earth?'

'I'm exploring.' Said Sasami. 'When I grow up I'm going to have to get married like my sister Ayeka, and then I won't be able to do anything I want to. I want to see the universe while I'm still young.'

'Oh really?' He asked in amusement. 'Tell me is your sister married yet?'

'No.' Said Sasami. 'But she's always being sent to various marriage meetings with people she hardly knows. It worries her a lot.'

'Well, I suppose when one is important it comes at a certain price.' mused the old man 'Everything has its price. What is your name?'

'I'm Sasami.' said Sasami, finding herself liking the man.

'Well Sasami, Princess of Jurai,' said the old man. 'would you like to have tea with my family? We already have a good many guests, but the more the merrier.'

'I'd like that a whole lot Mr…' began Sasami 'What's your name?'

'Katsuhito,' said the old man. 'my name is Katsuhito.' He offered her his hand.

Sasami took it, and together they walked along the path, talking about all sorts of things. It seemed that his son in law was an architect who built peoples houses. His daughter had passed away some years ago, and he lived in a shrine, seeing his grandson Tenchi. Apparently, there were two other people from off-planet living in their house.

It occurred to Sasami that she had never told Katsuhito she was a Princess or that she was from Jurai. Yet as they walked and spoke, she never saw an opportunity to ask, and then she forgot entirely.

* * *

Tenchi made his way up the stairs, sweating in the beating sun. Taking a swig from his water bottle, he looked to Kiyone. 'Hey, thanks for bringing these down. It's a huge help.'

'Well I figured I might as well be helpful.' said Kiyone 'Hey uh… do you do this every Saturday?'

'Yeah,' said Tenchi 'I've been doing it for as long as I can remember.'

'And you climb these stairs every day when you get back from school.' said Kiyone.

'Yep,' said Tenchi 'it's uh… Well, I've gotten used to it.'

'And you spend a certain amount of time everyday farming?' said Kiyone.

'Hmmhmm.' said Tenchi.

'What do you do for fun?' asked Kiyone 'I mean don't you ever get a break from all this?'

'Sometimes it's a chore,' admitted Tenchi 'sometimes it's fun. I used to play video games when I was younger, but I kind of fell out with them. I dunno why, what about you?'

'Me?' asked Kiyone.

'Dad tells me you've been working three jobs,' said Tenchi, 'and been looking for a third one. And unlike me, you don't actually have to.'

'I don't like sitting idle.' Admitted Kiyone. 'I like feeling like I'm accomplishing something.' Then she looked down. 'Even if I'm well beneath what I should be at.'

'What does that mean?' Asked Tenchi.

'Look,' said Kiyone, 'I don't mean any offense by this. But working three jobs to pay my rent and flirting, I mean getting flirted with by Ryoko... It isn't why I joined the Galaxy Police. I went to the academy and worked my ass off studying everything so I could catch criminals, not hang out with them.'

'If it's any consolation I think Ryoko is the only one enjoying herself.' said Tenchi. 'What were you ranked?'

'Hmm?' asked Kiyone.

'When you graduated from the academy,' said Tenchi, 'what were you ranked? I'm curious because I'm trying to graduate first in my high school class.'

'I got second.' said Kiyone, 'But I should have been first.'

'What do you mean?' asked Tenchi.

'Alright, how do I put this?' Asked Kiyone. 'The Galaxy Police is a very old and prestigious order. However, even it needs to pay the bills. It is funded by a number of influential noble families who have a long history of entering the force.

That means that the Galaxy Police has a vested interest in ensuring they get good grades. So they don't cut off support. The top three ranks have always been filled by members of those families.'

'So what happened?' asked Tenchi.

'Well…' Kiyone paused. 'I got lucky I guess. Sort of. See one of the applicants from the noble families quit before finishing the academy. The person who got the third place was a real ditz named Mihoshi. Anyone who looked at her could tell I was better qualified.

Meritocracy is not completely dead, and so she was ranked below me.'

'What about the one who beat you?' asked Tenchi.

'Oh she was a Princess of Jurai named Noike.' said Kiyone 'She did study, but I got slightly better grades than her. The thing is the Academy was hoping to get Jurai as a sponsor, so they doctored her grades to make her better than me.'

'How do you know all this?' asked Tenchi.

'Well uh…' Kiyone paused. 'Mihoshi is a complete blabbermouth. She can't keep a secret to save her life and ended up telling the whole story to the graduating class of the academy.'

'Smooth.' said Tenchi.

'Yeah,' said Kiyone 'and they got partnered together. Apparently, their families wanted to strengthen ties. The arrangement was made before they graduated.'

'I'm guessing this partnership was not a match made in heaven.' said Tenchi.

'Actually uh…' Kiyone paused. 'Mihoshi drove Noike so nuts that she said she wanted a new position. Her family pulled some strings, and she got promoted, and then… I uh… I don't want to talk about this anymore.'

'Well we're home anyway.' said Tenchi.

They made their way through the front door and found the grandfather speaking a visitor. She was a blue haired girl and had two long braids coming from her head. She was dressed in ornate white robes and looked up happily. 'Oh hello, I'm Sasami.'

'Ah, Tenchi,' said Grandpa. 'you are back. Come, sit down, we have guests.'

'…Grandpa,' said Tenchi 'haven't we got enough guests as it is?'

'Don't be discourteous.' chided grandpa. 'Sasami has come all the way from Jurai.'

'Right,' said Tenchi 'I'm Tenchi Masaki, sorry if I seem rude. There was a bit of an incident a few weeks ago, and we're still recovering from it. This is Kiyone, she's a visiting member of the Galaxy Police.'

'Really?' Said Sasami, going wide-eyed. 'So it was you who sent the distress signal.'

'Yes!' Said Kiyone suddenly. 'Yes, it was! I uh… I didn't think anyone would respond to it this quickly, actually. I've been stuck here for a while now.'

'The people here are all really nice.' said Sasami,

'Anyone who has read history knows the opposite is often the case.' muttered Tenchi, before he put on a friendly expression. 'Still, it's nice that you think so.'

At that moment Ryoko reappeared and draped herself over Tenchi's shoulders. In the process, she pressed her breasts against his back. 'Miss me Tenchi?'

'Ryoko, can you please save this for later?' said Tenchi, though he did enjoy the sensation.

'Oh, but I like feeling you near me.' purred Ryoko.

Kiyone reached forward and pulled her back by the ear. 'Knock off the depravity in front of the kid will ya?'

'No it's fine,' said Sasami 'I know how it all works.'

'Well I guess you'll have to get going then.' said Ryoko, disappearing from around Tenchi and instead grabbed Kiyone around the waist. 'Have fun.'

'And what makes you think I'm leaving without you?' asked Kiyone with narrowed eyes.

'Well I guess you could try to force the issue.' said Ryoko 'Sounds pretty fun, but I doubt it'll turn out any better for you than before. I mean I guess you could ask the little girl for help, but I think we both know she's not going to be much help.'

'Well, I...' obviously Kiyone had not thought much farther beyond the arrival of rescue.

'Hey are you the Space Pirate Ryoko?' asked Sasami 'The one who raided all those ports?'

'The one and only kid.' said Ryoko.

'Wow,' said Sasami 'I've never met a celebrity before.'

'Well you have now.' said Ryoko, ruffling her hair. 'Anyway, I'm going to go play video games. Have fun.' And she disappeared.

Sasami looked to Tenchi. 'Hey Tenchi, could you show me the sights of this place?'

'I guess I could.' said Tenchi.

'Thanks a lot.' He didn't like how she winked at him.

* * *

Tenchi showed Sasami many different places in the woods of his home that day. She seemed fascinated by all of it. The fall leaves he was so used to were to her the most interesting place in the world. When they came to a place where one could see the hills around them Sasami seemed awed.

Eventually, as the sun began to set on the horizon, Sasami sat on a hilltop, watching the sunset. Tenchi kneeled by her, not at all sure what to say.

'You live in a really beautiful world Tenchi,' she said.

'I guess I do.' said Tenchi 'I've spent my whole life here, and I guess I don't really appreciate it as much as I should.'

There was silence for a long time as Sasami lay back on the grass. 'Tenchi,'

'Yeah?' asked Tenchi.

'Do you think Ms. Kiyone would mind if I stayed here a little longer?' asked Sasami 'I'd like to get to know the trees of this place better.'

Tenchi almost said yes. Yet he decided he didn't want to hurt Sasami's feelings so he remained silent. 'Why don't you ask her yourself?' he said 'I can't speak for her. I mean dad and grandpa will probably be fine with it.'

'Alright,' said Sasami 'I will.'

They stood up and began the walk back to the house.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, here we have the second chapter of a Darker Shade of Carnival. My general idea is to have one episode per chapter if you get what I mean. This was rather hard to write since Sasami is taking Ayeka's place as the first Princess to arrive. This naturally begins a problem. Sasami is a lot less hot-headed than Ayeka and so wouldn't get into a firefight. So it's a bit harder to get her stranded.

This fic is a lot more difficult to write for me because I don't usually write sitcoms. Thus I have trouble when there is a less focused narrative. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this.

On another note, I'm pretty sure that Sasami is actually older than Tenchi. Food for thought.


	3. The Partner

**Chapter 3: The Partner**

Mihoshi awoke that day to the sound of an alarm clock blaring in her ear. The buxom blonde yawned and stretched out in her underwear. Then she rose and parted the pink curtains surrounding her bed. Making her way over to the shrine she had set up she kneeled by it, staring deep into the picture of a blue-haired woman.

'Kiyone…' she said, 'it's been a month since you died… and… and… you were always such a good friend… but now I'll… now I'll… WAAAHH!'

And just like that Detective Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police began bawling her eyes out. She sobbed and sighed. Then she screamed, kicking her legs in a tantrum. Finally returning to some measure of dignity. 'I promise you Kiyone… I'll never ever forget you…'

One transmission from headquarters later Mihoshi had a different expression on her face. 'Kiyone's alive?!'

'Now all I said was that its possible that Kiyone is still alive.' said the officer in charge.

'You mean she captured Ryoko as she planned to. And now we'll put that vicious criminal in jail. We'll get promoted and we'll fight crime just like back in the good old days!'

'Yes, well,' said the officer, 'the truth is that that post in the solar system has been vacant for quite some time now. So we haven't really followed up the case yet. But Detective Mihoshi here's the thing. Since you were Kiyone's partner, I would like you to undertake a search for her immediately.'

'Yes sir!' said Mihoshi. 'I'll go find Kiyone and we'll arrest Space Pirate Ryoko together! Oh, this is going to be so great, Kiyone and Mihoshi together again!'

'…Right.' said the officer, before cutting the channel.

As Mihoshi set course for planet earth, she cheered to herself. 'Yes, Kiyone is alive! Yes, yes, yes!'

* * *

It was Tenchi's turn to make breakfast, and he was trying something new. Stirring the eggs around and flipping the bacon, he hoped he was doing it right. Then Sasami opened the door and entered. 'Hey Tenchi, what are you doing?'

'Oh hey Sasami,' said Tenchi, looking up from his labors, 'I'm just making breakfast for everyone.'

'What are you making?' asked Sasami.

'An American style dish.' said Tenchi 'They eat very differently from us over in America. It's called bacon and scrambled eggs. Do you eat eggs on Jurai?'

'Yes,' said Sasami, 'but what's bacon?'

'It's uh… it's a pig.' said Tenchi. 'Or part of a pig.' He paused, trying to think of some way to factor that into a conversation. 'You know, some societies here on earth aren't allowed to eat pig?'

'Why not?' asked Sasami.

'Well, see back in the old days we didn't have antibiotics and medicine and things like that.' said Tenchi. 'So when you got sick or injured you usually died. Pigs aren't a very clean animal, and they often had parasites and things like that. So some cultures decided not to eat them.

'Alternatively, if you believe some stories, there was a covenant between God and his chosen people. So he instructed them not to eat pigs. I don't know; everyone has their reasons I guess.'

'Which god?' asked Sasami.

'Oh, um… his technical name is Yahweh, but most people who believe in him just call him God.' said Tenchi. 'Look can we talk about something else? I don't like talking about religions I haven't studied. It makes me feel like I'm talking behind someone else's back.' He paused, as felt an interest. 'Hey, what is Jurai's religion Sasami?'

'Oh us?' asked Sasami. 'We worship three Chousin Goddesses, Tsunami, Tokimi, and… uh… I can never remember the last one's name. Each one blessed the Jurai Royal Family. Each one has control of certain aspects of the universe. They coordinate their powers to keep things heading in the right direction.

'What are Yahweh's powers Tenchi?'

'Oh he's omnipotent.' said Tenchi.

'Omniwhat?' asked Sasami.

'It means he is all-powerful.' said Tenchi. 'And all knowing. There is nothing he cannot do, there is nowhere his gaze does not extend to. He cannot be slain, harmed, or thwarted. He is eternal, unchanging, and without equal in all creation and beyond.'

'For someone who hasn't studied religion you seem to know an awful lot.' said Sasami. 'Hey uh… is the bacon supposed to go black like that?'

'Oh no!' said Tenchi, panicking as he quickly moved the frying pan from the burner. 'Now its all burned. I should have been paying more attention.'

'Can you teach me to cook Tenchi?' asked Sasami. 'I mean I know how to already, but I'd love to learn some earth recipes.'

Tenchi looked at her and smiled. 'Sure thing kid. But let's eat first.'

Sasami blushed. 'Thanks Tenchi.'

* * *

Mihoshi arrived on the planet of Earth and made her way through a forest, tracing the signal. The trees here were a majestic orange yellow and red and fell around her to line the path with brilliant colors. In fact, she was so taken with the beauty all around her that she tripped over a tree root and hit her head on the ground. For a moment she lay there, aching.

'Ow…' she murmured, getting up and rubbing her head, 'that really hurt.' She sat down to think. 'I know the signal is coming from somewhere around here. Let me see, what does the Idiots Guide to Search and Rescue say about this.' She drew out a holo book and read through it. 'Hmm? When searching for someone who has crash landed on an underdeveloped planet... Oh, I get it! I search for locals who might know where they are. Well, that sounds fairly easy.'

She made her way through the rather pretty forests until she came to a pleasant looking house. It was a two-story affair with a porch which the sun shone down on. There was a cool looking lake nearby that was very beautiful as well. Yet she couldn't see anyone around to ask, and she didn't want to knock on their door in the middle of the day. So she made her way up to the porch and sat down.

'I guess I'll just wait here for whoever owns this house to get back then.' said Mihoshi, looking up at the bright blue sky. Suddenly she yawned and stretched out her arms. 'Hmm, for some reason this kind of weather makes me sleepy…'

Soon she was lying down, and soon after that, her eyes had closed.

Tenchi Masaki was busy sweeping the leaves from the shrine when he noticed a sleeping woman on his porch. As had become typical for visitors to the Masaki household, she was sexy as all hell. Her skin was dark, and her hair was blonde. She wore an orange skin-tight jumpsuit. Similar to that Kiyone had worn when she first came here. He took a moment to appreciate how her ample bust rose and fell. As he watched her, she giggled to herself and shifted around so he had a clear view of her shapely ass.

'Kiyone…' she said in her sleep.

Did she know Kiyone? Tenchi decided he'd wait until the blue-haired officer got back before waking her. He looked away and began to focus on sweeping the leaves. He could figure out what to do about her once he'd finished his chores here.

As it turned out, Kiyone came up the hill soon enough. 'Oh, you're back.'

'Yeah,' she said, 'my boss told me to head home early. Apparently, they think I've been working too hard.'

'Hey uh…' said Tenchi, 'there is someone sleeping on the porch wearing a uniform like you had.'

'What?' said Kiyone, before beginning to shake him. 'Do you know who it is?! Tell me! Tell me!'

'Okay, okay!' said Tenchi. 'She's right over there!'

Kiyone looked past Tenchi and stopped shaking him. Then she saw the woman and sighed bitterly. 'Well, that's it, my all too brief peaceful moments are all over now.'

Five minutes later said blonde haired women was holding Kiyone. In a manner which made the imagination run wild. She was practically nuzzling her as they sat on the couch together. 'Oh Kiyone, your alive I'm so happy! Did you know I haven't been able to sleep at night since you left?'

'So you sleep during the daytime.' noted Kiyone, in deadpan.

'So you two know each other then?' said Tenchi, trying to keep the thought of these two beauties engaged in a more carnal embrace from his mind.

'Oh yeah,' said Mihoshi, 'we've been partners for years and we have great chemistry.'

'We noticed.' said Ryoko.

'Good friendships between two women are a beautiful thing indeed.' said Nobuyuki.

'This is so great Kiyone!' said Mihoshi. 'Now we can go back to fighting crime just like back in the good old days!' She paused. 'Oh, what happened with pursuing Ryoko by the way?'

'Yo.' said Ryoko, lounging in a chair.

'…It's a work in progress,' said Kiyone, eyes narrowed, 'over there is Sasami, Princess of Jurai.'

'Oh really?' asked Mihoshi. 'Wow, I heard she'd gone missing but I guess we found her didn't we Kiyone?'

'I guess we did.' said Kiyone, before drawing out her pistol and cocking it. Standing up from the coach she vaulted over it and pointed it at Ryoko's head. 'SPACE PIRATE RYOKO! I HEREBY PLACE YOU UNDER ARREST!'

Ryoko blinked. 'I see. You've been waiting for this, haven't you?'

Dead silence overtook the house. Who would emerge the victor? And who would bite the dust? In the next few moments, it seemed they would find out.

* * *

It was a delicious four-course meal which had been laid out before them, and they dug in with abandon. The meal was absolutely delicious and everyone ate their fill.

'Wow Sasami,' said Mihoshi, 'did you cook all this by yourself?'

'I had a bit of help from Tenchi.' said Sasami. 'He taught me all about earth cooking.'

'She's really good at this.' said Tenchi. 'I don't know how she does it.'

'This is really good.' said Ryoko, sounding impressed. 'You should go professional.'

'Here Kiyone,' said Grandfather, 'would you care for some more tea?'

'Sure I will.' said Kiyone.

'Wow, you eat like a horse Kiyone.' said Mihoshi.

'Doesn't that apply to you too?' asked Tenchi.

'Yeah,' said Mihoshi, rubbing the back of her head, 'I guess I am that kind of way.'

Then everyone began laughing. They laughed and laughed and laughed and then Kiyone slammed her hands on the table and stood up. 'Enough! What happened to the scene I was just in?! Why are we sitting here having lunch?!'

'Well, it is lunchtime you know.' said Mihoshi.

'Well, lunch is over!' snapped Kiyone. 'Ryoko you are under arrest.'

'Hold on a minute.' said Ryoko. 'I'm still eating here.' She chowed down on her remaining rice before offering a bowl. 'Mihoshi, some tea.'

'Uh huh.' said Mihoshi, pouring the tea into her cup.

'Would you look at you?!' snapped Kiyone. 'You call yourself a detective!'

'Sorry I'm just polite.' said Mihoshi.

'Wait right there,' said Ryoko, gulping down her tea. 'I'll be done with her in a minute.' Then finishing her tea she tossed the bowl to the ground. 'Okay girls, round two!'

* * *

The Masaki Household made their way out into the fields to a wide open plain. There both Kiyone and Ryoko stood across from each other. Meanwhile, the others watched from a safe distance, watching with interest. Sasami seemed fascinated.

'So who do you think will win, Tenchi?' she asked.

'Well last time Ryoko won.' said Tenchi. 'But Kiyone is smart. I don't think she would have made this challenge if she didn't have something up her sleeve.'

'Yeah Kiyone is really smart.' said Mihoshi. 'Go Kiyone!'

'Mihoshi get over here!' snapped Kiyone. 'You're fighting too!'

'Oh right,' said Mihoshi, drawing out her pistol and running forward to point it at Ryoko, 'stop right there! If you move I'll have to shoot, and if I shoot it will really, really hurt you!'

'Go right ahead.' said Ryoko.

Mihoshi fired only for her shot to bounce off Ryoko's shield. The space pirate put her hands behind her head and stuck out her ample chest. She winked at Tenchi provocatively as the beams continued to fire on her. Kiyone facepalmed.

'Mihoshi,' she said, 'did you turn the pistol to maximum?'

'Oh?' said Mihoshi. 'Oh right, your so smart Kiyone. Now let's see… I have to push this button down for three seconds and then-'

Ryoko phased into the ground as Mihoshi fiddled with her gun. The space pirate reappeared behind her and knocked her out with one smooth stroke to the back of the neck. Mihoshi fell forward, landing face first on the ground with her rump sticking up into the air.

'You know I gotta say.' said Ryoko. 'Your partner really cracks me up. So you want to do the laser whip thing again because that was pretty kinky last time.' She winked at Tenchi. 'Of course, I can't promise I won't do a little dominating of my own.'

Kiyone gritted her teeth. 'I'm not done yet!' she drew off one of her red earrings and raised it skyward. 'Yagami!'

A massive red starship came into view above. Red light poured down from above, surrounding Kiyone. She rose into the air, arms outstretched. Her jumpsuit was stripped away in a movement which showed off her ample curves in naked glory. Her large breasts bounced as she closed her eyes and assumed a fetal position. White light hid her features from view from the neck down. Then it faded to reveal blue battle armor that still managed to cling to her curves. A golden circlet appeared on her head, and into her hands appeared a blue laser-whip.

Ryoko blinked. 'Okay, not that I didn't enjoy the view, but I'm pretty sure this isn't our genre-'

Then the whip lashed out and circled around her. Ryoko screamed as electricity surged through her form. She shuddered as Kiyone tightened her grip. Slipping out from beneath the whip Ryoko surged upwards. She fired a barrage of red shot which Kiyone dodged aside from with ease.

A red blade in hand, Ryoko charged to meet Kiyone. They clashed blade against whip repeatedly as they dueled back and forth. Kiyone backflipped over Ryoko. Bringing her whip around as the Space Pirate moved forward and turned around. Yet too late!

Kiyone's whip lashed around Ryoko's leg and the space pirate cried out aloud. At the same time, Kiyone leaped into the air and drop kicked her against the ground. Ryoko slammed against the ground and Kiyone landed on her. She forced her onto her back. Then, drawing out a pair of handcuffs which she locked around the pirate's hands.

'Space Pirate Ryoko,' she said, 'you are hereby placed under arrest for crimes too numerous to list here. The suspect has the right to remain silent in regards to issues to her disadvantage-'

'I hate to interrupt here.' said Tenchi. 'But you still don't have a right to take her. This isn't your jurisdiction.'

'Look nothing personal,' said Kiyone, 'but I've been waiting my entire life for an opportunity like this. I'm not going to just throw it away. Not because Earth doesn't acknowledge the Galaxy Police's authority, anyway. Besides you don't speak for the nation of Japan, Japan isn't even aware we exist.

'So what you are really saying is that you don't want me to take Ryoko away. To which my response is: Too bad, she's a wanted criminal.'

'…Okay, fair point.' said Tenchi.

Ryoko had gotten up. 'Hate to burst your bubble, Kiyone, but these cuffs won't be able to hold me. Just…' She strained. 'Hold on a second…' She pulled more. 'Damn it what are these things made of?'

'A special material designed to restrict your powers.' said Kiyone with a smirk. 'They're standard issue by this point. It's useless to struggle against them.'

'Ryoko I promise you I'll visit you in prison.' said Sasami.

'And I'll write to you.' said Tenchi.

'Hey, stop acting like I'm already gone!' cried Ryoko.

At that moment Mihoshi arose from her slumber, rubbing her head. 'Oh, what happened? Kiyone did we win?'

'Yes,' said Kiyone in satisfaction, 'yes, we did.'

* * *

It took some hours for Kiyone to alert her jobs that she and to immediately leave the country. Then she had to pack her bags. By the time they were ready to get underway night was falling upon the Masaki household.

Kiyone Makibi said her goodbyes. 'As per your request I've contacted the planet of Jurai and told them you are on vacation.' said Kiyone to Sasami.

'Thanks,' said Sasami, 'I don't want people to worry about me. I kind of ran off without telling anyone what was going on.'

Kiyone looked to Tenchi. 'You have a very nice family. I really appreciate you putting up with me for all this time.'

'It's no problem.' said Tenchi, before giving her a letter. 'Could you give Ryoko this? I mean I know she's a criminal, but I feel I should write her something. I won't get a chance again later, we don't exactly have a galactic postal service you know.'

Kiyone took it, feeling a bit guilty. Why should she feel guilty though? This was justice. This was her big break. The chance she'd had to advance her career past a position with Mihoshi. Then again she'd already been free of Mihoshi for a bit when she was in the Masaki Household, but now she'd be a success.

'Here,' said the grandfather, offering her a box, 'have some rice balls. They will keep you warm on the cold journey.'

'Thanks,' said Kiyone as she took them. 'look I won't forget any of you okay. It was nice spending time down here, taking a break y'know.'

'You can feel free to come back and visit any time.' said Nobuyuki.

'I doubt I'll have time for that.' said Kiyone. 'But I'll keep it in mind.' There was silence for a moment. 'Goodbye.'

Then she turned and went into her ship. She found Mihoshi waiting in the cockpit, sipping a soft drink. Mihoshi put down the drink and looked up. 'Oh Kiyone, are we going now?'

'Yeah,' said Kiyone, 'yeah we are.' Sitting down, she offered Mihoshi the box of rice balls. 'Hold this, and get rid of that drink. Don't eat of it until we're on route. I'll take us out.'

'Yes Kiyone,' said Mihoshi, 'you know its great to be back together again.'

'Whatever.' said Kiyone, feeling in a very bad mood.

She had left the Masaki house and was back with Mihoshi.

The Galaxy Police Officers left that very day as the sun began to wane. Tenchi watched their shift lift off into the clouds, off to whatever passed for a police station in space. Tenchi felt more than a little bitter at their passing, he'd liked both Kiyone and Ryoko. They had added some color to an otherwise drab world. Grandfather looked distant as well.

'We'll miss them.' said Tenchi.

'Sometimes in life, one has to say goodbye.' mused Grandfather 'But not all goodbyes last forever.' He turned and began to walk away. 'I'm heading back to the shrine. I think I'll turn in early. Good night.'

'Good night grandpa!' called Tenchi, before looking to Sasami. 'You want to head back home as well? I could show you some of my video games.'

'What are video games?' asked Sasami.

'You are in for a treat.' said Tenchi.

Thus ended that episode, and it seemed that when Sasami left it would be the end of things. Yet it was not. It was just the beginning.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, this chapter is done. It was pretty difficult to write, all things considered, I kept getting hung up on various scenes. Then I would figure out what I wanted to do with it, advance in leaps and bounds, and then get stuck again.

Also yeah, there is a lot of fan service in this fic. Given the source material, I don't think I need to apologize for the fact. In regards to the Galaxy Police super suit, I more or less made it up. I needed some way for Kiyone to beat Ryoko. I figure the galaxy police has to deal with super-powered beings as a matter of course. So it makes sense that they would have some means of dealing with them.


	4. The Looming Shadow

**Chapter Four: A Looming Shadow**

The Galaxy Police Headquarters was a giant space station. It was situated on the border between Jurai and the outlying regions. Acting as a staging point for operations throughout the sector, it was the center of law and order. Officers could refuel and resupply there. And it was also a location to hold the most serious of all criminals. Within its gray steel halls were cafeterias, offices, armories, dormitories and everything else one needed to survive on.

Kiyone leaned against the back of her seat, piloting the Yagami towards its docking bay. Coming to a halt by it, Mihoshi typed in the controls to extend the airlock bridge. 'We've been away a long time, huh Kiyone?'

'Uh huh,' said Kiyone, 'but I'm back again finally.'

Later as they looked out over the many walkways Mihoshi leaned against the railing. She breathed in the artificial atmosphere wistfully. People were walking all around them, completely unaware of the part they had played. However, they would be aware. All too soon they would be informed.

'Wow, headquarters is so full of life isn't it?' asked Mihoshi.

'Mmm hmm,' said Kiyone, 'makes me feel energetic.' She looked at her. 'Well, I'll go pay a visit to the chief, bye now.' She paused. 'Why don't you get a bite at the cafeteria?'

'Okay,' said Mihoshi, waving goodbye.

* * *

Kiyone made her way through the halls. In one arm she held a file filled with her report and relevant information regarding the case. As she walked, she passed a woman with red hair who was getting a soda from a vending machine. The woman looked up. 'Kiyone, Kiyone is that you?'

Kiyone and turned round to see her old nemesis. 'Mitsuki?' She hadn't seen her since the academy graduation.

They walked closer to each other. 'Long time no see!' said Mitsuki. 'I'd heard you were coming back, but…' She paused a little too long for Kiyone's liking. 'Did you just get here?'

'Yeah just a moment ago.' said Kiyone. What was she playing at?

'You're looking good,' said Mitsuki, eyeing her up. 'I'm glad to see you back here.'

Kiyone closed her eyes and smiled. 'Thank you so much.'

'I'm glad your back at headquarters, I really truly am.' said Mitsuki, her repetition betraying her insincerity. 'Since you were saddled with looking after Mihoshi, well, we all thought that was the end of your career.' She spoke as though talking about the funniest thing in the world.

'Oh, really.' said Kiyone, feeling conscious about her career.

'Say Kiyone, do you remember Nuwasay?' asked Mitsuki.

'Sure I remember her.' said Kiyone. Who?

Mitsuki drew a bit too close for comfort. 'She's now chief of the Public Safety Division you know.' Kiyone gasped despite herself. A show of weakness which Mitsuki only pressed on. 'Remember Achi? She's the Marshall of the Serious Branch, can you believe it?'

Kiyone had been passed by all the people she had beaten in grades. Because of Mihoshi. All this time wasted… 'Everyones pretty high up there, aren't they?' asked Kiyone.

'Well you could say that.' said Mitsuki. 'Oh and I'm in the Special Investigation Unit now.'

'Special investigation unit?' asked Kiyone. 'Wow, great.' She tried and failed to conceal her discomfort.

Mitsuki laughed. 'It's merely a stepping stone for me. So what brings you back to Headquarters?'

Kiyone loved this moment. She wanted to marry it, to walk down the red carpet clad in a white dress and cherish it for the rest of her days. 'Well, nothing really, I captured the Space Pirate Ryoko.'

Mitsuki froze. 'What?'

'Oh yeah, it wasn't all that hard really.' mused Kiyone. 'I mean Mihoshi messed things up like usual. But what kind of police officer couldn't compensate for something like that? See, here's the paperwork?' She offered her the file.

Mitsuki looked through it, hands shaking and face going white. Eventually, she looked up. 'Wow uh… good job Kiyone.'

'Yeah,' said Kiyone, 'but I'm sure a low-level patrol officer like me probably has nothing on you. A member of the Special Investigation Unit, am I right? So what have you been up to? Anything you can tell me about? Assuming it's all not top secret.'

'Well I… I uh caught some bank robbers.' said Mitsuki, smile fading.

'Wow,' said Kiyone, pumping her fist, 'that's great. I'm sure you are striking fear into the hearts of criminals everywhere. Hey, I have to go talk to the chief about unloading Ryoko. I'd better be going.'

Of course, as Kiyone walked away, she could not see the expression on Mitsuki's face. She did, however, hear the sound of a foot connecting with a trash can that bent and broke. The victory was Kiyone's.

* * *

The chief of the Galaxy Police was a man with a brown mustache, clad in a bright uniform. He was looking out at the stars through his window when Kiyone entered. Turning around he faced her. A smile was on his face. 'Ah, Kiyone, glad to see you here. Is Ryoko still secure?'

'I put her in cryostasis.' said Kiyone. 'She isn't even conscious right now.'

'Still,' mused the chief, 'usually, police detectives bring in their convicts directly.'

'…To be perfectly honest sir,' said Kiyone, 'I was afraid Mihoshi might make a last-second blunder.'

'Fair assessment.' mused the man. 'I'll have her escorted off the ship by my top officers. Speaking of top officers, I think I might have a place for you among them. We've been trying to nail Ryoko for years, and your scores were far higher than is usual for your rank.'

'Sir, do you really mean that?' asked Kiyone, only half believing it.

'I mean it.' he said. 'Jurai will be really happy to hear she was caught.' He pressed a button. 'Carol I need a top of the line escort team. Space Pirate Ryoko is in our custody, and I need her questioned at once.' Then he looked up. 'With all this going on, I think you have a bright future ahead of you.'

'Really?' asked Kiyone.

'Away from Mihoshi, of course.' continued the chief. 'Tell me, would you say you formed any kind of bond with Ryoko while you were both stranded?'

'Sort of,' said Kiyone, 'I tolerated her and she got real grabby.'

'Right,' said the chief, 'I want you to sit in on the interrogation. You might be helpful to us.'

* * *

Sasami was playing amidst the trees and having the time of her life doing it. There was a certain primal joy she got from running amongst them. Listening to the wind rustling through their branches was great. Some were older than her, others younger, but all were beautiful in their way. Then she stopped, for something had moved out of the corner of her eye.

Looking up Sasami saw a cute little creature with brown fur. It appeared to be a cross between a cat and a rabbit, and it had a red gem on its forehead. 'Oh hello.' said Sasami moving towards it. 'Who are you?'

'Meow, meow,' said the creature, moving up to rub against her foot.

Sasami smiled and kneeled to pick the creature up, and brought it up to eye level. 'So what's your name? I should call you Cuddles.'

'Meow.' the creature shook its head.

'Do you already have a name?' asked Sasami.

The creature nodded vigorously.

'Hmm,' said Sasami, 'well how am I supposed to know it? Hey, would you like some carrots?'

At those words the creatures nodded, its ears standing on end.

'Okay,' said Sasami, 'I'll take you home then.'

When she returned, she found Tenchi looking at the television grimly. As soon as he saw Sasami enter, he turned it off. 'Hey Sasami, what do you have there?'

'It's a cat-rabbit creature I found.' said Sasami. 'I'm trying to figure out its name. Do you have any carrots I could give it?'

'I'll see what I can find.' said Tenchi. 'We finished growing some of them recently.'

He seemed very down as he walked out. He returned and offered the cabbit a carrot. Quickly it took a small bite, then with a cry of delight, it chomped through the carrot in moments. It devoured it with surprising speed. 'Wow, he likes it.' said Sasami.

'I guess.' said Tenchi.

'Are you okay, Tenchi?' asked Sasami.

'It's nothing,' said Tenchi, 'it's just the middle east is getting worse, as usual. Sometimes I think the things that happen there are proof of... nevermind.'

Sasami hadn't been on Earth long. However, she'd learned that not all places were as lovely as where Tenchi lived. He spent much time reading news articles. He seemed to be concerned about it all, even if it might never actually become a problem for him.

The cabbit leaped down and rubbed his had up against Tenchi's foot. 'Meow, meow, meow!'

Tenchi smiled. 'I think someone wants some more carrots. I'll go get some.'

* * *

Ryoko stretched out her arms and yawned as she waited within the plain metal room. She'd already tried phasing through the walls. It turned out they had been proofed against her. Which meant it might take her a little bit longer than usual to break out of this place. Worst case scenario she'd have to contact the creature she had growing deep on Earth. She doubted the Galaxy Police knew how to stop psychic bonds.

A window opened in space and she sensed a presence.

'Space Pirate Ryoko,' said a voice, 'you are responsible for mass destruction of property, theft, assault and battery, armed robbery, resisting arrest, and many other crimes too numerous to note. Including the sexual harassment of an officer of the law.'

'Well, I don't like to brag or anything, but I am a talented young lady.' said Ryoko.

'The evidence against you is insurmountable. It would be sufficient to have you sealed away for as much as a thousand years.'

Ryoko rolled her eyes. 'Sure, like anybody is going to hold me that long.'

'However, we are prepared to offer you a chance to lighten your sentence. You must give us the whereabouts of the Archcriminal Kagato.'

Oh. So that was why she was here. Ryoko's eyes narrowed. She hated even thinking about him. 'Kagato? Even if you found him, you'd get blasted to bits in seconds.'

'The Galaxy Police force is well prepared for all kinds of threats.'

'Not Kagato,' said Ryoko, 'if he could be killed I would have done the bastard in years ago. If you want to take him out, ask the Jurai Emperor to get off his ass and take him out personally. Anything else would be a waste of both our time.' Why was she even talking to these idiots? As if they had any idea what they were up against.

'All we're asking for is information.'

'I'm done talking to faceless people.' said Ryoko. 'You want to talk to me, do it to my face. You can't scare me with this voice of god crap.'

There was silence for a long moment. Then a door opened and Kiyone walked in, to sit down at the table across from her. 'Look Ryoko, you are in deep here and we're trying to give you and out. Just tell us everything you have on Kagato, and lighten your sentence. It could save a lot of innocent people.'

A reluctance possessed Ryoko and she almost told her to shove it. She hated even thinking about Kagato, and being asked about him drew up old memories of his smirk. She dearly wanted to punch something.

Still, it couldn't hurt. 'Look, Kagato doesn't have a base of operations. He has a ship.'

'Soja,' said Kiyone, 'it's an unknown model right?'

'It's… I don't know what it is.' said Ryoko. 'It's alive, but not like the trees of Jurai vessels. It's like a… parasite, constantly warping and changing. Also, Kagato himself is… way worse. I don't know what he is, but he is way out of all our leagues.'

'Do you know anywhere he frequents?' asked Kiyone. 'Any places-'

'Don't you get it?' roared Ryoko. 'Kagato is not a person! People have habits! People have hobbies; they go out to the bar with friends to get drunk. They go to the opera; they have fun, they eat out at five-star restaurants and then don't tip the waiter.

Kagato doesn't care about that. He just… kills, and destroys and laughs about it. I wasn't his wing man Kiyone. I wasn't his partner or his protege! I was his pet! The entire time I spent on his ship I was locked up. Then whenever he wanted me to do something for him, he'd program me, drug me up and unleash me.'

Memories started to rush back to Ryoko. Of being alone, being trapped and crying out for someone who was never there. Memories of pain, of cruel laughter and crueler actions. Of cold insubstantial hands running along her body. She suddenly realized that a tear was coming to the side of her eye. She wiped it away.

She was going to pay Kiyone back for bringing this up. She was already coming up with ideas.

'I'm sorry.' said Kiyone. 'Look, are you sure you don't know anything?'

Ryoko considered the question. 'Yeah, there might be. There was something else on that ship, something different. I don't think Kagato had complete control of it. That's all I know though.'

'All right,' said Kiyone, 'thank you.'

Then she stood and made her way out.

Within the room outside Ryoko's cell, Kiyone returned to where the chief was waiting for her. He nodded to her. 'Well, it's not much, but it's something. We need every advantage we can get to go after Kagato. If we can create some kind of internal turmoil on his ship, so much the better.'

'I think she told us everything.' said Kiyone.

'Our results indicate she wasn't lying, at least.' said the chief.

'Wow, it sounds like Ryoko has had a really hard life.' Said Mihoshi sadly. 'I feel sorry for her. If only she'd see past all that and help us.'

They looked up in shock. They had not told Mihoshi they were holding this meeting or where it was being held. Kiyone opened her mouth to speak. 'Mihoshi, how did you get in here?'

'Through the front door Kiyone,' asked Mihoshi, 'where else?'

'But…' the chief began. 'this is a secure location.'

'Not secure enough.' muttered Kiyone.

* * *

As her starship drifted among the starry night, Princess Ayeka awoke within her bed and arose. Dressing in her white robes, she made her way past a screen of vines and into the bridge of her starship. There she halted and surveyed the endless stars she could see out of the screen. An ocean of blackness broken only by tiny pinpricks of light.

'Azaka, Kamidake,' she said.

Two logs of wood appeared before her, one with a blue marking and a blue gem, the other with a red marking and a red gem. 'Princess Ayeka,' said Kamidake, 'your mother is holding online. Shall we patch her through?'

'Yes,' said Ayeka, 'that would be good.'

The screen changed, and a beautiful blue haired woman appeared on screen smiling. Empress Misaki was clad in a green cloak which shrouded her body, and her hair was tied up into a ponytail. She said nothing at first.

'Hello mother,' said Ayeka, 'it has been a long time hasn't it? I was just en route in my search for Lord Yosho.'

Mother said nothing. Ayeka shifted. She was going to make her say it, wasn't she? 'Is there something I can help you with?'

Mother said nothing. This was so embarrassing.

'My mommy!' cried Ayeka in a childlike voice.

'Hello Ayeka,' said Empress Misaki. 'I'm glad to see you are well. Have you heard from Sasami lately?'

'No mother,' said Ayeka, 'I thought she was with you.'

'She's gone and run off again.' said Misaki. 'I'm concerned for her safety, and I'd like you to go find her. She recently sent us a message through a Galaxy Police Officers called Kiyone Makibi. It said that she is on vacation on a planet called earth. I'd like it if you could go and make sure she is all right.'

'Of course mother.' said Ayeka. 'I'll see to it at once.' Then she turned off the console.

'What would you have us do, Princess Ayeka?' asked Kamidake.

'Take me to this Earth.' said Ayeka. 'Sasami should know better than to just disappear like that.'

'Yes, Princess Ayeka.'

Ryu-Oh flew off into space, seeking her sister Sasami. Little did she know, she was observed and followed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, I'll admit this chapter is a bit of a break from routine. My theory was original that I'd do one episode per chapter. However, this seemed as good a place as any to end the chapter. It's mostly set up for later events I guess.

Edit:

Changed the last scene with Ayeka to include Misaki. Guess I figured I'd give her a cameo, though I can't for the life of me remember her personality much.


	5. The Second Princess

**Chapter Five: The Second Princess**

As Ryo-Oh phased through space, Princess Ayeka remained silent. Azaka felt a twinge of concern for his charge as he did so. She was not a woman prone to shows of emotion, but she had seemed more melancholy than usual of late. Kamidake seemed to share his view.

'Princess Ayeka, what are you thinking about?' asked Kamidake.

For a long moment Ayeka was silent still, then she sighed bitterly. 'Nothing Kamidake, I just feel strange. Before mother called, I was returning to Jurai from a marriage meeting. I knew that when I arrived, I would only be sent on another.'

'Perhaps you should take some time to relax.' suggested Azaka.

'Yes, perhaps I should.' said Ayeka. 'Yet I am worried about Sasami, I'm afraid she may have gotten herself into trouble.'

* * *

Sasami had been unusually distant as Tenchi taught her another earth recipe. At first, he thought she was just tired, but soon he became concerned. As she sat on the steps with the cabbit on her head, watching Tenchi sweep the shrine, he decided he ought to ask.

'Is something wrong Sasami?' he asked. 'You've been distant lately.'

'Tenchi, you know I like spending time here, don't you?' said Sasami suddenly.

'Of course, I do, what makes you think otherwise?' asked Tenchi.

'It's not that; it's just… well… I kind of miss home you know.' said Sasami wistfully. 'I miss my mom, and my sister Ayeka. Would you mind if I went back to them for a bit?'

Tenchi was surprised she asked. 'Of course not. You're not my prisoner, y'know.' he smiled at her. 'And hey, if you want to come back to visit sometime, go right ahead.'

'Thanks, Tenchi.' She said.

It took the better part of a day for her to get ready and say all her goodbyes. At last, however, she stood before her ship, facing Tenchi, Grandpa, and Dad. Tenchi gave her a book, one he'd bought her earlier, but never had a chance to gift her.

'Sasami, before you go take this.' he said as it passed from his hands to hers.

'What is it, Tenchi?' she asked.

'It's a book of earth recipes.' said Tenchi. 'Careful with it, its a bit heavy. With this, you can cook all kinds of earth food.'

'You take care now Sasami.' said Dad 'Not everyone is as nice as us.'

'When you return to Jurai, will you tell people of the woods and trees you saw here?' asked Grandpa.

'Mmmmm, thank you so much.' said Sasami, bowing to them. 'I swear I'll never ever forget any of you.'

'Anytime kid.' said Tenchi.

Sasami departed to her ship, which flew beyond sight into the distance. Tenchi watched it go, feeling rather somber as she disappeared. At last, he sighed and stretched out his arms. 'Well, it's official.' he said 'The carnival is over.'

'Don't be too sure just yet.' mused Grandpa 'Remember that the carnival comes back every so often.' Then he turned and made his way off.

* * *

Ryoko was in a cell. It was warded against her abilities. The only way in or out was a single door guarded by a red forcefield. She leaned against the wall, feeling very bitter. Then she looked to the letter. Kiyone had given it to her and left a few minutes ago. It was from Tenchi, but she hadn't read it yet.

Eventually, she picked it up, and pulled it out to read:

 _Ryoko, I'm probably not going to see you again so I thought I ought to write this. I know I often acted like I was frustrated with you, and I did sometimes find you annoying. But Dad was right in a way,; youdid brighten up my life quite a bit._

 _I wish we could have had more time together._

 _Oh, and you are an incredibly beautiful woman by the way. Just thought I should let you know that. You deserve better than prison._

 _-Tenchi_

Ryoko smiled. 'Well, now I have to get out of here.' She looked up. 'Still, the Galaxy Police have got their act together since last time. I'll have to think.'

'Ryoko are you there?' asked a voice.

Ryoko looked up and saw Mihoshi, Kiyone's partner. She had a nice body, but Ryoko wasn't in the mood for flirting right now. 'Yeah, what do you want?'

'Ryoko, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what happened to you.' said Mihoshi.

Memories of what happened to her came back, and Ryoko shrugged them off bitterly. 'Well, it's more than most are.'

'I also wanted to try and convince you to help us catch the bad guys.' said Mihoshi.

'Listen you, I already told you everything I- Go on.' midway through rejection, it occurred to Ryoko that Mihoshi was about as smart as a box of hammers.

'Ryoko, most people who look at your wanted poster see a vicious criminal.' said Mihoshi, clasping her hands together as her eyes sparkled. 'But now that I know you I see a young woman who is just misunderstood.'

Ryoko was the very image of tragedy as she set her hands against the forcefield, tears coming to her eyes. 'Oh yes, you're so terribly kind.' she said in a sad voice. 'But I've done so many terrible things, and I don't think forgiveness is possible after all of it.'

'Your wrong Ryoko.' said Mihoshi firmly. 'Forgiveness is always possible. I just need you to lead me to the Space Pirate Kagato.'

It was hard to keep up the act at the mention of that name, but Ryoko managed it. 'Oh, you're right, of course, Mihoshi. Thank you for showing me the error of my ways. Please, just let me out so I can help stop that monster Kagato.'

'I knew I could count on you.' said Mihoshi as she turned off the forcefield.

Ryoko dropped the act. 'Sucker.'

Then she acted.

* * *

Mitsuki located Kiyone, her nemesis, her enemy, her adversary, by the same water cooler. Once before Mitsuki had been left in defeat. Crushed beneath the knowledge that Kiyone had done at a low rank what Mitsuki could have only dreamed of. Yet no more, now the tables had been turned.

'So Kiyone, I checked the data logs.' she said with the congratulatory smile of a friend. 'It looks like you really caught Ryoko.'

'Yeah,' said Kiyone with a dreamy smile, 'my luck is finally changing.'

Now was the time. Mitsuki put an arm around Kiyone and drew close, enjoying their proximity. 'Are you sure?'

'What do you mean?' asked Kiyone, eyes narrowing.

'Well Kiyone, your luck usually has something good about to happen. Only for it to be cruelly snatched away at the last minute,' said Mitsuki 'and well… Ryoko hasn't been convicted yet.'

'Give it up Mitsuki, she is in a top-level secure area.' said Kiyone, letting slip her true face. 'Mihoshi doesn't have clearance.'

'Oh yeah, logically this shouldn't backfire on you.' said Mitsuki. 'I'm just saying that based on your usual run of luck Mihoshi will release Ryoko.'

'I-' began Kiyone.

'Warning, warning, level ten prison escape.' said a voice. 'Ryoko Hakubi has escaped! I repeat! Ryoko Hakubi has escaped!'

'Mitsuki-' began Kiyone, teeth gritted.

'Then Ryoko will specifically target you since you were the one who caught her.' said Mitsuki. 'Turning you from badass space detective, into a damsel in distress.'

'Kiyone!' roared Ryoko's voice in anger. They looked up to see the most wanted criminal in space rushing at them. Slung over one of her shoulders was Mihoshi Kurimitsu, who was still kicking visibly. The sight of a beautiful woman helpless was a small pleasure compared to the look on Kiyone's face.

'Ryoko, please! You'll only damage your future!' cried Mihoshi.

'Oh pipe down, will ya.' snapped Ryoko.

'Mihoshi you idiot!' roared Kiyone.

'Gee, I wonder who gave Mihoshi clearance to all those secure locations.' Said Mitsuki, spinning around the keys. The wheel turns, doesn't it Kiyone?!'

'You'll pay for this Mitsuki!' said Kiyone, before Ryoko rushed past and threw her over one shoulder. 'YOU WILL PAY!'

Revenge was sweet.

* * *

Ryoko took the time to cop a feel on Kiyone and Mihoshi at once. Then she rushed through the various levels of the Galaxy Police Headquarters. They were both quite firm, and their cries of outrage were music to her ears. Turning insubstantial Ryoko floated them through the ceiling. She had memorized the location of the Yagami's hanger and now she appeared in it. It was practically empty, except for a couple of maintenance crews who fled as soon as they saw them.

'Let me go Ryoko!' snapped Kiyone struggling.

'All right,' said Ryoko, 'have it your way.'

Phasing through the doors of the Yagami, Ryoko came to a halt by a locker and tossed Mihoshi and Kiyone into it. Even as they tried to untangle themselves from each other's limbs, Ryoko shut the door. Then she locked it securely.

She made her way back to the bridge and looked at the controls with interest as she sat down. 'Now, let's see how the Yagami operates.' She said. 'I've never flown one of these before, but I'm sure I can figure it out. Ah, here we go!'

She turned on the Yagami and powered it up. Turning its weapons on she blasted open the hangar bay doors. Then flew out just before the secondary airlock activated. Even as she did man security drones zoomed into view.

'Space Pirate Ryoko,' said a voice, 'drop your shields and prepare to be boarded!'

'Yeah, not happening,' said Ryoko, before the ship came to a screeching halt, 'hey! How did they stop the ship?'

The drones seemed to be emitting some kind of field thingy which locked down ships. So Ryoko phased through the bridge into open space and fired nine bolts of energy. Each one hit a drone and blew it up, breaking the field. Ryoko phased back in and went on her merry way.

Leaning back in her seat she smirked. 'That probably would have worked on someone who couldn't breathe in space.' she said. 'A for effort.'

It wasn't long before she had left the GP headquarters far behind her. She had escaped so quickly they were still organizing their pursuit when she was long gone. Even so, Ryoko dodged and weaved through a couple of systems to throw any pursuers off the trails. Finally, she rested.

'And we're away.' she said 'Now let's see just what I can do with my prisoners?' A smile which could be described as evil appeared on her face as she got an idea.

* * *

Ayeka at once understood what had attracted Sasami to earth when she first beamed down. This place, all around her, was truly beautiful. The way the trees swayed in an autumn wind brought to mind her own planet, and yet it was very different in many ways. As she walked up the steps of what appeared to be a shrine, she saw an old man, clad in white, sitting by a grave sipping tea.

'Hello, you there.' said Ayeka, before reflecting she might be being impolite.

'Yes, young lady,' asked the man, 'how may I help you?'

'I am looking for my younger sister.' said Ayeka. 'A little girl about this tall, with blue pigtails. Have you seen her?'

The man smiled and stood up. 'She was here just recently, visiting with us. But I'm afraid she went home yesterday. You just missed her.'

Ayeka closed her eyes in frustration. 'Then I have made a long journey for nothing. Thank you for your time.' And she turned to leave.

'Don't be so hasty.' said the old man. 'The least I can do for having inconvenienced you is give you a cup and tea. This world was to Princess Sasami's liking, perhaps you may find some peace in walking it.'

Ayeka paused and considered the matter. 'I… I would like to stay for tea. I have been very stressed of late.'

'Wonderful,' said the man with a smile, 'follow me.'

* * *

Kiyone and Mihoshi had spent the last six hours confined to a locker which would barely have held one of them. Kiyone couldn't move without grinding against her ditzy partner. Several times she had accidentally groped Mihoshi. Mihoshi had done some unintentionally groping of her own.

The situation had culminated with both of them in a kneeling position. Their faces were inches apart, and their enormous breasts were pressed together. They couldn't move any further back because their rumps were trapped against the wall. They couldn't move to the side because their arms were pressed against the locked door on one side. On the other was the wall. Worse still they weren't able to kneel without pressing one of their knees into the the others groin.

The situation actually sort of turned Kiyone on, and that disturbed her. She'd been around Ryoko far too long. And from the sounds of things that fact wasn't going to change. In order to distract herself from her own sex drive, Kiyone tried to piece together what had happened.

Of course, she already knew it was all Mihoshi's fault {and Mitsuki's} but she wanted to know how and why. She was morbid like that. So she heard the story in full.

'You bubble brain!' she hissed when Mihoshi finished. 'She'd already told us everything she knew!'

'Kiyone,' whined Mihoshi, 'I thought Ryoko had changed.'

'You don't get to make that kind of call.' said Kiyone. 'Now come on, lets both shove against the door at once, we might be able to get free.'

'All right Kiyone.' said Mihoshi, sounding broken hearted.

The process of slamming their bodies against the door at once was difficult. Mihoshi kept slamming at the wrong time, causing them to have their bodies rub up against each other. Kiyone found herself becoming more and more turned on and angrier and angrier about the fact. She hadn't been aware of how much of a masochist she was until today.

'All right,' she said, 'on the count of three. One, two, three.'

They slammed their shoulders and hips against the locker. It yielded way before them. They tumbled out and landed on the ground in each other's arms. Kiyone quickly untangled herself as best she could before she saw a shadow looming over them.

Looking up she saw Ryoko standing in front of them with a great deal of rope, and a camera.

'Hello, cops.' she said, swinging the rope. 'It's my turn to play policeman.'

Kiyone stood up and backed away. 'Get away from me!'

'Ah, what are you doing with that rope?' cried Mihoshi. 'Please Ryoko, don't make it worse for yourself!'

'I'm making it better.' said Ryoko.

* * *

Kiyone marveled at how she had thought her previous position as compromising. She and Mihoshi were bound and gagged behind the seats of the bridge, hanging from the ceiling. Their feet were tied together at the ankles, and their hands were tied around each other's rumps. Their mouths were gagged. There were ropes tied around their crotches. These were in turn connected to a pulley that hovered above them. It brought constant pressure on their nether regions.

It was both painful, and pleasurable. If the blush on Mihoshi's features was any indication, it wasn't just Kiyone. She looked to the pilot's seat to glare at Ryoko, who was typing in coordinates.

The space pirate sat back in her seat, Kiyone's chair, and sighed contentedly. 'Ah, today has been great! I've been rescued from my unjust incarceration. The Galaxy Police are in disarray, and I've got quite a load of booty from my most recent raid.'

'MMMPH! MMMPH!' Roared Kiyone in sudden anger, thrashing even though that made things worse.

'Oh stop complaining would ya.' Said Ryoko 'You both look adorable in that position. And it isn't nearly as uncomfortable as some of the positions I was thinking of tying you in.'

'MMMPH!' Roared Kiyone.

'We should do this more often.' said Ryoko 'Now, back to Earth. Although, it is a pretty long haul back to base.' She gave Kiyone a come hither look. 'I'll have to find some way to entertain myself.'

Kiyone blushed despite herself.

* * *

'Here, have some tea. It is freshly made.'

Some twenty minutes later, within the shrine, Ayeka took a cup of tea politely. She wondered why this kind old man seemed familiar. It was something about his mannerisms. 'I am grateful for your hospitality.' she said.

'It is no trouble when you get to my age to come to appreciate the company.' Said the old man. 'So you say you come from a planet called Jurai, hmm? Could you tell me about it? About its mountains and valleys, its woods and trees?'

Before Ayeka knew what she was doing, she did tell him. She found that something about this old man set her at ease, and had her gushing about things. She told him everything she knew, of all the plants. He asked few questions, but those he did ask sent her speaking for a long time at length.

Suddenly the man looked up to the door, as though sensing something. 'Who is it?'

The door slid aside to reveal a black haired boy of medium height, clad in a blue tunic and pants. He was holding a broom and looked tired. The old man recognized him, and relaxed. 'Ah, it's you Tenchi.'

'Grandpa,' said Tenchi 'I just figured I'd let you know that I finished sweeping the stairs and-' He stopped. His gaze fell on Ayeka. Ayeka met his intense brown-eyed gaze and found herself struggling to meet it.

'Tenchi this is Princess Ayeka, Sasami's older sister.' said the old man 'She came here to bring her home. You should show her around this place, its woods, and trees.'

'Right, okay,' he said, 'would you like that Ayeka?'

Ayeka considered the question. This place was beautiful, and seeing more of it would be a welcome break from her duties. 'Yes… yes, I would.'

* * *

The flash of the camera blinded Kiyone, causing her to shift and rub her form against Mihoshi. Ryoko snapped a picture of her in her underwear from every angle. She was focusing it on their rears and breasts. It was humiliating, and more so because of the sheer thrill, Ryoko took in it. Ryoko had been manipulating Kiyone and Mihoshi into one pose after another. Then taking pictures of them in it.

Kiyone and Mihoshi were blushing the whole time, which only made things worse. Ryoko knew she was getting to them.

'Now that is a nice position.' Said Ryoko. 'Still, I think we ought to take a picture of you in the opposite pose.'

'Mmmph.' Moaned Kiyone in a pleading tone.

'Oh don't look so glum,' said Ryoko, 'it's not like I'm going to post these online. These pictures I'm getting are for special use only.' She drew close. 'Unless you want them posted…'

'MMMPH!' Screamed Kiyone and Mihoshi. 'MMMPH!'

'I knew you'd see it my way.' Said Ryoko.

* * *

Ayeka was guided from beauty to beauty, seeing so many wonders that she could scarcely believe it. Tenchi spoke little, guiding her onwards. Yet she found herself feeling a sense of warmth from his presence. Last, of all, they looked at a tree growing on an island in the middle of a lake. A set of stepping stones was the only way to it.

'This planet is truly beautiful, Tenchi.' said Ayeka 'I have never seen anything like it.'

'I don't know,' Said Tenchi. 'they seem like plain hills to me.'

'Oh no, they all have their own majesty,' said Ayeka, 'much like those on Jurai.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Said Tenchi, looking around at his surroundings in a new light. 'Sasami liked them. You know, it's funny, you can live for years in a place, doing the same thing, seeing the same people. But you never appreciate them until their gone. I guess it's a tragedy of life.'

'Yes, I understand.' Said Ayeka. 'I loved my brother Yosho, but… then he went away and never returned.'

'Why did he leave?' Asked Tenchi.

'A terrible space pirate, known as Ryoko.' Said Ayeka, remembering the day of fire and screams. 'She attacked Jurai and caused terrible devastation. Yosho went to pursue her, but he never returned. I fear the worst might have happened to him, yet I hold out hope somewhere in my heart that he may still be alive.'

Tenchi shifted uneasily at those words. 'You were close huh?'

'We were to be married.' said Ayeka sadly.

He nearly fell off the island. 'Married?!'

Ayeka reflected that this conversation was inevitable. She had had to explain it in some of her marriage meetings. 'You may think it is strange on Earth to marry one's own brother, but things are different on Jurai.'

'Doesn't that lead to inbreeding?' he asked in deadpan.

The blunt statement took Ayeka off guard. 'Hmm? Oh uh… you mean that thing which happens when lesser bloodlines marry too close in the family.'

'Lesser bloodlines?' At that statement, he seemed to hold a certain resentment.

Ayeka had the feeling she was putting her foot in her mouth. She didn't like it. 'I uh… I mean that is to say that the Jurai bloodline has a certain racial purity which is not subject to inbreeding.'

'Racial purity?' He sounded almost horrified.

Ayeka did not want to offend. 'Has something I said offended you, Tenchi?'

'It's nothing,' he said, looking away. 'it's just… you reminded me of a very evil man from my history textbooks.'

Ah, that explained it. Not all worlds were as blessed as Jurai. Yet Ayeka was curious. 'Who was this man?'

For a long time, Tenchi was silent. The wind blew through the trees, and he looked at the tree at the center of the lake. The silence continued until Ayeka thought for certain he hadn't heard her. Then he spoke. 'He was a person with a lot of potential.' Said Tenchi. 'He was smart, courageous in war. He saw many of the problems in his society and set out to fix them, to restore his nation to glory. And if he had used his powers for good, he might have been known as the greatest man of his era. Everyone who met him expected greatness from him.'

It was a tale all too familiar to Ayeka, and that disturbed her.

'But he was also consumed by hatred and ambition.' said Tenchi. 'He was obsessed with the idea of a master race, of racial purity. And he hated those races he deemed impure, and evil by nature. And when he took power, he decided to destroy them. To bring all the world under his control so that he could create a place where his Master Race could rule.'

Ayeka saw now. This man must have committed terrible atrocities to be spoken of with such dread. 'You mustn't think that the Jurai Royal family is like that Tenchi!' She said. 'We… some of us have gone bad it's true, but most of us would never even think of doing anything like that.'

'I'm sure you wouldn't.' he said. 'Jurai sounds like a much nicer planet than Earth from what you've said. I… may have listened at the door when you were speaking with grandpa. We've had many tragedies here.'

'But you and your grandfather, both of you have been so kind to me, and to Sasami.' said Ayeka. 'If there are people like you here, then it cannot be all bad.'

'No, I guess it's not.' said Tenchi, a small smile coming to his face. 'Why don't we make our way back up to the shrine?'

He walked across several of the stepping stones and turned to wait for her. Ayeka followed, making her way across. Suddenly she lost her footing and falling forward. He caught her, and she found herself with her ear against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Pulling herself up, she realized they were face to face.

She separated and turned away. 'Oh, uh… excuse me.'

'Sorry.' said Tenchi.

Then a Galaxy Police cruiser shot down out of the sky and plowed into a nearby lake. Tenchi looked up. 'That ship…' he began. 'I know that vessel!'

He broke into a run. Ayeka rushed to follow him and they raced towards the scene. They came out into the area around the lake, and Ayeka saw her appear. Ryoko Hakubi landed before her, carrying two beautiful women slung over both shoulders. One had blue hair, the other was blonde with dark skin and both were tied up in ropes.

Something told Tenchi that things were about to get much worse, very quickly. Ryoko set them down and made her way forward. 'Tenchi my darling, I'm baaack-' She saw Ayeka. 'You.'

'You.' said Ayeka.

Ryoko made her way forward. 'Well, Princess what are you doing here? Has Jurai's Royal family fallen? Are you in exile?'

'Exile?' asked Ayeka, before laughing. 'You must be joking. You know Jurai's Royal Family will never end, we're everlasting.'

'What?' Ryoko put a hand to her ear. 'Jurai's Royal family is never lasting?'

'Everlasting!' snapped Ayeka.

'Well, isn't that too bad.' bemoaned Ryoko.

Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze as lightning crackled between them. Such was the intensity of their staring match that all the world was darkened. Amidst this, Tenchi spoke up. 'Uh… isn't anyone going to explain why Kiyone and Mihoshi are tied up?'

'You, how did you escape from prison anyway!' said Ayeka. 'I thought you were put away for good!'

'No?' asked Tenchi. 'Is that your final answer?'

'Well, what can I say, I'm more than talented at escaping the Galaxy Police.' said Ryoko. 'Though they did make for more of a challenge than Jurai's finest.'

'I'm going to untie Kiyone and Mihoshi now, okay.' said Tenchi. He made his way towards the two unconscious women. He took only a moment to admire the way they looked bound up in ropes.

'Azaka, Kamedaki, we are leaving.' said Ayeka.

'Yes Princess Ayeka.' said two log things which appeared out of nowhere.

'Go on, shoo.' said Ryoko 'I'll just stay here with my darling Tenchi.'

Ayeka stopped. You could practically see the imaginary glass shattering.

'Hey, uh… Ryoko, are you trying to get us killed?' asked Tenchi curiously.

'Your darling Tenchi…' growled Ayeka.

'Yes, we're close now.' said Ryoko, disappearing and reappearing to wrap an arm around Tenchi's shoulder.

'You live in my house, eat my food, and bring tied up police officers to my doorstep.' said Tenchi. 'Our closeness is a matter of proximity.'

Not that Ayeka was listening, that would be too easy. Instead, her hand was held into a fist and shaking. 'You… you.,.'

'Tenchi, let's defeat this evil woman with the power of our love.' said Ryoko.

'I've had enough!' cried Ayeka. 'You must die for your crimes against Jurai!'

'Bring it on your royal lowness!' shot back Ryoko.

'Hey, can we not kill in each other in the next five minutes?' asked Tenchi. 'Please, that'd be great?'

'Ryu-Oh!' cried Ayeka, and a massive tan starship appeared above them.

'Come, Ryo-Oki!' said Ryoko, and out of the distance came a ship of dark crystal.

'And here we go.' said Tenchi with a sigh.

That was how Tenchi found himself on the bridge of Ryo-Oki, watching as it traded fire with Ryu-Oh. The craft shuddered and he wondered if he should have more of an emotional reaction to this? He had gotten pretty jaded over the past few weeks to weird stuff happening.

'Rest in peace, Princess Ayeka!' said Ryoko.

On the screen of the other ship, Ayeka was cackling. 'You rest in peace, Ms. Ryoko!'

'Can we please find a solution which doesn't end with one of us blowing up?' asked Tenchi.

The shots stopped. Ayeka stared. 'Lord Tenchi, what are you doing there?'

'Oh, hadn't you heard?' asked Ryoko, hugging Tenchi close. 'We're promised to each other.'

'No, no, we are not.' said Tenchi.

'Promised… Lord Tenchi?' Ayeka not listening to anything Tenchi was saying? What were the odds? 'To have promised yourself to a lowly and disgusting creature like her? There is nothing left for me to believe in.'

'Look if you people would listen to me for five minutes-' he began.

'Well then, Lord Tenchi,' said Ayeka in resolve, 'Ryoko all three of us shall go to hell together!'

'Wait!' said Tenchi. 'This is unnecessary!'

'Ahahahahahahahahahaha!' laughed Ayeka as her ship careened towards Ryo-Oki.

'What is she?' asked Tenchi. 'Your jilted ex-lover or something?'

'Eh, kind of a childhood enemy.' said Ryoko.

And then their ships collided. Down they plunged, towards earth once more.

* * *

Kiyone had woken up after falling asleep during the journey. She found that she was still tied up, and this time lying by a lake in the middle of Earth. She'd been here before. Throwing her weight around she managed to turn around and look up.

Coming down towards the lake were two ships, intertwined. They landed in the lake near her.

'MMMMPH!' cried Kiyone, before a wave of water splashed over her.

Later that night, after everyone had been dried and warmed, the household eat supper. Everyone except Ayeka who was shut away in the room they had given her. Grandpa looked calm, as usual. 'Well, the important thing is that nobody was hurt.' he said.

'We crashed two starships into our lake.' Said Tenchi. 'Not to mention the Yagami.'

'I just landed the Yagami underwater.' Said Ryoko. 'I'm a pretty good pilot.'

'Meow, meow.' said Ryo-Oki the cabbit, nuzzling Ryoko.

'All right, here's your carrot,' said Ryoko, giving the creature a vegetable. 'Ryo-Oki, good work.'

'I still can't believe that thing is a starship.' admitted Tenchi.

'Ryo-Oki is not a thing.' said Ryoko. 'She is a cabbit. Everyone knows that. Breeding cats and rabbits together creates starships.'

'Right… silly me.' said Tenchi. 'I hope Ayeka is all right.'

'If she didn't want her shipwrecked she shouldn't have rammed us.' said Ryoko with a shrug.

'Tenchi,' said Dad, 'why don't you bring Ayeka her dinner?'

'Yeah, right, okay.' said Tenchi.

* * *

The room was dark. The lights were kept off, and a window showed a view of the planet she had found so beautiful and still did. Ayeka was lying in her sleeping bag, thinking. She was, for the moment, stranded on Earth. And yet she wasn't particularly upset about the fact. Sooner or later someone from Jurai would come to get her, and in the meantime, she could spend more time with Tenchi.

The door slid open. 'Princess Ayeka, I brought you some food if you want it.' said his kindly voice.

Ayeka didn't trust herself to answer. What she felt for him… she did not want to say.

'No?' he asked. 'All right, I'll come back later with some nice hot soup.'

The door shut. 'Well, I guess I can take an extended vacation.' said Ayeka to herself at last.

Tenchi came back to the table, feeling rather out of it. He sat down next to Ryoko and sighed. 'She didn't want to eat.'

Ryoko shifted uneasily. Her expression was pensive.

'What's wrong, Ryoko?' asked Tenchi.

'I can't shake the feeling I'm forgetting something.' said Ryoko. 'That's all.'

'Me too come to think of it.' said Tenchi.

There was a long, long silence as they tried to remember anything they might have missed. Why was Tenchi thinking of rope? Rope tying up two beautiful women, one blonde, one blue haired. His eyes widened, and he stood up. 'Oh no! Kiyone and Mihoshi! '

* * *

On the lakeside, Kiyone was sopping wet. She was bound and gagged, and lying on the grass while listening to the sound of night creatures. The only consolation was that her uniform kept her war. It had been designed for all kinds of terrain and weather. Yet that was small comfort. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break the knots keeping her tied. The best she could do was glare at Mihoshi and hope someone came by to get her out.

She had been kidnapped, tied up, locked in a closet, had erotic pictures of her taken without her consent. Then she was soaked in a lake, and finally forgotten about.

'Mmmph! Mmmph! MMMPH!' she roared in frustration.

Ryoko would pay for this. Slowly.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Wow, this was fanservice the chapter, wasn't it? Also, Kiyone couldn't catch a break, could she? One minute she's on top of the world, and the next she is in her current situation. I'm going to have to make it up to her character at some point. Still, at least Mihoshi is suffering as well.

Also, you may have noticed that Mitsuki has a more significant role than in canon. This is because I feel Mitsuki would have been an ideal nemesis to Kiyone and should have appeared more.


	6. The Bounty Hunter

**Chapter Six: The Bounty Hunter**

It was a dark lit and seedy establishment, frequented by the criminals. A group of them were clustered around a table, playing cards and drinking alcohol aplenty. As one of them dealt out the hands, he smirked in amusement. 'So you hear the news? I heard Ryoko has fallen out of the business.'

'Heard she shacked up with some guy.' said another.

'Lucky man.' murmured yet one more.

'Bound to happen eventually, and I appreciate the lack of competition.' said the first.

'Really now?' Said a cold voice. 'Maybe I should target you next.'

They looked up and saw a cyan-haired woman with a tattoo on her face, clad in a dark cloak. At once they recognized her. 'Nagi, the bounty hunter!'

Guns were drawn but too late! A whip of yellow light lashed out. It upset the table and knocked their weapons from their hands. Nagi smirked in a predatory manner. 'Calm down worms; I'm not here for you.' she said. 'Now tell me, tell me about Ryoko.'

* * *

Tenchi was planting carrots. It was a lengthy process which involved making trenches in the dirt, and he was rapidly tiring of it. Still, dad had always taught him to keep working, even if he didn't want to. Besides, he found that tilling the fields was a process which was oddly relaxing. It helped him work off steam.

Then he heard a low vibration and noticed that the leaves were shaking on the trees. He looked up and saw a violet vessel coming out of the clouds. A beam of blue light shot downwards, and Sasami materialized within it.

'Tenchi hello!' cried Sasami as she ran up.

'Oh hey Sasami,' he said, smiling as he put his hoe over one shoulder, 'what are you doing back so soon?'

'Well, I got a call from Jurai saying that they had lost contact with Ayeka here.' said Sasami. 'So I came back to get her.'

'Well, it's nice to see you regardless.' said Tenchi. 'Your sister is at the house. I'd take you there myself, but I'm going to have to finish this carrot patch. I'll be right up, and then we can talk.'

'Okay, I'll go ahead.' said Sasami.

Sasami rushed off, and Tenchi continued his work. Then he sensed something, a scarcely perceptible presence coming from the trees. Like Ryoko, yet not quite like Ryoko. Ryoko would have glomped him by now. He tensed, raising the hoe.

'…Who's there?' he said.

A whip of light shot forth, and Tenchi leaped over it. Backflipping backward he was attacked by an onslaught of strikes. He dodged each in turn before losing his footing.

'Hmmph,' said his attacker, 'you're more nimble than you look. Maybe that's why she likes you.'

What would Kiyone do in this situation?

* * *

'Achoo!' sneezed Kiyone into a tissue.

'Kiyone are you all right?' asked Ayeka.

'Of course, I'm not all right.' said Kiyone 'I caught cold spending last night tied up in bondage while you two were fighting over Tenchi.'

'I'm so disappointed in Ryoko.' said Mihoshi.

'Wish I could say the same about you.' muttered Kiyone.

'Well, I'm sure it'll get better with time.' said Katsuhito, offering a plate with cups of tea on it. 'Here, have some tea.'

'Thank you.' said Kiyone, taking it and sipping it. 'Where is Ryoko anyway?'

At that moment the door opened and into the room rushed Sasami. 'Ayeka!' she cried.

'Sasami is that you?' asked Ayeka as she arose. 'I came to get you. Though it looks like you had to come to get me.' What she thought was. 'Well, this is it. My vacation is finally over.'

'Katsuhito I appreciate your hospitality.' She said 'However it seems I will have to leave soon.'

'Well, you don't need to go off all at once, young lady.' laughed Katsuhito. 'Why don't we all have dinner together to celebrate your return home.'

'That sounds nice.' said Ayeka.

'Hey, where is Tenchi?' asked Nobuyuki. 'He should be here for this.'

'He said he had to finish work in the fields, and that he'd join us later.' said Sasami.

At this moment Ryoko reappeared. 'Hey has anyone seen Tenchi? I haven't been able to find him anywhere?'

'Ask someone else.' hissed Kiyone.

'Sasami tells me he is in the fields.' said Ayeka.

'Tenchi!' said Ryoko, flying off. 'Tenchi!'

'Ugh! I won't allow you to bother him with your mischief!' said Ayeka, rushing after her.

Kiyone leaned back in her seat and breathed out. 'Well, I guess I'll wait around here for a bit.'

* * *

The woman who had kidnapped him was easily Ryoko's equal in the looks department. Her black leather garb gave off a dominatrix look. Her similar silver hair gave Tenchi the impression that they were somehow related. And her breasts were even larger too, her hips wider. She was currently looking at Tenchi; swaying said hips back and forth. He was bound spread-eagle against a wall, and Nagi held him in interest.

'So this is Ryoko's man.' she intoned.

'Look, lady, I have absolutely no idea who you are. Are you another one of Ryoko's psychotic ex-girlfriends. Because I'm not actually in a relationship with-' He began before she slapped her. 'Ow.'

'Pathetic.' she said.

'Look, not that your dominatrix routine isn't part of my fantasies.' said Tenchi. 'But you do realize that Ryoko is going to come looking for me don't you?'

'That's the idea, once I lure her out-' she said.

'Wait, so you are looking for a fight with Ryoko?' asked Tenchi. 'Then why didn't you just beam down there, walk up to her and ask for a fight? She's the most direct person I know.'

'That might have worked for a lesser bounty hunter,' she scoffed, 'but Ryoko has been running from me for a long time. However, this time, she'll be mine.'

'Oh, so you're a stalker.' He surmised. 'I guess you've got good taste, at least.'

'Silence.' She hit him again.

'You hit like a girl.'

This time when she hit him, it hurt a lot. Tenchi made a point of not showing his pain.

* * *

Sasami was sweeping the shrine when suddenly she saw a cabbit. At first, she thought it was Ryo-Oki, but then she noticed that it was pure white with narrower eyes. The gem on its forehead was different as well, and it approached her slowly. Sasami kneeled down before it.

'Oh hello, who are you? You look just like another cabbit I know.'

'Meow.' said the creature without commitment.

'Would you like some carrots?' asked Sasami, offering it a hand. 'We've got some near here if you'd like.'

The cabbit remained silent, sniffing at her hand. Then it nodded. Sasami picked him up and put him on her shoulder. Making her way back to the house, she opened the door and saw Kiyone writing down a series of numbers on a notepad. Mihoshi was sleeping on the couch.

'Hey Kiyone, look what I found.' said Sasami.

Kiyone was silent for a moment.

'Kiyone?' asked Sasami.

'Oh sorry, I'm just running numbers you know.' said Kiyone. 'Is that another cabbit? What is it doing out here?'

'Maybe there are more of them besides Ryo-Oki.' said Sasami.

'I guess.' said Kiyone, before turning her attention to the cabbit itself. 'You want a carrot?'

The cabbit nodded, and Kiyone quickly made her way to the fridge. Bringing back a carrot she offered it to the cabbit. It sniffed at it, then began to chow down. In a matter of moments, the carrots had been half eaten.

'Well it certainly is like Ryo-Oki.' said Kiyone.

At this word, the cabbit looked up. Then it looked past Kiyone and leaped to the ground. Ryo-Oki had entered and even now was standing with its hairs on end, hissing.

'Ryo-Oki, be nice.' said Sasami chidingly.

After a moment Ryo-Oki looked up at Sasami's stern features and wilted. The white cabbit finished its food. Then Sasami went and got more food and gave them the same bowl. Their mutual dislike the two rabbits was not strong enough to give up carrots. The two of them were soon happily chowing down on carrots until they got to the last one.

After a long moment, Ryo-Oki and the other cabbit had gotten to the last carrot. They stared each other down; there was a tense silence. Then Ryo-Oki offered the other cabbit the carrot. This looked like the start of a beautiful friendship to Sasami.

Then Ryoko phased back through the wall.

'Well I've been all over the place here, I haven't found any sign of Tenchi.'

Ayeka came through as well. 'He may have taken a walk Ryoko. Lord Tenchi is fond of admiring the beauty of his world.'

'Yeah, I guess.' said Ryoko. 'I just feel-' She halted as she saw the white cabbit. 'You.'

The white cabbit became a blur as it fled and Ryoko pursued.

'Ryoko what's wrong?' asked Sasami.

'Not now, after that thing!' cried Ryoko.

They sped after the white cabbit into the forests. For some minutes they ran. Until finally they came into a glade where a woman was standing. She looked like she was related to Ryoko. The cabbit ran up to her, and the women kneeled down.

'There you are, Ken-Oki.' said the woman. 'I was wondering where you'd run off to.'

'Nagi!' said Ryoko.

'Long time no see, Ryoko.' said Nagi with a smirk.

'Who is this person, Ryoko?' asked Ayeka.

'She's a bounty hunter who's been hunting me for years.' said Ryoko. 'Everywhere I go she eventually turns up hunting me. She's given me a lot of close calls.'

'I don't care who she is!' snapped Ayeka, 'You, what do you have to do with the disappearance of Lord Tenchi!'

'I see you are running with a new crowd these days.' said Nagi, ignoring her. 'A couple of princesses, and… I have no idea who you are.'

'I am Kiyone Makibi of the Galaxy Police.' said Kiyone. 'And you are hereby ordered to tell us everything you know about the whereabouts of Tenchi Masaki.'

'I remember you.' said Nagi. 'I heard you got great scores in the Galaxy Police, but were an abysmal failure when it came to results.'

'That is because of my worthless partner!' snapped Kiyone.

'Hmm, that's pretty low,' said Nagi, 'blaming others for your shortcomings.'

'Well, at least I captured Ryoko!' shot back Kiyone.

There was a long silence. '…Point taken.' said Nagi after a moment, before turning her attention to Ryoko. 'I have your man, Ryoko. And if you want to see him again, you'll have to play by my rules.'

'What do you want?' asked Ryoko, hands crackling with energy.'

'Meet me over Mars, and we'll settle this there.' said Nagi. 'No tricks. You understand?'

'Yeah, I got you.' said Ryoko.

Nagi reached down to pick up Ken-Oki by the scruff of his neck and hurl him into the air. The cabbit transformed into a white version of Ryoko's ship with violet crystal. Nagi laughed as she was called into the ship which flew off.

Ryo-Oki came up behind Ryoko and leaped into the air to transform in a similar manner.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Ryo-Oki and the Yagami were flying through space toward Mars. Ryoko opened a channel to the Yagami.

'Kiyone, stay out of this.' said Ryoko. 'This is between Nagi and me.'

'I can't do that, Ryoko.' said Kiyone. 'This is a legitimate case of kidnapping.'

'I'm serious.' said Ryoko.

There was no more time for conversation as they came to a halt over Mars. There Ken-Oki and Ryo-Oki faced each other down. Nagi appeared on the screen.

'You ready, Ryoko?' she asked.

'Yeah,' said Ryoko, 'Ryo-Oki open fire!'

'Let's go Ken-Oki!' said Nagi.

There was a complete lack of action.

'Ryo-Oki! What are you waiting for?' cried Ryoko. 'Shoot her down!'

'Meow, meow!' cried Ryo-Oki.

'I guess Ryo-Oki and Ken-Oki don't want to fight each other.' said Sasami. 'How romantic.'

Nagi appeared on the screen again. 'I'm guessing you're having similar problems with your ship.

'You might say that.' said Ryoko.

'Fine,' said Nagi, 'we'll settle this on the surface of Mars.'

* * *

Ten minutes later Nagi and Ryoko faced each other on Mars. Nagi held behind her a coffin in which Tenchi lay tied up. Letting go of the rope, Nagi raised her scepter and took a stance, while Ryoko did the same with an energy saber.

'Now lets-' began Nagi.

There was a sound of an energy blast, and Nagi fell forward her back smoking. Kiyone was standing behind her, gun in hand.

'Kiyone what the hell!' said Ryoko.

'I told you I wasn't going to sit this out.' said Kiyone, before flashing a smile to Tenchi and pointing her gun at Nagi. 'Bounty Hunter Nagi! You are hereby charged under Galaxy Police Law with kidnapping and attempted murder! You have the right to remain silent regarding issues to your disadvantage! You also have the right to an attorney.'

'Back off, cop!' snapped Nagi, slashing out with a laser whip which sent Kiyone falling away. 'This is between Ryoko and me!'

Ryoko charged, and she and Nagi met each other in a flurry of strokes, up down and around. The phased back and forth, their blades slashing each other. They separated and shot energy blasts at each other before Nagi unleashed her whip.

It caught Ryoko around the neck and became a collar. Nagi stood with a smirk and jerked her forward. 'Finally, you are mine!'

It was at this point that both of them became aware that Ayeka had picked up Tenchi and was sneaking away slowly. 'Ayeka, what are you doing?' snapped Ryoko.

'You just hold her off while I escape with Tenchi now.' said Ayeka. 'Your heroic sacrifice will be remembered.'

'Why you-' Ryoko broke free of Nagi's restraints, 'get back here!'

As she surged towards Ayeka, however, Nagi appeared before her. 'Going somewhere Ryoko?!'

'Damn you Nagi!' said Ryoko as she was smashed backward.

Nagi surged forward, a feral smile on her face. 'I have you now!'

'Not quite!' cried Ryoko, before lashing out with her energy blade.

Nagi's scepter went flying from her hand to land on the ground, and the bounty hunter hit the dirt. Before she could stand, Ryoko pointed the blade at her throat.

'You're done.' said Ryoko.

'Ryoko…' said Nagi, 'fine, finish me off.'

Ryoko remained silent for a long moment. '…You know what, no.'

She turned away.

'Ryoko, if you let me live, you'll regret it.' Nagi warned her.

'I've never regretted anything I've done before. I'm not about to start now.' said Ryoko. 'Get out of here.'

It was a decision which would make all the difference later.

* * *

Later over cups of tea, the gang relaxed inside the Masaki House. Little by little the strain of what had happened rolled off their shoulders. They sank into the sofa, sipping hot tea to relax.

'Well, that was an adventure and a half.' said Ayeka at last.

'It was really exciting!' said Sasami.

'Says you, I spent most of it tied up.' muttered Tenchi.

'Now you know how I feel.' said Kiyone.

'Hey, Ryoko.' said Tenchi suddenly.

'Yeah?' asked Ryoko.

'Thanks for coming after me.' said Tenchi. 'It means a lot.'

'I… it was nothing.' said Ryoko, blushing, before disappearing and reappearing to wrap her arms around him. 'I mean honestly, what kind of person would I be if I let someone who I was as intimate with as you out to dry, hmm?'

'Hey! Stop that!' said Ayeka. 'Leave Tenchi alone!

'Oh, what's the matter, Princess?' asked Ryoko, repeating the movement to grip Ayeka instead. 'You jealous?'

'Unhand me gutter brain!' cried Ayeka. 'I will not tolerate-'

The door opened, and Mihoshi walked in, yawning contentedly. 'Hey everyone, did I miss anything?'

'…More than you know.' said Kiyone.

The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I admit I wrote this chapter with somewhat less enthusiasm than the others. I wanted to include Nagi. Next episode we'll advance the plot, I promise.

I'm looking forward to it.


	7. Kagato

**Chapter 7: Kagato**

Days seemed to pass like minutes over the next week. The fact that Ayeka and Sasami had to leave was forgotten as life went on. Finally, on the last day of the week, Tenchi caught Ayeka looking out over the woods and trees. She seemed to be trying to memorize it. As he approached, she did not seem to notice him, and he was almost glad.

'Ayeka, you're going soon aren't you?' He asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his tone.

'Yes. I… I wish I could have stayed here a while longer,' said Ayeka, 'but I must return home with Sasami. We both have duties we must attend to.'

'I get it. We all have things we have to do.' said Tenchi. 'You've got being a Princess and I've got being an ordinary student to get to. Though I guess Ryoko and Kiyone will be here for a bit longer.'

Ryoko appeared. 'All right, you two that's enough flirting.'

'Flirting?' cried Ayeka as she whirled around. 'I don't know what you are talking about gutterbrain.'

'Whatever,' said Ryoko, 'I'll escort you halfway to Jurai space to make sure you don't get any ideas.'

'You aren't needed, but if you feel you must I won't stop you.' said Ayeka in a huffy tone.

Kiyone appeared then. 'I'll go too. It would look horrible on my record if anything happened to two princesses of Jurai.'

'Thank you Kiyone,' said Ayeka, 'I appreciate your concern.'

'Ryoko could I come along?' asked Tenchi.

Ryoko never missed an opportunity to glomp him and did so. 'Of course my dear Tenchi. After all, we're super close.'

'Knock it off Ryoko.' he said. 'Actually, hold on a minute. I have something for you and Sasami Ayeka.' He freed himself from Ryoko and rushed back to the house. Racing up the stairs, he found the door and opened it. It was something he had picked up for them while in town, and he fished it out from under the books. Three books, which he brought back down to them.

He found Sasami already there and offered it to Ayeka. 'This is a trilogy called Lord of the Rings.' said Tenchi, 'It's very famous on Earth. I think you might like it. It also has a fourth book called the Hobbit. That takes place chronologically before the main trilogy.'

She took it in unsteady hands. 'Thank you Tenchi; I will treasure it.'

'If you like it,' said Tenchi, 'you might show it to other people.'

'I will.'

'Tenchi,' said Sasami, 'goodbye.'

It was the first of many goodbyes.

* * *

Some hours later Yagami, Ryo-Oki and Sasami's ship cruised through space. There had been a heavy silence between them all, for no one knew quite what to say. At last, however, the astrogation charts showed what he feared. They were nearing the end of Tenchi's part of the journey.

'Ryo-Oki stop.' said Ryoko, before opening a channel to Ayeka. 'This is where we part. I'm not going any closer to Jurai.'

'I understand.' said Ayeka. 'Tenchi listen to me. Although I am a princess of the planet Jurai, I cannot rule my own heart. I am bound not to marry for love, but for duty. That is why no matter how I loved my time on Earth I cannot remain.'

'Okay, okay that's nice now let's get going!' said Ryoko.

Tenchi had no words to describe what he felt. 'Princess Ayeka…'

'Lord Tenchi, this feeling I have in my heart…' began Ayeka.

All of a sudden, many ships careened out of nowhere and fired shots over Ryo-Oki's bow. Ryoko looked up. 'Oh look we're under attack, we'd better focus on that now!'

'Attention Space Pirate Ryoko!' said a Galaxy Police Officer. 'You are surrounded and hopelessly outnumbered! Surrender now or we will open fire!'

'What?' said Ryoko. 'How did they find me?' Her eyes widened. 'Kiyone!'

Kiyone appeared on screen looking unapologetic. '…What? I'm a police officer. I'm supposed to report the locations of vicious criminals I can't take directly.'

'Why you little traitor!' snarled Ryoko.

'What part of police officer do you not understand?' asked Kiyone.

'She's got a point.' mused Tenchi.

'Ryoko I promise I'll put in a good word for you.' said Mihoshi. 'I'll tell them what a good person you are.'

'Not really.' said Tenchi.

'Enough chatter!' said the Galaxy Police. 'Power down your weapons and prepare to be boarded!'

'Erm… gentlemen of the Galaxy Police.' said Ayeka. 'I appreciate your fervor, but this is Jurai Royal Family business and I would like to return home without-'

The communications suddenly became garbled and whatever she said was lost. The portraits of the others fizzled out, and the screen went blank. The lights dimmed and the stars went dark. Horror settled over Ryoko.

'What the… whats wrong Ryo-Oki?' asked Tenchi.

A great shadow passed over them, and Tenchi felt it gripping him. All the lights of the other starships seemed now insignificant.

'Meow! Meow! MEEEOW!' screamed Ryo-Oki in panic.

'Oh no…' said Ryoko.

'What is going on? What is that thing?' asked Tenchi.

'Primary target has arrived!' cried a Galaxy Police officer. 'Open fire!

Instantly many beams of light shot forth upwards towards the ship if it was a ship. They hit and had no visible effect. Ayeka's craft was moving away. 'Listen to me Lord Tenchi!' came a transmission. 'You must run! Get out of here before-'

A beam shot forth around Ayeka's ship and surrounded it before drawing it up into its surface. As the barrage continued, Tenchi looked in horror. Beams of green light were launched out of holes which appeared in the shadows hull, and each one consumed a ship. One of them hit the Yagami, which reeled beneath the onslaught.

'Kiyone!' cried Tenchi. 'Ayeka!'

'Ryo-Oki get us out of here!' yelled Ryoko.

The ship obeyed and turned to flee, zooming away through space with cries of terror and horror. Tenchi gripped Ryoko by the shoulders.

'We can't just leave them!' he said. 'Kiyone and the others-'

'We have to leave!' said Ryoko, looking terrified. 'We can't fight him! We can't!'

There was a blinding blue light behind them and Tenchi looked back. The shadow passed on, leaving behind it only death and wreckage. Everyone who had stood against them was now dead.

'Who is he?' asked Tenchi.

'Kagato.' said Ryoko.

The word shook Tenchi to his core. Something about it made him feel terrified and filled with hate at once. He could hardly speak. 'I… I can't believe their gone.'

* * *

When they returned Grandfather looked on gravely. They gasped for air, a bokken propped over one shoulder. 'Tenchi, what is the meaning of this? You look terrified.'

'There was a ship, it destroyed the Galaxy Police and took Sasami, and Ayeka.' said Tenchi. 'Mihoshi and Kiyone they're…'

'He killed them.' said Ryoko.

'We don't know that.' said Tenchi. 'They could still be alive.'

'He kills people.' said Ryoko. 'It's what he does.'

'We've got to do something to help them.' said Tenchi.

'I've told you already, Kagato is too dangerous!' said Ryoko. 'I don't have the power to fight him, which means you don't have a chance!'

'…There is one power that may suffice.' said Grandfather.

'What is this power, grandpa?' asked Tenchi.

Grandfather motioned with the bokken. 'Remember that shrine I told you never to enter? Well within that shrine there is said to be an ancient sword of terrible power. He that proved worthy to wield it would hold the power of Heaven and Earth. So it was that the sword was named Tenchi, and you were named for that sword.

'If you wish to defeat this Kagato, then you will need its power. Yet I cannot help you. The sword you must find alone.'

'Tenchi…' said Ryoko. 'You mean…' She looked at Tenchi, then Grandpa in a new light. 'You.'

'Let's go Ryoko.' said Tenchi.

He turned and ran through the woods, and Ryoko followed soon after. 'Tenchi, even with this sword, even if it's real, it won't be enough for you to stop Kagato.'

'Me?' asked Tenchi. 'I'm not going to stop Kagato. You are.'

'What?' said Ryoko.

'Well, you are the most powerful person we've got.' said Tenchi. 'So if we give you the sword, it'll boost your power. Maybe it'll tip the scales in our favor.'

Soon enough they came to the shrine, or rather a cave with iron bars across it. Tenchi cursed. 'We need the key; I'll ask Grandpa for-'

Ryoko blew up the door. 'We're kind of in a hurry.'

'Oh right.' said Tenchi with a smile.

They made their way into the cave over the molten bars and into the depths of the earth. It was dark here, but it was a natural sort of darkness. One might take comfort in, nothing like the shadow which had passed over them before.

'So what kind of defenses do you think we'll face?' asked Ryoko.

'I dunno, maybe we have to duck under a bladed trap.' said Tenchi. 'Follow in the footsteps of God. Make a leap of faith. That is what I'd put for this kind of thing.'

'Oh look there's the sword.' said Ryoko.

There it was. A rusted katana sticking out of an altar. Tenchi made his way forward, feeling almost disappointed.

'…I was kind of expecting the defenses would be a little more… uh…'

'Defensive?' guessed Ryoko.

'Yeah.' said Tenchi.

Moving forward he gripped the blade and drew it out. Instantly he found his thoughts turned to Kiyone, then Ayeka, Sasami and Mihoshi. He hoped they were alive, prayed they were alive. And he had to help them. Yet what could he do with this?

'This sword doesn't look like it'll be of any use at all.' he muttered.

'No, it's powerful.' said Ryoko. 'Let me see it Tenchi.'

As she reached forward, a blue beam suddenly burst forth from the hilt and consumed the blade. Tenchi stepped back in shock, watching the beam hum. He gave it a few experimental swings.

'…Holy crap, its a lightsaber!' he said.

'What's a lightsaber?' asked Ryoko.

'Uh… I'll show you Star Wars after we've rescued the others.' said Tenchi, offering it to her. 'Here take it.'

Ryoko did, and as soon as she did, the blade waned and sheathed itself. 'Doesn't look like it works for me.'

Tenchi took it back. 'Then I'll use it. Maybe together we can stop him.'

They made their way gradually out of the cave. Ryoko looked increasingly concerned. 'Look Tenchi, I know you want to save them. But the person your up against isn't anything like anyone you've heard about on Earth. He is...' She paused. 'He's pure evil.'

'Pure evil doesn't exist Ryoko.' said Tenchi. 'Evil is a corruption of that which was once good. It cannot create.'

'What makes you think that?' asked Ryoko.

'Well, J.R.R Tolkien seemed to think so, and he wrote Gandalf, so I'll take his word for it.' joked Tenchi as they came out of the cave.

'Who is this Tolkien anyway?' said Ryoko as they made their way into sight of the lake with the tree in the center.

'Guy who wrote Lord of the Rings. Fought in World War I and inspired me a lot.' said Tenchi.

'Well that is just-' Ryoko stopped and stared upwards, eyes wide and flickering green. 'Oh no.'

'What is it Ryoko?' asked Tenchi 'What's wrong?' He followed her gaze and knew what he was looking at right away.

'Kagato…' whispered Ryoko.

He was a tall man, floating on the hair clad in pale green garments. His hair was white, his face was pale, and his eyes had a small pair of spectacles on them. He was smiling as he descended to walk upon the water. Something about him made Tenchi's skin crawl.

'Hello, Ryoko.' he said. 'It's been quite some time hasn't it?'

'I'm not going back!' roared Ryoko, before unleashing a flurry of red bolts.

The exploded over him, and he emerged through the smoke unscathed. 'Straight to the usual defiance eh?' he asked with good humor. Then a green sword burst into his gloved hand. 'Well, I suppose I might indulge you.'

He surged forward and brought the blade down. It hit Ryoko, and she screamed in agony as it passed through her, though no wound appeared. Reeling back Kagato raised his saber again. Then Tenchi leaped in front of him and blocked it with the blue blade of sword Tenchi.

'Leave Ryoko alone you bastard!' he roared.

It was pure bluster. The sheer weight of Kagato's will on his was forcing him to dig in his heels to stay standing. Then Kagato leaped back and looked on in bemusement.

'Sword Tenchi, so it was here. Excellent, I knew Ryoko would find it sooner or later.' he motioned his blade at him. 'You there, boy, you have two things which belong to me. The girl I will take at my leisure. The sword you will give to me now, do so and I may spare your life.'

'Go to hell.' said Tenchi.

It was the only decent thing he could have said in the circumstances.

'Why don't you show me the way?' asked Kagato.

He raised one hand and firing a bolt of green energy. Tenchi brought around the sword to block it like Luke Skywalker would have done. As blade and bolt collided there was an explosion. He was thrown from his feet to land next to the unconscious Ryoko. His hands ached severely, and he knew he couldn't do that again.

'Now what's this all about?' asked a familiar voice.

'Grandpa!' said Tenchi, looking up.

Grandfather was standing there, bokken in hand and a good-humored look on his face. There was a glimmer of steel in his eye which told Tenchi he was not laughing. Kagato looked at him in bemusement. Finally, he touched down and smiled.

'You look different, Yosho.' Kagato said, voice the teasing of an old friend. 'I suppose the rigors of living on an underdeveloped planet took their toll on your health.' Yosho, Ayeka had mentioned a Yosho. Tenchi began to piece things together.

'On the contrary, Kagato, I've never been happier.' said Grandfather. 'I rather enjoyed the sensation of starting a family and growing old.'

'Well, to each his own then.' laughed Kagato.

'And what of you?' asked Yosho. 'You are not dead, that much is plain to see. Yet you haven't gained a day of life. You look positively faded.'

'Ethereal would be a better term of description.' said Kagato. 'I have transcended death itself in the darkness of the universe. It would help if you journeyed there yourself some time, it might help your complexion.'

'I think I'd prefer to remain as I am now if it's all the same to you.' mused Yosho.

'And there we see the root of your weakness!' cried Kagato before surging forward.

Yosho leaped over him to land behind. 'Tenchi, the sword!'

'Right.' said Tenchi, throwing it toward him.

Kagato reached out to snatch it, but an aura appeared around it that sent him staggering back. Yosho caught the blade in hand.

'The blade rejects me...' said Kagato. 'And yet you can wield it.' His cool features became furious and he drew his green saber to attack.

Yosho parried the stroke from Kagato and returned with one of his own. The two dueled back and forth. Their swords clashed again and again as they stepped around each other. Kagato would float away and spin around. He was seeking weaknesses while continually striking. But Yosho would always keep up.

Finally, they passed each other. A line of blood appeared on Kagato's cheek, and he wiped it away, then turned to face his enemy. 'I see you remain as formidable an opponent as ever Yosho.'

'I wish I could say the same for you.' said Grandfather in a chiding tone. 'You've let yourself go.'

'Silence!' roared Kagato, before hurling a missile of green energy at him.

Grandfather stepped away from that and several more. 'Hmm, were those aimed at me?' Then summoning a bolt of blue he shot it forward. Kagato sought to deflect it, yet the resulting explosion sent him reeling back. There was silence.

Then Kagato smiled. 'Yes, I see, perhaps I have sacrificed some of my raw power for immortality. Yet it is nothing which cannot be mended.'

Yosho surged forward toward him and Tenchi knew it would be the finishing blow. At that moment, however, Ryoko was up and in his way. Her eyes were flaring green as Yosho halted his assault.

'Using a woman as your shield?' The old man roared. 'Coward!'

'I prefer the term pragmatic.' said Kagato, rising into the air. 'I should like to extend you an invitation to my vessel, the Soja. If you desire to see the girl alive again, I really must insist you attend.' With him rose Ryoko whose eyes were flaring green. A shadow appeared through the clouds above. A green light shot forth to envelop both Ryoko and Kagato.

'Let her go you bastard!' snarled Tenchi.

'You're in no position to make demands of me, child.' scoffed Kagato. 'Farewell, Yosho, I do hope we can meet again soon in more intimate circumstances.'

Then they disappeared into the shadow. And that disappeared into the skies above. For a long moment, Tenchi stared up, unable to speak. 'He's won, hasn't he?'

'Don't be foolish Tenchi, things have only begun.' said Grandfather, offering him a hand. 'Stand up, there you go. We'll go after them together.'

'Grandpa, he called you Yosho didn't he?' asked Tenchi. 'You are Ayeka's brother.'

'Half brother and I am.' said Yosho.

'Then you're a Prince of Jurai.' said Tenchi. 'How did you end up here?'

For a long moment, Grandfather remained silent. Then he spoke. 'Long ago before Ayeka was born and I was already in the prime of life, I was close friends with a man named Kagato. He was a prodigy, like me, and the only man to ever match me with a blade. We were rivals, and friends. Both of us sought to be judged worthy of wielding Sword Tenchi, which you were named after. In the end, it was I that was chosen. Kagato grew furious and left Jurai on a quest to increase his own power. His desire for it was insatiable, and soon he went down a dark road, making his way into the darkness of the universe.

'What he saw or found there I cannot say, but it changed him. When he returned he was consumed with his power. He caused destruction wherever he walked. Reluctantly I went forth to face my friend, and we did battle. After long combat on a barren world, I slew him. Or so I thought.

'I returned to Jurai and there attended my duties. Yet I was always troubled by what had happened to Kagato. In time, Ayeka was born to my Fathers wife, Misaki. And she was betrothed to me, that the bloodline might continue unweakened. The engagement never sat right with me, for reasons which to you must seem all too obvious. Yet there was another reason. For I now perceived that Jurai had become isolated from the outside world.

'Then came Ryoko. She was very young, yet she was filled with unfathomable power. Destruction was wrought across Jurai, and I was unable to stop her. For she never stayed and fought. Yet I sensed a greater power behind her, and when she fled I pursued her.

'It was a long and bitter chase, but in time I came to face her in the orbit of Earth. She gave battle, and after many hours of fighting, I was shot from the sky.

'I landed in Japan, and here I have dwelled since.

'Yet that no longer matters Tenchi. Were you serious when you said you meant to rescue them?'

'Yes, I was Grandpa.' said Tenchi.

'Then let us go. Together we will face Kagato, and see what may come of our foolishness.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I've been looking forward to posting this chapter for quite some time. Kagato is quite a fun villain to write, and the exchange between him and Yosho is one I was happy to write. Not much else to say. Next time we shall see how Ayeka and the others faired. And whether or not Yosho and Tenchi will succeed in boarding Kagato's vessel.

Edit:

A small but significant change to the fight between Kagato and Yosho.


	8. The Soja

**Chapter Eight: The Soja**

Ryo-Oki sped through space towards the shadowy form of Soja looming overhead. As Tenchi stood with his grandfather, he felt a bead of sweat drip down his brow. Yosho put a hand to his shoulder. 'Whatever happens Tenchi,' said Yosho 'you must remember that you possess the same strength of Jurai that I do. Should I fail, it will be up to you.'

'I understand.' said Tenchi.

Silence overtook them.

'Why hasn't he shot us down?' asked Tenchi. 'Like he did to the Galaxy Police?'

'Kagato and I have a personal rivalry which has spanned many years.' said Yosho 'He desires to be the one to defeat me himself. Destroying me in space would be far too impersonal for his tastes.'

'Right.' said Tenchi.

They waited. Waited until the time when Ryo-Oki would disembark them and the battle would begin.

* * *

Mihoshi awoke bleary-eyed. She'd had this horrible nightmare where the Soja had come out of nowhere and killed them. Then there had been a bright light and then she'd woken up. Stirring in her seat, she was shaken awake by Kiyone, who was standing over her.

'Mihoshi, Mihoshi wake up!' said Kiyone.

'Kiyone… what happened?' asked Mihoshi. 'Was that a dream?'

'I don't know. One minute we were about to get killed by the Soja then… something happened.' said Kiyone. 'A shield of light surrounded us, saved us I think. Then we were drawn in.'

Mihoshi looked through the window and saw around them warping colors.

'This doesn't look like a hanger bay, Kiyone.'

'I don't like this.' admitted Kiyone 'We'd better equip ourselves at the armory. This is Kagato we're talking about.'

'Right Kiyone! We'll put that bad guy in jail in no time!' cheered Mihoshi.

'Before you start saluting, make sure you are properly armed.' said Kiyone, checking her pistol's power pack.

A few minutes later they stepped off the loading ramp of the Yagami,. They were armed with rifles and scanned their surroundings. It was a perfectly white room they were in. Spots appeared on the walls every so often, shifting and changing. It was difficult to look at any one place for a long time.

They made their way into a series of halls, checking every corner. Then they came to a door and Kiyone hit a control panel, opening it. They entered into a circular empty room, with nothing to distinguish it except a circle of light. '…Where is everyone?' asked Kiyone as they made their way onto the circle. 'This is a capital class ship. It should have at least some crew if only to guard the halls.'

'Maybe there was some kind of lunch break, y'know.' said Mihoshi.

'I don't think so Mihoshi.' said Kiyone as she turned around. 'We'd better head back to the Yagami and find- Where is the door.'

Mihoshi glanced back and froze as she saw that the door was gone. Not closed, but gone. 'It was there a minute ago.' She said, feeling afraid. 'I'm scared Kiyone. What do we do?'

'This is weird,' said Kiyone, 'we'd better keep moving forward I guess.'

The lights flared, and they froze in place, stiffening and unable to move. Mihoshi found her eyes roaming over Kiyone's curvaceous form. Kiyone had nice breasts and her hips were really wide. Mihoshi had never thought of her that way. She remembered how close they had been in that locker, and desired to hold her close like that. Something about this energy field was changing her, and Kiyone had the same problem.

'What the-' began Kiyone.

Then a translucent slime began to creep up their high heeled feet. They could move again, but only to struggle helplessly as the slime scaled up their ankles. Then over their knees, crossing up their shapely legs. As it did so it sent shocks through them. Mihoshi felt a heat growing between her legs at the sensation.

'Kiyone, it's creeping up my legs! What do I do?!' she cried, confused and terrified.

Kiyone strove to answer as the slime covered their wide hips and rumps and made its way up their waists. Sensual thoughts filled her mind as it went higher and higher. It covered their breasts and began to creep over their arms. Their guns fell from their hands. ''I can't… can't move…' She gasped as the slime covered her face, and then it went over Mihoshi's face as well.

The world was suddenly filtered. As the slime covered Kiyone's hands she found that they were being pulled behind her back. Her legs were forced together. She found herself leaning forward and sticking out her ample chest in a way that sent it bouncing.

Mihoshi, meanwhile, was forced into a pose which drew attention to her rump. One hand was resting on her thigh in a manner which might have been seductive if her face wasn't terrified. Both their rumps bumped up against each other. Kiyone blushed. She could not think straight, it was like something else was interfering with her mind.

Then she saw Kagato.

He was not like one imagined a space pirate. He was worse, far worse. No cybernetic limbs, no eyepatch, no gun. He walked quite into the room and smiled, as if he had been expecting them. Which he probably had.

He looked… evil. It was something about the way he looked at them, his almost friendly appearance as he… admired them. As though they were two beautiful statues he had bought at auction. Not living people he had trapped. He put a hand to Kiyone's face, and she shuddered.

Kiyone was deadly afraid. Afraid he would kill her. Afraid he would seal her up here and keep her and Mihoshi as living statues. Afraid he might do something even worse. The prospect of him abandoning them in this place was horrible. But equally horrible was his very presence. She felt his hands running over her body, and wanted to scream.

But she couldn't.

'Well, well, it appears I've trapped some beautiful intruders.' mused Kagato. 'Now the question is, what shall I do with you? Ah, I know, perhaps you can be used for… motivation.'

It would be worse.

* * *

Ayeka awoke and found herself lying in a field of flowers. There was a delicious scent in the air, and as she arose she looked over the beautiful flowers of Jurai. For a moment she wondered if she had only been dreaming all that had happened, and that she was back on Jurai. Yet she knew it was not so.

Then she saw him. Yosho, as handsome and noble as she remembered him. His long dark hair falling around his shoulders as he approached her and breathed her name. 'Ayeka…'

She ran to him and fell into his arms. 'Lord Yosho…'

'Ayeka it has been a long time.' he said.

'Lord Yosho, yes.' said Ayeka. 'I have missed you so much!'

'As have I.' said Yosho and then their eyes met. His will was on hers and taken off guard she could do nothing but return it. 'Ayeka you must tell me something.'

'Anything Yosho.' she said, drawn into the intensity of his gaze.

'What is the secret for using Sword Tenchi?' he asked. 'How is it accessed?'

Some part of her said that he should know such a secret already. Yet it was far away from her and she was unable to think clearly beneath his piercing gaze. 'I… I don't know. Father never explained it to me.'

'Ayeka you must tell me.' he said, gripping her arms.

The dream became a nightmare. His soft hands became claws. His kind face became the face of a demon, dragging her into its body, seeking to absorb her every thought and trait. 'Ah… ah… stop! PLEASE!' she screamed.

As Ayeka writhed in nightmares, Kagato turned to face Sasami. Ryoko was trapped within an hourglass, in a spread eagle position. She could not move an inch. Yet Sasami was unbound save for being trapped within a transparent prison. Now Kagato came to her.

'So, it is not her then.' mused Kagato 'Interesting, she is the one who I would have expected to possess their nature. That leaves you, I suppose.'

'Why are you doing this?' asked Sasami, tears coming to her eyes.

'Hmm? An interesting question.' mused Kagato 'Let me answer with one of my own. What is the secret to replicating Sword Tenchi's power? I suggest you answer, a failure to do so could be most unfortunate for these two lovely ladies.'

And he raised a hand. Out of the floor came Mihoshi and Kiyone, bound in a spread eagle position. Dark crystals surrounded them. Kiyone spoke at once: 'Sasami listen to me, you can't tell him anything! You know what he'll use it for!'

'Yeah, she's right…' said Mihoshi, with tears streaming from her eyes. 'do not negotiate with terrorists.'

Sasami didn't know what he was talking about. 'I don't know.'

'Wrong answer.' said Kagato.

The crystals shot energy into Mihoshi and Kiyone. They screamed in agony and something else as it shot through them. For a few minutes they were shocked, and finally it halted. Kagato was smiling.

'I do so enjoy the screams of a woman in pain.' he said 'It's a luxury so rare for me in this day and age. Most of them break so quickly. Tell me how Sword Tenchi's power is created.'

'I don't know!' said Sasami.

The screams of Mihoshi and Kiyone were louder this time. They shuddered when it halted. Sasami felt tears falling from her eyes. 'Please don't hurt them!'

'I begin to tire of this.' said Kagato 'Tell me.'

'I don't have the answer to that question! Please believe me!'

'Do you expect me to believe that the goddesses did not imbue their chosen with their own power!' roared Kagato in sudden fury.

'I'm just a princess.' sobbed Sasami 'Stop hurting them please!'

'Yes, you are a princess, that is why I'm asking you.' said Kagato.

Mihoshi and Kiyone screamed in agony a third time and this was worst of all. Parts of their outfits were burning off around them, Mihoshi was sobbing now.

'Please… please tell her Sasami… it hurts.' said Mihoshi.

'Stop torturing Kiyone and Mihoshi!' cried Sasami 'I can't tell you the answer!'

Kagato remained silent for a long moment. 'You are ignorant, aren't you child?' Then he began to laugh. 'This is too rich! The goddesses have chosen willful ignorance over uncomfortable truth, haven't they! Very well, there are more indirect methods of getting what I want.' He turned on Kiyone. 'I think I have another use for this lovely specimen.' His gaze then went to Mihoshi. 'The other one, of course, is of no use to anyone, so I suppose I'll just remove her- What?'

There was a flash and Mihoshi was drawn into the floor. Gone. Kagato hissed. 'I hate that woman.' He turned his gaze to Kiyone. 'Well, I've still got you to settle with, my dear.' And he set one hand to her cheek.

'No! Please!' screamed Kiyone 'Don't-' She screamed and a horrifying change overtook her.

The bindings were released and Kiyone landed and fell to one knee. Yet Sasami thought she heard cries of agony from within. Kagato seemed very pleased. 'The suit looks good on you.' he mused 'Perpetual agony and ecstasy at once, you're a very lucky woman.' A window opened and Sasami saw the grandfather and Tenchi walking through the hall. 'Ah, and here come our other guests.' He looked to Ryoko. 'Let us play these mice a bit, shall we Ryoko?'

'Tenchi…' said Ryoko, speaking for the first time.

* * *

Tenchi and Yosho walked the halls of the ship, scanning the halls and finding nothing. No guards, no furniture, no personal items around. It was eerie how a ship this size had so little in it. Something about the place made Tenchi's skin crawl.

'So this is his ship huh? I was kind of expecting guards or something.'

'Stay alert Tenchi.' said Katsuhito 'We are being watched even now. Look out!'

They dodged away as dark crystals arose and began to fire beams of light at them. Drawing out his bokken, Tenchi stepped aside from one beam and struck the crystal. It shattered. Then Grandpa drew Sword Tenchi and in mere moments the crystals were all destroyed.

'Well done Tenchi,' said Katsuhito 'let's keep moving.'

They walked onward and rounded a corner to see-

'Kiyone?' asked Tenchi.

Sure enough, it was Kiyone. Yet she was dressed in strange red flesh-like armor which seemed to cling to her. Her flash was pale, and her face looked more like a doll than Kiyone herself. Her eyes were wide, and there was a smile on her face. In her hand was an unactivated laser whip.

Tenchi moved forward. 'Kiyone, I'm glad you're alright. But what is with the armor?'

There was a whirring sound and Tenchi looked back to see a wall closing between him and Grandpa.

'Tenchi!' called the old man, before hurling the sword in his hand through the gap. 'Be careful!' Tenchi caught it and then they were cut off.

'Why would he give me the sword?' asked Tenchi, before Kiyone's laser whip flared to life and slashed at him. He barely parried the strike and fell to one knee in the process. 'AH! I think I'm starting to get it!'

'For Master Kagato.' said Kiyone in a happy tone.

Then she attacked. Tenchi dodged and weaved, parrying her feral assault as best he could. It was difficult, for he was unused to the blade and she just kept pressing her advantage.

'Kiyone, what are you doing?! Why are you attacking me?'

'For Master Kagato.' said Kiyone's answer, smile unfading.

'Listen to me Kiyone, you have to snap out of it.' said Tenchi 'The others are in danger and we need to help them!'

For a moment Kiyone's expression changed. She struggled mentally before an expression of horror came to her face. 'I… I can't… can't… control it… Tenchi, I can't…'

Then she lunged.

* * *

'Kiyone!' cried Mihoshi as she sat up.

Mihoshi had been having a terrible dream where they had been all captured and tortured by Kagato. Then she'd woken up. Though she was still aching all over.

'Hmm? What… where am I?' She looked around. She was in what appeared to be an exact mirror of the room she and Kiyone had been tortured in the dream.

'About time you woke up.' said a short, red-headed woman. 'Didn't anyone ever teach you it was rude to keep a beautiful young lady like myself waiting?'

'Oh, I'm sorry.' said Mihoshi. 'It's just I was having this really awful dream where Kiyone and I were captured by this vicious criminal. His name was Kagato and then… and then… Oh no, it wasn't a dream! Oh, I don't know what to do, Kiyone, Kiyone!'

'I can tell you're going to be a great conversation.' noted the woman. 'Kiyone is fine, though she probably wishes she wasn't. I was able to save you because Kagato wasn't very interested in you.'

'So can you bring me back?' asked Mihoshi 'Together we can stop Kagato!'

'I can't send things out.' said the woman 'If I could do that I would have done it a long time ago. I can only take things in, and fool with the inner workings of Soja. I'm Washu by the way, perhaps you've heard of me?'

'You mean that mad scientist who nearly destroyed the universe with crazy inventions?' asked Mihoshi.

'That's me!' said Washu 'Of course I haven't been inventing much of anything since Kagato captured me. Either way, we should start watching the others. Let's start with Yosho.'

A screen opened up in mid-air to show the Grandfather of the Masaki Shrine running through the halls. Mihoshi was confused. 'Yosho, you mean that legendary warrior? Where is he?'

Washu rolled her eyes. 'You catch on quick, don't you? The old man I'm helping get through the maze is Yosho.'

'What!' said Mihoshi.

Ayeka had just about lost all hope. All of them were captured here, at the mercy of Kagato. And they could do nothing to escape. Nothing to do but wait and hope that Lord Tenchi somehow escaped this horrid place.

Then a door opened and Katsuhito entered the room, totally unarmed. Kagato turned and smiled. 'Hello Yosho, welcome to my humble abode.' he said 'I see you don't have Sword Tenchi. How careless of you to have lost it, and your grandson too.'

Ayeka was stunned. A thousand strange things began to click together. 'Yosho? You mean that you are…'

'Yes, Ayeka, it is I.' said Yosho with a sigh. 'I'm sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances. I have been Kasuhito for so long I sometimes forget who I once was.

For now, I have Kagato to settle with.'

'Well… let us see how you fair without your precious sword, shall we?' asked Kagato.

A blue blade appeared in Yosho's hand. 'You haven't changed Kagato. You cannot see a difference between a sword and its wielder.'

'That power is mine by right.' snapped Kagato, before charging.

They passed each other. Then they turned and engaged in a flurry of blows with neither able to gain an advantage over the other. Yosho remained calm and cool, while Kagato attacked all the more violently. 'Many other things were yours by right. Yet you cast them aside in pursuit of the one thing you couldn't have.' said Yosho.

'Silence!' roared Kagato.

Mihoshi stared as the duel continued. 'But why would Yosho be so old? I thought he was really handsome.'

'He has been on earth for many years, without the sap of the trees of Jurai to keep him immortal. Or even the anti-aging technology of modern society.' said Washu 'His is a younger world, and so he has decayed with time.'

Kagato and Yosho slid away from each other, both breathing heavily from their duel. 'So, it appears we are evenly matched without Sword Tenchi.' noted Kagato 'Yet, why should I fight fair when I hold every advantage?'

He reached out and Ryoko flew to him, a green glow in her eyes.

'Coward!' roared Yosho 'Stop hiding behind that girl and face me!'

'You may demand until your throat goes hoarse,' said Kagato 'I need not obey you.'

'Have you no decency left?' asked Yosho.

'Such concepts as morality are beneath those who truly strive for greatness.' replied Kagato 'Are the lives of ants to be valued over those of rabbits? Does the wolf consider the deer's feelings?'

'A wolf who preys on a deer does it to eat, to live!' shot back Yosho 'You consume and destroy without need!'

'Without need perhaps, but not without goal.'

Kagato attacked and Yosho dodged. Yet as Yosho tried to counterattack Kagato interposed Ryoko between them. As Yosho faltered, Kagato charged again.

* * *

Washu looked in on the scene grimly. 'Well, Yosho is going to lose. He would have beaten Kagato in a fair fight, but Kagato isn't going to oblige him. I think we need someone else to get involved here. Let's see…'

The screen changed and they saw Kiyone, clad in strange red armor, fighting with Tenchi.

'Oh no, Kiyone is attacking Tenchi! Why would Kagato do such a horrible thing?' asked Mihoshi.

'Why does Kagato do anything?' asked Washu 'Because it amuses him.'

'We've got to do something!'

Washu was already typing on a console. 'I'm working on it. With Kagato distracted I might be able to influence the ship's systems, and begin decoding the… Oh.'

'What is it?' asked Mihoshi.

'Nevermind, I think I found our solution.' said Washu, before getting to work.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Here is chapter eight. This one took a bit longer than I expected, even though I knew roughly what I wanted to happen. Not much else to say, enjoy.


	9. Tsunami

**Chapter Nine: Tsunami**

Kiyone felt as though she was swimming in a river of agony. The sheer sensation drove her deeper and deeper into her consciousness. She strove to escape from the ever-present pain that filled her. The horror of his will coursing through her.

Eventually, she got deep enough, and something opened up in her. She felt as though she were looking into a light and she could only squint as within the light she saw a figure. She was more beautiful than anything which Kiyone had ever seen. She radiated the purest form of love imaginable.

'Who are you?' she asked.

Then Kiyone realized she was looking in a mirror.

* * *

Everything stopped. Cracks appeared in Kiyone's armor and from those cracks shone a brilliant white light. She was lifted off the air, and the armor shattered and fell away. Suddenly standing before Tenchi was not Kiyone, but Tsunami. He had never seen her before in his life, yet he knew her name. Or perhaps it was that he had always known her, always seen her. But never realized what he was listening to and looking at.

'So it was you all along.' said Tenchi.

Tsunami landed, writhed in light. She looked at him with a gaze both solemn and sad. 'Tenchi, listen to me. The future depends on you. If you are to defeat Kagato, you need to trust in your own power.'

Oh, well, that was helpful. 'Can you please say that flat out?'

Tsunami shook her head. 'Some things cannot be explained. Only learned. Just know that I love you and that Kiyone does as well, even if she doesn't realize it.'

'But aren't you Kiyone?' asked Tenchi. 'I mean…'

'I… not exactly. I am speaking through Kiyone.' said Tsunami. 'It is very complicated. A long time ago we Chousin Goddesses initiated a great experiment. We decided to try and create a being greater than ourselves.'

'Why?' asked Tenchi. 'What is the point?'

'Even we aren't entirely sure.' said Tsunami. 'Kagato was our greatest attempt. We tested him, but he reacted the wrong way. He pursued power and became unstable and now has become a terrible burden on the galaxy.

'Yet there are others who we have gifted with the power Kagato has. Yosho has it. Ayeka has it. You have it. You cannot defeat Kagato by your strength alone, but we can help you.'

'Why can't you do it?' asked Tenchi. 'Why can't you just destroy him?'

'I could,' said Tsunami, 'but I am a goddess, Tenchi. If I were to use my powers to help everyone who needed it, no one would ever learn. No one would ever improve.'

'Yeah? And why couldn't you make them perfect, to begin with?' snapped Tenchi. 'Why the hell does everyone have to suffer just because you won't make things properly! Why does your little experiment matter more than innocent people?

If you are really so damn powerful than all the people in the middle east who are fighting and dying, don't have to! You could have stopped them! Like you could have stopped Hitler, and Stalin, and a million other brutal tyrants!'

'Tenchi I cannot explain everything to you.' said Tsunami. 'Focus on Kagato.'

It was very difficult to stay mad at someone who both radiated pure love. You knew on a basic level knew better than you. 'Fine. I'll focus on him. I was going to do that anyway.'

The light faded and Kiyone fell forward to land at his feet, clad in simple white robes now. Tenchi looked at his sword, sheathed it, and picked Kiyone up in a bridal fashion. She was actually very beautiful now that he thought about it, not just sexy.

* * *

There was a flash of green and blue, and Yosho slid away from Kagato. His arm was dripping with blood, while Kagato's hand was severed entirely. Yet before Ayeka's eyes, Kagato's hand regrew, and he smiled.

'You've fought well, Yosho.' said Kagato. 'But I think it's about time we put this little rivalry of ours to rest.'

He surged forward, and everything seemed to go into slow motion. Ayeka watched as Kagato's blade got closer and closer to Yosho. She had only just found him, and now he was going to die, alongside everyone else. She had to stop it! She could not let this happen!

'No!' cried Ayeka.

From her surged power greater than any she had felt before. Kagato halted as he looked up to see her restraints bursting apart. Ayeka's robes were flowing around her, and she summoned into her hands a surge of energy.

'Hear me Kagato!' she cried. 'I am Ayeka, Crown Princess of Jurai! And I will not allow you to harm Lord Yosho!'

'Allow?' laughed Kagato. 'How can you stop me?'

Ayeka sent forth a wave of blue energy which bathed the whole room in a piercing light. Kagato put up one hand and held it at bay. For a moment it pressed against his defenses, then the light expanded outwards and was gone.

Kagato's had was burned, and the flesh was slow to heal.

'…Ah,' he said, 'that's how.'

'It also proves an excellent distraction.' said Yosho.

'What?!' said Kagato.

And then a blade of blue light was driven through Kagato's back. The pirate roared in pain as the sword was torn from his body forcibly and he fell forward, crawling away. After a moment he looked up. '…Very impressive Yosho, I wasn't aware you knew how to use such underhanded tactics.'

'I prefer the term pragmatic.' said Yosho.

Then Yosho rushed forward to deliver the finishing blow! This was it! Kagato would-

Kagato arose as his flesh mended almost instantly. A green blade blocked the incoming strike. A flurry of blows ensued with Kagato on the defensive. For a moment he was struggling to hold back Yosho's attacks. Yet little by little, he recovered and forced Yosho back.

Yosho stumbled, weariness and many smaller wounds overtaking him.

'Unfortunately for you, I am more than capable of surviving such superficial injuries.' said Kagato. 'Immortality has treated me well.' He raised his blade. 'Now die!'

This couldn't be happening! This had to be a nightmare, a bad dream! 'Yosho!' screamed Ayeka.

A bokken flew through the hair and hit Kagato on the back of the head. He halted and turned. Lo and behold, there stood Tenchi, slowly putting down Kiyone. Kagato looked on in bemusement.

'Hi there.'

Then Tenchi surged past Kagato. The pirate stepped back, but his cheek bled a little. In Tenchi's hand was Sword Tenchi. Yet for him to wield it… he was related to Yosho. He was of the Jurai Royal family!'

'…Hmm, you actually injured me.' said Kagato. 'Still, it will be of little consequence. Yosho was your only hope, and even with the power of Sword Tench you stand little chance.'

'Nope, but I know someone who does.' said Tenchi. 'Ryoko, catch!'

Then he did the last thing anyone was expecting. He hurled Sword Tenchi away toward Ryoko. Ryoko broke free of her restraints with one arm and caught it. Sword Tenchi burst forth with a blade of pure red that illuminated the room. The colors all around them seemed to twist. Her restraints burned away, and Ryoko stepped forward.

Her eyes were glowing green.

'What! Impossible! How could she have learned to use it?' asked Kagato. 'No matter… give it to me Ryoko. Now!'

Slowly, gradually, Ryoko made her way forward. Ayeka could not bear to watch.

'Don't do it Ryoko!' cried Sasami. 'You can't let him have the sword!'

Ryoko was drawing near Kagato. Her expression became more wild and feral as Kagato's expression became manic. The sword was inches from his hand. 'Just a little more…'

'Ryoko,' said Tenchi, 'I have faith in you.'

Ryoko turned the blade around and slashed Kagato across the chest. The older space pirate screamed in agony as he backpedaled. Ryoko pressed the assault, and he barely blocked the next few strikes, which sent him reeling.

'I don't know how I'm doing this, Kagato.' said Ryoko. 'But you are going to pay for what you've done to my friends and me!'

Kagato shoved her back. 'Foolish girl, as if you stand any hope against a being of my power. I will overcome you by myself, then take the knowledge of how you wielded the blade from your corpse.'

He surged back, and many dark crystals arose. They rushed at Ryoko and exploded around her, making her flinched. And out of the smoke came Kagato, blade heading for her neck.

'I've got you!' cried Kagato.

Ryoko passed him by, and Kagato halted. Little by little his hands and feet began to fade away. He stared in horror and shock as that which was immortal began to die. 'What… how is it possible? How could such a miserable creature… this machine of flesh and bone, be judged worthy of wielding Sword Tenchi and not… me…'

Then he was gone. Faded completely.

Kagato was dead. Ryoko had killed him.

Ryoko turned around a somber expression in her face. Then she threw away Sword Tenchi and leaped towards Tenchi himself. 'Tenchi!'

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Tenchi blushed and struggled in her embrace.

'Hey, Ryoko, not here okay.' said Tenchi 'We still need to find Mihoshi, and Kiyone might be hurt.'

'Oh, right, I'll uh… save it for later.' said Ryoko as she stood up. 'So does this make me the legendary warrior?'

This was too much. Ayeka had been too stunned to process what had happened before. But that didn't mean she could do whatever she wanted! 'No! Of course, it doesn't! What could make you think that Ryoko! Sword Tenchi would never choose one as lowly and disgusting as you! Never! It's impossible! Simply impossible!'

'It just happened Princess.' said Ryoko.

'Tenchi… what did you do?' asked Yosho.

'I delegated the right to wield the sword to Ryoko.' said Tenchi. 'I mean it only responds to members of the Royal Family of Jurai right?'

'Lord Tenchi, that sword only works for one who is pure of heart.' said Ayeka.

'So… wow, I guess nobody ever thought about doing what I did.' said Tenchi 'Seriously? I mean Kings and Emperor's delegate authority all the time. Being part of the royal family doesn't make you a badass.'

'But why did you risk giving it to Ryoko?' asked Ayeka.

'Well I figured the chance of me beating Kagato if Grandpa couldn't do it was more or less zero.' admitted Tenchi. 'But Tsunami had already purified Kiyone. I figured the sword which courses with her power would be able to purify Ryoko. I figured that since she was banking all or nothing on Kagato getting beaten here, she'd be okay with Ryoko doing it.'

'I mean she wanted me to 'trust in my own power' or something like that, but come on! Like that worked out for Japan in World War II.'

Ayeka had no idea what he was talking about. 'Sasami, are you alright?' she asked as she turned to where her younger sister was being held.

Sasami was staring. 'Tenchi, that was amazing!'

'Yes,' said Ayeka, 'he certainly was.'

'Direct your compliments to Ryoko.' said Tenchi. 'She and Grandpa did most of the work.'

Then there was a phasing in the air, and there was a woman with bushy red hair standing before them. She approached and eyed Tenchi. 'A teenager who can not only wield Sword Tenchi but also manipulate goddesses huh? I want to make him mine!'

That was forward.

'Tenchi,' said Mihoshi, 'that was super amazing and heroic the way you saved us all!'

'Why doesn't anyone pay attention to me?!' said Ryoko.

'…Okay, looks like we found Mihoshi.' said Tenchi. 'Who are you?

'I am Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe!' said Washu. 'Kagato tried to take me prisoner and use me for his own ends. But I managed to take control of a mirror dimension of the Soja. I've been using it to interfere with him for years.'

'Great, uh, do you need a place to stay?' asked Tenchi.

'Now that you mention it,' said Washu. 'I have been in need of a new location for a lab. And a new guinea pig.'

'Oooh…' moaned Kiyone as she stood up, 'what happened? Why am I in these robes, and why am I filled with unconditional love for all things?'

'You got brainwashed by Kagato, purified and then possessed by a goddess, long story.' said Tenchi.

Soja shook around them.

'I hate to interrupt this heartwarming reunion.' said Washu. 'But now that Kagato is dead, Soja is falling apart around us. We'd better get to your ships.'

'Right,' said Tenchi, 'Ryoko could you contact Ryo-Oki? We told her to pick us up.'

'Um…' began Ryoko, 'Ryo-Oki and I can't communicate through the Soja. I have to be outside it.'

'Oh.' said Tenchi.

The floor cracked.

'Let's get to my ship quickly!' said Kiyone.

'Right!' said Tenchi.

They raced through the halls led by Kiyone and all around them the Soja was moaning and groaning. Sounds like screams and broken glass could be heard as pieces broke off the walls. The halls raced by, and they reached the hanger bay where they found the Yagami waiting. Racing aboard, Kiyone and Mihoshi took their places in the pilot seats.

'Alright,' said Kiyone, 'we're ready for liftoff. Now, all we need is an exit.'

'Let me see what I can do.' said Washu, typing into her console.

Moments later a narrow path opened for them, and the Yagami surged through it. As the Soja collapsed around them, lights could be seen growing from the cracks. Through the path Washu had opened they could see Earth getting closer and closer, but not fast enough.

'We're not going to make it!' cried Sasami.

'We'll make it.' said Tenchi. 'Trust me.'

They surged out of the Soja just as it exploded behind them. There was a brilliant display of light which then collapsed in on itself. The Yagami shuddered and finally, Kiyone leaned forward in exhaustion. 'Okay,' said Kiyone, 'okay so we just killed the most dangerous pirate in the history of the universe. What now?'

All eyes turned to Tenchi. '…I dunno, anyone want to order pizza?'

'What's pizza?' asked Ayeka.

Tenchi smiled. 'We'll enjoy ourselves tonight, I promise you.'

Ayeka tried to suppress a blush and failed.

* * *

It had been an eventful day. The pizza they had eaten had been absolutely delicious. Who knew that flatbread with tomato and cheese could be so good. Even so, Kiyone felt she and Mihoshi ought to report. Now they were sitting in the Yagami waiting for a response.

The odd thing was that ever since waking up, Kiyone had had this odd feeling of all-purpose benevolence. Gone were her frustrations and anger, gone were her concerns. She was... content. It was as though in her passing Tsunami had taken away all her cares.

'Hey Mihoshi,' said Kiyone, 'I just realized something.'

'Yeah? What is it Kiyone?' asked Mihoshi.

'You know your plan to defeat Kagato by releasing Ryoko.' said Kiyone. 'It actually worked. If Ryoko had stayed in the Galaxy Police HQ, she never would have had a chance to get Sword Tenchi and beat him.'

'Wow, I never thought about that before Kiyone.' said Mihoshi. 'You are really smart. Tenchi really should choose you.'

'And we're changing the subject.' said Kiyone. 'Hey, we're receiving a channel from the Galaxy Police.'

The detective sergeant appeared on the screen. 'Ah Kiyone, I've heard your report, and our scout ships are examining the wreckage of the Soja as we speak. I should commend you for your quick thinking. Without you, the Jurai Royal Family would likely be mourning a great many of its members.'

'Yes sir.' said Kiyone. 'Should we report back?'

'Uh... you don't need to do that.' said the sergeant. 'As of today, detectives Mihoshi and Kiyone are assigned to Earth space. As resident officers.'

'What?!' said Kiyone 'But I...' There were those cares again. Even she the benevolence, a love for all things remained.

'It isn't nearly as backwater as you think.' said the sergeant quickly. 'There are a great many powerful people on Earth now. The GP needs someone who can keep an eye on them without being obtrusive. Also... you obviously have a... relationship of sorts with Ryoko, as well as the boy she seems so fixated on. We're counting on you to keep her out of trouble because we just can't hold her.'

'So... I, a highly trained Galaxy Police Officer.' said Kiyone. 'Am being assigned to Earth for the specific purpose of participating in some kind of sitcom!'

'The GP are very happy that we've found qualified officers.' said the sergeant. 'Mitsuki spoke quite highly of you.'

The channel cut out. And there went the love for all things.

'Oh this is great Kiyone!' said Mihoshi. 'We get to stay here on earth and hang out with the others and-'

'MITSUKI!' roared Kiyone. 'I WILL KILL YOU!'

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Next chapter is up. Shorter today, not as much content. I really wanted to finish up the Kagato plotline, and here we are. Enjoy.

I decided fairly early on that I wanted Ryoko to get the kill on Kagato. She has the most personal reason to hate him, so it wasn't a difficult decision.


	10. Here Comes Jurai

**Chapter Ten: Here Comes Jurai**

The Masaki family's closet had been turned into a subspace laboratory. Tenchi looked around at the gigantic facility all around him with awe. All kinds of consoles and tanks and machines were blinking all around them. He was extremely impressed despite himself.

'You did all this in an hour?' he asked.

'Yeah,' said Washu, 'a bit slow for me I'll grant you. Give me some time to get back into the game and I'll be able to create sub-dimensions like nothing else.'

'Okay, fine.' said Tenchi. 'But couldn't you have asked first?'

'Oh, are you saying I'm an inconvenience?' asked Washu, batting her eyes.

'One might say that.' said Tenchi. 'My dad has to pay for your food remember?'

'Good point.' said Ryoko. 'You've got some nerve.'

'Doesn't that apply to you too?' asked Tenchi, irritated.

'Oh but we've become so close.' said Ryoko, pulling herself near him.

Washu came forward toward Ryoko. The red-haired scientist began to circle around her, looking over her curves. She paid special attention to Ryoko's rear and chest.

'Hey quit staring will ya?' asked Ryoko. 'Why are you looking at me like that.'

'You're remarkably well preserved.' mused Washu. 'I guess I really am a greater genius than even I thought.'

'Well preserved?!' asked Ryoko, gripping her by the collar. 'What do you mean by that?'

'Well after all Kagato made you do I figured you'd be all worn out and I'd have to rejuvenate you.' said Washu. 'I guess Kagato didn't want his tools breaking.'

'Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?!' asked Ryoko.

'I created you.' said Washu. 'You were my personal creation, the product of years of ceaseless effort by yours truly! Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe!'

Dead silence.

'Yeah, I gotta tell ya,' said Tenchi, 'that didn't really answer her question at all.'

'I'm leaving.' said Ryoko.

'What, don't you want to hear how you fell into Kagato's hands?' asked Washu.

'I don't really care.' admitted Ryoko. 'The son of a bitch is dead anyway.'

'But I had this entire speech planned. I was going to explain the complex backstory for both myself and you!' said Washu.

'Will any of this be relevant to future events?' asked Tenchi.

Washu paused and considered that. 'Well seeing as Kagato is dead, statistically speaking, the likelihood of the information being relevant is rather low.'

'Then we don't care.' said Ryoko, walking to leave.

'Alright, alright,' said Washu, 'just one thing Ryoko.' Her voice became serious.

'Yeah?' asked Ryoko.

'Will you call me mommy?' asked Washu.

'Listen, Mom,' said Ryoko, 'I just met you. And apparently, you handed me over to Kagato. I don't owe you anything.'

'I didn't hand you over to Kagato.' said Washu defensively. 'I just kind of sort of worked with him to create you. I needed his cells to access the Jurai power in your blood. So we sort of worked together. Then he went off the deep end and next thing I know I'm imprisoned, and you are his slave.'

'Whatever.' said Ryoko, walking out.

Washu looked a little heartbroken. Tenchi felt a bit of pity for her as she looked down at the ground. 'I remember her first steps Tenchi.' she said. 'I had a child once, and yes she was one of my creations but she was more. Then all of a sudden… all of a sudden she was gone. And I was trapped.'

'…I'd give her some time.' said Tenchi. 'She doesn't know you, so I don't think she'll warm up too quickly. Try being nice to her, doing her a few favors.'

'Like what?' asked Washu.

'You're a super genius so I'm sure you can figure it out.' said Tenchi, then he paused. 'Oh no, I have chores to do!'

'Don't let me stop you.' said Washu.

Tenchi rushed out.

* * *

As Tenchi made his way out he found Dad getting ready to leave. 'Dad, I thought you had the day off.'

'I did.' said Dad. 'But something came up and I have to come in today.'

'But you've been going to work every day for the past month.' said Tenchi. 'I barely ever see you anymore.'

'I know.' said Dad. 'But I have responsibilities.' He paused. 'Tenchi, someday when you are a grown man, you'll learn that there are times when you have to put down what you want to do. And do what you have to do.'

'Yeah, I know.' said Tenchi.

There was a moment of silence between them, and then Dad patted him on the shoulder and walked out the door. Tenchi stared after him, feeling regretful. 'Damn it.'

'Lord Tenchi,' said Ayeka, 'are you going to work at the shrine?'

'Yeah,' said Tenchi, 'someone has to do it.'

'Allow me to help you then.' said Ayeka.

'All right.' said Tenchi. 'Follow me up there and let's get to work.'

They made their way outside and above them, the sun was beaming down on the woods and trees. As they made their way up the shrine Tenchi looked back to the Princess. 'Ayeka, I appreciate your help. Seriously Ryoko never does anything around here.'

Ayeka blushed. 'It's of no concern. I just felt with Kiyone and Mihoshi pitching in I ought to contribute.'

'Yeah,' said Tenchi, 'the first day Kiyone came here she found a job and started giving us her paychecks. Even though Dad told her he could pay the bills. Don't tell her this, but Dad is putting her pay in a trust fund. He means to give it to her eventually.'

'That is awfully kind of him.' said Ayeka. 'Especially since he is bearing the expense of putting all of us up.'

'My dad has worked hard his entire life.' said Tenchi. 'He really loved my mom, but… well after she passed away he just kept working. He built this place you know. It was his dream house, and he was always talking about how happy he was to have built it with mom.' He sighed. 'Of course, the housing business hasn't been very good lately.'

'Why not?' asked Ayeka 'Surely people always need homes.'

'How do I explain this?' asked Tenchi. 'A lot of dishonest people got rich by abusing the trust of the people who relied on them. It caused the whole housing market to collapse in America.'

'Yet surely that is whole different land.' said Ayeka.

'It doesn't work that way.' said Tenchi. 'Everything is connected these days. When the American economy tanks if affects literally the whole world.'

'So these people.' said Ayeka carefully. 'They were brought to justice weren't they?'

'If by 'brought to justice' you mean got bailed out by the taxpayers and then didn't spend one day in prison?' asked Tenchi. 'Then yes. And since there were no consequences for their actions it is going to happen again in a couple of years.

'The Americans need to sort out their society. This kind of stuff hurts a lot of good people.'

'I see.' said Ayeka. 'I suppose that your world is still developing. Such things do not happen on Jurai.'

'Are you sure?' asked Tenchi.

'What?' said Ayeka.

'Once,' said Tenchi, 'there was a ruler. He held power over millions and everyone looked up to and obeyed him. He made some decisions which were short-sighted. These decisions had disastrous consequences.

'Because they looked up to him, his officials did not want to disappoint him. So they lied in their reports and said his decisions were a great success. So he did not change them. The people suffered horribly and the ruler became a tyrant without even knowing it.

'Then one day the people rose up. They killed the officials and attacked the palace. The ruler told them that he thought his decisions had been good. But they were angry and so they killed him and his entire family.'

'Who was this ruler?' asked Ayeka, looking disturbed.

'I have no idea.' said Tenchi. 'It was a parable. A very wise man was fond of them.'

'So you mean to say that… that I might not really know if the Jurai Royal family is benevolent at all.' said Ayeka, opening her mouth. 'That we might be tyrants and not even know it?'

'I don't know.' said Tenchi. 'But it never hurts to think about things. Ah, here we are.'

They set to work.

Later that morning, as Tenchi was sweeping the area of the shrine right over the steps he heard footsteps. He didn't recognize them, which meant it was someone new. He sighed.

'Excuse me,' said a graceful voice, 'is the priest in?'

He turned around and saw a breathtakingly beautiful woman with long dark hair. She was clad in ornate silken robes. Judging by her garments she was not from earth. Similar to Ayeka's, actually.

'Well young man,' she said, 'why are you… staring at me?'

He was getting some flirtatious vibes here. 'Alright, what is your backstory?'

She seemed surprised. 'Backstory?'

'Like the last seven… is it seven hang on, Kiyone, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Washu am I forgetting anyone? Well, I guess there was Nagi so yeah it's seven.' said Tenchi. 'Oh and Kagato makes eight. The last eight visitors from outer space have all had some complicated and weird backstories. I figured I'd ask you yours before we went any further.'

She smiled as in amusement.

'Okay,' said Tenchi, 'so you want to meet with grandpa, right? Is this about him being some kind of space prince or something?'

'Yes, I'd like to meet with him.' said the woman.

'Great, he's usually in the shrine office over there.' said Tenchi.

Silence.

'I'll go get him.' said Tenchi.

When had the arrival of an incredibly beautiful woman become so freaking routine? Tenchi didn't even run as he made his way over to the shrine door. He knocked with a sigh.

'What is it Tenchi?' asked Ayeka.

Then she saw the woman. The bucket of water she was holding fell from her hand to land with a splash as her eyes widened. 'It's Funaho. Could this possibly mean that…'

'Yes it does.' said Funaho. 'She must be over at your house.'

Ayeka let out a high pitched squeal and fled off in a fright. Tenchi watched her go. 'So could someone provide me with a little context here or…'

The door opened and Granpa came through. 'Tenchi, what is this about?' Then he saw Funaho. 'Oh, mother…'

'Oh,' said Tenchi, 'well this is awkward.'

Funaho and Yosho went behind closed doors to discuss the matter. Tenchi listened at the door.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Ryoko tried to ignore as she rested on the beams of the ceiling, her tail flicking. Rousing herself, she pulled herself up while yawning. Who was calling at this hour? Sure it was mid-afternoon, but logic was no excuse for interrupting her nap time. Getting to her knees she heard another ring. 'Hey, somebody get the door!'

'I can't Ryoko!' called Sasami. 'Can you get it please!'

The doorbell rang again. With a sigh, Ryoko phased through the wall and landed in the hall. 'Hmm, who the hell could this be now?' She approached the door. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm coming…'

She slid open the door and was immediately hugged in an iron grip. 'Sasami! Oh! Sasami! Sasami long time no see!'

'Hey!' said Ryoko. 'Who…' She gasped as she was crushed beneath an iron grip.

'Sasami I missed you!' cried the woman.

Ryoko pushed against her, separating herself. When she got her head away she saw a blue-haired woman with a large resemblance to Sasami, though also to Ayeka. 'Hey, you don't understand… I've been trying to tell you… I'm not Sasami!'

She halted and looked at Ryoko for the first time. There was dead silence. The woman let go and her eyes narrowed before her expression became tragic.

'There.' said Ryoko. 'You get it? I am not Sasami-'

'You've changed so much Sasami!' she cried. 'You've changed so much!' Tears fell from her eyes.

'You weren't listening to me!' roared Ryoko.

Then the woman reached forward to grab Ryoko's hair, dragging her around by it. 'You used to have soft and beautiful hair! You dyed your hair! It's so hard and pointy now! And your eyes! They look so mean and obnoxious!'

'My eyes are none of your business.' snapped Ryoko. 'You didn't listen to a thing I said, did you?'

Suddenly the woman's eyes were filled with boundless compassion and sadness. 'Oh, I'm sorry Sasami…' And she hugged her in a warm embrace. It was warm and gentle, and Ryoko realized she had never been held like this.

'Sasami, you must have had a very tough life…' And she began to sob gently.

'Um… lady…' said Ryoko, 'like I said, I'm not Sasami.'

'Thanks for answering the door.' said Sasami. 'Sorry to trouble you Ryoko but…'

There was a long silence.

'It's my mommy!' cried Sasami in joy.

There was silence. Then Ryoko was shoved aside into the wall with a crash.

'Oh Sasami!' said the woman.

'Oh, my mommy!' cried Sasami. 'My mother!'

Ryoko turned around, dazed as they ran for each other and embraced.

'Mother…' said Sasami.

'Don't… mind me…' said Ryoko.

A few minutes later Ryoko was standing around while Sasami and her mother talked. Her tail flicked to show her irritation. Sasami's mother was still crying.

'I missed you so much…' sobbed Sasami's mother. 'I missed you so much Sasami.'

'Now please stop crying mother.' said Sasami. 'I mean, after all, we're together now. Right?'

'Oh Sasami,' cried her mother, before hugging her close.

At that moment the door opened and Ayeka came into the room looking flustered. 'Ah, there you are.'

'Ayeka…' said Sasami.

'Ah, there you are!' cried her mother, brightening up.

'Mother it's been such a long time since I saw you.' said Ayeka. 'And just now I saw Lady Funaho. I'm so glad to see you both doing so well.'

Silence. Ayeka's mother's eyes narrowed visibly. She suddenly looked very angry for some reason. Ryoko looked on, perplexed.

'Ryoko,' said Ayeka, 'I want you to listen to me. I am about to do something you could tease me about later and I'm warning you not to.'

'Yeah, whatever.' said Ryoko.

'Don't say I didn't warn you.' said Ayeka. 'It's for your own good.'

Silence.

'My mommy!' cried Ayeka, with stars in her eyes.

Ryoko fell over, shocked.

'Little Ayeka…' said her mother.

Ryoko got up, hardly believing her ears.

'Mommy it's so good to see you!' cried Ayeka, running to embrace her.

'Come to me…' said her mother.

Ryoko began to laugh. 'She's calling her… mommy…'

Then she became aware of Ayeka's mother looming over her with narrowed eyes. And then she was having her cheeks pulled by roughly three thousand tons worth of force. The pain was unimaginable.

'Nobody mocks my little Ayeka.' said Ayeka's mother with tears falling from her eyes. 'Are you understanding me?'

'I think so…' said Ryoko. 'please let me go.'

Over the woman's shoulder Ayeka looking on sadly. 'I did warn you. Sasami.'

Sasami held up a sign. 'Here, read this:'

'Okay…' said Ryoko. 'I'm sorry pretty young… lady.'

Instantly she let go. The insane woman put her hands in a prayer position. 'Okay, that's more like it. Come to me!' And she hugged her warmly. And tightly. Very tightly. It was oddly comforting.

At that moment Ryo-Oki came down the stairs. The woman looked up to the cabbit and stared. Then she let go of Ryoko and ran to her. 'Oh, how adorable! Come to Auntie Misaki!' She picked up Ryo-Oki and hugged the cabbit, who meowed happily.

* * *

Within the Masaki shrine, Funaho and Yosho gazed out a window over the lands of Earth. It was not as Funaho remembered it, and yet it was also very similar. Yosho offered her a cup of tea.

'Please,' he said. 'have some tea.'

'Thank you very much.' said Funaho as she had a look at her boy.

Yosho was old. Everything about him told the tale, the set of his shoulders, the way he sighed as he set down the tea. The distant look in his eyes. It was the sort of appearance Funaho had only seen in the most ancient of Juraians. Or in the short-lived earthlings long ago.

There was a long silence as Funaho looked at Yosho. Just looked for the longest time, before she looked down with a sigh. 'It's hard to believe I'm back here.'

'Yes, hard to believe.' said Yosho. 'Since you left this planet the Earth must have gone through… lots of changes.' He did not meet her eyes.

'I wanted so much to believe that it was all just a disguise.' said Funaho sadly. 'You've grown old, my son. Long before your time.'

'I've seen much. Learned much. Loved much.' said Yosho ruefully. 'Sometimes I wonder if immortality is not without its drawbacks. When my ship was shot down, and I was stranded on Earth, I began to age.

'In these seven hundred years, I have learned more than I did in my entire life prior.'

'Yet there is still time.' said Funaho. 'If you return to Jurai with me you can still-'

'I'm not going with you.' said Yosho.

'What?' said Funaho. 'But you don't have to waste away on Earth. You could live forever, like…'

'Mother,' said Yosho gently. 'I am not that same brash youth who rushed after Ryoko all those years ago. I am old, if not in years than in temperament. I've married, had a child, and become a grandfather. And then I had to bury my only child.

'I do not want to live forever.'

'Must I bury my child?' asked Funaho. 'Please Yosho, at least consider it. You can be young ago, live once more in youth. You don't have to forget the past, but… please consider it.'

There was silence for a long time. 'For you, mother, I will.' he said at last. 'In truth, I had never expected to see you again. I had thought to live out my days as an old man to all I knew and die in peace. This… opportunity is not one that is wholly welcome.

'Let me think on it for a time. I have lived seven hundred years in this place. I will live a few centuries more before I am at any serious risk.'

'But that is hardly any time at all.' said Funaho.

'When you have only a very little time to live.' said Yosho with a smile. 'Years seem like centuries.' He sipped his tea. 'Still, I was thinking of sending Tenchi as my replacement in any case.'

'The boy?' asked Funaho, 'Your grandson. He is rather impertinent.'

'He is prone to sarcasm,' admitted Yosho, 'and I fear he worries too much about things he cannot affect. He has not yet learned that some decisions cannot be made for people.'

'Kiyone Makibi's report does not specify how it was that Kagato was defeated.' mused Funaho. 'And Mihoshi's was enormously complicated. To the point where we are still processing it. Was it him?'

'No,' said Yosho, 'though he might have done it. Even so, it was a near thing and Tenchi realized the danger. He gave Sword Tenchi to Ryoko, and Ryoko destroyed Kagato.'

'Then she has done us a great service.' mused Funaho. 'Yet how did she manage it?'

Yosho remained silent. 'She wielded Sword Tenchi. With its powers and her own formidable abilities she was able to defeat Kagato.'

'That should have been impossible.' said Funaho.

'Tenchi believes he managed it because he delegated its power.' said Yosho, 'Yet I believe that Ryoko has an innate connection to the Jurai power which allowed her to wield it. There is no mistaking the truth. Hers is the same power as ours.'

'I see.' said Funaho, 'That is worrying. Tell me, do you believe Tenchi could fit in? On planet Jurai?'

'Perhaps,' said Yosho, 'yet I should like to keep the decision from him for a while yet. He still has growing up to do, and some lessons are not possible to learn in a royal court.'

'Very well then.' said Funaho, 'I shall say nothing of it to him until you believe the time is right.'

'Thank you mother.' said Yosho, sipping his tea. 'You know sometimes I wonder what might have been. Had Ryoko never attacked? Had I stayed on planet Jurai? Had I not been shot down? And then I remember meeting my wife, having my daughter, seeing my grandson for the first time. Watching him grow.

'And I don't wonder anymore.

'If I stay here for a few more centuries I will die. As all things die. We are all of us heading inevitably towards our own end, and nothing we can do may avert it. One day every star will go out and the universe will stretch until matter itself has ended.'

'The end need not come for a long time yet.' noted Funaho.

'Yes,' said Yosho, 'but even if I could forestall the inevitable I am not sure if I would want to.' He paused. 'Kagato, you see, was obsessed with immortality. Even before his fall, he would always speak of preventing what humans call the heat death of the universe. Of creating true immortality. Back then he was idealistic.

'Yet after I was granted Sword Tenchi he… changed. His idealism died away to be replaced with insatiable ambition and lust for power. So much was lost, so much good that might have been averted. I wonder if in another universe, another world, I could have been like him.'

'Such thoughts are useless, Yosho.' said Funaho. 'We have only who we are today, and what our actions will make us in the future. Let the past rest, and look to the future.'

'A future filled with great-grandchildren, I can hope.' said Yosho with a smile.

'One can only hope.' laughed Funaho. 'Your grandson seems a terror with the ladies.'

'Indeed.' said Yosho.

There was a pause. 'Yosho.' said Funaho, an edge in her tone.

'Yes?' asked Yosho.

'May I have another cup of tea?'

'Very well, very well, don't be hasty.' said Yosho.

'You were never this impertinent as a youth.' said Funaho.

'Well there are some benefits to being an old man.' said Yosho.

'Well, I am still your elder.'

'Really?' asked Yosho. 'You don't look a day over six hundred.'

They laughed and drank tea and spoke of many things. And as they did the forest beyond them lived and died. Grew and changed. Shifted and became greater. Many creatures that day died, and many more were born. And life continued to whatever end it was focused.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So I just rewatched Here Comes Jurai. It might as well be named They Wasted a Perfectly Good Plot, the episode. A golden opportunity for character development is ripped to shreds. And what is done in place? A not funny running gag about Mihoshi's report being too detailed. Oh and some boring conversations which might have been excellent foreshadowing. But they don't actually go anywhere and so are rendered pointless.

And just as we think we're going to get some decent action, it ends in anti-climax. It also makes Yosho a huge jerk, since he stood up Ayeka and hasn't revealed himself to her. Since he has been young this whole time.

So I decided to take the conversation with Funaho and make it so Yosho wasn't hiding secret youth. He got old. Things took a fatalistic approach after that.


	11. Emperor

**Chapter Eleven: Emperor**

Tenchi led Funaho down the steps, feeling very awkward as he did so. Grandpa wanted him to show her their living quarters, so he was going to do just that. He wasn't at all sure how to respond. After a long moment, he spoke. 'Are you…' he paused. 'nevermind.'

'I understand its a tender subject, Tenchi.' said Funaho. 'But I heard you lost your mother when you were young.'

Tenchi narrowed his eyes. Who was this woman to go around asking all these questions?

'You must have felt awfully lonely.' she continued. 'How is it nowadays.'

'Fine.' said Tenchi. 'Actually, things have been improving at a rapid rate since Kiyone and Ryoko got here. The number of beautiful woman in my life has increased substantially.' He walked past, reflecting that this had resulted in a large amount of pent-up desire.

'Then you'll be lonely if we take the girls home, won't you?' asked Funaho.

'Okay, first off,' said Tenchi, 'I'm pretty sure Ryoko isn't going anywhere with you. Secondly, I've realized from day one that Ayeka and Sasami couldn't stay here forever. Heck, they were just leaving when Kagato showed up and started blowing things up.

'I accept the fact. I like Ayeka but she is a Princess. She has a lot of things she has to do. The universe doesn't revolve around me. If it did, I'd have a few things to say about its poor conduct.'

'But Tenchi,' said Funaho, 'you could come with us?'

'Yeah, no.' said Tenchi. 'I'm not going anywhere until I finish school. I didn't work for years to get straight A's just so I could become the luckiest high school drop out alive.'

'Tenchi!' called Washu.

Tenchi looked up. 'Washu, I was wondering when you'd get here. This is-'

'Funaho, the Queen of Jurai right?' asked Washu.

'Sorry you seem to have mistaken her for someone else.' said Tenchi in deadpan.

'…Seriously?' asked Washu.

'Yeah this is Becky Verns,' said Tenchi, 'a cosplayer from America.'

Dead silence.

'I am working on my acting.' said Funaho, playing along.

'I'm the greatest scientific genius in the universe.' said Washu in deadpan. 'I know a member of the Jurai Royal Family when I see one.' She offered a hand. 'How do you do? My name is Washu.'

'How do you do?' asked Funaho, taking the hand. 'Pleased to meet you. Washu.'

'Tenchi could you do me a favor?' asked Washu, unslinging her bag. 'Go ahead and take this home.'

'Sure, whatever. I'm not a tour guide anyway.' said Tenchi. 'It was nice meeting you.' And he ran off. Washu watched him go.

* * *

There was silence between Funaho and Washu for a moment. Then the red hair scientist smiled and looked to the Queen. 'Well Lady Funaho,' said Washu, 'shall we?'

'Washu,' said Funaho, 'you know the reason why we're here don't you? What is your answer now, tell me?'

'I'd rather you say it flat out first.' said Washu.

'…Jurai ships are difficult to reproduce.' said Funaho. 'But Ryo-Oki can be reproduced easily. It's fine if we're the only ones with the technology, but if we're not-'

'My answer is no.' said Washu, before walking onwards, letting her follow. 'I don't care who develops what. It's not my concern. I will not create another Ryoko. I will not.'

'I see.' said Funaho, falling silent. 'Might I avail on you to reconsider? The technology is-'

'Ryoko is not a technology.' said Washu. 'She is my daughter. To create more of her as though she were a weapon would make me no better than Kagato. I wove every strand of her DNA personally. I molded her from organic matter to be powerful beyond measure. I never got a chance to know her when she was growing up.

'Her or the other.'

'...Nagi you mean.' said Funaho. 'How does the bounty hunter fit into this?'

'Nagi was a prototype I created.' said Washu. 'A weapon I designed for the Galaxy Police. But she broke free of her constraints. It was then that I realized that what I had made was more than a machine of flesh and blood.'

'I see.' said Funaho. 'You must be very proud of your daughter.'

'Like you wouldn't believe.' said Washu.

* * *

Tenchi made his way down the steps and entered the house through a side door. He found Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami and one other woman playing with Ryo-Oki. 'Hey, I'm back. Just figured I'd check in.'

'Hello there Tenchi, welcome home.' said Sasami.

'Washu is talking with-' began Tenchi.

'Well, well, well, now.' said the woman. 'You must be Tenchi.'

'Yes, that is-' began Tenchi.

Then she hugged him, pressing her ample breasts against her chest as she did so. Ayeka and Ryoko rushed forward at once. 'What are you doing mother!' cried Ayeka.

'Yeah, stop where-' said Ryoko.

'Please girls.' said the woman. 'You don't have to get jealous.' And then she hugged them as well. 'I care for you too.'

'She's hopeless.' said Ryoko.

'So this is your mother?' asked Tenchi.

'Yep.' said Sasami. 'She's our mother, Masaki.' Then a shadow passed overhead, and Sasami looked up and saw a great ship in the sky. 'Father is here.'

Three minutes later Sasami, Tenchi, Masaki, Ryoko, and Ayeka stood in a line on the pier. Waiting for the King of Jurai to appear. Oh, and Ryo-Oki was there too. Then Masaki looked up. 'Ah, my sister.'

Lady Funaho and Washu arrived. Sasami ran for them. 'Auntie Funaho!'

'So are you related by blood?' asked Tenchi. 'Or is that just a term of affection?'

'Of course not dear.' said Masaki. 'I was born on Jurai. Funaho is from this very planet.'

'Sasami,' said Funaho, 'you're looking great.'

Then Masaki got very near to Washu. 'So you must be Washu.'

'Uh yeah.' said Washu, offering a hand. 'How ya doing Masaki?'

Masaki hugged her. 'Thank you for taking such good care of Ayeka and Sasami! Thank you so much!'

'Hang on a second,' said Tenchi. 'Washu did nothing of the sort. Grandpa, myself and Ryoko rescued Ayeka and Sasami. The only people Washu rescued were Kiyone and Mihoshi and they're not even here.'

'Yes, I was wondering about that.' mused Funaho. 'Where are the detectives?'

'You know, at a part-time job.' said Tenchi. 'I've tried to talk them out of it, but Kiyone insists.'

'Poor Kiyone was so unlucky.' mused Ryoko. 'There she was on the way to the top and then she got Mihoshi for a partner.'

Then there was a sparkling and before them appeared the Emperor of Jurai. He wore an orange cloak and had a long dark blue beard. His skin was tan and he had a stern countenance. He looked at them sagely.

'Father! Father!' cried Sasami as she rushed forward.

'Well, you look fine.' said the Emperor. 'Ayeka, Sasami.' He saw Washu having the life choked out of her with a hug and looked infuriated for a moment.

'Um… Father…' said Ayeka, motioning to Tenchi, 'in case you are wondering he is Tenchi.'

'Is that right?' asked the Emperor. 'Now we are going home. Ayeka, Sasami.'

'What?' cried Ayeka and Sasami.

'Let's go.' snapped the Emperor.

'But Father…' said Ayeka. 'He is Yosho's grandson!'

'Yosho got married to that Earthling despite my wishes.' snapped the Emperor. 'I don't need his grandson.'

'The level of hypocrisy in this area has just skyrocketed.' said Tenchi. 'You marry an earthling and it's A-okay, but as soon as my grandfather does it he's a disgrace.'

'Tenchi,' said Washu, 'you can't talk that way to Jurai's Emperor.'

'I believe you mean to say that I shouldn't talk that way to Jurai's Emperor.' said Tenchi. 'If he wants to dismiss me out of hand, I may as well return the favor.'

'My marriage to Funaho was different.' said the Emperor.

'It's the same.' said Tenchi.

'Although he speaks harshly,' said Funaho, 'the boy also speaks truly. How am I different?'

The Emperor ignored the question and turned to Ayeka. 'Ayeka,' said the Emperor, 'I have already chosen a fiancee for you! One that is suited for the crown princess of the planet Jurai.'

'No! I cannot!' cried Ayeka, gripping Tenchi by the arm. 'Because Tenchi is my…'

'Your what?!' roared the Emperor.

'The King is right, Ayeka.' said Ryoko, wrapping her arms around Tenchi. 'Go on home!'

'You stay out of this, you big mouth!' said Ayeka.

'You should listen to your daddy.' said Ryoko.

'I guess you've forgotten.' said Ayeka. 'Tenchi said I could stay here as long as I want to.'

'He just took pity on you, you silly Princess.' said Ryoko. 'He knew you couldn't go home without your ship. Right, Tenchi?'

'Can we not do this here?' asked Tenchi.

'What about you?!' cried Ayeka. 'Leave Tenchi alone!'

'Tenchi is mine!' said Ryoko.

'Sasami,' said the Emperor 'you are coming home with us aren't you?'

'I would like to stay with Tenchi, Father.' said Sasami before her gaze hardened. 'And if you force me to go I will hate you forever. So there.'

'…Well then.' said the Emperor. 'There isn't much we can do about it. Very well, you can do as you please.'

'Thank you for understanding Father.' said Ayeka, bowing her head.

'Under one condition!' snapped the Emperor. 'You can stay with that boy if and only if he wins a duel with the man I choose as your fiancee!'

'Wonderful.' said Tenchi. 'Fine, bring him out.'

The sky darkened suddenly. The lake began to splash around them as a presence could be felt in the air. 'Well… I've been waiting for this moment…'

A thin beam of light appeared in the sky, widening gradually until it was a full spotlight. The air sparkled and a man appeared, clad in yellow and blue. He had bright pink hair, tied up above his head, and tan skin. He opened a fan before his face while chuckling in a sinister fashion. Cherry blossoms flowed around him as he drew the face away from his face and looked up with blue eyes. 'I think you'll find that they saved the very best for last.'

The Emperor motioned, and the spotlight cut out.

'What?' said the man. 'We were just coming to the best part.'

Dead silence as everyone stared.

'Oops,' he said, 'I haven't even said hi to you. Princess Ayeka, you look just fabulous.'

Tenchi felt offended on several levels. First that this clown should be considered superior to him. And second that Ayeka should have to marry him.

'You look like a gender-flipped protagonist in a hentai doujin.' said Tenchi. 'One where even the guys get tentacle raped. What, did the Emperor meet you at a drag party and decide that you were the ideal match for his daughter?'

'Oh,' said the man, 'um-'

'Do you have any friends?' asked Tenchi. 'Wait, scratch that. Do you have any relationships which do not revolve around your status as nobility?'

'Well my mother has always said I'm a good boy.' said the man, flinching. 'Though Father never really liked me very much.'

'I can see why.' said Tenchi. 'I mean think of this from his perspective. He's an influential noble of sufficient power that a King might make a marriage alliance with him. And this pink haired abomination is the miserable creature who is to inherit his family name?

'Were I in his place I could never live with myself knowing that my bloodline had produced such a thing. An effeminate, idiotic, mellow dramatic ponce as this.

'Which brings up another question. How can you live with yourself?'

There was absolute silence. Then his enemy started bawling uncontrollably and ran over to the far end of the pier, sobbing to himself. The Emperor looked at him, back to Tenchi, and then put two hands over his eyes.

'Lord Tenchi…' said Ayeka. 'That was a little brutal, don't you think?'

'I feel kind of sorry for him.' said Sasami. 'That was awfully mean thing to say.'

'That was awesome!' said Ryoko. 'You should totally do that more often!'

'Ahem,' said the Emperor. 'if this boy can defeat him then you may do whatever you like!'

'He looks pretty defeated.' noted Tenchi.

'The duel will begin in thirty minutes.' said the Emperor. 'In that time both fighters will have the chance to compose themselves mentally.'

'I'm rooting for you!' cried Sasami.

'Tenchi, you are willing to fight for us are you not?' asked Ayeka.

'Yeah, obviously.' said Tenchi.

'Tenchi!' cried Ryoko, shoving Ayeka aside. 'Don't fight! You don't have to go through this for them! Don't be crazy!' A paper was hung in front of her eyes by Masaki. 'What's that?'

'This is a bill for you.' said Masaki. 'For all those parts of Jurai that you destroyed.'

'I don't think you can actually bill her.' said Tenchi. 'She wasn't really responsible for her actions, and she did kill Kagato.'

'Yeah, what he said.' said Ryoko. 'You can't charge me for something that wasn't my fault to begin with-'

'But I'm not going to let Ayeka marry that guy.' said Tenchi. 'I owe her that much.'

'Oh come on!' said Ryoko.

At that moment a shadow passed overhead and they looked up to see the Yagami hovering overhead. A beam of light shot out and Kiyone and Mihoshi appeared in full uniform. 'Okay, sorry we were late. We got called in to deal with-

'What is going on?'

By the time Kiyone was up to speed, Seiryo Tannan had composed himself, and they were facing off. In the meantime, popcorn and sodas were being distributed among the onlookers. Sasami passed Masaki a drink. 'And here is your drink Mom.'

'Thank you.' said Masaki, before turning to Kiyone. 'So how long have you two pretty young ladies been part of Tenchi's household?'

'Um… well….' Kiyone paused. 'I kind of needed a place to stay after Ryoko and I shot each other down. Mihoshi came looking for us, one thing led to another and here we are.'

'It's so romantic don't you think?' asked Mihoshi. 'I mean Kiyone was talking to me earlier about how she felt Ryoko was getting way too close with Tenchi-'

Kiyone covered her mouth quickly. 'You always say one word too many!'

Masaki looked up to the Emperor. 'Honey, would you care for some tea?'

'No thank you.' said the Emperor.

'So how long do you think it will take for Tenchi to beat Seiryo?' asked Masaki.

'Just watch.' said the Emperor. 'Seiyo is going to win in less than a minute.'

'So you're betting on Seiryo then?' asked Masaki.

'Mmmhmm.' said the Emperor.

'I bet fifty thousand yen on Tenchi!' said Masaki. 'What about you sis?'

'I am betting on Tenchi as well.' said Funaho.

'He's going to win!' cried Sasami.

'Of course, I'm wagering on Tenchi.' said Ayeka.

'Tenchi for sure.' said Ryoko.

'What about you, Washu?' asked Funaho.

'Well,' said Washu, munching on popcorn. 'I have to bet on Nobuyuki.'

Everyone stared.

Tenchi and Seiryo faced each other down. Finally, Seiryo spoke.

'Really,' said Seiryo. 'it's just a waste of time; you can't win it's totally one-sided.' He looked down. 'But I must fulfill the wish of the King. After all, he is my future father in law.'

'You're right about one thing.' said Tenchi, holding Sword Tenchi. 'It is one-sided. You sure you don't want to withdraw the challenge?'

'I can't believe this!' cried Seiryo. 'This can't be true!'

'I had a similar feeling when I first saw you.' noted Tenchi.

'The beautiful Princess Ayeka and pretty Princess Sasami are confined in this… dump!'

Tenchi went very still. 'What did you just say?'

'Dingy and miserable! This place is much worse than a cell!' cried Seiryo. 'I can't stand that the princesses are in forced labor here!'

Tenchi's eyes narrowed to slits. 'Keep on talking asshole, see where it gets you.'

'I have to save Princess Ayeka from this jail! This hellhole! I think it's my, or rather any civilized persons duty to save them from this misery-'

Tenchi roared and charged at him, Sword Tenchi flaring to blue light. Seiryo barely blocked the first attack with a violet blade and was soon driven back. 'My Father works day and night to provide for my family! He built this house from scratch! Designed every part of it personally! He poured his sweat and blood into making a place where my mother and I could live happily!

'So how dare you stand there and mock him!'

Seiryo halted his advance and began to push back. 'Ignorance is your weakness. I don't think you want to go through with this, its simply for your own good.' Driving Tenchi back, he unleashed a flurry of blows, several of which struck Tenchi.

'Go to hell.' said Tenchi, catching him across the shoulder.

Seiryo spun around and unleashed a rapid flurry of lunges which Tenchi could barely react to. 'I don't want to humiliate you, you know.'

'Save it for someone who cares.' said Tenchi.

'You want to concede?' asked Seiryo, hitting him with several more glancing blows. 'That's a wise idea for an ignorant barbarian-'

Tenchi kneed him in the ground, smashed him over the head and kicked him into the water. He breathed heavily. Seiryo had evidently not gotten his position for nothing.

'Are you alright Tenchi?' asked Sasami as she rushed forward.

'Yeah,' said Tenchi, 'he was good. I'm not even gonna use sarcasm, I almost lost.'

Later as the daylight waned, the visitors prepared to leave. They met outside the house in the very place they had first arrived.

'I'm terribly sorry for all of this Tenchi.' said Funaho. 'We didn't mean to cause you any trouble.'

'It's fine.' said Tenchi. 'I should have been a better host anyway, so maybe I had it coming.'

'Tenchi, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Washu and Ryo-Oki…' said Masaki sadly.

'Meow.' said Ryo-Oki sadly.

'Oh mommy…' said Sasami.

Masaki embraced each one of them in turn. And as they do so, Yosho approached his Father. 'Father…'

'Yosho,' said the Emperor, 'please take good care of Ayeka and Sasami.'

'Tenchi is going to take good care of them.' said Yosho.

'Yosho,' said the Emperor. 'I can wait another few hundred years for you to decide.'

Then he made his way to the end of the pier. Funaho looked back as she followed. 'Thank you for everything, Tenchi. Take care.'

'You too Funaho.' said Tenchi, as Ryoko leaned in closer.

'Take care of Ayeka and Sasami, Tenchi.' said Masaki, waving goodbye. 'Bye for now, we'll come to visit you again!'

'Mom I'll miss you!' cried Sasami 'Goodbye and come to see us again!'

They all waved goodbye as Ryoko draped herself around Tenchi like a cloak. Kiyone came behind her and stepped on her foot. Then the Jurai Royal family left the planet.

Tenchi was surrounded by beautiful women who loved him. And from the looks of things, it would stay that way.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, so we've finished here comes Jurai. Not sure what I'm going to do next. I have a couple ideas of where to go, and only time will tell where they lead.

Here Comes Jurai misses a lot of opportunities. There is a real opportunity for Tenchi to develop and grow a spine. It doesn't happen. There is a real opportunity for Yosho to develop. It sort of happens, but in a way that raises more questions than answers.

Washu sort of develops with her love for Ryoko, but then starts talking about Tenchi.

The reason I have always preferred Universe to Muyo is that in Universe Tenchi is a character. He develops, has desires, and at the same time retreats from the limelight. He has actual relationships with the girls beyond them wanting to bone him. He spends a lot of time snarking at Ryoko as well. In Muyo Tenchi is passive, never making any decision he is not forced into, and having no real personality.

Also, I have decided against the possibility of having lemons. My reasons are various, but mainly because it would undermine other aspects of the story. Once you include sex in a story the whole thing tends to revolve around it.


	12. Memories

**Chapter Twelve: Memories**

That morning Tenchi awoke to find himself very cold indeed. He arose and threw off his covers and looked out the window to see snow pouring down upon the land.

'Snow,' he realized, 'no wonder it's so cold.'

Then he heard Sasami laughing and playing. Tenchi looked out into the yard he saw her running around with Ryo-Oki. Kiyone was watching her bundled up in a heavy jacket. As he watched Tenchi remembered a time long ago when he had been playing happily in the snow. That was a long time ago.

No need for memories.

Then he looked up and saw a rainbow beam of light emerging from the lake to shoot into the sky. The whole lake froze over soon enough.

He got dressed and made his way downstairs where he found Ryoko huddling up near a table. 'Hey, what's wrong Ryoko?'

'Oh I don't like the cold weather at all, Tenchi.' said Ryoko. 'What am I gonna do? Can you stop the snow for me?'

'Do I look like a god to you?' asked Tenchi. 'Look I'll get you a jacket.'

'Bad weather is one thing I hate about this planet.' said Ryoko.

'Sasami doesn't seem to mind.' noted Tenchi.

'Tenchi!' called Nobuyuki. 'Breakfast will be ready soon. Go get your grandpa from the shrine okay.'

'Okay.' said Tenchi. 'Just let me get Ryoko a jacket first.'

Grabbing an umbrella, Tenchi began making his way up the stairs to the shrine. When he was halfway up, he turned and looked over the snow-covered landscape. The snow must have been falling for quite some time because the trees were all covered in whiteness.

'How long has it been since the last time we had snow?' asked Tenchi.

He turned to continue making his way up. He had a long way to go yet. Eventually, he reached the door and knocked. 'Grandpa,' he said, opening the door. 'grandpa.'

He saw Grandpa's covers lying on the floor with something in them. He kneeled by them and shook the covers. 'Granpa, are you still asleep?' He pulled off the covers and saw only a fluffed pillow.

Tenchi moved just in time as Grandpa came at him with a bokken. Dodging, Tenchi caught his arm before removing the bokken. 'Enough already, its time for breakfast.'

Grandpa drew out a wooden knife and put it to his throat. 'Your opponent may have two weapons, you know. You should never become overconfident, Tenchi.' Then he broke away. 'I'll be waiting for you at the regular spot after our meal.'

'Wonderful.' said Tenchi.

After breakfast, Kiyone watched as Sasami piled snow onto Azaka and Kamidaki. She was cute. Not cute in the same way as Ryoko and Mihoshi and her sister obviously but-

There it went again. Ever since the incident with Ryoko's photoshoot Kiyone had been noticing things. In particular, the bodies of other women. Also, Kiyone had been getting surges of unconditional love for all living things. That definitely didn't seem like her.

It wasn't her own of course. When Tsunami had spoken through her it had affected Kiyone. These days she felt very awkward around just about everyone, even if she wouldn't admit it. Or show it. She was very good at controlling herself.

'Stay still, okay!' said Sasami.

'I'm so sorry, Princess Sasami!' said Kamidaki.

Then Sasami looked up and saw Tenchi making his way past, with a bokken in one hand. An intense joy filled Sasami's heart at seeing him, and Kiyone could almost feel it. Logically of course, Kiyone should dismiss it as imagining things. But then Sasami looked to the bokken and she could practically feel her curiosity.

'Tenchi, where are you going?' she asked.

'I guess I have to practice swordplay with Grandpa.' said Tenchi, voice resigned.

'Hi Tenchi.' said Nobuyuki as he came out.

'Dad, what are you doing out here?' asked Tenchi.

'I've got to go to work.' said Nobuyuki.

'But today is sunday.' said Tenchi.

'I'll finish up drawing a plan by tuesday.' muttered Nobuyuki.

'A plan?' asked Sasami.

'Dad draws up the plans for other peoples houses.' said Tenchi.

'The clients never give me enough time to finish.' said Nobuyuki as he walked off. 'I'd like to take at least one day off a week. Just one day!'

Sasami felt a surge of pity for Nobuyuki. He had always been so nice to them and it wasn't nice seeing him overworked like this. Damn it, not again. Kiyone was thinking as though she was someone else again. It was always worst around Sasami. She looked to where Tenchi was making his way off. She chewed on her lip ruefully. Then ran after him.

'Hey Tenchi, mind if I go with you?' asked Kiyone, parting her hair.

Anything to escape this unbearable empathy which she felt when around Sasami. Though Kiyone also found herself drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

'Sure,' said Tenchi, 'it's fine.'

Kiyone felt that same sense of attraction again. One she had always felt but only recently become consciously aware of. And once she felt that there was that unfathomable love for all things. She shoved both down and followed after Tenchi who had kept walking.

Within a scenic grove, the very one Tenchi had faced Kagato in, Yosho was waiting. He was not carrying a bokken, however. 'Tenchi,' he said, 'put down your sword. You will not need it today.'

Tenchi cast it aside. 'Alright, so what are we doing?'

'You have learned to summon the blade of Sword Tenchi.' said Yosho. 'Now you will learn to summon a blade without it.'

'And how am I going to do that?' asked Tenchi.

'Begin by closing your eyes.' said Yosho. 'Remember the meditations I taught you. Feel your place in the universe and reach out for it. There you will find your power. There will you be able to summon it.'

Tenchi closed his eyes, focusing as he tried to access his powers. Kiyone watched and realized something. The many tiny things which had occurred within his life were forming together, But why? To demonstrate their true purpose. Many aimless moments in life now held new meaning. Suddenly Tenchi realized that he had always felt her, no the power she had granted him.

Why was Kiyone thinking like this? Ever since Tsunami spoke through her she'd felt odd. She'd been thinking, no, feeling through others. Somehow it had affected her. She needed to get help about this.

Then into Tenchi's hand burst a bright blue blade like a flame, flickering in his hand. He was only able to hold it for a moment before it dissipated. Yet Kiyone knew from research that this itself was very impressive.

'Very well done, Tenchi.' said Yosho. 'Do it again.'

After watching Tenchi practice for a time, she grew bored. So she turned her attention far away to the frozen lake outside the Masaki Shrine. Even now Sasami was sliding across the ice. Asaka and Kamidaki were going with her, albeit clad in a new coating of snow.

'Come on, I'll race you!' cried Sasami, before coming to a halt as she saw something. 'Huh? That must be…'

Then Asaka crashed into Kamidaki and she was distracted.

Kiyone realized her thoughts were drifting again. She turned her attention back to Tenchi and Yosho who were busy now dueling with their energy swords. Tenchi's flickered beneath Yosho's onslaught, and then it shattered.

'Giving up already, are we Tenchi?' asked Yosho.

'No.' said Tenchi, taking a stance and summoning the blade again.

'Hmm?' said Yosho, distracted. 'Who's that? Is that you Ayeka?'

Kiyone had been aware of her this whole time. She just hadn't been aware she was aware. It was difficult to describe exactly how she'd known, but she had. Ayeka emerged from the trees, having come up here to provide some soup for them. How long had Kiyone been sitting here? It had seemed only minutes.

'Yes,' said Ayeka, 'I hope I'm not disturbing you.'

'Oh, is that something for us to munch on?' asked Kasuhito. 'I would say the lesson is over for today, Tenchi.'

'Ayeka!' cried Sasami. 'Ayeka come quick! It's amazing!'

'What is it Sasami?' asked Ayeka.

Later Ayeka kneeled over the frozen lake staring down at a sprout coming through the ice with joy. 'Ryo-Oh!'

'Hmm?' asked Tenchi. 'Wasn't that the name of your space ship Ayeka?'

'Yes,' said Ayeka, 'it's regenerating itself.'

'Ryo-Oh's regeneration status is .05 percent.' said Azaka.

'Since it is rooted to the wreck of the main ship,' said Kamidaki. 'it cannot function as an independent unit.'

'That's all right.' said Ayeka. 'I've always had Ryo-Oh ever since I was a little girl. I did not think it could regenerate itself on this planet.'

'Glad to hear it.' said Tenchi, not sure of what to say.

Then a beam of rainbow light shot out of Ryo-Oh into the skies above.

They both marveled at its beauty. Then Kiyone sneezed and realized she was back in the Masaki house. She hadn't gone with them at all. Mihoshi looked on in concern.

'Kiyone,' said Mihoshi, 'poor thing. You've caught a cold.'

'Looks like it.' muttered Kiyone. 'It got chilly so suddenly.'

As the day passed Tenchi and the others return and it got darker. Then the door opened and Nobuyuki entered. 'I'm home.' he said, carrying a boquet of flowers.

'Hey dad.' said Tenchi.

'Nobuyuki,' said Katsuhito, 'how about having some drinks later?'

'That sounds like a great idea!' laughed Nobuyuki. 'We can enjoy saki and watch the snow! One moment!' And he raced up the stairs.

Later still they sat around a table drinking saki. Ryoko was drinking at an alarming rate. Ayeka was sipping absently. Kiyone didn't feel like it. She felt disoriented, disjointed, as though time and space didn't quite match up. Nobuyuki was describing his day. He had finished designing six houses today. Tenchi wasn't drinking much.

'Are you okay Kiyone?' asked Ayeka. 'You look a little distant.'

'I'm fine.' said Kiyone. 'I just… feel kind of weird you know.'

'You and me both…' slurred Ryoko, before grabbing Tenchi. 'Hey, Tenchi don't you feel weird too? Maybe we could feel weird together…'

'Ryoko, you've had too much to drink.' said Tenchi in deadpan.

One it went, small talk while watching the snow. Then the unthinkable happened. They ran out of saki.

'Out of saki?' asked Nobuyuki.

'Tenchi go buy some more.' said Katsuhito.

'Why me?' asked Tenchi, 'I barely drank any of it.'

'Go buy some more…' slurred Ryoko.

'Please go to the store for us Tenchi…' said Ayeka.

'I'll go with you.' volunteered Kiyone.

'Horay!' cried Ryoko. 'We can buy two bottles!'

'Where is Mihoshi anyway?' asked Ayeka.

'Oh she's sleeping upstairs.' said Kiyone, knowing the answer automatically.

Kiyone and Tenchi left, bundling up warmly. As they made their way down Tenchi sighed. 'They always get like this you know.'

'Why?' asked Kiyone.

'We're nearing the anniversary of my mother's death.' said Tenchi. 'She got really sick and never recovered around this time of year.

'Oh,' said Kiyone. 'I'm sorry.'

Then she was seized by a vision of Nobuyuki coming forward with a new bottle. Ryoko and Ayeka were in a drunken stupor on the floor. 'Now, we can open up the special saki.'

'Oh, it's that special brand.' mused Yosho.

Time passed and darkness crept over the land. Nobuyuki and Yosho stared out over the falling snows while drinking of the saki. 'Hmm,' said Yosho, 'this is my favorite.'

'Yes,' said Nobuyuki, 'it's my favorite also.'

'You know…' said Yosho, 'even though you're my son in law you're a lot like me.'

'Do you think so?' asked Nobuyuki, looking distant. 'You know what? I used to hate the snow.'

'What a coincidence,' said Yosho, 'I did too.'

Nobuyuki approached the door and drew it aside. Going out into the open he raised his cup to the sky so the snow could fall into it. 'But nowadays… I don't hate it much anymore.' Yosho came out to do the same. 'Let's drink too…'

'The snow of our memories.' said Yosho.

Together they drank.

'Are you alright Kiyone?' asked Tenchi, carrying the sake uphill. 'You haven't said a word and you look distant.'

'Sorry,' said Kiyone, 'I keep on feeling really weird. I think when Tsunami spoke through me it affected me and I keep seeing things that are happening faraway. I feel like I can sense other peoples 'ss driving me insane.'

'Well, I guess you could-' began Tenchi, before sneezing.

'You okay?' asked Kiyone.

'Fine,' said Tenchi, 'just cold. Here we are.'

They reached the house and entered it. Sasami came down the stairs to greet them a smile on her face. 'There you are, welcome back!'

'Hey Sasami,' said Tenchi, 'I'm looking for Dad and Grandpa…' He stopped and clutched his head. 'Ugh… what's wrong with me…' His vision was blurring. He collapsed to one knee.

'Tenchi!' cried Sasami, running to his side.

'I'm alright,' said Tenchi, 'I must have been too active in this cold weather.' Then he fell backward. Kiyone kneeled down and caught him before he could hit the ground.

'What's wrong Tenchi are you okay?' asked Sasami.

'Quickly Sasami,' said Kiyone, speaking but feeling like she was not the one talking, 'go to Ryo-Oh and ask it for help. I'll keep him warm. Move quickly.'

'But what about the others-' began Sasami.

'They're all sleeping off their alcohol.' said Kiyone. 'Go now!'

While Sasami ran off, Kiyone felt as though she was following her. Kiyone watched as Sasami raced to Ryo-Oh and kneeled by the sprout. Praying to it she focused her thoughts.

'Please…' thought Sasami. 'Please help Tenchi…'

Ryo-Oh glowed while sending a light into the sky. Sasami saw a droplet of sap appear on its leaf and reached out to catch it as it fell off.

Kiyone shifted back to reality and realized that she was watching over Tenchi. Tenchi had been put beneath heavy covers and was sleeping. Yet he still burned to the touch. As she touched his forehead, she saw visions. She saw a young Tenchi playing in the snow, as a younger Nobuyuki made his way up the hill.

Tenchi finished a snowman and then Nobuyuki reached him. Tenchi ran to him and his Father said something. Tenchi began to cry, and Nobuyuki embraced him.

Poor kid.

Tenchi awoke and found Sasami by his bedside. Arising, he remembered all that had happened. Putting his covers over Sasami, he stood up and realized that he was going to be late. Getting dressed he raced out of the house and up the steps. Coming to the top, he found Dad and Grandpa already there by the shrine.

It had been a snowy day, just like this one, when his Mother had died.

Tenchi came up behind Dad and Grandpa, unsure of whether to go forward or stay where he was. Dad did not look up. 'Get over here, Tenchi. Say hello to your mother.'

Not answering Tenchi moved forward and began to pray. He felt nothing. And wondered if anyone could hear him. He glanced up. 'So both of you remembered.'

'It was snowing like this…' said Yosho. 'On the day that she died.'

Then he saw the flowers dad had brought. He hadn't paid any attention to them before, but now he saw them for what they were. 'Those flowers… they're the kind Mom really liked.'

'Well, I just… uh…' Dad paused. 'Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, my dear. Our little Tenchi now has a lot of girlfriends. I was worried about him being too shy with women, but after all, he is my son you know.'

'Aw dad…' said Tenchi.

'Although his sword technique does need work.' mused Yosho.

'Grandpa…' began Tenchi.

'Well I've got to get going.' said Dad. 'It's about time to get to the office.'

'And I'm going back to the shrine.' said Yosho.

'Don't be late for school.' Dad warned him.

'Don't worry, I won't.' Tenchi assured him.

Then Sasami appeared out of nowhere. 'Hey, what are you doing out here Tenchi?'

'What are you, my mother?' asked Tenchi.

'You should still be in bed, Tenchi.' said Sasami.

'I'm feeling fine now.' said Tenchi.

'Wait a minute,' said Sasami, 'you were in such pain yesterday. 'You're not well yet.'

'Maybe not,' said Tenchi, 'but I feel… really good now. Thanks, Tsunami.'

Kiyone shuddered and awoke with a start, realizing she had been watching. 'That does it, I'm going to Washu and I'm going to get this fixed!'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so some of you may have guessed where I'm going with this. Others not so much. I really wanted to use this episode. I think it is one of the best character development pieces in the series. The scene between Nobuyuki and Yosho is one of my favorites in anime, and to this day I'm still not sure why. It's both sad and beautiful.

Next time we'll actually have some events.


	13. Sasami and Tsunami

**Chapter Thirteen: Sasami and Tsunami**

Kiyone was bound spread eagle, stark naked with numerous wires attached to her body. Metal tentacles covered her nipples and privates. There all manner of beeping and blinking machines around her. Kiyone could not help but feel like this was a bit overkill.

'Washu, is all this really necessary?' she asked.

'You wanted me to examine you, didn't ya?' asked Washu. 'I can't have clothing obscuring my instruments. It could result in inaccurate results.'

'Okay.' said Kiyone between gritted teeth.

'Now, you mentioned that you saw things which you should not have been able to see.' continued Washu. 'Detecting the thoughts of others. It seems likely that when Tsunami entered you, it connected you to her. So we'll have to run some tests to see just how it works.

'Now, I want you to think about what you want most in the world?'

'All right.' said Kiyone.

Kiyone envisioned herself as she had always wanted. The visions came to her clearer and more magnificent than ever. It was as though she was really there, standing as the highest of all awards was given to her. She was made a high ranking officer, and the whole assembled force saluted her. She was admired and allowed to speak at the academy. Everyone who had rubbed their positions in her face had to eat their words.

'Hmm, interesting.' mused Washu. 'A career officer huh? You sure have odd taste.'

'What's so wrong with that?' asked Kiyone, annoyed.

'Nothing. Wasn't exactly talking to you.' said Washu. 'Now I need you to think of where you came from. Think of your Father and Mother.'

Kiyone tried. But it would not come to her. Yet she felt almost nothing for the fact, as though she had never known them. 'I… I can't think of them. I couldn't have forgotten. I… the first thing I remember is applying to the academy.'

'It's possible that Tsunami fragments some of your memories. I'm sure I'll be able to reclaim some of them sooner or later.' said Washu. 'For now, we've got some other tests. Raw sensation.' She hit a button.

Kiyone felt a sensation all over her body and blushed a deep red. 'Hey, what is ugh… what is…'

'Like it?' asked Washu. 'I'm stimulating your entire body. It'll give me a good reading on how contact with a deity has affected you.'

'Oh, goddess yes…' moaned Kiyone as her mouth opened.

'Hey Kiyone.' said Mihoshi.

Her blush intensified, and she forced herself to composure. 'Mihoshi, ugh… knock before you come in here!'

'Sorry,' said Mihoshi, 'Sasami just wanted you to know that snacks are ready.'

'How did you even get in here?' asked Washu.

'I used the door.' said Mihoshi innocently.

'But… I sealed off the door from subspace!' said Washu.

'Well it was unlocked.' said Mihoshi.

'I… but that…' Washu could hardly speak.

'Just quit while you're behind Washu.' suggested Kiyone. 'Nothing about Mihoshi is reasonable.'

'All right!' snapped Washu. 'We'll cut this short! But there is something I can do. It'll take me a bit, but I should be able to repair the separation between your mind and Tsunami's.'

'What do you mean repair?' asked Kiyone. 'You mean restore right?'

'Ahahahahaha! Yes, that is what I meant!' cried Washu. 'When you're a genius like me sometimes you get confused by your own brilliance!'

'Okay, could you let me down now?' asked Kiyone.

Washu blinked. 'Oh yeah, sure. One moment.'

* * *

The group were having snacks. Washu wasn't there yet. She'd stayed behind in her lab, and now they were eating crackers and sipping sodas. Then the inevitable happened, Ayeka and Ryoko found an occasion to fight. Tenchi sighed as both of them reached for the last cracker.

Ayeka narrowed her eyes. 'There really is no need to eat every last one Ryoko.'

'Well I think it's only fair that I take the last one, seeing how you've been scarfing them.' said Ryoko.

Ayeka laughed haughtily, and Tenchi looked to her. 'Oh, by all means, Ryoko, take the last one.'

Ryoko did not take the bait. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Tenchi and got real close. It was in a very enjoyable fashion, running one finger over his chest. 'Hey Tenchi, although she's putting on airs do you know that Ayeka has already had ten crackers? Trust me, I counted.'

'Well I suppose it wouldn't bother you to be known as a cookie counter!' said Ayeka.

'Seriously? Your arguing about this?' asked Kiyone.

'Yes, please, take your fight outside!' said Mihoshi.

'Hey, why are you doing that?' said Ayeka. 'Leave Tenchi alone.'

'It's only natural for-' began Ryoko.

Tenchi had had it. It was obvious what was going to happen. Ryoko would bait Ayeka repeatedly. Ayeka would resort to violence. There would be a showdown of power where nobody got hurt, but the room got smashed up. For the sake of dad's wallet, he had to intervene.

'Okay guys, this competition thing has got to stop okay!' he said, raising both hands. 'These constant fights are expensive!'

'What do you mean?' asked Ryoko.

'This woman needs to be taught a lesson!' proclaimed Ayeka.

'Ayeka, we've already established that your culture practices polygamy.' said Tenchi with a sigh.

'Well…' began Ayeka, 'yes.'

'And Ryoko?' Tenchi looked at her incredulously. 'You flirt with Ayeka almost as much as you flirt with me! And Kiyone!'

'Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything,' said Kiyone, 'but these showdowns do seem a little futile.'

'Oh.' said Ayeka, blushing. 'Well… um…'

'Oh yeah, obviously my dear Tenchi.' said Ryoko airily. 'But I just thought I ought to make it clear who your favorite was…' She looked to Ayeka.

Tenchi should have known it was a futile effort.

'Favorite?!' cried Ayeka. 'I am the Crown Princess of Jurai! You are a renegade space pirate! I should be his favorite!'

'Well you're not, get used to it.' said Ryoko.

'Why you… you need to be taught your place!' cried Ayeka, as logs appeared, crackling with energy. 'And I will educate you myself!'

'Bring it on, Princess!' said Ryoko, arising with energy surging around them. 'This has to be settled!'

'And here we go.' murmured Tenchi.

Then something, nobody was quite sure what, passed by them. Ayeka and Ryoko were distracted from their fight. Tenchi looked up, and he could have sworn he saw a white robe pass by the door.

'What was that?' asked Ryoko.

'Where is Sasami?' asked Tenchi suddenly.

'I'll go have a look.' said Ayeka.

Ayeka made her way into the hall and saw Sasami walking down it, looking like she wanted to avoid being seen. The girl looked up, seeming very guilty. But guilty about what? Sasami had always been a kind and goodhearted girl.

'Oh Sasami, was that you then?' asked Ayeka.

'Oh, Ayeka.' said Sasami, looking at her with a guarded expression.

'Did you… see someone else here just now?' asked Ayeka.

'No Ayeka I didn't.' said Sasami.

What was wrong?

'Meow.' said Ryo-Oki, appearing around the corner.

'I thought I saw someone.' said Ayeka.

'Ayeka I need to tell you-' began Sasami.

'Hey, Ayeka what was it?' called Ryoko.

Ayeka glanced back. 'Oh, nothing.' She looked to Sasami. 'Uh… Sasami, you were saying?'

Sasami turned to walk away.

'Aren't you going to have snacks with us?' asked Ayeka.

'I'm not hungry.' said Sasami.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nobuyuki and Katsuhito were sipping cups of tea together. It was a habit they indulged in when they were alone and wanted to think. Both greatly enjoyed it.

'This new brand of tea is truly excellent, wouldn't you say Father?' asked Nobuyuki.

'Yes.' agreed Katsuhito. 'We should purchase it more often.'

Something white like a ghost passed them by. Nobuyuki looked up, but it was gone.

'…Did you see that?' he asked.

'Hmm.' mused Katsuhito.

Meanwhile, the others were discussing what had appeared.

'That vague ghost-like figure.' said Ryoko. 'What do you think it was?'

'Ghost?' asked Kiyone. 'Come on; there is no such thing.'

'We live in a world with gods and trees which can blow things up.' said Tenchi. 'I figure the idea deserves the benefit of the doubt.'

'I'm scared Kiyone.' said Mihoshi.

'Mihoshi,' said Kiyone, 'Tenchi wields a lightsaber powered by the power of three goddesses. And he's not even the most dangerous person in this room. There is nothing to worry about.'

'I can't stand it! I can't stand it!' said Mihoshi wrapping her arms around Tenchi and clinging to him. Tenchi enjoyed their proximity.

'What are you afraid of, Mihoshi?' asked Ryoko mockingly.

'Oh lay off her, Ryoko.' said Tenchi.

Then smoke arose around them, and Grandpa appeared with a candle lit before him. His expression was grave, his eyes veiled in shadow.

'Grandpa…' he said, 'what's with the smoke?

'Listen, I'll tell you the story.' said Grandpa. 'When I was a young man the person who lived here told it to me. It begins over six hundred years ago.'

'You were alive six hundred years ago.' deadpanned Tenchi. 'You were there!'

'There was a house on a mountain far away from civilization. In it there lived a couple. People admired their relationship because they were so much in love.' continued Grandpa.

'That doesn't seem like the sort of thing feudal samurai would respect.' mused Tenchi.

'However, the wife had been sickly since childhood. She had become bedridden for quite some time. It was said she knew her time was coming soon. They did their best, trying to care for each other and live their lives to the fullest and treasure their remaining time together.

'One stormy night they heard a voice through the howling wind. It wasn't their imagination. The voice was real. Though they were scared they were compelled to listen, and this is what the voice said to them:

"Head to the west. Go over three mountains, and you'll find an herb that can cure any kind of sickness."

Thus the wind spoke and then fell silent. The husband believed the winds words and decided to go search for the herb. She begged him to remain, and not leave her alone, but he left and set out for the west.'

Ryoko reached out and pulled Mihoshi off Tenchi.

'Ow.' said Mihoshi.

'She hung on against death with all her strength.' continued Grandpa. 'But he didn't return. She spoke to herself saying: "I wish that I were healthy. Then I would be able to look for him."

Alas her hopes were in vain. And one day, all alone, she passed away.'

The candle went out.

'Yet it is said that if you wander far enough in the forest, you can see an image of that woman. They call her the white ghost.'

'…It was you, wasn't it.' said Kiyone. 'You were the husband.'

'Yes.' said Yosho. 'Her name was Haruna. She came to this world with me and was stranded alongside me. Now all that remains of her is her tree.'

'I'm sorry.' said Kiyone.

Then the door slid open, and Washu entered. 'Well, I'm done with all the data. I figure we can start any time Kiyone. You did save some crackers for me didn't you?'

'No, not really.' admitted Ryoko.

'Oh come on! I was doing a public service!'

'You shouldn't have been so late.' said Ryoko.

'Well this isn't gonna happen again.' said Washu. 'Kiyone, you ready?'

'Yeah,' said Kiyone, 'I'm sick of being spaced out all the time.'

* * *

Progress was slow. Kiyone lay back in her seat, watching Washu type. Little by little she felt her expanded consciousness returning to its previous size. Little by little the sensation of knowing and seeing things she should not faded away. Very soon she found herself once again as an ordinary galaxy police officer.

'All done.' said Washu. 'Your neural patterns have returned to normal.'

Kiyone was released and stepped down. 'Thanks, Washu, I was starting to go nuts.'

'Be careful,' said Washu, 'if you start to have any relapses come to me right away.'

'Right, okay.' said Kiyone.

* * *

Later as Tenchi came back to his room, he opened a desk drawer and drew out a book. Drawing it out, he opened it to a picture of Kiyone and Mihoshi hogtied with a clear shot of their faces and breasts. Blushes were on their faces. He suspected they had been enjoying Ryoko's photo shoot more than they would ever admit.

He turned the photo it showed the opposite side. This one showed them with their sexy rears sticking up into the air. They were glancing back, still blushing while struggling in their bindings. It was adorable. He'd never had a chance to properly thank Ryoko for these pictures she'd saved on that memory card.

Then there was a sound. He shut the book quickly and looked up to the door. It was still closed, and he realized he'd forgotten to lock it. Then he saw that a book had fallen down from the shelf.

And then a hand went to his shoulder.

In a panic, he fled out of the room, down the stairs and into the outside. He had no particular idea where he was going, only that he had to get away from here as quickly as possible. He ran and ran until he found himself by the lake, kneeling and breathing heavily.

'Tenchi, are you alright?' asked Ayeka as she rushed out after him.

The others came behind her, crowding in concern. Tenchi looked up. 'There… I saw it again. I touched my shoulder.'

'I'm scared!' cried Mihoshi, hugging Washu tight.

'I need to know something,' said Washu, 'where did you see it exactly?'

'In my room,' said Tenchi, and then he felt a presence.

They all must have because they looked up. Yet it was only Sasami. She looked very concerned, and Ayeka certainly noticed. 'Sasami?'

'Don't scare us like that kid.' said Tenchi.

'Not… so… tight…' said Washu.

'Oh,' said Mihoshi, still holding on, 'well, Sasami it's only you.'

'Can't… breathe…' gasped Washu.

'Let go of her Mihoshi.' said Kiyone, pulling Mihoshi off. Yet she looked a bit pale.

'Oh,' said Mihoshi, 'that was so scary I thought she was…' Then her eyes locked on something and she gasped. 'Look, Sasami's reflection is…'

Sasami gasped as she looked to where Mihoshi was pointing. Tenchi looked there. The others looked there. In the lake was the perfect reflection of Tsunami. They stared, and Ayeka opened her mouth, unsure of how to speak.

'Sasami,' said Ayeka, 'you are-'

Sasami took off into the woods. Tenchi and the girls ran after her but she moved quickly, and it wasn't long before they had lost her entirely. They walked throughout the trees, calling for Sasami. Yet she did not answer. Kiyone trailed behind the group, looking troubled. She alone was not calling.

Kiyone stiffened as she looked at Sasami, though Tenchi didn't get why.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching fruitlessly, they met up again and found Washu typing busily. Ryoko phased into existence and sighed. 'She's not around here anywhere.'

'I looked,' said Tenchi, 'she didn't go home.'

'Washu?' asked Ayeka.

'Nope.' said Washu. 'I've checked. My instruments can't seem to find a trace of her.'

'Maybe we should head back.' said Kiyone suddenly, looking very worried. 'I mean Sasami is smart; she knows the way home.'

'Are you kidding me?' asked Tenchi. 'There are wild animals out there. Princess of Jurai or no Sasami is a little girl.'

'Yeah Kiyone,' said Mihoshi, 'we can't just leave her out here.'

'Are you all right Kiyone?' asked Washu. 'You look a little pale.'

'Just… I have a bad feeling about all this.' said Kiyone. 'As if something is going to go really wrong, really fast.'

'I've had Ryo-Oki start scanning the area.' said Ryoko. 'But they aren't turning anything up just yet.'

Washu put away her tree and stood up. 'We'll just have to spread out and search for her ourselves.'

'Well,' said Tenchi, 'I'll go that way.'

'All right.' said Ayeka.

'I think we should go in pairs.' said Kiyone. 'Just in case.'

'I think that's a great idea.' said Ryoko. 'I'll go with Tenchi-'

Washu caught her by the shoulder. 'Go that way.'

'Fine.' said Ryoko.

* * *

Kiyone wandered far throughout the woods, not looking anywhere near as hard as she felt she ought to. Something was growing in her mind, and she wasn't sure what. She'd thought she'd have some peace of mind. Washu had resealed the boundaries between her and Tsunami, so why didn't she?

Yet she felt all the more troubled. As though there was something she was missing. Something just out of reach.

She came to a crystal clear pool of water and looked at her own reflection. She hardly recognized herself. Her features were different, her hair a lighter shade of blue, and… were those regal robes?

Kiyone reached out with a hand for the reflection. Yet as it passed through the water it returned to normal. Had she really seen it? Or had she really gone crazy?

No. No, she hadn't gone nuts. That reflection meant something. Washu hadn't told her everything. What was happening to her?

* * *

'Sasami! Sasami!'

Ayeka was more worried than ever. She made her way through the forest, looking for her sister and wishing more than ever to find her. Yet she did not appear.

'Sasami where are you?!' she came to rest against a tree, looking around with her flashlight. 'Where are you?'

'That reflection was of Tsunami…' she thought. 'What is happening to Sasami?'

Ayeka moved on and suddenly saw Sasami, sitting on a rock overlooking a pool of crystal clear water. She was crying, and Ryo-Oki was by her side, looking concerned. The cabbit glanced up as Ayeka approached. So did Sasami.

For a long time, both of them just stood there.

Then Ayeka moved forward before her eyes fell upon the pool. There was the image of Tsunami, standing clear and unaffected. She halted, unable to move forward.

'I'm sorry, Ayeka.' said Sasami. 'But… I'm not the real Sasami!'

Something about her words rang true, though Ayeka did not know why. 'What do you mean, Sasami? What…'

Sasami began to sob uncontrollably. Ryo-Oki meows and nuzzled her with worry. Yet Sasami continued to cry into her arms.

'Seven hundred years ago…' said the reflection of Tsunami. 'Yes, it all happened seven hundred years ago — that day when the space pirate Ryoko attacked planet Jurai. Sasami wandered away from her mother. In the chaos of the battle, she was able to explore places far deeper in the palace. Places that otherwise would be off limits.

'She walked among many of the ancient trees, speaking with them and learning their names. Then a tremor from the battle caused her to slip, and she fell downwards. Sasami struck her head and died. Yet her blood made contact with the roots of a tree, and she was assimilated into me.

'I reformed Sasami, and she ran to her mother's arms. No one was ever the wiser.'

'I tried to tell you many times.' sobbed Sasami. 'The real Sasami died that day. I… I'm not your real sister…'

Ayeka reeled beneath the revelation. Tsunami had said it, and Tsunami would never lie. She looked down as an errant breeze blew through her hair. She remembered all the times Sasami had chased after her. She'd desperately sought her acknowledgment. Sometimes Ayeka would pretend not to notice her, amused by her. Yet she always turned around to meet her in the end.

Those memories…

Ayeka turned away. 'Why are you telling me this, Sasami?'

'Um…' began Sasami.

'Are you telling me this to drive me away?' asked Ayeka.

'No Ayeka,' said Sasami. 'I love you so much; I do I really do!'

'Really?' asked Ayeka, glancing back with a laugh.

'Yes, I do! Yes, I do!' cried Sasami.

'You do?' asked Ayeka, before turning around. 'Well, I love you too, Sasami. We love each other. That's what counts. Whatever happens, you are my dear sister.'

Sasami smiled. Then she began to cry and ran into Ayeka's arms. Holding her sister tightly, Ayeka smiled as well. 'Dry your eyes, Sasami. Let's get back to the house.'

'Can we sit for a while?' asked Sasami.

'If you want.' said Ayeka.

So sit they did, Sasami resting against Ayeka's form until eventually, she drifted off to sleep. The poor dear was exhausted. She was afraid that after Ayeka found out about her secret, she would leave her. Yes, what she had learned was troubling, but it wasn't Sasami's fault. Ayeka would deal with it in due time.

'Princess Ayeka…' said a voice.

There was a sparkling of rainbow light, and then Tsunami appeared before her in the flesh. She was beautiful and wonderful beyond all description. Her smile brought a greater joy than anything Ayeka had felt, yet it also terrified her.

'Sasami didn't really die, Princess Ayeka.' said Tsunami. 'She thinks of herself as my creation. But she actually survived by assimilating with me. She's still young. One day she will understand everything.'

'I don't understand,' said Ayeka, 'why didn't you tell her?'

'She wouldn't have believed me, even if I had told her.' said Tsunami. 'Besides, Sasami needed to know of your feelings for her. Right now that's more important than the truth of her identity. Princess Ayeka, she truly is your real sister.'

Then lights illuminated the whole of the wood and Tsunami was gone. Ayeka smiled. 'Beautiful…'

'Here you are!' cried Yosho. 'We've been looking for you!'

He and Nobuyuki were carrying boxes filled with food, and the others were all with them. There was Mihoshi, and Washu and Kiyone thought she looked a little troubled and even Ryoko. They soon began to start a barbeque, fanning flames and passing out snacks.

It looked to be a merry gathering.

Then Sasami looked around. '…Where is Tenchi?'

No one knew the answer to that question.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And cliffhanger ending. I never intended to include it until just now, but it seemed right. This episode is a perfect example of Tenchi's ineffectualness in the original story. I successfully completely removed him from the scene with Tsunami. The only effect was the loss of one fairly amusing gag.

Enjoy!


	14. Haruna

**Chapter Fourteen: Haruna**

A rose bloomed red in the darkness. Two lovers danced beneath a tree at the center of a lake. One was a young man with dark hair, the other a beautiful pale woman with brown hair. As they danced the man got close.

'We're almost there.' he said.

'Yes…' she breathed.

The vision changed and the woman was hacking and coughing bitterly, the man leaning over her. 'Haruna…' he said. 'are you all right?'

'Yosho…' she breathed.

'I'll always be here with you.' he assured her.

But he wasn't. Yosho left her. Left seeking something. And Haruna remained alone. Until at last, she faded.

* * *

Washu sat within her subspace lab typing. Screens flashed before her eyes and she scanned over them and took in their information. Before her appeared images of Tenchi's data, then an image of planet earth. Then the various sub-planes surrounding it.

She smiled in satisfaction. 'Hmm…'

* * *

Sasami stepped out of Ryo-Oki and glanced up to the Cabbit. 'Thanks for the ride home, Ryo-Oki.'

'Sasami, my little Sasami!' cried Misaki. 'You're home at last!'

'Hi, Mommy.' said Sasami. 'I need to speak to dad in the throne room.'

* * *

The countryside of Japan surged by. Ryoko watched the woods and fields pass the train, or was it the train passing them? It didn't matter, it had been six months since Tenchi had disappeared. And they still hadn't turned anything up yet.

In the other seats, Ayeka and Kiyone and Mihos looked almost as down as Ryoko felt. They hadn't had the energy to fight about anything ever since that day. That day when everything had seemed so right until Tenchi didn't show up.

* * *

Yosho sat on the doorstep, looking out over the mountains far beyond. It was a beautiful day outside, but he could not enjoy it. For his grandson was gone. And no one knew where he was. Still, Yosho was confident he could take care of himself, one way or the other.

'Father.' said a voice.

Yosho looked up. 'Nobuyuki…'

'I just saw the police.' said Nobuyuki. 'I reported Tenchi as a missing person.'

They should have done it months ago. But with a genius like Washu it hadn't seemed necessary. As they combed every inch of the forest, it had slipped them by. Yosho sighed. 'I see.'

'Autumn has come.' said Nobuyuki as he sat down, loosening his tie.

'It has been six months.' said Yosho.

'Six months and no word.' said Nobuyuki. 'If Tenchi were alive he would have contacted us. I can't bear to think of what might have happened to him.'

'Nobuyuki,' said Yosho, 'Tenchi is strong, and he knows the ways of Jurai.' He stood and walked to stand by the lake. 'Try to have faith. Believe in Tenchi.'

'Yes,' said Nobuyuki, 'you're right.'

* * *

Ryoko flipped through the police reports they had provided her, looking for any leads. She sensed Ayeka come up behind her and shut the book in resignation. Then she looked up, already knowing what Ayeka would say.

Ayeka didn't say anything. She just shook her head. And that was enough.

Together they made their way out of the police station and walked back, hands in their pockets. Their eyes were on their feet, and neither knew what to say. Soon enough Kiyone and Mihoshi joined them.

'So I got back the reports on time-space distortions on Earth.' said Kiyone. 'Looks like the Galaxy Police haven't been scanning the region at all. The place is a bit of a backwater. They've started on it now. Mihoshi's family are important, so her request got through, but it'll be a while before we can get a response.

'Any luck on your end?'

'Not a single clue.' said Ayeka finally.

'We'll search.' said Ryoko, trying to stay upbeat. 'Yep, we've got Washu's orb.' She looked at her wristband.

'Well I'm sure we'll run into Tenchi any day now.' said Mihoshi. 'Just you wait he'll come walking around that-'

Then she tripped. And in the process of tripping, she bumped into Kiyone. Kiyone bumped into Ryoko, who knocked down Kiyone and before long they were a pile of limbs on the ground.

'Damn it Mihoshi...' said Ryoko.

'Ow...' said Mihoshi.

Later in a diner, Ayeka waited tables. It was something she'd had to get used to while trying to go undercover. Kiyone had been a big help getting her used to all this. At first, she had hated it, but she would endure it for Tenchi. 'May I take your order?'

'Yes,' said the man, 'let's see… I think I'll have a double hamburger. Japanese style with chicken risotto.'

'Yes sir.' said Ayeka. 'Let me see if I have this down right, you would like one double hamburger Japanese style and one chicken risotto.' She paused. 'Oh, and would you like anything to drink with that? We have freshly brewed coffee which is very good.'

'After we finish eating.' said the woman.

There was a shout, and Ayeka looked up to see that Ryoko had gotten in trouble with the manager again. This kept on happening, and if it continued they were liable to get fired. Ayeka needed Ryoko to keep it together.

Tenchi was supposed to be in this area. If Washu was right, that is.

Suddenly there was a clattering, and a crash and Ayeka looked up. Mihoshi had dropped her plate and sent it clattering to the floor. Kiyone had her back to Mihoshi and did not look like she wanted to turn around.

She put her hands into a prayer position. 'Oh please, God, don't let me turn around and see what I think it is…'

It was what she thought it was. Ayeka smiled despite herself.

Later that night they got back to their apartment and promptly collapsed. Ayeka fell to her knees and breathed out. 'I'm exhausted…'

'I am so beat.' said Kiyone, leaning against the wall.

'We're very exhausted.' said Mihoshi, lying on the floor.

'The bathhouse closes at ten.' suggested Ryoko.

'I think I'll pass tonight.' said Ayeka.

'I know we have to,' said Ryoko, 'but holding down a job while we search for Tenchi is so draining.'

'We're lucky they hired us without references.' said Ayeka. 'Everybody comes in there to talk. We might get some news about Tenchi.'

'If we're lucky.' said Ryoko bitterly. 'Fall is here.'

'Yes,' said Ayeka, 'the seasons are changing. It's been six months since…' She trailed off.

Ryoko kneeled by their bags. 'We've traveled to so many places looking for Tenchi.' Then she looked up, brighter. 'Well, I think that everything's going to change now that we're here. The orb as well.'

'Why don't you check it?' asked Ayeka.

'Oh, it's time to call in anyway, I almost forgot.' said Ryoko, before pressing a button on a wristband. A beam of light shot out, and the image of Washu appeared.

'What's up girlfriends?' asked Washu. 'Any big clues?'

'Not even a little clue.' said Ryoko. 'I thought you might have something.'

'Hmm,' said Washu, 'I detected some temporal anomalies around here. They may have something to do with Tenchi so stay in the area. Let's be vigilant ladies.'

'Right,' said Ryoko as the channel cut out.

She stood up and stretched. 'Well, let's get some sleep, huh?'

'Yes.' said Ayeka. 'We'll need an early start tomorrow.'

'Hey,' said Mihoshi 'you know what we should do tonight.'

They looked up, and Kiyone sighed. 'What that? We just did that two days ago.'

'Please…' said Mihoshi.

'You know our budget is really tight.' said Kiyone. 'We can't afford it. Living in an apartment isn't cheap, even with four people working shifts.'

'Please let's go!'

'Absolutely not!'

* * *

And that was how they found themselves singing karaoke in a bar. Ayeka went first and thought she did very well, though Ryoko mocked her for her voice as always. Then came Kiyone's turn.

 _'Take me there, take me there, to the place in my dreams!'_

Kiyone was terrible at singing Karaoke, but Ayeka was too polite to say it. Ryoko was a different matter though. 'Wow, you're really awful at this.'

'I'd like to see you give it a try.' snapped Kiyone, tossing Ryoko the mike.

They spent the night singing in turns. However, things were interrupted when Kiyone and Mihoshi were called up. Orders for the Galaxy Police, as always. Ayeka and Ryoko got stuck with the bill.

'That is the last time I let Mihoshi drag me out onto one of these karaoke trips.' muttered Ryoko.

* * *

Tenchi awoke with the sense that he had been calling for three people. Maybe three, their names were… Ryoko, Kiyone, and Ayeka. Those three and others stuck in his mind no matter how many times he went to sleep.

He looked up to the kitchen where Haruna looked to be making breakfast. He still felt disoriented, but he forced himself up. 'Good morning.'

'You'd better get up quickly, Tenchi.' said Haruna. 'You'll be late for school.'

'It's funny,' said Tenchi, 'I graduated from one school and went right on to another. The irony is that in this economy I might be better off without a diploma. Don't want to be overqualified.'

She pulled aside the curtains. 'What a lovely day.'

Then she approached and kissed him.

'Feeling better now?' she asked.

'A little.' he admitted.

As they sat down for breakfast, Tenchi fiddled with the television. There was no signal, as usual. Haruna came back with some flowers in a pot which she set down on the table.

'Miso soup with tofu?' he noted. 'I haven't had this in years.'

'Too many instant meals?' asked Haruna, a tone of amusement.

'Well, I just don't go in for traditional food much.' admitted Tenchi. 'I like to experiment.'

As they eat, he thought about things. 'You know, I had this idea for a character some time ago. Sort of this Princess who likes to cook, and she comes to earth and learns to cook earth meals.'

'Sounds like a dead end.' said Haruna. 'You need something more than that to make a story.'

'In my experience, you can make a story out of just about anything if you work at it enough.' said Tenchi, eating a bit. He flinched at the taste. 'Did you use fermented beans for this?'

'Yes, why?' asked Haruna.

'Nothing,' said Tenchi, 'just not my favorite variety is all.'

'I'll keep it in mind.' she said with a smile.

He got his things together and began walking down the street toward school. As he did Haruna came out onto the balcony and waved. 'Have a good day.'

Tenchi waved back. Somehow he felt as though this whole place was new to him though. As he made his way down the street, he glanced back and felt very odd.

* * *

Sasami stood within the place where she had died. Where her other self had died. She'd never been in here since the day she was created. She didn't like walking among all these trees in high places. But to find Tenchi she had to.

'I need you to search for Tenchi's wavelength.' Washu's words came back to her. 'Search for traces in the temporal netting. Sasami can you do that for me?'

'I'll do my best.' answered Sasami.

* * *

The bus ran through the streets and Ryoko and Ayeka leaned back in their seats, watching the streets go by. Or rather Ayeka was watching the streets go by. Ryoko was sleeping while Kiyone and Mihoshi were still off in space. As usual.

'Kiyone and Mihoshi can't be here to help search for Tenchi. They are Galaxy Police detectives in charge of the public safety.' said Ayeka in irritation. 'So what's your excuse, sleeping beauty?'

'Shut up for a minute.' said Ryoko. 'I didn't get a wink last night because you kept talking in your sleep like a chipmunk.'

'I do not talk like a chipmunk!' said Ayeka. 'Your the one who always runs her mouth.'

'Right, like princesses never do.' said Ryoko.

Then Ryoko's wristband began to bleep repeatedly. Ryoko roused herself at once and Ayeka saw that the band was glowing red.

'Tenchi is nearby.' said Ryoko.

Ayeka looked out the window and saw him. He was walking along the sidewalk as though nothing had happened. Ayeka turned. 'Ryoko I see Tenchi!'

'Driver, stop the bus!' cried Ryoko.

The bus ground to a screeching halt and together they raced out onto the side. Ryoko began to levitate as she surged through the air in pursuit. 'Tenchi!' she called as she reached the other side. 'Tenchi!'

She saw him walking away from her, even if he was long haired and she raced after him as quickly as she could. She had to reach him. Had to-

He passed through a crowd and was gone.

'Damn.' she said.

Tenchi looked up. For a moment he thought he'd heard her, Ryoko, call his name. Yet she wasn't real. He must have been imagining things. He walked onwards.

Ayeka caught up as Ryoko searched the street. 'Ryoko…' she said.

'Are you absolutely sure that was Tenchi?' asked Ryoko.

'Yes.' said Ayeka. 'But he looked different like he'd grown older.'

Ryoko looked up to the looming skyscrapers. There was a lot more to this than a couple of crowds. She knew that much.

* * *

In the apartment, later everyone's spirits were all the lower. Reluctantly Ryoko made the call to Washu.

'You lost him, huh?' said Washu later.

'He was right there and then he just sort of vanished into thin air.' said Ryoko.

'Sometimes two different worlds can be partially intersected.' said Washu. 'I'll go back and review the data and see if Sasami has picked anything up.'

Then she was gone.

'Wait, Washu!' said Ryoko. 'Washu!'

'Washu come back!' said Ayeka.

That night Tenchi began to paint, trying to draw pictures. After a moment he glanced up and saw Haruna sitting on the window sill, looking out over the town. She looked very beautiful indeed where she was. Even so, it was a chilly night.

'Aren't you getting cold?' he asked.

'No.' she said, staring up at the moon.

'You must be tired.' said Tenchi.

'I'm fine.' said Haruna.

'Well that does it.' said Tenchi, turning the painting around. 'Here is the sketch.'

'It's a great likeness.' said Haruna. 'It's good Tenchi.'

'I would hope so, given that it took me nearly an hour.' said Tenchi, looking at the picture doubtfully. 'Something about the proportions are off. Unrealistic.'

'I think it's beautiful.' said Haruna, lying down and posing seductively. 'I like the portrait that my Tenchi's drawn of me.'

'You know, not telling someone about the flaws in their art is a disservice.' said Tenchi, feeling the painting looked a bit lifeless.

'I really mean it.' she said, blinking seductively.

'…Haruna,' he said as he set the picture aside.

Making love to Haruna was wonderful. The proximity of her being close to him stirred his imagination. Yet it was also almost dreamlike. He face seemed almost picture perfect, too perfect. As they lay close to each other Tenchi felt oddly detached. He felt like when he held her face, he wasn't really holding her.

'It's so good being close to you.' she said.

'It feels like…' he began breathlessly. 'Like I'm dreaming…'

'Dreaming?' she asked.

'You know, like I'm playing a dating sim, except the game is all around me.' said Tenchi. 'Or like… like looking in at a picture.'

'You're not dreaming.' she said, taking hold of his hand. 'And this isn't a game, my sweet. I'm all real.'

'I suppose you are.' he said with a smile, before embracing her.

'Your hands are so warm and comforting…' she breathed.

Life seemed but a dream. Yet it was a good dream.

* * *

It was a seldom trodden path near the Masaki Shrine, veiled beneath the shadow of a cloud. The trees had nearly all fallen from their branches by now, and the trail itself needed repair. Yosho did not like coming here, for it reminded him of his failures. Even so, he walked up, finding himself drawn.

At last, he came before a huge tree blooming with many red flowers. She used to love those flowers. Yet as he stared he came to a dark realization. His eyes widened and he stepped back. 'Oh no…'

* * *

Ayeka received yet another shake of someone's head. It told her what she had guessed would be the answer in the first place. They had not seen Tenchi and had no idea where he might be. It had become a routine disappointment. It was made only more frustrating by the fact that it kept happening. Taking back the picture, she bowed and went on her way.

Ryoko was doing the same even now. She probably wasn't having any more luck.

Then it began to rain and things got worse.

* * *

Haruna made her way across the streets in the rain, sheltered by an umbrella. Making her way to the crosswalk, she halted there and looked over the many people moving around her. Earth was such a strange place, and it had changed so much since she had first come here.

It was… nice to see them advancing so much.

She saw a man with dark hair appear, but looking at him she saw it was not Tenchi. She sighed in disappointment and continued to wait. Walking to an overhang, she waited there for him. Like she had waited before.

Would he come? Of course, he would.

'Haruna, you didn't have to wait in the rain for me you know.' said Tenchi.

She looked up and smiled. 'I just thought I'd take the afternoon off.' She offered him an umbrella. 'I brought this.'

Then he wrapped an arm around her. 'No thanks, I'll just walk under your umbrella.'

Haruna found herself short of breath for a moment as they walked onward. She smiled as she looked at him. Then Tenchi took note.

'Too close?' he asked.

'No,' she said 'I'm just thinking how handsome you are.'

'Well I am the universe's most eligible bachelor.' he joked.

Both of them laughed as they continued onwards.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And here we have the adaptation of Tenchi Forever. This movie is actually really good. Even so, I have a number of issues with it, mostly revolving around the fact that not enough happens. I understand they were going for a different tone. But they ought to have done something to make it more climactic.

For now, I've added Mihoshi and Kiyone into the mix, if only to liven up the party.

Oh well. I'll do what I can to make this more interesting than canon.


	15. The White Ghost

**Chapter Fifteen: The White Ghost**

It was a day like any other. Ryoko and Ayeka stood at a high place, looking out over the city and its many buildings and people. It was amazing how many living beings could be packed into a few measly miles of cityscape. Ryoko drew out their lunch, contained within a brown paper bag and from that bag she drew a loaf of bread.

Tearing at it, she realized that one half was much larger than the other. They had a standing rule that the person who divides the loaf had to let the other person pick it. But Ryoko was hungry. If she gave Ayeka the smaller loaf, the other woman would take it without paying attention. But that would be dishonest.

Torn, Ryoko looked at the loaves piteously. Without a word, Ayeka reached out and snatched the smaller loaf. Ryoko sighed in contentment and began to munch at the larger half.

'We could check housing offices today.' suggested Ryoko through a mouthful of food.

'Yes, guess we could.' said Ayeka.

'What?' asked Ryoko. 'You're sad because you got a smaller piece of bread?'

'Did you eat the rest?!' asked Ayeka, voice accusing.

Ryoko turned around and leaned against the balcony with a smirk. Then she looked up. 'You know what they're doing at home?'

'Hmm?' asked Ayeka.

'I think the house must be really quiet and lonely without us.' said Ryoko. 'He's around here, I know it.'

'Sasami is at the Jurai Royal Palace.' said Ayeka. 'And Kiyone and Mihoshi are here with us.'

'Yeah,' said Ryoko, 'we're on the road, trying to keep hope alive.' Then she whirled around. 'Tenchi you big fat head! Where the hell are you?!'

Ayeka opened her mouth to speak, then smiled. 'That's right!' she cried. 'How could you leave a beautiful Princess like me?!'

'Come out!' cried Ryoko. 'We'll ditch Ayeka and then we can play!'

'You, you're the reason that he left!' cried Ayeka.

'You want to say that again!' cried Ryoko.

Ryoko summoned a sphere of power, and Ayeka's logs appeared. For a long moment, they faced each other down. Then they lowered their assaults and fell against the wall in discontent.

'It's been a while since we fought like this.' said Ryoko.

'Thank you for trying, Ryoko.' said Ayeka.

'Are you two through?' asked Kiyone as she came up, looking annoyed.

'What's wrong Kiyone?' asked Mihoshi. 'You got a belly ache?'

'No I don't!' snapped Kiyone.

Then there was an abrupt beeping noise. Ryoko arose and looked out over the city. 'I've got a reading.'

Both scanned the streets. Kiyone and Mihoshi came to the side and then they saw Tenchi. Yet not quite Tenchi, his hair was longer, and he was walking with a brown-haired woman in a pink dress.

'Meet me down there!' said Ryoko, leaping off the building and phasing down to the street.

Ryoko hit the ground and saw nothing. Yet she felt him. 'Tenchi!' she called. 'Tenchi!'

Yet no one answered. For a moment she remained silent. Then she punched her hand. 'Damn it! I lost him!'

'Ryoko!' cried Ayeka. The Princess approached, and Ryoko turned to note her. Ayeka looked more distressed than normal. 'Who was that woman with Tenchi?'

That's right. There had been a woman with him? Had Tenchi really left them to run off with… 'How should I know?!'

'Wow, it's so scandalous don't you think.' laughed Mihoshi. 'I mean him running away from home with a secret lover! It seems like-' A hand clamped over her mouth.

'Quit while you're behind, goofball.' said Kiyone. 'Oh, I just got a call from the GP. 'It turns out that there have been some space-time disturbances in this region of space.'

'So what does that have to do with us?' asked Ryoko.

'Every time we see Tenchi he disappears suddenly.' said Kiyone. 'Maybe this has something to do with it. Though maybe I'm just guessing.'

'So… clearly, that woman was some kind of witch!' said Ayeka.

'Or maybe Tenchi got sick of having six beautiful women fighting over him.' mused Mihoshi.

'Shut up, you!' snapped Ryoko and Ayeka.

Later after their shift in the diner was over Ryoko sat at the table, head resting in her hands. Kiyone eyed the space pirate and wondered if she should interrupt. That woman, none of them had seen her before at all. That was why Ryoko was so out of sorts.

'I have to know who she is…' muttered Ryoko.

'Ryoko!' snapped the boss.

Ryoko stood up to attention. 'Yes…'

'The customer at the counter would like some coffee.' said the boss.

'Oh yeah!' said Ryoko, before going about her business.

There was a crash and Kiyone glanced up to see that it wasn't Mihoshi, but Ayeka who had messed up. She was picking up the glass shards with a distressed look.

'Broke a cup, what's wrong with you girls today?' asked the manager.

'Sorry, it was an accident.' said Ayeka. 'I guess I'm a little tired today… ouch!' She'd cut her hand on the glass.

'I'll clean it all up.' said the manager. 'Go on, get bandaged for it.'

'Thank you.' said Ayeka, before running from the room sobbing.

Ryoko looked up from where she was serving coffee and Kiyone studied her reaction. She looked concerned. 'Ayeka…'

Kiyone knew what this was. Sometimes when people fell in love, they centered their whole world on being in love. What most people didn't realize was that one could fall in and out of love very quickly. It was why Kiyone was the least worked up of anyone here.

She followed after Ayeka and found her sobbing in the bathroom.

'Tenchi…' sobbed Ayeka.

'Are you all right?' asked Kiyone.

'No,' said Ayeka. 'I mean… I can…'

'It isn't the end of the world, you know.' said Kiyone.

'How can you say that?' asked Ayeka. 'Tenchi is gone and with that woman-'

'Ayeka,' said Kiyone 'it might have been someone else. And I don't know if you noticed, but Tenchi revels in your and Ryoko's affections. He likes having you fight over him, even if he would never admit it.

'Maybe he just got overwhelmed. This might just be a phase.'

'How can you be so calm about this?' asked Ayeka. 'You care about Tenchi too.'

'Sure, but he wouldn't be my first boyfriend.' said Kiyone, before catching Ayeka's look. 'Oh what, we live in his house. We eat his food. And we spend a large portion of time competing for his affections in one way or another.

'Yes, I'm physically attracted to Tenchi, but that isn't anything special. The key thing is that I'm not banking everything on marrying. I want to be known as a great detective, to rise in ranks and make the universe a better place.

'What do you want out of life, Ayeka?'

'I…' Ayeka paused and looked down. 'I've never really thought about it. I've spent my whole life going from one marriage meeting to another, waiting to be married off. When I found the man, I wanted to marry… I didn't even think about anything else.'

'You might want to start thinking about it then.' said Kiyone. 'Try getting a hobby aside from fighting Ryoko. It might help.'

'I… I thank you Kiyone.' said Ayeka. 'We'd best get back to our work. The manager will miss us.'

A door opened, and Tenchi's silhouette could be seen in the doorway. 'I'm home.'

Ayeka turned to face him and clasped her hands in joy. 'Tenchi, it's you!'

'Sorry I made you worry.' said Tenchi.

'Lord Tenchi it's really you!' cried Ayeka, running to him. Yet her hands passed through him, and he disappeared. Ayeka awoke with a start, grasping at the air. 'Lord Tenchi!'

She gasped and realized she was in their apartment. The alarm clock was ticking a little ways away. Ryoko, Kiyone, and Mihoshi were sleeping sounding near her. She sighed. Then looked at Ryoko in particular.

'Are you awake?' she asked.

'No.' said Ryoko.

'It's that girl we saw.' said Ayeka. 'She looked so content you know. Laughing and smiling. I've never seen anyone so radiant with joy.'

'Who? That girl?' asked Ryoko.

'No, Lord Tenchi.' said Ayeka. 'It seemed like we'd forgotten about us. Like we didn't exist. Is she really that precious to him Ryoko? Is he so in love with her that he can't even see us at all? Just who is she? How did she meet Lord Tenchi? And why is he with her?'

'Who knows?' asked Ryoko. 'I don't know anything more than you do, Ayeka.'

'But Lord Tenchi and her are together!' cried Ayeka.

Ryoko did not respond. Ayeka felt herself beginning to cry and started sobbing into her blanket. Then she looked up. 'I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't mean to.'

'You want to go home?' asked Ryoko.

'What?' asked Ayeka.

'If you want to give up, I wouldn't mind.' said Ryoko. 'I understand if that's what you want. We both saw it with our own eyes. It's been six months since we were with him. That's a long time. Maybe he's gone beyond our reach. He looked older and more mature. And he seemed happy.'

'Too old.' muttered Kiyone. 'Physically older than a seventeen-year-old ought to be. And anyway no one can grow out their hair that quickly, it'd take years to get a mane like that.'

'Well the girl was very pretty.' said Ryoko.

'But Ryoko…' said Ayeka.

'Things change, Ayeka.' said Ryoko. 'He may not want us to find him. Have you thought about that? Just don't torture yourself. You'll get all worn out. It's bad for the complexion.'

'Ryoko… you're so strong.' said Ayeka.

'Go to sleep.' said Ryoko.

'You are under arrest!' said Mihoshi, waking up with a start.

* * *

Later the four of them were washing the windows of the restaurant. Then there was that same blaring sound. Ryoko turned around and saw Tenchi walking down the street.

'That way!' she cried.

'Lord Tenchi!' cried Ayeka.

Ryoko sprinted across the crosswalk, nearly getting hit by a car in the process. However, the hunt was on and she didn't care. 'I've got him now!'

It only proved to be another dead end.

Ayeka came around the corner and Ryoko looked up. 'Damn it, I'm getting tired of Tenchi. He's such a pain.'

'Ryoko…' said Ayeka.

* * *

Haruna was busy sorting away the books while waiting for Tenchi to come home. As she did so, she stood up and made her way into his art room. There she found Tenchi's picture of her. It was a sketch, without color, but it was nice.

She smiled and turned to walk out. Then she halted and saw another picture. It was of three beautiful women. One was a police officer with blue hair. Another, a princess with violet hair. The third a cyan hair. It had deep and complex coloring and was very lifelike. She kneeled by it. He'd put so much effort into it, so much imagination…

She snatched it from the wall and crumpled it up before stalking out.

She hoped it would be the end of it. However, Tenchi came back and checked his art while she was cutting up vegetables.

'Haruna, the picture I just finished painting is torn.' he said. 'What is your problem?!'

Haruna felt tears coming to her eyes and began to sob while he came up behind her.

'Haruna, I'm sorry.' said Tenchi. 'I shouldn't have yelled. It's just… when you make art, you hate it when it gets wrecked. Do you want to go out to eat or something? We could go window shopping?'

Good, he was thinking about her again. Not them.

Later, Haruna and Tenchi made their way through the stores of a chain. Tenchi still felt bad about yelling at her. It might have been an accident, and he shouldn't have been so loud. After all, it was just a picture, and he could make a new one easily enough. But something about that picture had been… important.

Why should he be so attached to imaginary people? They weren't real.

They stopped by a jewelry store on Haruna's request. They stopped to look at various rings. Haruna slipped a jade one onto her finger and admired how it looked on her hand.

'I like the design of this one, it's beautiful…' she said.

It was also several hundred dollars. 'It's a bit expensive.' noted Tenchi.

Haruna put her hand before her. 'Yeah, we should give it back.'

'No, don't.' said Tenchi. 'I want to buy it for you…'

Haruna looked at him with wide eyes. 'You do?!'

'Sure, it's just money.' said Tenchi. 'The love of it is the root of all evil and all that.' Why was he remembering bible verses now? He thought he'd gotten over that phase.

'Oh Tenchi!' she leaned in and hugged him.

He sighed, before returning the embrace.

* * *

Another day, another bit of tiring work at the cafe. Kiyone poured out another cup of coffee at the diner, before turning to another person. 'Would you care for more coffee, sir?'

'No, thank you.' said the man.

'All right, enjoy your meal.' said Kiyone, before moving on.

'I graduated second in my class at the Galaxy Police Academy and now look at me. Working in a coffee shop while chasing after a guy.' thought Kiyone to herself.

Ayeka looked to be in a good mood though. She walked with a spring in her step and attended her duties without complaint. Mihoshi had been given a task which did not involve anything breakable. Ryoko just looked bewildered.

'What are you so cheery about, Princess?' asked Ryoko.

'Nothing I'm just back to my normal optimistic self.' said Ayeka. 'After all Lord Tenchi could drop by this very restaurant at any moment. Anything is possible.'

'Fine, do what you want.' said Ryoko. 'But remember that you're still at minimum wage.'

And then the manager was there. 'Minimum wage is still better than no wage at all, Ryoko, if you get my meaning. The customer is waiting for you.'

'I was only kidding, of course, sir.' laughed Ryoko warily while moving on. 'Work, work, work. Here's your order sir.'

'I didn't order that.' said the man.

'Oh,' said Ryoko, before turning around, 'oh sorry. This is your order, sir. Well, we've got it all straight now. Here is your bill-' And then there was a constant beeping noise.

Kiyone had been working the whole time, of course. She could do this kind of job in her sleep and still observe everything around her. And so she suddenly became aware that the customers had disappeared. The manager too. The restaurant around them had fallen silent. The streets that could be seen through the window were empty.

'What's going on?' asked Ayeka as they looked around.

'The time-space distortions…' said Kiyone.

Then Ryoko gasped. Kiyone followed her gaze and saw Tenchi sitting at a table with the same woman. They stared in stunned silence.

'It's Tenchi…' said Ryoko.

'He's right there…' realized Ayeka.

'Can we move?' asked Kiyone, walking around the tables towards them.

As they walked time seemed to slow around them. It seemed that no matter how far Kiyone went they could not reach him. Tenchi was looking at the woman, sipping his straw while she ate his meal. 'Haruna…'

'Yes?' she asked.

'I really hate to say this,' said Tenchi, 'but I think we went overboard. We'll have to really watch our expenses to make payments on these rings. I think we should return them.'

'I'm glad we got them.' said Haruna. 'Don't worry about the money, Tenchi.'

'I'm serious,' said Tenchi, 'our budget is tight. We can't just go splurging on things without regard to the cost.'

'Hey look at that!' said Haruna, drawing up her fork. 'It's funny when the macaroni sticks together like that.'

'Are you even listening to me?' asked Tenchi.

She was not. Ryoko, Kiyone and Ayeka reached them and stared down at them. Haruna glanced up and fixed them with a withering glare. Then looked away as though they weren't there.

Yeah, she was totally evil.

'Tenchi!' said Ryoko. 'Can you hear me Tenchi?'

Tenchi looked back to Haruna. 'Look Haruna, I'm not going to just drop this. I've already got student loans to pay for. Now stop pretending you aren't hearing what I'm saying.'

'All right,' said Haruna, giving a victorious glance to them. 'how about we think about it.'

'It's like he can't either see or hear us.' said Ayeka.

'But why can't he?' asked Ryoko. She reached forward to take Tenchi by the should and gasped as her hand phased through.

'He's not really there,' said Ayeka, 'it's like he's an apparition.'

Tenchi began to rub his head. Kiyone felt a surge of sympathy for Ryoko, and anger at the woman responsible.

'Look at me…' said Ryoko, 'I'm right here in front of you just…' She reached forward, desperately trying to grasp him. Yet each time her hand passed through. Tenchi's only reaction was to hold his head in his hands.

'What?' said Haruna. 'Oh Tenchi…' And she arose, phasing through Ryoko and kneeling down by Tenchi. 'I'm here it'll be all right, honey…' Then she glared at Ryoko, as this wasn't all her fault, to begin with.

'You bitch!' roared Ryoko. 'Give me back Tenchi!' And she flailed at the woman blindly. Yet her hands passed through, and she fell back and was caught by Ayeka. 'I can't reach them!'

'Who are you, tell me!' roared Ayeka.

The woman looked very cold, and there was an evil look about her. Then she turned to Tenchi and paid them no more heed. She must have looked very kind to Tenchi. Kiyone looked on in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening.

'Kiyone, sorry I'm late.' said Mihoshi. 'Am I missing anything?'

'…Yes,' said Kiyone, 'yes you are Mihoshi! That woman has kidnapped Tenchi and we can't stop her! Quickly Mihoshi, shoot her!'

'Okay!' said Mihoshi.

'Let's go home sweetheart-' began Haruna.

And then Mihoshi out her pistol put it to Haruna's head and pulled the trigger. There was a deafening sound, and Haruna screamed in agony as a beam of energy shot through her head. Her brow collided with the window. The window exploded outwards, and Tenchi shoved Haruna to the ground.

'Oh my god, Haruna, are you all right?!' asked Tenchi.

Then there was a phasing of reality, and they were standing back inside the diner. They were crowding around an empty table. Mihoshi put her gun away and looked around. 'Huh?' she said. 'Where did they go?'

'I don't know,' said Kiyone, 'but I'll bet she'll have a headache later.'

'How did you do that, Mihoshi?' asked Ryoko.

'I pulled the trigger silly.' said Mihoshi.

'Mihoshi can breach dimensions without knowing quite how she does it.' said Kiyone. 'I thought she might be able to fix our problem right away.'

'How could that happen though?' asked Ayeka. 'And who was that woman?'

'Maybe you should ask Yosho.' said Kiyone.

'What do you mean?' asked Ayeka.

'Remember the story he told us back before we discovered Sasami and Tsunami were one?' asked Kiyone. 'He mentioned a woman named Haruna. One who he loved.'

'…The white ghost.' said Ryoko.

'Hey, what do I pay you girls for!' said the manager. 'Back to work!'

'Yes, sir!' They all said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, this seems a good place to stop this chapter. Haruna is a good villain because she is understated. Her effect on the main characters is far more emotional than physical, and she is truly sinister in her way.


	16. Dreaming

**Chapter Sixteen: Dreaming**

Washu looked over the data she had recorded from the restaurant. Scanning over it, again and again, she could reach no results. Finally, she leaned back and rubbed her chin.

'Haruna…' she murmured, 'could it be the same one Yosho mentioned?'

* * *

Sasami made her way through the gardens of Jurai, clad in a veil and white robes. Looking up at a statue of Yosho she paused there for a time. It was tall and proud, an image of the splendor of the Jurai Royal family, bearing a sword in hand.

'Princess Sasami,' said Mother as she came forward, 'I heard you would be going back to earth soon.'

'Yes mother.' said Sasami.

'I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing dear.' said Mother 'Though at least we got to see each other. I'm sure Tenchi will return to us in time.'

Sasami was unsure of herself still.

'It runs in the family, you know.' said Mother 'Little Yosho was exactly the same. When he was young, Yosho was always disappearing suddenly and without warning. Just as Tenchi has…'

'Can you tell me that story?' asked Sasami.

'He never really wanted to become Jurai Emperor.' said Mother 'But Azuka wouldn't hear of it. I remember he found a girl who he was not allowed to marry. She was very beautiful, but she was of common blood and he royal.

'Her name was Haruna. I rather liked her.'

Yosho made his way up the steps and came before the tree. He had not come here in many years, and yet it was exactly as it had been. No larger, no smaller, untouched by time. He looked forlorn up at it and remembered many things.

Yet that was all it was. A memory.

* * *

A sappy romantic melodrama was playing on mute on the television. Ryoko and Ayeka sat around the table, in forlorn silence. It was unbearable, they had been like this for hours. Actually, they had been like this for six months.

'He was right in front of us.' said Ryoko. 'And then he just… faded away…'

'Mmmhmm.' said Ayeka.

'But how could that be?' asked Ryoko 'It's like a nightmare but its real.'

'For the love of Tsunami, could we please go one night without talking about our boyfriend!' said Kiyone in frustration. 'I'd like to pass the bechdel test some time in this lifetime!'

'It's worse than a nightmare,' said Ayeka 'at least with a nightmare you wake up!'

'Are you even listening to me?!' asked Kiyone, tearing at her hair. 'We have the greatest scientific genius in the universe! And we know Haruna is using a parallel universe! We just have to wait until Washu can teleport us there, blast her, grab Tenchi and get back!

'Case closed!'

'Why are you being such a jerk, Kiyone?' asked Ryoko.

'Because I don't like the idea that I can't exist without a guy in my life.' said Kiyone 'And because you two have been discussing this FOR SIX MONTHS!'

'Yeah,' said Mihoshi, 'it's either this or the melancholy silences. Couldn't we talk about something cheerful?'

'Well Ms. Sunshine if you're so full of better ideas, what do you want to talk about?' asked Ryoko.

The television changed from the drama to Washu. 'Hi, you four look bright and cheery. Not. Incidentally, Tenchi didn't just vanish into thin air right before your eyes, did he?'

'Washu?' asked Ayeka.

'How did you know?' asked Ryoko 'We didn't tell a soul!'

'I've bugged the entire universe.' said Washu. 'Anyway, I have some information for you-'

'You mean that Tenchi is being held in a parallel universe?' asked Kiyone.

'No, that Tenchi is being held in a-' Washu paused. 'How?'

'What?' asked Kiyone. 'Washu you literally have made your lab in a subspace inside Tenchi's closet. Yet we can still react as though it is there. It's obvious to anyone that Haruna has created something similar. Only it is different and can't stand on its own. Sort of like a parasite universe that feeds off of this one for life.'

They were staring at her blankly.

'I went to school.' explained Kiyone.

'Oh…' said Ayeka.

'I didn't do that.' said Ryoko.

'That's really good detective work Kiyone.' said Washu. 'But mirror universe would be more accurate. It's like it's countless miles away, yet in a flash it can be on the very spot where you're standing.'

'Are you saying that Lord Tenchi no longer exists in the real world?' asked Ayeka.

'He pops in and out of it like a mirror reflecting another mirror.' said Washu.

'But a reflection can go away forever!' said Ryoko.

'Only if the thing it shows changes or is destroyed.' mused Kiyone.

'Maybe,' said Washu 'but he's not stabilized in this mirror world yet. His thoughts keep bringing him back here. That means we have a chance of reaching him, but it won't last long. Course, you know, the one who pulled him into this mirror world was Haruna.

'She'll try to keep him there too.'

'That girl he was with!' said Ryoko.

'Didn't we already go over this?' asked Kiyone.

'How can we get to him Washu!' cried Ryoko 'We've got to reach him!'

'First I'll calibrate the intersect probabilities of the two worlds.' said Washu. 'And the parallel dimension where Tenchi is.'

'You can do that?' asked Ryoko.

'Sure I can.' said Washu. 'Greatest scientific genius in the universe, remember? I could change the orbit of the earth, turn Antartica into a sun-baked desert, and flood the Sahara. I am pretty awesome.'

'Washu you are the greatest!' said a doll, popping up on her shoulder.

'That's right Washu!'

'All right, all right, fine.' said Kiyone 'We get it.'

'How much time do we have to do all this?' asked Ryoko.

'Well even now Tenchi is becoming more and more a part of this parallel world.' said Washu. 'That's why we have to work as fast as we can. As soon as I've finished working on this, I'll send Kiyone, Ryoko, and Ayeka into action. So be ready.'

* * *

The moon was full, shining brightly down upon the city and Haruna was looking at it. Just looking with a smile on her face. She was truly beautiful. For his part Tenchi was busy coloring Haruna's portrait as best he could. Yet something was wrong. The colors looked wrong. The way they fell on the canvass looked wrong. Her brown hair and blue dress looked wrong.

Tenchi rubbed his head. Haruna had had the worst of it, all of a sudden she'd screamed and fallen over. Tenchi had wanted to call an ambulance, but she insisted she was fine. They hadn't spoken much since then.

God he was bored. He cared about Haruna, but he'd gotten really sick of drawing her. Looking down to his tablet he began to trace the first thing that came to mind. It soon appeared the image of a certain fictional woman's cyan haircut.

If only she were real…

Flashes like distant memories came to his head. On an impulse, he moved the canvass of Haruna away and set a new one, a blank one, in its place. Then he began to draw what he thought of, recreating the image he'd made before.

He didn't care why Haruna had torn it up. She had no business acting like that.

* * *

From where she was admiring the view, Haruna saw new roofs of buildings warping into view. Modern roofs of a modern town. One she had become familiar with. She arose as she realized that the world was becoming more and more real, and she had less and less of a place in it.

In a panic, she raced into the house and around the corner to find Tenchi sketching. It was an image of three women. The largest of the three was a voluptuous cyan haired space pirate. She was smirking victoriously. Second in importance was a police detective with flowing blue hair and a gun held in hand. Smallest was a violet-haired Princess, smaller in size and of lesser importance.

And there was no place for her in the world that painting showed.

Breathing heavily she rewound time. Diverting the event so that she was now standing there as he was finishing his painting of her. She was not quite composed, and he noticed her distress. He looked up.

'Haruna,' he said, 'is something wrong?'

'Nothing.' said Haruna. 'But don't you want me to pose for you? You never ask me to anymore Tenchi.'

'I just finished painting this one, Haruna.' said Tenchi with a roguish smile. 'You're a beautiful woman, but even I have my limits. I think I'll call it a night, actually.'

Satisfied, Haruna turned and went to check the balcony. Things had returned to normal. Her world had returned to normal. How long would this go on? It seemed he kept being called back into the dream world. Sooner or later they would find a way to pierce her shroud.

She had to find a way to stop all this.

Then she sensed a presence behind her and looked up to see Tenchi looking tired. 'Haruna,' he looked like he wasn't sure what to say.

'Oh,' she said, 'I didn't hear you coming.'

'I dunno,' said Tenchi, 'I've been thinking about this room and… I think we ought to switch up the color scheme.'

'What?' said Haruna.

'Well I… I guess I just don't like pink.' said Tenchi 'Maybe beige or light blue.'

'Oh sorry.' said Haruna 'I didn't know you didn't like them. I'll change them tomorrow.' He was dissatisfied. The dream dissatisfied him and kept calling him back to reality.

'Thanks.' he said.

No, kept calling him back to them.

She could fix this. She had to fix this. Leaning in against him she embraced him.

'What is it?' asked Tenchi.

'I'm afraid.' admitted Haruna. 'Afraid you might go far away from me.'

He embraced her back. 'Don't be paranoid. I'm not going anywhere. We'll go to bed early tonight. I'll be fine after I get some rest.'

No, he wouldn't. Not until Haruna fixed this.

* * *

A fire roared merrily beneath Haruna's tree. Yosho sat on a log by it as night fell over the woodlands. Raising a cup of saki to his lips he drank of it while staring into the fire. 'Haruna…' he said. 'You must have been so lonely.'

At that moment Washu's image appeared in the flames. 'Lord Katsuhito…'

'Ah, Washu,' he said, 'what are you doing here?'

'Sasami learned more about Haruna.' said Washu. 'She told me about it.'

'Ah, I see.' said Yosho, pouring himself another glass.

'Lord Katsuhito,' said Washu, 'we don't have a lot of time. Tenchi's being drawn more and more into this other world, farther and farther away from us. Now I need some answers!'

'He's in danger?' asked Yosho. 'Yes, I suppose you're right Washu. I'll tell you everything that happened when I was a young Lord on Jurai.' He began to remember things. 'Haruna had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, but that was long ago. When I pursued the space pirate Ryoko, I was shot down. But Haruna was tracking me and was soon caught in the crossfire.

'Both of us fell to heaven.

'The long journey through space had exhausted her. Living on earth proved difficult for her. She fell ill, gravely ill. And all I could do was watch helplessly as she faded away. When the winds told me to seek the plant, I sought it, hoping to save her.

'And she died while I was away.

I buried her on this ground. And beside her, I planted the tree which had lost its master.'

'You mean you brought that tree from Jurai?' asked Washu.

'Yes,' said Yosho, making his way to set one hand against the tree. 'you see each Juraian has a special tree that is theirs only. This was hers, this beautiful camellia. Afterward, when I saw the tree spring back to life, bearing flowers as beautiful as Haruna herself, that was when I truly decided to live in this land as well.' He turned to face Washu. 'I wanted Haruna's spirit to know the majesty of this planet and to grace it with her own beauty. So, as I grew older, wherever I went I planted the branches from that tree so that she was always with me.'

'Then the tree behind the Masaki Shrine is one of them?' asked Washu.

'Yes,' said Yosho 'it's from this tree. It was when I planted that branch that I met my wife, Itsuki. She was different from Haruna; she sparkled with energy and excitement. That was when our daughter Achika was born.'

'And so Achika grew up and married Nobuyuki.' guessed Washu. 'And in time gave birth to Tenchi.'

'Yes,' said Yosho, 'when I married again it must have disturbed Haruna's spirit. She must have felt betrayed that I found so much joy. Joy that she and I never experienced together…'

'That's it!' said Washu. 'She must have taken Tenchi to experience the life she never had!'

'She was so kind and gentle…' said Yosho. 'I just don't want to believe it. I thought of cutting down this tree to find out. Look at it, Washu. Can you see that it's dying? It mustered all its energy, trying to bloom one last time. That's when Haruna's soul was awakened from her deep sleep and she remembered all she had lost.

'Haruna must have wanted desperately to feel the love that had been taken away from her so long ago.'

'Why Tenchi instead of you?' asked Washu. 'That's what I don't get.'

'Tenchi has a tender heart.' said Katsuhito. 'I'm old and weathered now. He is like the young man she used to know. And love.'

Haruna was dressed in a blue shirt and tan skirt today and she was waiting for Tenchi to get home. Looking around, she made her way into his art room and saw before her the picture of her. It was fully colored now, and she smiled at what she saw.

Making her way over to the wall, she saw in satisfaction that there was no drawing there. Good, maybe she wouldn't have to use her plan after all. Then she saw something. Something beyond the painting of her. She set her hand to her painting and paused. She did not want to see, but she had to. She drew it away, and saw those same three women from before. Posing and smiling, and this time the picture looked all the more lifelike.

* * *

When Tenchi got back he found that the painting he had hidden from Haruna had been found and broken to pieces. He was not amused in the slightest. He'd worked hard on that painting and now it was in broken fragments.

'What is your problem?!' said Tenchi. 'Do you have any idea how hard it is to paint things?!' He paused and looked away. 'I've never seen these woman! They are just characters! Sometimes…' He paused. 'I feel their presence and I have to put it on canvass.

'It's all imaginary, Haruna. I don't understand why you don't get that?'

'I don't like them.' she said. 'That's all.'

'You don't like them?' asked Tenchi. 'Why? What did my artwork ever do to you?'

Haruna did not answer. She did not have one.

Tenchi walked off onto the deck, muttering to himself and looked up at the sky above. 'What is even going on here? I don't even know who I am anymore, I feel like I lost myself somewhere and I don't know where…'

Then he felt Haruna's hands on his legs and looked up. Gradually she draped herself over him. 'Tenchi… do you love me?'

'Haruna…' he began.

'Do you love me?' she asked.

'Why are you asking me a question you already know the answer to?' he asked.

'I need to hear you say it…' she said.

Her arms intertwined with his as she got closer and closer like a predator. Tenchi felt as though he was suddenly in the midsts of some dream. Yet he could not tell whether it was good or bad.

'Tenchi…' she said. 'Do you love me? Do you?'

'I…' he found himself becoming more and more distant. 'I love you.' His voice didn't seem his own.

'Will you love me forever and ever?'

'Yes…' he breathed.

'Will you stay with me forever and ever…'

Then suddenly she was naked and looming over him against the backdrop of a starry sky. Nothing seemed real anymore. 'Look at me, keep your eyes on me and never leave my side.'

Reality itself seemed to drift away before him. He didn't know what was real and what wasn't…

* * *

Washu looked over the data.

'With the dimension stabilizer, I can create an intersect between our world and the parallel world. The problem is powering the field jump and focusing that energy on Tenchi. Now, where am I going to find that kind of Jurai energy here on Earth? Energy in a fixed point and that I can harness?

An organic source would do if I could find one…

That's it! The camilia trees that Lord Katsuhito planted! They're perfect!'

'We're here!' cried Mihoshi as she and Kiyone entered.

'So could you tell me this,' said Kiyone, 'why don't you want Mihoshi in there? Why just Ryoko, Ayeka and me?'

'It takes a lot of energy to move someone between dimensions Kiyone.' said Washu. 'Also, I'm not comfortable sending in my entire away team. Before that, I have another mission for you.'

'Another one?' asked Kiyone.

'When would we go?' asked Mihoshi.

'Now of course.' said Washu.

* * *

Tenchi was exhausted. He didn't know why, but he couldn't do anything but sit on a swingset. But he was well past the legal age. Had he dreamed everything that had just happened? Or was he just losing his grip? He knew he had somewhere to be, but he kept getting flashes of the three woman from his painting. Had he made a picture? Or… or was that part of the dream.

He stood up and picked up his sketchbook. Haruna would be waiting for him.

Washu set the device on one of the camellia trees, feeling a sense of energy she hadn't felt in years. This was it; soon they would get Tenchi back. 'That's it.' she said to herself. 'I'm powered up and locked on to the spot where Tenchi first crossed over into the other world. If Mihoshi and Kiyone can set up the relay spots, we'll be ready to do a field transfer!'

Kiyone made her way through the streets, clad in a pink thigh length dress, her blue hair bobbing behind her. She was lugging an incredibly heavy device on her back. It was quite small but seemed to have the weight of a mountain. Even so she could not help but feel a sense of eagerness.

She'd missed Tenchi, and now, little by little, tree by tree, they were homing in on his location. Assuming Ryoko and Ayeka did their jobs, as Kiyone was sure they would, things would go off perfectly.

'Washu certainly knows how to make the best of human resources.' she said to herself.

Then, finding the tree, she began to set up the relay spot. Finally, she finished and got a call on her phone. Answering it she put it to her ear. 'Yes?'

'Kiyone, I'm all done.' said Mihoshi.

'All right!' said Kiyone. 'I'm proud of your Mihoshi! Mission accomplished!' Then she leaped into the air. 'Tenchi! We're going to find you!'

* * *

Tenchi sat up with a start. He could have sworn he'd heard a voice, Kiyone's voice, talking to him. Yet that couldn't be, she wasn't real. Was she?

Haruna sat down. 'Tenchi, your dinner is ready.'

'I… don't really feel like eating.' admitted Tenchi.

'I made a nice salad with lots of greens.' said Haruna. 'I thought it would give you some energy. Here, try it.'

Tenchi did not answer. He felt a sudden sense of hostility to Haruna. He didn't know why, or where it was coming from, but it was there. Suddenly he felt more like a lamb in a wolfs den than someone returned home after a day at school.

On a whim, he made his way over to the TV and pulled off the cover. A sudden sense of frustration welled over him, and he banged it. 'What is wrong with this thing? The antenna's connected but I can never get anything on this screen!'

It didn't make sense. But it seemed more important than anything to get the damn television working. 'What is going on in this world?!' Then an idea occurred. 'I know, the money we saved for the ring. I'll use it to fix the tv.'

He made his way over to the desk and opened it, before pulling out their finances. Yet he looked at it, and his eyes widened. The bank account he saw was maxed out, with endless rows of nines paraded across the income sheets.

Could this be the work of a mob? No, this was more money, more money than anyone made in the entire world. More money than everyone in the entire world made together!

'What is this?' he asked. 'What happened to our account, this is just crazy?'

Haruna hugged him. 'Don't think about it, Tenchi. Just put it away!'

'Don't think about it?' asked Tenchi, breaking free. 'Don't think about it! Something is wrong here! Nothing adds up! A maxed out bank account, a world that keeps changing!' He breathed. 'You are hiding something from me. What is it?'

Haruna did not answer, and the headaches increased. Tenchi collapsed against the wall, sliding down, unable to stand. For a moment he lay there, feeling as though he was dead.

'Oh Tenchi.' said Haruna. She came and kneeled by his side, looking down at him. 'Are you all right?'

'I don't even know anymore.' admitted Tenchi.

'I hope you can forgive me.' she said. 'I'm so very sorry. I just wanted to have a happy life with you… That's all I ever wanted…'

Tenchi looked up at her. Reaching out with one hand he cupped her by the cheek, and then she leaned forward to drape herself over him.

'Haruna,' said Tenchi, 'I… you are my whole world. But I don't think we can keep going like this. It hurts too much.'

'No, please…' she said.

Then the television began to flare to life.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, one more chapter is done. I hope we can get the Haruna arc over with soon, I never actually intended to include her before now. Even so, it is a very well done movie. Brilliant imagery, with a surreal feel. The problem is that it doesn't really fit Tenchi Universe's style.

It was a change. They experimented, and for that, I give them credit.


	17. The Dream Ends

**Chapter Seventeen: The Dream Ends**

It was a gray and overcast morning. Mist was rising in the high places of the mountain and Yosho stood before the tree of his love. In his hand was Sword Tenchii, which had been recovered near this very place. He did not want to do what he was going to do. But he had to, for Tenchi, for the girls, and for Nobuyuki.

He must.

'Haruna…'

Washu frantically typed into her console as she planned their entrance. 'Dimension stabilizing system is on.' she said.

Ryoko, Kiyone, Mihoshi and Ayeka stood where they were by the edge of the cliff. They looked out over the city beyond them. This was it. This was the moment they had all been working towards.

'You ready Ayeka?' asked Ryoko.

'Very ready.' said Ayeka.

'We've been waiting a long time.' said Ryoko.

'Today we find him.' said Ayeka.

'I can't wait to see Tenchi again!' said Mihoshi. 'I just can't wait!'

Then Ryoko's sphere flared to life on her wrist. She raised it and Washu appeared in holographic form before them. The scientist smiled.

'Good morning ladies.' said Washu. 'Feel like a little dimension jump?'

'Oh yes.' said Ayeka.

'Just say the word, Washu.' said Ryoko.

'Hmm.' said Washu thoughtfully.

'Is something wrong, Washu?' asked Ayeka.

'I was just thinking,' said Washu, 'woman are so strong and daring when they're in love.'

'Washu,' said Kiyone, 'just because we're trying to save Tenchi doesn't mean we're in love with him.'

Everyone looked at her. Just looked.

'Yes,' said Kiyone, 'I am in love with Tenchi. But what we're doing is nothing a close friend wouldn't do in our place.'

'Right,' said Washu 'well good luck.' And then she disappeared.

'Woman are strong and daring when they're in love…' repeated Ryoko.

In the air, there was a sudden tenseness. Like the fabric of reality was being stretched in two different directions. Little by little the world around them seemed to shift. As it happened Kiyone saw before her a vision of Sasami.

'I'm here Tenchi.' said Sasami, and Tsunami spoke through her.

The Jurai power source was activated. All the energy was surging from the trees into the air before them to create a rift. A rift which could not yet be seen, but which was growing. Kiyone saw Tenchi with Haruna draped over her. A television filled with static, flashing with energy. Above them, clouds were gathering into a swirling vortex.

'Ready Ryoko?' asked Ayeka.

'Mmmhmmm.' said Ryoko.

Then Ryoko and Ayeka began to glow as their energies began to transfer out to the other world. They looked at themselves. Then with the push, there also came a pull and Kiyone found herself being pulled as well. Mihoshi looked at them in shock.

'Kiyone!' cried Mihoshi 'Your hand…'

Kiyone's hand was becoming insubstantial. She was being pulled into the other world.

'We're coming to save you, Tenchi.' said Ryoko.

Then suddenly they were falling with a swift wind rushing past their faces. Down they descended towards a lone house, and in one of the windows, they saw Tenchi looking out of it. Ryoko in that moment looked more alive than she had been in months.

'Tenchi! Yeah!' cried Ryoko.

Then Tenchi was pulled away from the window. They landed with a crash upon the balcony, and the window shattered as Ryoko landed a feral smirk on her face. Haruna and Tenchi were on the face side of the room.

'Ryoko, Kiyone, you're real…' said Tenchi.

'Oh yeah!' said Ryoko 'Wait till you see how real! Now-'

'Ryoko…' cried Ayeka below. 'I didn't quite get the landing right.'

'Hey to the front, Ayeka! Go!' said Ryoko.

'Everything hurts, but I'll do it for Tenchi.' said Ayeka.

Ryoko and Kiyone turned and stalked into the room as Haruna watched. And suddenly Kiyone found herself more pissed than ever she had been in her life. This bitch had kidnapped Tenchi. She had stolen him from all of them, aged him prematurely and forced him to be a slave.

'You…' said Haruna, 'how did you get-'

Kiyone surged forward and hauled Haruna off before shoving her against the ground. She drew out some handcuffs. 'Haruna, you are under arrest for kidnapping, brainwashing, illegal experimentation and rape. You have the right to remain silent in regards to matters to your disadvantage. Anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law.' The handcuffs clicked onto her wrists. 'You also have the right to an attorney.'

'Let's go, come on with us Tenchi! Hurry!' said Ryoko.

'No!' cried Haruna, struggling in her bindings.

'What the fuck is going on?!' asked Tenchi. 'How did… have you come out of my drawings?'

'…Tenchi,' said Ryoko 'it's Ryoko! I came here for you!'

'Okay I'm going to make this really quick.' said Kiyone. 'This woman kidnapped you from your friends and family. Then she brainwashed you into being her lover and trapped you in this perpetual dream. She did this in order to have the perfect boyfriend. We are your real girlfriends, and we're here to arrest her, put her in jail, and then get you back into the real world.'

'…Oh of course,' said Tenchi, 'and here I was expecting something that made some fucking sense! Get off my girlfriend!' He stood and shoved Kiyone off her, then grabbed Haruna to help her up.

'They're just illusions.' said Haruna, eyes narrowing.

'Get out of my way!' said Ryoko. 'Let him go!'

The handcuffs passed from her arms and she grabbed Tenchi. 'No! Help me Tenchi, tell her to go back where she came from right now!'

'You witch, you'll pay!' said Ryoko.

At that moment something changed. The television had flared to life and an aerobics instructor appeared. 'One, two, yeah! Come on stretch ladies! Up! Down! Up! Down!'

Haruna hurled a pot to smash it.

'Haruna what the hell!' said Tenchi. 'We just got it working!'

'Forget the TV!' said Haruna. 'Let's go!'

Both of them fled into the kitchen, and Kiyone and Ryoko pursued. However, they did not get far. Ayeka cut them off and Tenchi blinked. 'Ayeka, you too.'

'Lord Tenchi, you remember me!' said Ayeka.

'You can't get away!' said Ryoko. 'Hand Tenchi over now!'

'We won't hurt you, just give Tenchi back.' said Ayeka.

'Speak for yourself.' said Kiyone, drawing out her gun. 'I'm sick and tired of this. Surrender and you'll get a chance to defend yourself in court.'

There was dead silence for a long moment as Haruna looked down at the ground, then up to them. 'I won't. You barge into my home and you make these-'

Kiyone fired her gun at full power straight into Haruna's face. Yet the beam flicked and died before it could reach her. Haruna held a sort of presence. '-demands! You don't know what I've gone through!'

'I don't care.' admitted Kiyone.

'I'll never let Tenchi go!' roared Haruna. 'Tenchi belongs here! Now go back to your own world!'

The world around them faded away, and they were hauled away into an abyss.

'Haruna,' said Tenchi, 'I am not some object for you to-'

'I said go back to your world!' roared Haruna.

Then they were dragged away from that world and into oblivion.

When Ryoko came too she was floating in a place of oblivion. She could hardly feel herself, and her head was woozy. She heard a voice calling, it sounded like Ayeka.

'Ryoko!' cried Ayeka. 'Kiyone!'

Opening her eyes she saw Ayeka and Kiyone standing in oblivion. 'Ayeka…'

'I'm glad you woke up.' said Ayeka.

'Where are we anyway?' asked Ryoko.

'Some kind of gap between the dimensions I imagine.' said Kiyone.

At that moment Haruna arose from the void, hair flowing around her. She looked pissed. 'Did you think I had no power to deal with you? Trespassing into my world?'

'You, give Tenchi back!' said Ryoko.

'He's my man, I'm his woman.' said Haruna. 'That's reality. And by the way, he loves me, in case you didn't notice.'

'You're right, I didn't notice.' said Kiyone.

'She's right!' said Ryoko 'It's just a trick!'

'You made him forget!' cried Ayeka. 'How can he love you if he doesn't know who he is!'

'He knows enough,' said Haruna, 'he knows how he feels in his heart. It's very simple really. I wanted him. So I drew him into my world.'

'Then why is he so unhappy?' asked Ryoko.

'Was he happy with you, fighting over him? Driving him away?'

'Yes!' said Ryoko. 'The kid gets off on it!'

'I wasn't going to say anything but… yeah.' said Kiyone. 'Also he was looking for Sasami.'

'You listen,' said Ryoko, 'I'm not leaving him with a witch who leaves him in some made up fantasy world!'

'You're so brazen,' said Haruna, 'he doesn't like that.'

'Haruna this is wrong.' said Ayeka. 'It's not fair to Tenchi.'

'Really?' asked Haruna. 'And are you fair to him or do you just want him? I think we're all just the same. We all want Tenchi and whoever wants him the most will have him. After half a century of waiting, my desire is strong!' She began to fade. 'I'm letting you go, but don't come back.'

Even now Ryoko could feel herself being drawn back into the other world. She couldn't stop it, couldn't refuse the call. She was being drawn away from Tenchi. Again.

'TENCHI!' she screamed into the void.

'Extraordinary!' cried Washu. 'This parallel world has a shorter axis! That's why time moves faster there!'

They landed hard on the roof where they had been before. For a moment they lay there, recovering from the impact. Ayeka groaned. 'Where are we?'

'She transported us back.'

Kiyone got up and was more pissed off than she ever had been in her entire life. And she knew exactly what she was going to do about it. She looked to Ryoko. 'Ryoko, get Ryo-Oki.'

'What?' said Ryoko.

At that moment Ryoko's watch buzzed to life. Ayeka looked up. 'Washu please tell us what's going on here?'

'Well,' said Washu, 'I suspect that there was a flaw in the field intersect. You see time moves faster in that world. You saw how Tenchi looked, he's older there. Haruna shortened the time access on purpose, so she could have Tenchi exactly the way she wanted him. The world is made entirely of her desires.'

'But why would she do such a thing?' asked Ayeka.

'Because she's-

'Yeah, that's great. I just don't care.' said Kiyone. 'Washu get me the location of every single camelia tree infused with Haruna's energy. Once you've done that we'll destroy them all one by one.'

'Kiyone,' said Ayeka, 'are you suggesting we launch an orbital bombardment of planet Earth?'

'I'm going to kill that bitch.' said Kiyone in a fury.

'Kiyone,' said Washu, 'think about this. If you destroy those trees, it might kill Haruna. But it might also collapse the world she is connected to. It could kill Tenchi!'

'We can't just stand here and wait!' said Kiyone. 'Unless you have a better plan, Washu?'

'Any further scientific interference is impossible.' said Washu.

'But what will happen to Tenchi?' asked Ayeka.

'Unless some incident jars his memory he'll just remain there.' said Washu. 'And it gets worse. Tenchi's Jurai energy is keeping that world stabilized. When it gets too exhausted the whole world will fall apart.'

'It can't be.' said Ayeka.

'Washu, there must be a way to get back there!' said Ryoko.

* * *

Tenchi was drifting in oblivion. His mind was fuzzy, and he was unable to think clearly. A thought occurred. 'Haruna, where are you?'

'Tenchi!' cried a voice.

'Lord Tenchi!' cried another.

'Tenchi where are you?!' said a third.

'I hear voices calling my name…' said Tenchi. 'But where are they?'

Then he awoke, feeling the sensation of soft pillows upon his face. Opening his eyes, he saw that the curtains had changed to blue. Wait, changed? No, they had always been that way. Getting out of bed he looked into the kitchen and saw Haruna working there. She turned around and walked toward him.

'Wake up Tenchi,' she said 'you'll be late for school.' Then she pulled aside the blue curtains. Tenchi flinched as the light poured in, then saw her looking out. 'It's a lovely day.'

Tenchi felt as though he had experienced this moment before. Something was not right here. She approached him, kneeled and leaned in to-

There was a massive tremor, and the door slid open as Ryoko walked in. 'Hello, sorry to interrupt.'

Ayeka came through after her. 'I nailed the landing this time pretty good, huh.'

'Hey, how's it going.' said Kiyone, walking in with a pistol drawn.

'You don't know when to give up, do you?' asked Haruna.

'That's exactly what I was going to say to you.' said Ryoko. 'This whole world is a death trap! Now let him go!'

'No,' Haruna grabbed him, 'I'll never leave him.'

'Haruna you said we're all the same,' said Ayeka, 'but there's a difference between us! We don't lie to Tenchi or keep him trapped in an imaginary world of make belief!'

'Also we don't drain his life force to maintain our sick fantasies.' said Kiyone.

'It may be make believe to you, but it's real to me!' said Haruna. 'And now it's real to Tenchi as well! He doesn't even remember who you are, any of you!'

'Look at us,' said Ryoko, 'think hard, I know that you remember who we are. Don't you?'

'Leave him alone!' said Haruna. 'I'm telling you he doesn't remember anything but this world.'

Flashes of events streamed through Tenchi's mind. Of searching for a young girl named Sasami. He'd made his way through the forest and came upon a strange tree with many beautiful red flowers. A voice had spoken to him, entranced him.

He remembered. He remembered everything.

'You do remember don't you, Lord Tenchi?' asked Ayeka.

'Let Tenchi answer, Haruna.' said Ryoko.

Many a moment experienced in the real world came back to him. Many scenes replayed endlessly. How many times had he seen the same account book? How many times had this world reset to this very room?

'We're from your world, Tenchi. The real world.' said Ayeka.

'How do you know what's real?' asked Haruna 'I hold him in my arms and feel his warmth, and he feels mine. There is nothing more real than that! Who do you think created this world? Not science, not magic-'

Tenchi arose and threw Haruna off of him. 'You bitch!'

Haruna stared open-eyed as Tenchi formed a beam saber in his hand. 'Tenchi, wait, don't-'

'Die!' roared Tenchi.

The blue beam saber in Tenchi's hand burned brightly, and he lashed downwards to finish her off. He only halted just in time to avoid cleaving Kiyone in two as she stood between them.

'Get out my way, Kiyone.' said Tenchi.

'I can't do that Tenchi,' said Kiyone, 'you are about to kill someone-'

Tenchi roundhouse kicked Kiyone out of the way in one smooth movement before lunging at Haruna in a fury. The brown-haired woman rolled away and dodged a series of blows. 'Tenchi please! Please stop!'

She backed away as Tenchi stalked after her and he felt an unholy power coming around. 'This world…' said Tenchi. 'This world would have reduced me to nothing more than your slave!'

Haruna's back hit the wall, and Tenchi lunged forward to finish her. Before he could run her through, however, he was grabbed from behind by Ayeka and Ryoko. He struggled in their grip. 'Let go of me! I'm going to kill her!'

'Tenchi calm down!' said Ryoko.

'Lord Tenchi, you are not thinking clearly!' said Ayeka.

'No!' said Tenchi. 'For the first time, I am thinking clearly! She kidnapped me! Stole me away from my home and family! Brainwashed me! Raped me! And now I'm supposed to let the bitch live!'

'Huh,' said Ryoko, 'good point. Go ahead and kill her.' Then she let go, and pulled Ayeka off.

'Ryoko, let go!' cried Ayeka. 'We can't just let him murder her!'

'Calm down silly Princess, and enjoy the show.' said Ryoko with a smile. 'She kidnapped royalty, didn't she? Sounds like treason to me.'

'Please…' said Haruna, 'please don't kill me! I don't want to die!'

'Neither does Tenchi.' said Ryoko. 'But you've been draining his life force all this time so that you can play out your private fuck fantasies about his grandfather.'

'What?' said Tenchi.

'Oh, yeah,' said Ryoko, 'turns out that Haruna was in love with Yosho. But died tragically before they could get married or something. But Yosho got old, so Haruna grabbed you instead.'

'…She wasn't in love with him.' Tenchi realized aloud.

'What?' said Haruna. 'I… that isn't true I-'

'If you were in love with my grandfather you would have grabbed him.' said Tenchi. 'No matter how old or decrepit he was. Love isn't something that is about the body. It has nothing to do with whether you have wrinkles, or a six pack, or anything else. You didn't really love him, or you wouldn't have tried to replace him with me.

'Any last words before I cut your head off.'

Haruna cowered. 'Please! Please! Don't hurt me, Tenchi, please! I beg of you; please forgive me!'

Tenchi raised his sword to kill her. How dare she enslave him? How dare she try to control him?! How dare she-

'You look just like Kagato.' said Kiyone, standing up. 'With that expression on your face Tenchi. I just thought you ought to know that.'

Like Kagato? Could he become like Kagato? Had Kagato felt like this? Had he felt as though the goddesses were seeking to control his life, and rebelled against it? The idea of having anything in common with the man, no monster shook him. At that moment Tenchi realized that he was about to kill, in cold blood, a woman begging for her life.

'Don't listen to her Tenchi!' said Ryoko. 'You could never be like Kagato! Kill her! Finish her!'

Yes, she had wronged him, wronged him horribly. But he suddenly realized that she'd spent untold years alone in this place. That loneliness must have twisted her. He could not kill her. Not like this.

The blade faded from his hand. And he turned away.

'Fine,' said Tenchi, 'keep your life. I'm going home.' He looked to Kiyone, then Ryoko, who looked disappointed, to Ayeka, who looked relieved. 'Let's get the hell out of here.'

'Right,' said Ryoko, 'okay let's go.'

'Tenchi…' said Haruna.

'What do you want?' asked Tenchi.

'I… I'm sorry.'

Tenchi remembered all the times they had had. The many times they had looped and felt he ought to at least address her with something. He didn't owe her anything, but he felt a sense of pity, at least. 'I don't even remember how you and I met, Haruna.'

Her broken expression at that almost made him feel bad. Almost.

* * *

'Haruna,' said Yosho, 'I am coming.'

Then summoning the light of sword Tenchi, he stabbed it into the tree. There was a surging of light as his Jurai power tore through the tree, sending his spirit deep into the tree.

* * *

Haruna fell over and began to scream and cry. Tenchi turned and fell to her side on reflex. As she thrashed, he was afraid she might injure herself and so held her in place. Then he saw a vision.

A vision of a dark-haired man, a younger version of his grandfather looking over Haruna's bedside. Haruna was sleeping soundly.

'Haruna,' said the young Yosho. 'Haruna…'

Her eyes fluttered open with an obvious effort.

'Haruna, I'm going out.' said Yosho. 'I'm going to find the cure which the wind spoke of.'

'Earth…' said Haruna, 'is such a radiant planet, Yosho.'

'Yes,' said Yosho, 'the air and water are fresh here. I thought for certain they would cure you. Just hang on a little longer, and I'll be back.'

'I can't Yosho,' said Haruna, 'don't go. I'll never survive the wait.'

'Just wait.' said Yosho. 'I'll be back.' And he arose to leave.

'Wait…' said Haruna. 'Yosho… do you love me even now?'

'More than ever.' said Yosho.

'And will you love me forever throughout all time.'

'You know I will.' replied Yosho. 'I'll always be with you. Right by your side.'

He left. And he did not return.

'I think I'm going to be sick.' said Ryoko. 'God, can't the people of Jurai think of any less sappy ways to consummate their doomed romances?'

'Shut up, Ryoko.' said Tenchi.

At that moment there was a flaring light through the window, and Yosho was there. Not a Tenchi knew him, but as Haruna had known him. Tenchi stood up and looked. 'You took your time, grandpa. What, did you feel obligated to angst for six months before you decided to help?'

Haruna just stared. As did Yosho.

'Haruna,' said Yosho, 'do you recognize me?'

'No, doubtless she's mistaken you for one of the other Crown Prince's of Jurai.' said Tenchi. 'Though after all this I'd almost welcome Kagato. This world could be improved by a few explosions.'

'Yes…' said Haruna, 'yes, of course, only a few moments ago I saw you in my dream.'

'No Haruna, you have it backward.' said Yosho. 'That was not a dream at all. That was a memory of our past. Our real past where an extraordinary girl died because of me.'

'I wouldn't so much say die, as lingered on.' said Tenchi.

'It wasn't your fault Yosho,' said Haruna, 'you tried. I just couldn't wait long enough.'

'You will return Tenchi, my grandson to me, won't you Haruna?' asked Yosho.

'Uh, she doesn't have a choice.' said Tenchi. 'I just came an inch away from killing her.'

'You what?!' said Yosho.

'Yeah, I remembered all the stuff she did to me and went a little crazy.' said Tenchi. 'Drew a lightsaber and tried to carve her to pieces.'

'Why would you do that?!' said Yosho.

'Because I'm not a complete doormat.' said Tenchi in irritation.

'I taught you better than that!' roared Yosho. 'Trying to kill a lady!'

'Oh come on!' said Tenchi. 'After all, she's put me through I think I earned a little retribution! And anyway, Kiyone and Ayeka talked me out of it.'

'…And Ryoko?' asked Yosho.

'She cheered me on.' said Tenchi.

'Can we focus on me?' asked Haruna.

'I've been focusing on you for six months.' snapped Tenchi.

'I… I know.' said Haruna. 'You see you're not the only one who forgot about his own world. I forgot about mine as well. And then that dream came to life and appeared before me. I didn't mean to hurt you I swear.'

'Yeah, well,' said Tenchi, 'you did hurt me. And you hurt my dad, and Kiyone, and Ryoko, and Ayeka, and my school grades! Oh my god! I've been out of school for six months! I'm going to get expelled!'

'What matters,' said Yosho, 'is that she remembers who she is now and has recovered her spirit. Thank you, Tenchi.'

'What matters?' said Tenchi. 'We are only beginning to see what very real consequences my six-month disappearance has had! And… and I'm physically an adult! I've aged like six years! How the hell am I going to go to school like this?!'

'You needn't fear.' said Yosho. 'Things will be how they were before.'

'How the hell would you know?!' asked Tenchi. 'You aren't Jesus! You don't have any idea what the effects of aging in one world at an accelerated rate will be in the other?!'

'Actually-' began Kiyone.

'Shut up, I'm ranting.' said Tenchi.

Yosho turned to walk out the window, then glanced back. 'There are so many people waiting for you back in your own world.'

'Why are you pretending as if you aren't one of them.' said Tenchi. 'You know the whole speaks in riddles things makes you seem cool as an old guy. But when you're young, it just makes you sound like a ponce.'

Haruna returned from a room and raised a picture. 'Tenchi, remember this? I'll always treasure it.'

'Well, it's nice to know that my six months of captivity have paid off for you.' snapped Tenchi. 'Also, this together in death crap is really premature. Grandpa, you are still alive. Haruna is not. And since I was eavesdropping on your conversation with great grandma, I know that you will be alive for another two centuries at least! And that's assuming you don't change your mind on the whole going back to Jurai thing!'

'Will you stop ruining the moment!' roared Yosho in a fury.

'We're having a moment?' asked Tenchi. 'Really?! I thought I was calling you people on all the crap you've put me through!'

'You needn't worry.' said Haruna. 'You will forget. Let the memory fade away until its nothing but a warm memory in your heart.' And they began to fade.

'Just go!' cried Tenchi.

Finally, they faded out.

Tenchi looked out the window and saw the buildings around them beginning to fade to yellow. The world around them was collapsing, falling into the nothingness. The nothingness from whence it had come. He turned to the three beautiful women before him and sighed.

'Well, let's go home.'

* * *

That was how it ended. It was surprising how quickly everything had gone back to everyday life. Yet some days after he'd returned home Tenchi scaled his way up the mountaintop to begin sketching a lake. That world might not have been real, but the skills he'd learned within it were. Even so, his body had returned to normal, just like Grandpa had said.

'Tenchi,' said Ryoko.

'Yeah?' asked Tenchi.

'I thought I'd find you here.' she said.

'Did you think I'd disappear again?' asked Tenchi in amusement.

'Well if you did,' said Ryoko 'we'd just drag you right back.'

'Nice to know.' he said. Then he realized she had kneeled by him and was looking at him. 'What?'

'Nothing,' said Ryoko 'I think I like you this way.' Then she leaned in and kissed him. Almost at once she broke it.

'Ryoko,' said Tenchi 'I'm not sure what the others will think of that.'

'Are you mad?' asked Ryoko in amusement. 'Cause I thought you looked cute when you were angry before.' There was a pause. 'So I see you took up drawing.'

'Yeah,' said Tenchi 'my dad used to do it when he was my age, but then he stopped. It helps me focus when I'm feeling stressed.'

'And what are you feeling stressed about now?' she asked.

He stood up. 'A lot of things.'

And then he kissed her back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter was written to address a serious problem with the original story. Haruna has a tragic backstory, but she is never actually called on her actions. Nobody points out that what she was doing was evil.

Since Tenchi in this version is a different character, we have a different climax.

I am so glad to be done with this arc.


	18. Visitor from Afar

**Chapter Eighteen: Visitor from Afar**

Sex with Ryoko was amazing.

It wasn't perfect of course. Mostly because it wasn't a dream. The first time they tried it, Tenchi had absolutely no idea what he was doing. It quickly became apparent that neither did Ryoko. Tenchi would feel up Ryoko's firm ass while she gripped his. Their tongues would lock, exploring each other's mouths. The feel of her breasts on his chest was great. The way she moaned when he fondled them was even better. The sensation of entering her, her being closing in around him. It was a tight fit if ever there was one. He did his best to return the favor.

Even so, the experience was not at all what he or Ryoko had expected.

And in the aftermath, he was left wondering what came next. He wasn't at all sure what to think, and once again, neither did Ryoko. This was the part where people got married in the movies, but that was a step he wasn't ready for. Not to mention the potential crossfire that would result from it.

What surprised him was that he was not exhausted at the end of it. He was fully satisfied, but he felt as though he could keep going for hours.

'Hey Tenchi,' said Ryoko as they lay in each other's arms.

'Yeah?' asked Tenchi.

'Next time… let's get Kiyone in on this.' said Ryoko. 'I'd love to see her naked.'

'Right,' he said, liking the idea, 'let's just keep this quiet for now. No need to freak everyone out. My dad would flip.'

'Okay.' said Ryoko.

* * *

It was a long starship with a figurehead in the shape of a beautiful woman. Her long hair reached back to merge with the ship at the bridge. Its lower half was tinged pink, and as it made its way through the innumerable galaxies, Zero observed.

'Capture field normal.' she said 'Two hundred parsecs to target point.'

'Carrying the whole galaxy…' mused Clay, an octopus bearded man in a red robe. 'Marvellous is the power of her majesty. What a fantastic power. We're going out.'

'Yes sir.'

They took a shuttle and surged through space over many worlds. As they did so, they saw shattered fragments of a great battle.

'Adjustment of the field space particles completed.' said Zero.

'There seems to have been combat again.' said Clay.

They passed the wreckage by and zoomed in on a great tree hovering in space above a blue world. They descended toward the world. Soon they were hovering over a series of massive canals and came to a halt by a circular platform. Getting out they stepped onto the platform. It promptly shot along a yellow energy road. The road led an infinite distance and yet it seemed there would be only a few moments before they came before her.

Zero felt strange about this. A gigantic whale-like creature surged through the water beneath them. It sent a spray of water to splash them. 'Are you sure about this, Doctor? Our mission has not yet been completed yet.' asked Zero. She had never actually met the being Clay worked for. She had been created long before he met her, but Zero knew Clay held her in high regard.

They zoomed away from the canals and into a brilliant light. It did not threaten to overwhelm Zero's sensors, though it was far brighter than anything she had seen.

'No need to bother. I don't need to do it personally. I'll leave it to the machines that'll be fine.' It was a gigantic table in the center of an ornate tan room. Clay bowed before the force which lay before him. 'I have just returned.'

'I understand your mission has not been completed yet, Doctor Clay.' said a translucent voice. Before him appeared the image of a giant head, belonging to an old man with strange eyes and a red gem.

'Well… no.' said Clay. 'But I have come to make an extremely important report today sir.'

'Oh?' asked the old man. 'More important than the report on the mission assigned to you, I suppose.'

'I hear that Lady Tokimi is looking for a certain person.' said Clay. 'And that the order was given to someone else to search for that certain person.'

'I will not inquire as to how you came to know that.' noted the old man.

'I demand an interview with Lady Tokimi.' said Clay.

'Lady Tokimi is… right here…' said the old man. Clay looked around, as though expecting to see her appear. 'However there is no certainty that the person you have found is the one Lady Tokimi was looking for, is there?'

'That's exactly why I need to see Lady Tokimi, to confirm-'

'Confirmation can be given by me.' said the old man. Then there was a sound like the music of heaven and a light. 'Yes milady. As you will.' His eyes fixed on Clay. 'You may make your report to Lady Tokimi.'

'You are too kind.' said Clay. 'But will you tell me where Lady Tokimi is?'

'You don't seem to realize yet.' said the old man. 'Very well…' And he disappeared, leaving only a gem. 'You may see her with your own eyes. Lady Tokimi will descend and reveal herself.'

A great shadow was cast over them, deeper than the darkest pit where no light had ever reached. Clay looked around in shock, while Zero tried to comprehend what was happening. 'High-level dimension reaction.'

Then Tokimi was there. There was no way to describe what they saw, and Clay recoiled at it. The closest one could get to it was that of a lean woman with gray hair and strange eyes. Around her neck was a golden ring. She was indescribably beautiful. Zero found herself shifting and changing inside by looking at her. It hurt.

'Lady Tokimi,' said Clay, falling to his knees, 'you do me too much honor by seeing me. I bring you news.'

'About Washu.' said Tokimi. 'Very well, I'll leave it all to you. Succeed, and I may grant your wish. The wish you have for the ruling rights over one entire galaxy.'

'What?' asked Clay.

Tokimi disappeared, and the old man reappeared. 'It is Lady Tokimi's wish to meet with Lady Washu in person. Be sure not to hurt her.'

'Yes sir.' said Clay. 'Thank you, sir.'

As they made their way back through the canals, Zero felt strange. Clay was enthusiastic. 'Heheheh, soon an entire galaxy will be mine.' He looked to where Zero was shaking. 'What's your problem?'

'I am scared.' realized Zero, processing the data.

'You can't be.' said Clay 'You're not supposed to have such emotions so don't. Or maybe your memory has not been completely erased from the last assignment…'

'It is erased completely sir.' said Zero. 'However, I cannot stop myself from shaking all over just looking at Lady Tokimi.'

'That certainly wasn't your first time witnessing a high-level dimensional lifeform.' said Clay, a tinge of amusement in his voice.

'With anyone else, I can make a logical computation of existence, but Lady Tokimi… Lady Tokimi is…'

'What about Lady Tokimi?' asked Clay.

'Her very existence is impossible.' said Zero. 'Even though she was present right there in front of me. And yet… no such data is found anywhere in the databank.'

'Nonsense.' said Clay. 'The absolute complete ring of theoretical systems is established here in the databank. Absolutely everything is known here, even though we are not able to comprehend it all.' He paused. 'For the moment, you'd better not investigate the matter any further.'

'I understand.' said Zero.

'You must concentrate at the task at hand.' continued Clay. 'I have a lot for you to do from now on.'

* * *

The sizzling of the stir fry could be heard throughout the kitchen. Mihoshi and Salami were working on dinner. Tenchi had made breakfast, so Sasami was for later. Sasami stirred the dish repeatedly, enjoying her work. Ryo-Oki in the meantime stared longingly at the carrots on the table before the cabbit.

'Onions?' asked Sasmi.

'Onions here.' said Mihoshi.

'Peppers?' asked Sasami.

'Peppers here.' said Mihoshi.

Things were going well. Sasami couldn't wait to see how everyone liked it. Then Ryoko came through the door. Not opening the door, literally through it. 'Hey, has anyone seen Kiyone? There is something I want to talk to her about.'

'Um…' said Sasami, 'what is it?'

'I'll tell you when you're older.' said Ryoko. 'It's kind of a secret. Have you seen her?'

'Oh she decided to take a walk.' said Mihoshi. 'She said she wanted to clear her head.'

* * *

The sun was setting and the sky was bathed in orange. Kiyone made her way through the roads, her hands in her pockets. It was very beautiful out here today, and she breathed the free air. That was one of the things which she loved about this planet; the air invigorated her.

Even so, she had a lot to think about. Tenchi and Ryoko had kissed, she'd been there watching, having gone up to check on him first. She'd felt a sense of jealousy at first, then put it away and left. It wasn't the end of the world if a guy didn't end up as hers.

The problem was that the way things were headed she might end up as the guys. She knew Tenchi well enough to guess that he might well try to pick them all. Jurai had no issue with polygamy. They even encouraged it because of the larger female population. Ryoko was obviously attracted to Kiyone. And Kiyone knew she was attracted to both Ryoko and Tenchi.

The real question was whether Kiyone should end up joining this budding harem. Or stay in the friend zone.

And then she sensed something. Turning around she saw a brownish robot. 'What the… who are you?'

'Kiyone Makibi…' said the robot in a robotic voice.

'Yeah,' said Kiyone 'that's me.'

And then out of the ground surged orangish tentacles which grabbed her. There was no time to struggle, and soon she was pulled down to the ground. The tentacles wrapped around her curvaceous form, pressing around her ample chest.

'Ha. Ha. Ha.' said the robot as it approached.

'You, let me go!' roared Kiyone, getting a hand free and firing a shot into the creatures faceplate.

The robot recoiled and covered its face. 'You… you hurt me. It's so cruel of you to make a scar on a woman's face.' Then it began to melt into a new shape before her eyes, transforming into an identical twin of Kiyone. 'I'm going to borrow your body and memory.'

'You…' said Kiyone, 'no you-' As she struggled the clone fell to a kneel. Kiyone's double gripped her by the head before pressing her lips against Kiyone's. It was her first kiss. She could feel the thing's tongue enter her mouth. As it did their minds connect. She felt this thing exploring her both physically and mentally. Drawing out all her memories, everything that made her what and who she was.

As the kiss continued a massive ship shaped like a woman cast a shadow over them. The clone broke the kiss, and the orange goo covered Kiyone's face before she could speak. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

 _'I assume you have completed duplication process.'_ said a voice.

'Yes, doctor.' said her clone.

 _'Look at this,'_ said the doctor, _'even Washu will not be able to tell the difference.'_

'Doctor,' said her clone 'we may have a problem. I am unable to fully copy Kiyone Makibi's brainwaves. Something about them eludes us.'

 _'What is the meaning of this?'_ asked the doctor. _'There isn't anything which can't be duplicated by the power endowed in me by Lady Tokimi. Inconceivable.'_

'And there is no answer found in Kiyone's memory either, doctor.' said the clone.

 _'Washu will detect me if I stay longer.'_ said Clay. _'If we cannot duplicate Makibi's thoughts we have no other choice than to proceed with an imperfect copy. We'll deal with the others after we capture Washu.'_

'Understood, doctor.'

 _'It seems to have worked this time.'_ said Clay. _'I was going to dispose of Makibi on the spot, however… she may be worth taking time to study.'_

Kiyone found herself being dragged into the ground. No matter how she struggled she could not break free. Down she fell.

'Tenchi!' she screamed.

Then she was in darkness.

'Tenchi!'

* * *

In the subspace lab of Washu, Tenchi stiffened. He thought he heard a cry. His heartbeat skyrocketed. In the bindings of her testing materials, he struggled.

'What the-' Tenchi said.

'What's wrong with you, Tenchi?' asked Washu.

'I thought I heard someone call me.' said Tenchi 'Kiyone, I think.'

'You're hearing things.' said Washu. 'So did you have any luck?'

'No, Washu.' said Tenchi. 'I've tried a lot okay. I can summon a lightsaber, but that's it. I have no idea what this hidden power you keep harping on about, but it might not even exist.'

'No it exists.' said Washu 'Tsunami told you to trust in your own power. That means you probably have some inherent power greater than what you have right now. You were supposed to unlock it when you fought Kagato. When you delegated Sword Tenchi to Ryoko all that fell apart.'

'Well excuse me for using the tools I was given instead of relying on a deus ex machina to bail me out.' said Tenchi in irritation.

'It's not a deus ex machina.' said Washu. 'Any power which you have in you was established there by divine forces. Probably planned eons before you were born. Tsunami is prepared like that.'

'Deus ex machina means god in the machine.' said Tenchi. 'The powers I would have manifested are of divine origin and reside within the machine that is my body. That sounds like a god in the machine to me. And you know, if you wanted to get me into my underwear you could have just asked.'

'Well that's a bit forward.' said Washu.

'As opposed to 'Will you be my guinea pig?' asked Tenchi.

'Fair enough.' said Washu.

'Tenchi!' said Sasami, entering the lab. Then she saw Tenchi and fled back into the shadows. 'It's meal time.'

'Great,' said Tenchi ' let's get dinner.

He freed himself from the restraints and he, and Washu made their way out of the door. Washu clasped her hands together as she did so. 'Oh, I am starving!'

Ayeka approached, looking very flustered. 'Tenchi, are you all right? You don't seem to be hurt?'

'I'm fine.' said Tenchi, deciding not to talk about last nights events.

'What did you say?' asked Washu.

'Oh, nothing.' laughed Ayeka.

'Man, I am starving.' said Ryoko as she appeared.

Sasami and Mihoshi came out of the kitchen with the soup, looking very enthusiastic. 'Come on Tenchi,' said Sasami, 'I'm trying out a new recipe.'

'I think we should wait for Kiyone.' said Tenchi. 'Where is she anyway?'

'She went out on a walk or something.' said Ryoko, lounging on the air. 'She should have been back by now.'

'Meow.' said Ryo-Oki.

'It isn't like Kiyone to be out this late.' mused Ayeka 'We should search for her.'

'Oh my.' said Mihoshi.

'Now the rice is going to get cold.' said Sasami in disappointment.

'Don't bother waiting for her,' said Washu 'let's just eat! Just give her the leftovers.'

'I'm going to go look for her.' said Tenchi 'Ryoko, you coming?'

'You know it.' said Ryoko.

'Wait for me!' said Mihoshi.

'I will help as well, Lord Tenchi.' said Ayeka.

'Oh,' said Washu 'okay. More rice for us, I guess.'

* * *

Zero Kiyone surged through the trees at a pace the normal Kiyone would not be capable of. She was a blue blur as she approached the house. Rushing across the water of the lake she came to a halt by the door. She crept along it, before looking inward.

There she saw Washu and a child with blue hair identified as Sasami. Zero Kiyone felt a strange kinship she did not understand. She put it from her mind as a side effect of Kiyone's memories. 'Washu?' she murmured to herself. 'She's not aware of anything. Well then, I'll take you into custody now.'

'Oh Kiyone, Kiyone there you are!' cried a familiar voice.

And suddenly Zero Kiyone was hugged by a dark-skinned voluptuous blonde named Mihoshi. 'Kiyone! You had us really worried there when you didn't come back!' Her grip on Zero Kiyone got steadily tighter.

'Mihoshi…' said Zero Kiyone, choking for air. 'let… go…'

'Let's go inside now Kiyone!' said Mihoshi. 'We're about to have a really nice dinner made for us by Sasami and me! I helped out and didn't break any dishes or anything this time really!' Then Mihoshi let go and grabbed her by the hand, dragging her toward the door. 'Tenchi, Ryoko, I found her!'

Mihoshi Kurimitsu. Zero Kiyone had known her since absorbing Kiyone's data. But she'd never realized how annoying she was before. Then she saw Tenchi and Ryoko. She wasn't sure which one affected her more. Tenchi Masaki was a figure Kiyone held in affection, but just looking at him made her heart flutter. And Ryoko, cyan haired and so beautiful. Memories of Ryoko's interest in Kiyone came to mind. Zero Kiyone found herself blushing furiously.

'Uh, Kiyone.' said Tenchi. 'Are you all right?'

Zero Kiyone realized she was acting eccentric. 'Of course, I am. As a galaxy police detective, I am trained to remain alert and responsive at all times!' And she saluted.

'…Would this be before or after they assigned you to a backwater like this place?' asked Tenchi in deadpan.

Zero Kiyone felt like shattered glass at that statement. 'I… well, you see…' She sighed. 'I'm hoping for a promotion.'

'Look,' said Tenchi 'can we go eat? Sasami and Mihoshi worked hard on this dinner.'

Ryoko surged forward and wrapped an arm around Kiyone. Zero Kiyone stiffened as she felt her warm breath against her hair. 'And afterward, I can think of a few other things we can work hard on…'

Later that night after a very tasty dinner she watched from the sofa as Ayeka sat still. On her head was a bird-shaped device with two blinking eyes. Mihoshi came forward and reached for it. 'Wow, what's this?'

'You don't touch that!' cried Washu.

When Mihoshi had desisted, Washu went back to typing on her console quickly. Glancing up to Ayeka she spoke. 'All right, close your eye. Now your other eye. Now open your mouth. Wider. Now smile.'

'What's this all about?' asked Ayeka.

'I'm just checking your life form data from the time you came to live in this house,' said Washu 'you know, scientific stuff. Be a good girl and sit still for me.' Then she reached forward and poked Ayeka in the left breast, causing the Princess to let out a squeak. 'Responsive aren't we? Worthy of a princess of planet Jurai.'

'Ms. Washu!' cried Ayeka in anger.

'Hey take it easy, just kidding, just kidding.' said Washu.

'So this is Washu,' mused Zero Kiyone, 'the mad scientist who even my doctor can't compete with.'

'Hey, next.' said Washu 'Kiyone.'

'Is this really necessary?' asked Zero Kiyone.

'Quite.' said Washu.

The test went by, and Washu scanned over the data repeatedly. As she typed, she became more and more focused. Then the screen flashed red, and she gasped. The red-haired scientist looked in closely. 'What's this?'

Zero Kiyone opened her eyes wide for a moment before controlling herself. She had to remain calm if she was to achieve her objective. Washu might not know.

'Just as I suspected…' said Washu, leaning in.

She was so screwed. Washu had caught her. Now she'd have to start all over again. Washu was looking at her closely, first at her face, then down just below the neck. 'What is it, Washu?'

'I suspected,' said Washu, 'you're breasts are getting bigger.'

'What?!' said Zero Kiyone. 'What do you mean?!' Now that she thought about it all of Kiyone's bras had all seemed a bit tight lately.

'Why get upset? It's a good thing isn't it?' asked Washu. 'Probably a side effect of Tsunami using you as a mouthpiece. Your contact with her probably caused some biological changes. You're the same size as Ryoko now.'

'I… but…' Zero Kiyone realized she was blushing furiously. Actually that all made sense. Tsunami was a being on Tokimi's level. That was why Kiyone had been impossible to copy. Elements of Tsunami must have still been inside her.

Fortunately, there was a distraction. Mihoshi was tossing the device Washu had been using up and down like a ball. Washu tore at her hair in horror.

'Stop it bubblehead;' cried Washu, 'I told you not to play with that-'

The device hit Mihoshi on the head and exploded. Zero Kiyone stepped forward. 'Mihoshi, just what do you think you were doing?! That device was probably extremely valuable!'

Mihoshi looked up. 'Sorry Kiyone, I didn't-'

'Sorry?' asked Zero Kiyone. 'Oh yeah, that fixes everything! Why do you always have to be such a klutz!'

'I'll… I'll be more careful.' said Mihoshi, before slinking off.

'Geeze Kiyone,' said Ryoko, 'don't you think you were a little harsh with her?'

'That may have been an overreaction.' mused Ayeka.

'Speak for yourself.' said Washu. 'That thing was valuable.'

Kiyone reeled beneath their chiding voices. 'I… um… I…' She was acting out of character for her role. This didn't make sense? She had her memories; she had the same physical attributes. 'I may have been a little harsh. I guess I'm just tired.'

' _Zero,'_ said Clay's voice, _'capture Washu.'_

* * *

The next morning the sunlight's reflection on the lake was beautiful beyond words. A fresh day, a fresh start. As she got out of bed Zero Kiyone got tripped up by one of Mihoshi's legs and landed flat on her face. That set the tone for the day.

A day totally devoid of chances to hunt Washu.

It turned out that Kiyone Makibi had a great many part-time jobs which she now worked. Since Zero was already in a position of acting strangely, she could not afford to blow her cover. She could not skip work. Unfortunately, Mihoshi was coming too.

Even without her it would have been soul destroying.

The people Kiyone worked with here in the construction site were almost all men. Many of them didn't disguise the fact that they were eyeing her like a piece of meat. Zero Kiyone instead focused on trying to do her job, directing the various trucks.

'Nice work hot stuff.' said the manager. 'Looking good as always.'

'Yes,' said Zero Kiyone, 'thank you for the compliment.' She was an artificial creation. A computer capable of calculating the existence of deities. And she was working here at this dig site? Why?

Because Kiyone felt obligated to contribute to the home she lived in. It didn't matter that they assured her she didn't have to. It didn't matter that the money she brought in paled in comparison to what Nobuyuki made in a day. She did it because it was against her principles to live at ease when she could be working.

This space detective worked jobs a tenth of her pay grade. Why? Because she felt responsible. Kiyone had always felt responsible for everything, from the very beginning. And when was that beginning?

Strange, Kiyone's memories of her childhood were blurry. Zero Kiyone could see the halls of a luxury liner. She watched shooting stars race by the window and stared in awe. A hand came to her shoulder. Then-

There was a terrible crash.

Zero Kiyone looked up in horror to see that Mihoshi had directed one of the trucks to fall into a pit. And yet there she was, still waving her sticks.

'I think you should stop now.' said Mihoshi. 'Um… did I do it wrong? Did I do something wrong?'

She ran up to Kiyone. 'Kiyone what do I do?'

'This is… not good…' said the manager.

Zero Kiyone tore at her hair. 'Mihoshi you IDIOT!'

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, so we have the beginning of Advent of the Goddesses. I didn't actually get all the way through the episode this time; I figure I'll finish it up next chapter. I briefly considered having Ryoko get zapped. But I figured I'd see what it was like when someone else got duplicated by Zero. I considered Ayeka, but I couldn't think of any cool interactions.

Then I tried Kiyone. It worked out pretty well.


	19. Zero Kiyone

**Chapter Nineteen: Zero Kiyone**

Working with Mihoshi was impossible. No matter what task she was set to, she found a way to screw it up in the most elaborate and destructive way possible. Zero Kiyone knew that this had been happening for a while. She calculated the odds that they had not yet both been fired. They were astronomical.

Looking out the window, she saw Tenchi make his way out the door, pursued by Washu.

'I'm leaving.' he said.

'Oh Tenchi!' said Washu, grabbing him by the shoulders. 'Please! It'll just be a little, only to examine you a little!'

'Washu, we need to talk.' said Tenchi. 'With you being Ryoko's mother, this is kind of creepy. And besides, I need to go to the field.'

'You promised you would be my guinea pig, didn't you?' she asked.

'I said no such thing.' said Tenchi.

She pressed in closer. 'Tenchi, darling please!'

'Nope.' said Tenchi, before walking off.

No witnesses. Seeing her chance Zero Kiyone descended, drawing a stun stick and surging forward-

There was an audible crash, and Kiyone halted. She turned around to see that Mihoshi had landed flat on her face outside the house. Zero Kiyone resisted the urge to howl in frustration at this. 'Ow… I tripped Kiyone.'

'Mihoshi,' said Kiyone, 'could you please be more careful!'

'Oh Kiyone,' said Washu, 'you know you've been really irritable all day.'

'Gee, I wonder why.' snapped Kiyone.

'Why are you holding a stun stick?' asked Washu.

'…No reason.' said Kiyone, putting it away.

 _'Damn Washu.'_ said Clay in her mind. _'She won't fall into our hands very easily. Funny, she called that boy her guinea pig.'_

* * *

Later Ryoko was sleeping on the rafters, and Mihoshi was sleeping on the couch. Washu was flipping through a book. Eventually, she closed it then walked into the lab. Kiyone stole after her, drawing out her stun pistol.

'Hey Kiyone,' said Ryoko, 'it's your turn to do the laundry.'

Kiyone looked up. She strongly suspected that was a lie. 'No it isn't. It's yours.'

'No,' said Ryoko, 'it's definitely yours.'

Best to simply comply and drop the subject. So it was that Zero Kiyone went about doing laundry. And shortly after that found the schedule and realized that Ryoko had been up today. She twitched slightly, but steadied herself and made her way toward the lab. No more interruptions now they could-

Was that her alert? Mihoshi got up from the couch. 'Oh no! It's an emergency! Come on Kiyone; we've got to stop the bad guys!'

Tenchi at that point returned. 'Hey, I'm back.'

'Oh Tenchi,' said Mihoshi, 'we're going out to attend to an emergency.'

'Oh, that's cool I guess. Have fun.' said Tenchi.

'It's so sweet of you to say that. We'll be back by dinner time.'

She couldn't refuse. Not without blowing her cover in front of all these witnesses. Why did Mihoshi have to choose now to do this?!

'Could it be an armed robbery? Or space piracy.' said Mihoshi. 'This is exciting.'

'Before you get too excited put on your uniform!' snapped Zero at her wit's end.

'Oh sorry Kiyone.' said Mihoshi.

The emergency was far less exciting than Mihoshi had hoped.

'Really, I was following the speed limit officer!' said a man. 'But then this guy came right at me!'

'What?! You liar! You are so full of crap!'

'Please calm down.' said Zero Kiyone. 'Now who made the first turn around Jupiter?'

'He did!'

'No, he did!'

That more or less marked the beginning of a spiral of madness. Zero Kiyone founds her hands shaking as she found nothing to right down. The men called each other liars, Mihoshi tried to get them to focus. And Kiyone just sat here, not capturing Washu, not doing anything of value, nothing.

The pen snapped around the same time Zero did.

Later Zero Kiyone finally got into the lab. Slipping in she found Washu working hard within it and came up behind her. Drawing back her arms she prepared to-

'Washu, dinner is ready.' said Mihoshi. 'Oh hey Kiyone, what are you doing here?'

Again?! How many times could one person possibly screw up her plans?! Every time Kiyone got anywhere Mihoshi screwed it up! It had been happening her entire life!

Her entire life. Kiyone's entire life.

Zero Kiyone began scanning memories carefully. They did not add up. There were a great many blank spots, blank spots which Kiyone never seemed to be aware of. As though something was preventing her from doing so.

'And what do you want, little Kiyone?' asked Washu.

Little Kiyone. If Washu called her that again Zero Kiyone would snap her neck. She worked harder than anyone else here, and this is how she was treated. 'I just thought you might need my help with something.'

'Oh well then you can put this data and this data and this data in for me.' said Washu, calling up several windows.

'Oh, okay.' said Kiyone.

Washu made her way over to Mihoshi. 'Kiyone, dinner time.'

'I'm not hungry.' growled Kiyone.

'Why not?' asked Mihoshi. 'You got a belly ache?'

'NO, I DON'T!' roared Kiyone.

'Let's just leave her alone for a little while.' said Washu. 'She's okay.'

Kiyone input the data.

* * *

Later Zero Kiyone sat at the table while everyone else ate. Her fist was clenched, and her teeth were gritted. These people, they took her for granted. They all took her for granted. But she'd show them, no, no she had to stay focused on the task at hand. Zero had never had to impersonate someone in such a frustrating situation before now.

'Kiyone,' said Sasami, 'is something wrong? Don't you like the food?'

Kiyone realized she hadn't touched her food. Picking it up she ate from it. 'It's delicious.' And she forced a smile. Everyone was looking at her. 'What is it?'

'Kiyone,' said Tenchi, 'are you alright?'

'Of course, I am.' said Kiyone. 'Why wouldn't I be?'

'You've been acting off.' said Ryoko.

'Yeah,' said Mihoshi, 'you've been getting mad a lot.'

'I always get mad.' said Kiyone. 'I'm just showing it more.'

'True,' said Washu, 'but your actions indicate to me that you are in the midsts of a midlife crisis in your early twenties. Might want to take a break.'

'Seriously Kiyone,' said Tenchi, 'you don't have to work part time jobs. No one else here is doing it. If it is stressing you out that badly, just quit.'

'That's not the point!' snapped Kiyone. 'It's about not being indebted to someone else!'

'Well you are going off the rails right now.' said Ryoko. 'Seriously, take it easy for a few days. Just relax.'

'She's right Kiyone.' said Sasami. 'You work hard all the time.'

Kiyone found herself oddly touched by what she was hearing. They were genuinely concerned for her. She could tell by the look of them. Clay had never demonstrated this kind of concern to her, to him she was a valuable machine.

'Fine,' said Kiyone, 'I'll… take it easy for awhile.'

Anything to get them off her back. She took it easy and lay back in her bed, awake. As she did, she felt a presence nearby.

 _'Zero…'_ said Clay's voice. _'Zero, Zero!'_

'Yes, Doctor?' asked Kiyone.

 _'You have a mission, you're supposed to be capturing Washu.'_ said Clay.

'I'm sorry, Doctor Clay.' said Kiyone.

 _'I have been watching you and it is clear that girl Mihoshi is preventing you from doing your job.'_ said Clay.

A sense of concern came to mind. 'She… isn't all that much trouble, Doctor.' said Kiyone.

There was a command. Zero acknowledged them. 'Understood.'

* * *

 _It was a dark-walled office with many shelves of books. Kiyone had never been in here before, and she felt a definite sense of honor at the invitation. She'd only been an official member of the Galaxy Police for a few months. What could she have done to warrant the job?_

 _The Detective Sergeant was a lean brown mustached man. He looked up as she approached. 'Ah, detective Kiyone. I heard you were punctual, and I see the reports were not inaccurate.'_

 _'Yes sir.' said Kiyone. 'I was surprised as being called up. Why did you call me here?'_

 _'Sit down.' said Detective Sergeant._

 _Kiyone obeyed and the Detective Sergeant looked at her seriously. 'Do you remember your classmate, Noike Kamiki Jurai?'_

 _'I, yes sir.' said Kiyone._

 _'What was the nature of your relationship, would you say?' asked Detective Sergeant._

 _How could Kiyone say she hated the woman's guts politely. 'We didn't get along very well.' said Kiyone. 'I um…' She should have graduated first, but Noike Kamiki Jurai had connections. 'Noike and I didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things.'_

 _'Then you may feel some satisfaction to know she had a complete mental breakdown. She left the force.' said Detective Sergeant._

 _'Noike had a breakdown?' asked Kiyone. 'What happened? Is she alright?'_

 _'Good answer.' said Detective Sergeant. 'Yes, she's fine. It seems she and her partner Mihoshi Kurimitsu did not get along.'_

 _'Kurimitsu?' asked Kiyone. 'You mean the family which funds the Galaxy Police?'_

 _'Yes,' said Detective Sergeant, 'there are a great many powerful people with an interest in Mihoshi's career. And now she is without a partner.'_

 _'With respect sir,' said Kiyone, 'I've been without a partner for months and I haven't had any problems.'_

 _'Mihoshi is a special case.' he said. 'She is… not precisely the most competent of officers. However, we could not fail her due to her family. We had hoped that Noike and her might get along, however, we'll have to adjust.'_

 _'You want me to babysit her?' asked Kiyone._

 _'More or less,' admitted Detective Sergeant ''just keep her on track.'_

 _Just keep her on track. That had been the end of her career._

* * *

That had been how Kiyone had met Mihoshi.

No regard had been paid to Kiyone's opinion. She'd watched as everyone else got careers. Watched while she was stuck babysitting a woman who couldn't take care of herself. Let alone be trusted to enforce the law. Mihoshi Kurimitsu had passed the tests at the academy. Mihoshi Kurimitsu had been given a position as a detective in charge of a state of the art vessel. Because of nepotism.

This was all her fault.

So why was Kiyone having such trouble pointing her silenced gun at Mihoshi's head? All she had to do was pull the trigger and she would be gone. Zero would be free to complete her mission.

'I am a loyal servant of Dr. Clay.' she said 'And my orders are…'

'If that girl is in your way, Zero, you must eliminate her.'

Mihoshi Kurimitsu was in the way. Yet the part of Zero which was Kiyone was struggling against her orders. What she was about to do, it was murder plain and simple. It was wrong. No, Dr. Clay had ordered it. Mihoshi rolled over in her sleep.

'Kiyone…' the blonde woman murmured.

Zero pulled the trigger. There as a flash of light and a scream.

Mihoshi was still breathing. Kiyone had turned her pistol away at the last moment and blasted her pillow instead. Zero realized that tears were coming from her eyes. Blinking them away she arose. Then she left the room where they slept.

Shutting the door behind her, she breathed.

'Now that's cute.' said Washu, sitting on the railing of the stair.

'Washu,' said Zero Kiyone, 'if I take you with me…' Washu made a break for it. Kiyone surged down after her. Grabbing Washu, she held her in an iron grip. 'Then I won't have to kill Mihoshi.'

'What are you going to do with that?' came Washu's voice to one side.

Zero looked up and saw Washu leaning against a wall. What was in her arms was now revealed as a doll.

'Gonna take that widdle dolly to Doctor Clay?' asked Washu. 'I had no idea he went for that sort of thing. Because if it's a gift I can put a ribbon on it for ya.'

'How did you know?' asked Kiyone.

'I've got scanners looking through everyone in this house constantly.' said Washu. 'Your brainwaves are off. I guess the connection with Tsunami is natural after all.'

'That does it!' snapped Kiyone, throwing aside the doll.

'I'm ready.' said Washu.

'That's enough!' cried Ayeka, emerging. 'No more violence, I will not allow it! Not in this house!'

Kiyone drew out her pistol and shot Ayeka in the shoulder. The Princess let out a shriek of surprise. Then she was whipped against the wall by Kiyone's laser whip. Ayeka hit the wall and slumped to the ground. Ryoko appeared and landed in front of her. 'Kiyone, have you gone nuts?!'

'Don't get in my way.' said Zero. 'If you do, I will kill you.'

There was a flaring of blue light, and Kiyone looked up. She saw sword Tenchi ignited there, and Tenchi holding it. The light whose uttermost source was in Tsunami. A sudden panic overtook her and she fled.

Sasami rushed out to find Washu standing over and injured Ayeka. Washu was working busily to repair her wounds. Sasami fell by her side. 'Sister, what happened?'

'Kiyone went psychotic.' said Tenchi. 'She went after Washu and when Ayeka tried to stop her, she shot her.'

'You should have been more careful, Princess.' said Ryoko.

'And you could be a little more sympathetic.' said Tenchi.

'No, she's right. I should have been prepared.' said Ayeka.

'Well I'm done.' said Washu. 'We're going after her Ryo-Oki.'

'Right,' said Ryoko, 'there is no way we're letting some copy take Kiyone away from us.'

'What are you talking about?' asked Tenchi.

'Oh, Kiyone was replaced earlier this week by a copy.' said Washu.

'You've known that all this time and you never bothered to tell me?!' roared Tenchi.

'I only just confirmed it.' said Washu.

'So that wasn't the real Kiyone?' asked Tenchi.

'That's not exactly what I said,' said Washu, 'but something like that.'

'Then what about Kiyone?' asked Tenchi. 'The real Kiyone, I mean.'

'Oh don't worry,' said Washu, 'the real Kiyone is still alive. I guarantee it.' Then she looked up to the screens. 'You're putting a trace on Kiyone, aren't you Ryo-Oki?' There was a meow. 'Energy reactions?'

The screen showed the Yagami dueling above Clay's ship, dodging to and fro while firing back in turn. Tenchi stared at what was happening before him, then drew up Sword Tenchi. 'It's Mihoshi.'

'But how did she find her?' asked Ryoko. 'We just got here!'

'She's a genius, I swear!' said Washu.

'Will you take this seriously!' snapped Tenchi. 'Kiyone is being held prisoner! Let's go down there, kill the son of a bitch who kidnapped her and get her back!' He paused. 'What does he even want here anyway?'

'Oh he's called Clay.' said Washu. 'An old rival of mine from the scientific academy.' She typed rapidly. 'Now where is he now…?'

'Will you hurry up?!' snapped Tenchi.

'Why don't you hang on there a second while I pinpoint his location.' said Washu with a smile.

Before their eyes, the Yagami took several glancing blows as Mihoshi struggled to keep in the air. Tenchi looked up frantically. 'Ryo-Oki can't you fire on this thing?'

'If we blow up the ship we'll hit Kiyone too, y'know.' said Ryoko.

'She's right, Lord Tenchi.' said Ayeka. 'We can't just go in guns a blazing.'

The Yagami surged forward and collided with the ship, before being drawn in. Washu flinched at the sight. 'That Mihoshi really is hopeless. Ah, there he is. See Tenchi!'

Washu looked up and realized that Tenchi was gone. She sighed despondently. 'I wish you would all try thinking a little more before you act, Tenchi.'

* * *

In retrospect, the reasoning made perfect sense. Mihoshi was in trouble and probably needed help. So evacuating should take top priority. Kiyone wasn't likely to be killed.

Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka descended down to the surface of Clay's ship, clad now for war. Ayeka looked around curiously. Ryoko looked around.

'Are you sure we should have just ignored Washu like that, Tenchi?' asked Ryoko.

'Kiyone is safe wherever she is.' said Tenchi. 'But Mihoshi might be under threat right now. Which means we've got to save her first.'

'So what do we do, Lord Tenchi?' asked Ayeka.

'First, we rescue Mihoshi,' said Tenchi, 'then we-'

At that moment Mihoshi ran by, pursued by security drones which were firing lasers at her. 'Ah! Help! Please help! Please help!'

Then, quite abruptly, the machines fled backward. They were pursued by Mihoshi as she fired shot after shot into them. One after another was destroyed.

'Um…' said Tenchi, 'I guess she can handle herself. Okay, let's go save Kiyone.'

* * *

Clay looked at the screens flashing before his eyes. Observing Tenchi Masaki in action had given him some insight into events. Yet not enough. 'Well that boy is pretty good for an Earthling, but he doesn't look good enough for Washu to be so interested in him. Well, at any rate, there is no way they can get here.'

'That's why I told them to wait for a while.' said a familiar voice.

Clay turned around. 'What? Washu?! How did you get here?'

'You certainly look, older, doctor clay.' said Washu. 'Although your octopus head is just like the old days.'

In a fury, Clay drew out a gun, only for it to be blasted out of his hand. Washu had done nothing more than raise her hand. This might be difficult.

'You're just the same, Washu.' said Clay. 'Just like when we were competing for the director's chair at the academy. But now it's time for you to find out how I felt… when I was driven out of the academy! Now it's your turn to know how that feels, Washu!' Hitting a button, he activated the process.

'Huh?' asked Washu.

'It is my recommendation that you do not move.' said Clay. 'If you do this entire ship will blow up, along with your pet guinea pig. Not to mention… dear Washu, your other test subject.' Pressing a few buttons, he revealed his secret.

Out of subspace came an hourglass filled with breathable water. Within it was floating Kiyone, stark naked and looked more than a little annoyed.

'Oh well,' said Washu, 'at least it's not someone like Sasami.'

There were some garbled swear words from Kiyone at this.

'Then perhaps you can tell me about her strange mental patterns, Washu.' said Clay. 'To be perfectly honest even my scanners couldn't figure them out. Which frankly surprises me.'

'Oh that,' said Washu, 'all I can say is that Tsunami is a masochist.'

'I see.' said Clay 'An interesting assessment. Were her mental patterns created by a power of similar strength to Lady Tokimi it might explain my own inability to decipher them. Yes, it does explain much.

'Still, I was very surprised to hear you call that boy a guinea pig. I think it was the first time I ever heard a human called that. What about him do you like? He doesn't seem like especially worthwhile material. Anyone as easy to trick as he must be a blockhead.'

'You really don't know Tenchi if you think that.' said Washu. 'He's got a defiant streak a mile wide, and he can be pretty reckless. That's what I like about him. Even so, just because I call him my guinea pig doesn't mean he's just a research subject.'

Clay laughed. 'Seriously, this must be some kind of joke by you, Washu. Some joke indeed.'

'Mmmhmm.' said Washu. 'Hey now, I'm sure you didn't go to all this trouble to reminisce about the good old days, now did you, Dr. Clay? What do you want from me?'

'There was not a day I did not think about you, these twenty thousand years.' said Clay. 'I can't tell you how many times I thought that ever knowing you was the greatest misfortune of my life.'

'Old men are so full of grudges.' said Washu.

'Well that's all coming to an end today.' said Clay. 'The biggest pain of my life will become the goddess of good fortune.'

'Good for you.' said Washu.

'I mean you, Washu dear.'

'Uh huh.' said Washu.

'Uh huh?!' said Clay in frustration. 'There is a place I want to take you. Someone wants to meet you.'

'Oh!' cried Washu. 'Little girls turn you on, huh?! I knew it! You're going to take me to some kind of secret club! And then do all kinds of unspeakable things to my young and beautiful body! Oh my! Oh my!

'Oh and then at the end you're going to do something absolutely unspeakable! Old age has a way of distorting how ones express their love.'

'ARGH!' he roared. 'I never said anything of the sort!'

'Well I appreciate your feelings, really I do.' said Washu. 'But why can't you understand that I'm in love with someone else!'

'Enough,' said Clay, 'Lady Tokimi wishes to speak with you.'

'Right, you mentioned here before.' said Washu. 'Goddess of Jurai, right? Sorry, not interested.'

'Oh, but I'm afraid there is no choice for you in this matter.' said Clay. 'None of you are leaving this starship.'

The stage was set for the showdown between mad scientists. Now if only Washu could take this seriously.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, this chapter was dragging on a bit, so I decided to end it here. I'm going to be in Scotland for the next few weeks, so this will be my last update in a while. Enjoy!


	20. The Other Kiyone

**Chapter Twenty: The Other Kiyone**

Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka and Mihoshi sprinted along the hallway as quickly as they could. It went on and on, and no matter how far they went it never seemed to end. Tenchi was beginning to think coming down here had been a bad move, though he hadn't seen any security or guards of any kind.

Coming out into yet another identical hallway Tenchi halted and looked around. 'Damn, where could Kiyone be?'

'Tenchi,' said Ayeka, 'I think… didn't we come this way earlier?'

'I don't know,' said Ryoko, 'everything in this stupid ship looks the same.'

'It does look kind of familiar.' mused Tenchi.

'Tenchi!' called Mihoshi and they looked to where she was lagging by a crossways. 'I think maybe we should go this way Tenchi.'

Without any other plan, they rushed on down it. Only to find themselves in the same place as before. Mihoshi was looking around in a fashion which stuck out her ample ass, but Tenchi forced himself away from such distractions.

'It's a dead end, Tenchi.' said Ayeka.

'Oh, you just realized that?' asked Ryoko.

Then the entire ship began to shake. Doors closed around them, walling them in from every side. Tenchi drew Sword Tenchi and slashed it, yet the blade was deflected by whatever this thing was made of.

'Lord Tenchi…' said Ayeka.

'Something's very wrong.' said Mihoshi. 'The structure of the passageway is different from the galaxy police structure. I think that perhaps this means…'

'Perhaps this means?' asked Ayeka eagerly.

'I think this means that perhaps we're trapped in here.' said Mihoshi sagely.

'Yes, we're trapped in here!' snapped Ayeka. 'We are very, very, trapped!'

'We are… oh dear.' said Mihoshi. 'Oh no!'

'Another brilliant insight from the worst police officer in history!' snapped Tenchi. 'Here's a thought, Mihoshi. If you don't have anything productive to say during a crisis, then say nothing.'

'I'm sorry,' said Mihoshi, looking crushed. 'I was just… trying to impress you.'

'Yeah, well, you're failing.' said Tenchi 'Ryoko I'm going to try and blow one of these doors down. You phase through the walls and see if you can find a control room or something.'

'Right,' said Ryoko with a nod. Then she surged through the walls.

'Okay,' said Tenchi, 'now let's see if we can stress test this.' And he slashed the wall again. Yet no matter how hard he hit it, it would not budge.

Ryoko hit the ground behind them face flat. Ayeka fell by her side. 'Ryoko, are you all right?'

'The stupid walls are shielded or something.' said Ryoko. 'I can't phase through them. I'm sorry Tenchi.'

'Well,' said Tenchi, 'I suppose I could try trusting in my own power.'

He closed his eyes and focused on summary whatever inherent strength lay within him. He summoned it not from the sword, but from himself. It grew stronger and stronger within him, and he opened his eyes. This was it!

Nothing happened. He punched the wall. It hurt.

'Ow!' he hissed. 'Tsunami can suck my-'

* * *

Within the living quarters which Clay had provided her, Zero Kiyone sat in silence. She was… back. Not home, this place had never been a home to her. To Clay, she was merely a device, a reliable subordinate at best. In Tenchi's household… she'd been someone. Someone to talk to, someone a… friend.

She thought about her feelings for Tenchi. They weren't like the others, Kiyone had refused to let something like a guy define her existence. Yet they were there. Affection for the others, Mihoshi in particular.

And none of these feelings belonged to her.

She was not the real Kiyone. She could never be Kiyone. What she was feeling was not rational, yet it was there. Inescapable. Just like Lady Tokimi.

* * *

Kiyone had spent the past few days in a sort of conscious timelessness. She'd had Clay run all kinds of scans of her while she sat naked and trapped. She did not need to eat in this… bubble for lack of a different word. Nor did she have to drink or sleep or anything else. She merely existed.

And it was boring.

The most interesting thing that was happening out there was the conversation between Washu and Clay and Washu hadn't even bothered to acknowledge her existence yet. Oh and apparently Tenchi was out here doing… something. Whatever. It probably wasn't relevant.

'Oh yeah,' said Washu 'by the way, don't you want to know how I knew where to find you? Aren't you the slightest bit curious?'

Kiyone wasn't. She wanted out.

'Well why not,' said Clay, making his way over to a seat and sitting down, 'why don't you sit down and talk? Please, sit down.' He motioned, and a chair emerged.

'Huh?' said Washu.

'I am interested in how you found out the location of this bridge.' said Clay. 'But also how you found out about Ryoko. I thought it was because of the mental patterns, but it seems I was wrong I guess. To tell you the truth, after thousands of years, I've never been detected in any kind of search. I'm very impressed; you must have some… system Washu.'

'Kiyone was acting the exact opposite way she usually acted.' said Washu with a shrug. 'I knew something wasn't right, and I noticed her constantly trying to grab me. I merely assumed that she was some kind if duplicate and took a wild guess at who would be that capable.

'Actually, the copy was nearly perfect. What she was missing was one small but critical element: The patience of an omnipotent goddess. Anything less could never put up with Mihoshi.'

'Ah,' said Clay, 'you mean the connection to Tsunami which I detected within Makibi?'

'Not a connection, silly.' said Washu. 'She _is_ Tsunami.'

What? That wasn't true.

'Then she is assimilated?' surmised Clay.

'Nothing of the sort.' said Washu, 'A being who is assimilated with Tsunami is both itself and Tsunami at once. In her, it is more itself than ever before. Kiyone is the opposite, she is Tsunami in a mortal form.'

That was impossible! They had seen Tsunami right there! Well, Kiyone had seen her reflection then and it had looked a lot like her but…

'I see,' said Clay, 'Tsunami normally exists in a higher dimension than our own. She can see everything we call past, present, and future at the same time and interact with all of them at once.

'If she were to put her consciousness into a mortal body, she would be able to observe every step taken by that mortal body before she made the decision.

'I must admit I find it strange that Tsunami would choose to make herself such an unfortunate creature. One with no special powers and a low level of what the uneducated call luck.'

'As I said, Tsunami is a masochist.' said Washu with a shrug. 'Or maybe she felt that coming into the world as an all-powerful demigod wouldn't accomplish what she wanted. You can never tell with higher beings; they are by definition one step ahead.'

This was absurd! Kiyone wasn't just some shell put down upon the world by a goddess! She had a homeworld, friends, family, all those things. Except whenever she tried to think of them she kept on getting flashes of things she didn't remember.

'Well,' said Clay, 'this has been quite amusing. However…' He pressed a button.

Instantly the chair Washu was sitting in transformed into green goo which seized her, drawing her into itself and binding her there. Oh look, Washu screwing everything up by talking too much. Who could have ever seen that coming?

Clay came forward, a satisfied smile on his face. Then, all of a sudden, a beam sword passed went to his throat and the Washu within the green goo was but a doll. 'Washu…'

'I didn't forget to put the ribbon on!' said Washu, holding the sword.

Clay whimpered.

'Listen up,' said Washu, 'I'd really like to get the gang and Ryoko back, and I'll give you this doll. But I really must insist that you… don't do anything indecent with it okay?'

Then the beam exploded, and Washu and Clay reeled back. It was Kiyone's clone, standing there with a gun raised.

'Don't move!' said Zero Kiyone.

'Zero,' said Clay, 'where have you been?!' Then he looked to Washu. 'How about that? You forgot to take Zero into account.' He snapped his fingers, and more green goo arose around Washu. 'I'm ashamed of you.'

'We'll see about that.' said Washu.

'You won't be able to keep up that attitude for long-' began Clay.

'I meant you too, doctor!' said Zero.

Clay halted in shock and stared at Zero in abject horror. Kiyone realized that she could feel Zero's emotions by reaching out. She was confused, torn between the life she knew was real and the life she wanted to have. She could not decide between them and did not want to leave one behind.

'What do you mean?' asked Clay.

'Pay attention doctor.' said Zero. 'Please don't get the others involved anymore.'

'Unbelievable,' said Clay, 'even though a different memory was planted complete and utter obedience to me should be in the depths of her subconscious!'

'My guess is that it's because you made a complete copy.' said Washu.

'Zero,' said Clay as he approached, 'listen to me Zero, this is not your will. The pseudo personality that was planted in you is making you act like that. All I have to do is erase that memory and-'

There was a shot fired at his feet.

'No doctor…' said Zero, 'I want this memory and body. I want to live as Kiyone!'

'You would betray me?' asked Clay. 'How dare you! You're just a marionette that I made!'

'I am Kiyone!' roared Zero.

'Enough!' snarled Clay, before breaking a ring on his finger.

Zero Kiyone screamed as electricity surged through her. Then she fell to the ground. Kiyone felt two things, and she couldn't quite line them up. One was a spiteful sense of satisfaction on seeing the person responsible for her being in this mess getting zapped. The other was a surge of insatiable sympathy coming through her. It wasn't her own, and she beat it away viciously.

She wanted Zero to suffer. Yes, that was her choice!

'Zero…' said Washu, evidently picking the other.

Tears streamed from Zero's eyes as she strove to speak. Then she fell forward and hit the ground unconscious. Or dead. Kiyone didn't really care which.

'Kiyone,' said Washu, 'Clay you're an awful bastard!'

'Everything spirals beyond my control.' said Clay.

'You haven't changed at all have you?' asked Washu. 'This is why you got kicked out of school.'

'You're the ones who stirred up those who were jealous of my talent to drive me out!' roared Clay.

'There was no one like that at the graduate school!' said Washu. 'The ones who don't love their work are the ones who are disliked! And they're the ones who are driven out!'

'What nonsense!' snapped Clay. 'Kiyone Makibi herself proves your words false! She was the one most talented graduates of her generation, head and shoulders above the rest! And what was her reward? To play second fiddle to some big breasted Princess with connections!

'And even afterward she was consigned to coddle an incompetent! The world is nothing like you believe Washu! People don't care about how intelligent you are! They care about how you appear! No one respects others because their ideas are in any way admirable, but rather because they appeal to whatever interests that person has!

'I've played second fiddle to you long enough! And I won't let anything stand in my way!' He composed himself. 'I have never understood you, Washu. You act as though this world in which we live is a good one, despite all the evidence to the contrary.

'I have read reports. I have looked at statistics. I have observed the way creatures kill each other, cheat each other, lie to each other, in a mad scramble for dominance. It is the ruthless, the pitiless and the manipulative who are given places of influence! The good exist merely to be used and disposed of!

'You are a very talented scientist Washu, but you know nothing of reality! You need only ask the biological offspring you call daughters to know that much!'

'At least I try.' said Washu. 'What do you love beyond yourself, Clay?'

'I'll tell you what I love!' said Clay. 'I love perfection, and my technology is perfect! There can't be any defect in my work! There can't be!'

'You idiot!' roared Washu.

'You dare call me that?!' said Clay, then suddenly he smiled. 'Twenty thousand years ago, you don't remember? Didn't I hear you say that? I remember investigating your past a long time ago, oh yes I do. Let's see what your relationship is with Lady Tokimi by making a copy… of your memory.' Behind him, Zero Kiyone twitched.

The goo began to rise. 'Back off you idiot!' roared Washu. 'Don't you know a woman's age and past are best left a secret-' And then she was engulfed.

'I know that I am a scientist.' said Clay. 'I know that I can't stand leaving a mystery unsolved. And the same applies to Tsunami's avatar. I don't know anything about it. I don't even know if it exists as an independent being or not.' He stopped suddenly.

 _'_ _Her very existence is impossible, even though she was present right there in front of us.'_

The words returned to Clay in an instant, and he turned around in sudden realization. 'My god!'

And then the goo around Washu exploded as Zero Kiyone shot it off. Clay reeled. 'How could this be? Its functions should have been totally shut down!'

'Clay!'

Then Washu was rushing at him. She punched him across the face, sending him crashing to the ground. She picked up a chair and raised it to slam it down on him. He dodged away as it smashed into the console behind him and pressed down the head of a statue. Clay smirked.

'When this ship divides the energy from the main reactor will begin to shrink and then it will explode!' laughed Clay.

Washu drew a beam saber.

'If you want to stop it,' said Clay, 'the statue over there is the control. You'd better hurry, or you won't make it!' Then he raced off.

Washu raced to the statue and looked around for a button. The statue was of a beautiful robed woman. Washu pressed its eye. The robes open to reveal the body of the statue. A screen appeared between its arms. 'Talk about bad taste, old man.' muttered Washu as she started typing. 'Oh no! This is a dummy! Damn it!'

Well, they were all going to die. Kiyone turned her sights to where Dr. Clay was surging off in the front of the ship.

* * *

Tenchi felt the shattering all around him and looked around. 'What the hell?!'

Ayeka and Mihoshi cried out in fear as they were thrown forward against the wall. Ryoko interposed himself, and Tenchi slammed face first into her breasts before Mihoshi fell over him. As tremors overtook the ship, Tenchi took a moment to enjoy the situation. Then he forced himself up. 'Mihoshi, Ryoko, are you all right?'

'Oh yes,' said Mihoshi standing up, 'oh, Tenchi I don't know what to say. You saved me again!'

'Again?' asked Tenchi. 'Oh right, the whole Kagato thing.'

'That was me!' snapped Ryoko. 'And if you two are done flirting we're all about to die.'

'Yes,' said Ayeka, 'this does not seem the time or place.'

Then there was a beeping noise coming from Mihoshi's wrist watch. Mihoshi looked at it in bemusement, and Ayeka looked at it in horror. 'Oh no, the energy in this place is converging on one point only.'

'What does that mean?' asked Mihoshi.

'It means we're going to become a black hole!' cried Ayeka.

'Welp, the solar system is as good as dead.' mused Tenchi.

'Wow, you mean it really?!' asked Mihoshi. 'This'll be the first time I've ever come so close to one!'

'Enjoy it while you can.' said Ayeka.

Then she created an energy shield to protect them.

* * *

Washu was typing with her console busily. She wasn't getting much in the way of results. 'Okay, I've got to find some way at least to control this side of the ship if possible.'

Zero Kiyone pulled herself up. 'Tenchi…'

The black hole was forming. The gravity was tearing at Ayeka's shield, threatening to drag them all into the abyss at any moment. Any moment now it would break, and that would be the end. Ayeka cried in pain.

'Ayeka,' said Tenchi in concern.

But it was no good. The walls were breaking apart, the artificial atmosphere which allowed them to live was fragmenting and breaking apart. Any moment now they would be exposed to the void, and all would die. The black hole would grow and grow until it had devoured everything, even earth.

He had to do something. Trust in his own power… What power?!

What could he do? He had to do something!

The shield broke, and there was a scream. Then he felt it.

All of a sudden, everything stood still. He felt the awakening of a power he did not understand but knew well. He drew energy to him, by converting mass. Black holes were filled with mass.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clay was surging through space in his ship. 'Washu…' he cursed, 'you have ruined everything! It's all your fault! It's all your fault! It's all your fault Washu!'

His scanners picked up something. A light appeared within the blackness of the hole.

'What?!' he cried. 'The gravity constant of the space is changing! That's impossible! It can't be! What is that light?!'

Three lights appeared in the blackness. Three… wings. They were spinning around, and his eyes widened as he saw the legends come to fruition. 'The Light Hawk Wings! It's said they can only be caused by a Jurai ship…'

He looked closer at the light and gasped. 'That's not a Jurai ship. It's a person…'

Within the light was Tenchi Masaki. He stood, dressed in flowing white at the center of the wings. At his right hand was the Princess Ayeka, at his left was Mihoshi Kuramitsu and above him was the Space Pirate Ryoko. An expression of serene concentration was on his face.

'It's that boy!' said Clay.

From where she had been watching all of this, Kiyone felt a sense of sincere satisfaction. She also at the same time felt utter confusion. What was going on? She knew what was going on. But that wasn't her, was it?

'And that remarkable boy is in the company of Washu, isn't he.' said Clay. 'Then I'll take this information to Lady Tokimi.' He chuckled evilly to himself as he flew off towards the darkness of space.

Then a supremely pissed off Ryo-Oki appeared before him in shift form. And it was too late for him to turn aside to the right or to the left. Clay screamed.

Then Ryo-Oki was blasted aside. Ken-Oki surged into sight, and there was a terrible yowling.

'Ken-Oki, secure our target!' said Nagi as she appeared.

'Impeccable timing Nagi.' said Clay. 'I admit I was not expecting to need your assistance.'

'Well you did.' said Nagi. 'Which means the price goes up.'

Clay made a strangled noise from his throat. 'Right.'

* * *

This had been planned. Down to the smallest detail it had been planned. The goddess had put Kiyone in this position, arranged all of this as part of some cosmic game. For what stakes? For what purpose? If what Washu said was true was she Tsunami? Or was she just a marionette whose strings were being pulled by invisible hands.

Later Kiyone watched as everyone assembled within the last remaining part of the starship.

'Get me out of this thing damn it!' roared Kiyone, though her voice wasn't being heard. 'I don't give a damn about Clay! Let me out!'

Tenchi approached the glass with Sword Tenchi drawn. Finally, she was going to get out of here! Then he halted and looked down. And she saw through Zero's eyes that he saw her.

'I'm sorry I lied to you.' she said.

'Kiyone,' said Tenchi, 'I mean-'

'Kiyone…' said Zero, 'I have wanted to be called that. But I'm not Kiyone.'

'Hurry up, Tenchi.' said Washu. 'Put Kiyone in the capsule.'

'What?' said Tenchi.

'Kiyone's going back into one body.' explained Washu.

Dead silence.

'Okay, but this isn't actually Kiyone.' said Tenchi. 'It is a clone.'

'No, see Clay's technology could only copy the physical.' said Washu. 'It drew a complete blank when it came to copying Tsunami. The process he used to complete his duplication basically made another avatar of Tsunami.'

'Will you stop acting as if Kiyone isn't a person!' snapped Tenchi.

'Look the point is that I'm going to put them back together into one.' said Washu.

'Why have they got to be merged?' asked Tenchi. 'I mean won't that kill one of them.'

'Or it could kill both of them and create a new Kiyone in their place.' said Ayeka.

'Yeah,' said Zero, 'this seems highly unethical and logically suspect.'

'I don't like this idea.' said Mihoshi. 'What if Kiyone gets hurt.'

'Both Kiyone's are just avatars used by Tsunami at this stage.' said Washu. 'Zero was assimilated already, so we're not actually killing anyone. We're just simplifying things a bit.'

'This sounds like a really stupid plan.' said Tenchi.

'I don't like it at all.' said Mihoshi. 'Couldn't we just have two Kiyone's instead?'

'That… actually sounds preferable.' said Zero. 'I mean I don't like the idea of losing my individuality.'

'NO!' roared Kiyone. 'Shut up and let me out! Let me out! You have no right to make this kind of decision for me, now let me out! She's a huge jerk anyway!'

'A jerk huh?' asked Washu. 'Are you saying that because you are really jealous of her? I mean, she's so honest about her feelings.' Kiyone saw the way Zero Kiyone was eyeing Tenchi. Tsunami wanted her to consider the point, so Kiyone decided to ignore it. 'Kiyone, that is the other you. The one with your true feelings. And I think you know that better than anyone.

'Am I right?'

Kiyone looked away, realizing that, to an extent, she was right. Maybe it would be better to confront her feelings instead of just bottling them up with snark and resigned deadpan.

'Kiyone,' said Washu, 'I won't force you to if you don't really want to do it.'

Kiyone considered the question.

 **'** **YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT ME WASHU!'** screamed Kiyone in a voice which shook the room. **'NOW SHUT UP AND BREAK THIS POD BEFORE I BREAK YOU!'**

'…Pretty sure that means no, Washu.' said Tenchi.

'Yeah,' said Washu, 'I think you'd better uh… let her out.'

* * *

Tokimi and her ever-present servant observed what was happening from afar.

'What is this energy?' asked the old man.

'Is it Washu?' asked Tokimi. 'Or is this Tsunami's doing?'

'That sword is capable of material conversion, and yet it only has three blades.' mused the old man.

'I can't say.' said Tokimi with a smile.

'You can't say?' asked the old man. 'Or you won't say?' He turned his attention to the figure before them. 'But this dimension seems to be perfect for your purpose, with not only Washu but Tsunami here. Now, what shall we do about Doctor Clay?'

'There's no cause to mention this dimension is your jurisdiction.' mused Tokimi.

'Yes… your majesty.' said the old man.

Then Tokimi was gone.

* * *

Kiyone had been taking the day off; perhaps by way of apology, everyone else had done the same. Unfortunately Zero had chosen to do the same thing. The two of them sat across the room on sofas on opposite sides. Examining each other. Zero was a very beautiful woman indeed, and that skintight jumpsuit clung to her curves just right. It was looking a little tight around the chest lately. And feeling.

This was an extremely narcissistic line of reasoning. And what made it stranger was that Zero was giving her the same look.

'The problem,' said Kiyone after a moment, 'is that we already know everything there is to know about each other.'

'Yeah, I know.' said Zero 'I feel an obligation to… I don't know, break the ice, but we need to do something about this.'

'…All right you have to deal with Mihoshi three days of the week, I'll deal with her another three, and we'll split the last day.' said Kiyone.

'Which days?' asked Zero.

'I'll take Monday, Wednesday, and Friday,' said Kiyone 'you take Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. We'll share Sunday.'

'I want Monday, Wednesday and Friday.' said Zero.

'Well that's too bad, I'm the original.' said Kiyone. 'Now we'll work opposite sides of the house, and wearing different clothing from each other so people can recognize us. Anything else?'

Zero paused as an idea occurred to Kiyone. They were both thinking it; it had been on the tip of both their tongues and minds for a while now. Kiyone shifted. 'Yeah, if anyone sees us together, we're twin sisters.'

'Right,' said Zero, shifting, 'that makes sense.'

More silence. They both knew what they were thinking. They might as well. Even so, Kiyone felt they ought to at least verbally acknowledge it.

'Do you want to-' she began.

'Let's meet up later tonight when he gets back.' said Zero, licking her lips. 'You know the place.'

* * *

Night fell over the Misaki household. Tenchi suppressed a yawn as he made his way up the stairs to his room. Everyone else was asleep, but he'd taken a walk to clear his head and been out later than he should have. He opened the door, walked in and closing the door behind him; he found it totally dark. Fiddling around for his light switch he flipped it and then stood fully erect in more ways than one at what he saw before him.

Kiyone Makibi was lying on his bed, clad in lacy black underwear with her legs spread apart and her ample chest sticking out. And right next to her in a similar position was Zero in lacy white underwear. They smiled, her lips adorned with blue and red lipstick and their eyebrows painted. 'So, Tenchi…' they breathed in unison. 'When are you going to add us to your harem?'

Tenchi's mouth was dry. His whole form was shuddering with anticipation. This was it. This right here, these beautiful open thighed women with hair like the ocean? This here was paradise.

'Well handsome?' asked Kiyone and Zero, shifting provocatively, so their breasts were pressed together. 'We're waiting.'

'Let's discuss it.' said Tenchi, before unbuckling his belt.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter brought to you from the lowlands of Scotland where there are lots of sheep. Seriously though, it's been great, and if you are ever thinking about going on vacation, Scotland is a fine choice. Expensive though, but there are a lot of castles.

Now about this episode. I never much liked this episode, mostly because I was never really a Washu fan. I also didn't like the ethical implications of fusing Zero and Ryoko into one entity. And I thought the entire thing felt tacked on and nonsensical, designed more to remove a good character like Zero without really addressing the problem presented by her existence. Especially since Ryoko never demonstrates any different personality traits after the first thing.

I actually wrote the ending scene for this chapter a long time ago and then altered it heavily for this chapter. I'll leave the rest to your imagination.


	21. Hello Baby

**Chapter Twenty One: Hello Baby**

Tenchi had no idea what to do with himself now.

He sat by the lake, skipping flat stones over the serene walking and thinking to himself. There wasn't a lot to think about.

He'd slept with Kiyone, and with Zero. It hadn't been like with Ryoko where they had established a relationship. This had been pure lust, spur of the moment, at least on his part. It had been fun, of course, but now he felt guilty about it. On some level, he realized he was the luckiest guy in the world. Or at least that was how his colleagues in high school would see it.

He felt overwhelmed.

And cue Ryoko surging down to glomp him from behind. 'Hey handsome, next time mind if I join in?'

'Ryoko,' said Tenchi, 'knock it off.'

'What?' she said, settling down next to him. 'What's with the somber face? The whole thing worked out.'

'Yeah,' said Tenchi, 'I know.' He threw another stone. 'You ever learn to skip stones Ryoko?'

'No,' she said, 'I mean Kagato never gave me time off. And after that, I spent more time robbing banks and stuff. Hey, how about we go rob a few together? Nobody could stop us with that nifty Light Hawk Wing thing you have.'

'Ryoko,' said Tenchi, 'you do know that would alienate everyone else in this house right?'

'Let them be alienated, I don't care about them.' said Ryoko.

Tenchi looked at her and wondered if she was serious. He decided that she did care at least a little about the others. Kiyone in particular, and Ayeka too. 'Yeah, I guess. Listen, I think we should slow this whole thing down.'

Ryoko looked up. 'What do you mean?'

'Okay,' said Tenchi, 'when a man and a woman love each other very much, sooner or later babies are the result. Neither of us have the time or emotional maturity for that. Hell, I'm not even out of high school. If I hadn't gotten an excused absence for disappearing for six months. If I hadn't, I could have been held back a grade, or worse, expelled.'

'Fine, we can use those condom thingys you have on earth.' said Ryoko.

'It isn't just that Ryoko.' said Tenchi. 'I just… I don't want my relationship with you and the others to be only about sex. Besides, Ayeka is starting to notice.'

'So get her involved.' said Ryoko.

'Absolutely not.' said Tenchi.

'Why not? She needs to loosen up anyway.' said Ryoko.

'Okay, that sounds very sexy, but she's a Princess.' said Tenchi.

'So what?' asked Ryoko. 'Does that make her too good for you? You're a Prince.'

'It has nothing to do with who is good enough for anyone.' said Tenchi. 'How do I put this? Okay, for a long time on earth there was a sexual double standard for men and woman.'

'I have no idea what that means.' said Ryoko.

'It means woman and men weren't treated the same when it came to sex.' said Tenchi. 'If a man slept with a mistress while married to one woman, it was acceptable behavior. If a woman did it she was a harlot.'

'That's not fair.' said Ryoko.

'Of course, it wasn't.' said Tenchi. 'But there was a reason for it. See, women had the children. If a man slept with another woman and she gave birth, then he could just label those children illegitimate. But if a woman slept with another man and the man she was married to and had a child, whose was it?

'They didn't have DNA testing back then.

'Because of this if a woman slept with another man even once it brought every one of her children's heritage into question.

'That's why Odysseus can sleep with Circe and Calypso. While Penelope isn't allowed to consort with the suitors. Are you with me so far?'

'I think so.' said Ryoko 'But I still don't see why you can't sleep with Ayeka.'

'Because I'm not married to her!' said Tenchi 'I mean, maybe someday, things seem to be going that way but maybe we won't. Maybe we'll learn we can't stand each other. Maybe Jurai gets into a diplomatic crisis. Maybe they need to resolve it by marrying Ayeka to a foreign Prince.

If I take advantage of her now it could ruin her life and a lot of other peoples lives later.'

'Right, okay.' said Ryoko, looking troubled. 'So um, two questions. Who is Odysseus?'

'Oh, ancient greek hero.' said Tenchi 'Real cunning badass. Burned down Troy you know. I'll get you the book.' He paused. 'What's the other question?'

'I um…' Ryoko paused, 'why is it that when a man and a woman love each other very much it results in babies?'

Tenchi marveled at her ability to be quite so ignorant. He decided he did not want to have this conversation right now. Or ever. 'Tell you what, how about you go to Washu and ask her. She's the scientist who knows everything. I'm sure she'd love to explain it to you.'

Then he stood up.

'Hey, where are you going?' asked Ryoko.

'To find my copy of the Illiad.' called back Tenchi.

'But I don't want to ask Washu about that!' said Ryoko.

'Then you'll have to live in ignorance.' said Tenchi.

* * *

Ayeka was sewing that morning, watching Tenchi speaking with Ryoko. She tried to control the sense of jealousy which was in her heart. Tenchi had lain with both Ryoko and Kiyone earlier. Of course, there was nothing on Jurai which said a Prince could not take more than one spouse. But more and more Ayeka became afraid that she would lose Tenchi.

That she would become just another woman. They had hardly spoken in so long. Then there was a ringing noise, and she looked up to see the telephone ringing. She approached and picked it up. 'Hello, Masaki residence.'

She heard a voice on the other end. 'Oh hello, Tenchi's Aunt.' She had never heard her right name. 'Thank you for being so kind to Sasami. Oh and that dish you taught her to cook the other day… Yes, we all enjoyed it very much it was delicious. I see where Tenchi learned to cook.

What? I see. Yes, I'm on my way now.' She hung up and rushed out.

* * *

The skies were blue above but soon darkened to violet as the day wore on. Then they became red. Tenchi swept the shrine, trying to clear his mind of everything which had happened lately. Things had gotten so crazy, and he hadn't had a chance to decompress at all.

Looking up he saw Ayeka, Sasami, and his other aunt coming toward them. 'Oh, welcome back.'

'Tenchi,' said Ayeka as Tenchi moved to meet them.

Sasami hid behind Ayeka as he approached. He wondered why. Well, technically speaking she and Kiyone were kind of sort of the same person. Which made the situation awkward.

'Thanks for taking the trouble, Auntie, of bringing Sasami home.' He looked to Sasami. 'How is the kid?'

'He's nice.' said Sasami, before racing off.

Auntie handed Tenchi a box and he looked at it. 'What is this?'

'Something to celebrate the babies birth.' said his Aunt.

'Right, okay.' said Tenchi as she walked off. 'Why do I get the feeling that isn't the whole story?'

He got his answer the next day when the doorbell began to ring. Coming to answer it he opened the door and looked through. His aunt was on the other side. 'Oh hello what are you-'

And then a child was pressed into his hands.

'Hi, here are the diapers and the formula and the toys.'

'You do know formula is bad for children don't you?' asked Tenchi.

'Thanks,' said the aunt 'you see, his mother just became ill all of a sudden. I knew you wouldn't mind taking care of the baby.'

'Thank you for consulting us first.' said Tenchi.

'Anyway it'll be just for a few days, you'll be fine. And with so many girls around the house? Nothing to worry.'

'You don't know the girls very well, do you?' said Tenchi.

He looked at the child who was smiling. He'd never understood why people liked babies so much. Not much for conversation, and incapable of doing anything for themselves.

'Surely you could do this yourself-' he began.

'Bye bye!' said his aunt, now halfway into the distance.

'Fine!' said Tenchi. 'Leave the work to us!'

Kiyone and Zero approached then, looking curious. The blue haired woman flipped her hair behind one head in what was meant and was a seductive look. Did they know they tended to move in unison when near each other? 'What was all that about?'

'Yeah handsome,' said Zero 'anything interesting.'

'Knock it off!' said Kiyone.

'Yeah I gotta agree with Kiyone it doesn't suit you right now.' said Tenchi, turning around. 'My Aunt has foisted a child I do not know off on us and-'

It was amazing how quickly both Kiyone's managed to get to the nearby pier while waving. 'Well we have important duties elsewhere, I'm sure you can handle this on your own! We'd better get back to patrolling the cosmos against evil criminals.'

'Yeah,' said Zero 'we also don't want anything to do with this job. I mean we pull our weight more than anyone else here, so it's our turn for a break. See you when we get back!'

'Aren't you going to bring Mihoshi?' asked Tenchi.

'Oh look at the time, guess we'd better head off without her.' said Kiyone.

'No!' said Zero at the same time.

And they were teleported up into their ship far above. Tenchi watched them go. 'You know, they work harder than anyone else here, so I'm just going to give them this.'

The baby looked up at Ayeka, Ryoko, and Mihoshi while smiling. An annoying thing wasn't it. Mihoshi was staring down at the baby. Ryoko was looking away.

'So to make a long story short,' said Tenchi, 'my aunt, not you Ayeka, is forcing us to take care of a baby we do not know or care about. Since this is family we're obligated to do so. And by 'we' I mean 'Ayeka and I.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' asked Ryoko.

'Ryoko I like you, and no offense meant, but you are absolutely insane.' said Tenchi 'You fly off the handle and start throwing laser blasts around at the drop of a hat. Remember how we met?'

'Well if the shoe fits.' said Ayeka with satisfaction.

'He's so cute.' giggled Mihoshi, putting forward a finger to poke the baby's cheek. 'There, there…'

The baby grabbed it and made a number of gurgling noises in its throat. Mihoshi laughed further. 'Too adorable.'

'Mihoshi,' said Tenchi, 'step away from the child.'

'But I don't fly off the handle Tenchi.' said Mihoshi.

'You're right,' said Tenchi, 'you just bungle everything when someone isn't there to hold your hand. And that someone has just zoomed across the stars rather than help.'

'I thought Kiyone left a little early this morning.' mused Ayeka.

'Now hang on a second!' said Ryoko. 'Ayeka throws around laser blasts just as much as I do! Hell, she's the one who starts most of the fights! Why can she care for a baby and I can't!'

'Please!' said Mihoshi, grabbing onto Tenchi's knee. 'Please don't leave me out!'

'As you wish,' said Tenchi, 'but I want you to promise that you will not unleash any supernatural powers on each other. This isn't the time.'

'Fine.' said Ryoko, 'We won't.'

'That is quite right.' said Ayeka. 'We will behave ourselves with utmost restraint.'

'Pleaaaaase…' said Mihoshi.

'Fine Mihoshi,' said Tenchi, 'you can help. But you have to be careful, and don't drop him.'

'Yes Tenchi.' said Mihoshi, standing up tall and saluting. 'You can count on me.'

'I know I can.' said Tenchi. 'Well, I'll leave you to it.'

And he turned to walk away.

'Tenchi…' said Ayeka in an accusing voice. 'Where are you going?'

'Oh me?' laughed Tenchi. 'I was just going to ditch you guys and let you handle this situation while I go take a walk in the woods.'

'And how will you justify this to your conscience?' asked Ayeka.

'Hmm, you know what. You're right.' said Tenchi. 'I need moral guidance on this issue, and who better to give it to me than the great warrior Yosho?'

'Tenchi,' said Ayeka, 'he is your Aunt's grandson, you really should take some responsibility.'

'Wait he is?' asked Tenchi. 'I mean I assumed we were related somehow, but… how did you know this?'

'I erm…' Ayeka paused, 'may have agreed to look after her.'

'Ah,' said Tenchi, 'so let me see if I have this quite clear. You volunteered the entire household to take care of a child. This household where laser blasts are exchanged on a daily basis. And you didn't consult any of us on it ahead of time.'

'It didn't seem polite to refuse.' said Ayeka.

'…Fine,' said Tenchi, 'I'll help you out. But I do this under protest.'

'Yeah, you two have fun with that.' said Ryoko. 'I've got better things to do.'

And she surged off through the walls.

Tenchi sighed. 'I really hate this job. Well, let's get to work.'

* * *

Ryoko came to a halt on a branch overlooking the shrine. Really, who wanted to spend twenty to thirty minutes taking care of a baby? That was the last concept for spending her time Ryoko would be interested in. Even if she remained in ignorance as to how they were made. She supposed she ought to talk to Washu about it. Tenchi seemed insistent on that, but she wasn't that interested.

Really Kiyone had had the right idea. Skipping this particular episode was probably for the best.

'Hello there,' said Yosho from below. 'mind if I join you?'

'Sure, I don't mind.' said Ryoko, looking out over the beautiful landscape which surrounded her. 'It's funny when I first got here I didn't think the trees were anything special. But they grew on me.'

'That's funny,' said Yosho 'it was the opposite with me and Haruna. We loved this world from the first moment we saw it, and only as years went by were we less able to appreciate what we had. Still, sometimes I long for my homeworld of Jurai.'

Ryoko looked down. 'Then why won't you go back? Everyone wants you to.'

'Yes, it would be easy.' said Yosho. 'But you see, old age is part of who you are. Life is about growing, and we Juraians have lost that. We live and live and live, eternally young, and so are slow to learn great lessons.

'In this aging body, I have gained much knowledge. I have become something greater than my younger self could ever dream of. Sometimes I wonder if to return to the days of my youth might be a… regression of sorts. I do not want that.'

'Well that's one heck of a boring way to look at it.' said Ryoko. 'Me, I'm young, strong and beautiful and I want to stay this way forever. Getting old is for other people, me, I'm too good for all that.'

'I used to think that way as well.' mused Yosho. 'Though not in those words. Kagato did too.'

'Are you saying I'm like Kagato?' asked Ryoko, feeling angry at the implication.

'No, of course not. Not like what he became anyway.' said Yosho 'He was of a noble lineage, second only to the House of Jurai itself. In other circumstances, he might have married into the family. He might and become Emperor, but he never truly desired that.

'I am not sure what he desired. He had a hunger to learn but did not love learning. A thirst for power, yet no appreciation for what he had. He was forever discontent and always striving to be greater. It was only in the seeking that he found any pleasure.'

'I know what kinds of things he found pleasure.' said Ryoko 'It wasn't seeking. People were just bugs under glass to him. Whole worlds laid to waste. Fleets destroyed on a whim. Maybe he was different once, but the Kagato I know was a freaking psycho.'

'Yes,' said Yosho 'I suppose he was. I know it is foolish, but sometimes I wonder what might have been, had he not fallen to madness. Perhaps we all might have met in a different life. There is such a thing as destiny.'

'Maybe,' said Ryoko 'I don't know.'

They looked out over the landscape for some hours. When they had finished, Yosho invited her for tea. Oddly enough Ryoko found herself accepting. The tea was decent, she guessed, not sweet like saki and with none of the buzz. But she could see why Yosho liked it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Azaka and Kamidaki were standing to attention. Between them were lines with clothes hanging from them in the sun.

'The spring mist is in the air.' said Kamidaki.

'What is it that we're doing exactly?' asked Azaka.

'Exactly what you think we're doing.' said Kamidaki.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so I was writing the opening to this chapter before I considered which episode I'd do. I realized that having an episode where Tenchi takes care of a baby would be thematically appropriate. Then I realized that this episode really, really, sucked.

Just the concept was awful. So I figured I'd just not show the scenes with the baby and focus on Ryoko blowing the whole thing off. Then going to hang out with Yosho.

Problem solved.

Unfortunately, it's a two-parter in this fic. Sorry about this, I don't like my chapters getting more than four thousand words long.


	22. Washu to the Rescue

**Chapter Twenty Two: Washu to the Rescue**

It had gotten dark outside and Washu was busy typing into her console. So many experiments to conduct, only twenty-four hours in an earth day to conduct them. It was a long process, but she had devoted her life to it and enjoyed it greatly.

There as a knock at the door.

'Who's there?' asked Washu, before realizing she didn't care. 'Come back later, I'm busy now.'

After a moment she glanced back to see the door disappear. Looking back to her work, she suddenly felt something tug at her hair and cried out.

'What the-' She whirled around angrily.

What she saw was a baby crawling beneath her. He had short dark hair and the most innocent expression on his face, and Washu could not help but smile. The baby smiled back.

Washu picked him up and brought him out the door. But she found Tenchi, Ayeka and Mihoshi knocked out at the base of the sofa. They looked to be experiencing the sleep of the dead.

'Oh I see.' said Washu, irritated.

Yet the baby reached up and touched her chin. Washu looked down at the strange creature, feeling a strange sense of affection. She smiled and decided he needed to be fed. Bringing him up to the kitchen she found his milk. However, examining it quickly she tossed it away.

'Aw, this is not good.' she said. 'It doesn't suit your constitution at all.' And she began to type on her console. 'Hmm, I've got just the thing, full of nourishment. Makes you big, makes you strong, yes, this is it!' Drawing from subspace the milk, she held it to her face. 'There, perfect. What do I think I'm doing?'

It was a moment of sudden revelation, cut short by the baby's happy cries. She decided her experiments could wait.

* * *

Tenchi awoke groggily and found he'd passed out near the couch. Worse still, the baby was gone as well. At first, he was relieved, it had been absolute hell taking care of him, and Tenchi had hated every moment of it. Mihoshi seemed to enjoy herself, sometimes, and Ayeka had a certain motherly quality but he'd loathed it.

And now the little brat had gotten himself lost. Arising it dawned on him how serious this way. No, no, all the doors and windows were closed. He couldn't have gone far.

Then he heard the sound of chopping. Heading to the source he looked into the kitchen and found Washu busily chopping up some kind of food with the baby on her back.

'Washu,' he said.

She whirled around like one caught red-handed struggling drugs. 'I… uh… uh… uh…'

'You're actually contributing to the household.' noted Tenchi.

Washu got defensive. 'He's so annoying really. He just came into my lab without even asking. So annoying.'

'Yeah, he is, isn't he?' asked Tenchi.

'No one else would take care of him.' said Washu with a blush. 'I had to.'

'Yeah, we screwed up.' said Tenchi 'As opposed to Kiyone and Ryoko who just sort of ditched us.'

'Kiyone?' asked Washu 'She doesn't seem the type.'

At that moment Ryoko reappeared and glomped Tenchi. 'Tenchi, morning, how about a morning kiss for me.'

'Ryoko, I'm not rewarding you ditching us.' said Tenchi.

'Oh, but I just wanted to avoid any needless complications with Ayeka.' said Ryoko. 'You know how she gets all aggressive when I'm around.'

'Which conveniently gets you out of work.' said Tenchi.

'Now you're getting it.' said Ryoko, before noticing Washu. 'So you were taking care of the baby then.'

'Well someone has to.' said Washu, handing the baby to Ryoko.

All of a sudden the baby looked very upset and Ryoko looked at him helplessly. 'Tenchi, what does he want?'

'Hell if I know.' said Tenchi.

'Milk, of course.' said Washu, bring forth the bottle and handing it to Ryoko.

'How do you know?' asked Ryoko.

'Nevermind, just do it.' said Washu.

Ryoko forced the bottle into the baby's mouth. 'Here, have some milk.'

'Just a minute!' cried Washu, coming forward and snatching the baby away. 'Crazy girl, what are you trying to do, suffocate him?' She brought the baby over to the table. 'You just come here now, hmph, you have to give him a break so he can breath!

'You can't even feed the poor kid properly can you?'

'Sorry "Mom"!' snapped Ryoko.

Washu glared at her and Ryoko flinched. 'I didn't raise you to be a good for nothing.'

'You didn't raise me at all.' snapped Ryoko.

'Ryoko: 1 Washu: 0.' said Tenchi.

'Here you are.' said Mihoshi. 'Wow, what's everybody doing?'

'Okay, he's all yours now.' said Washu, walking off.

'Thank you for contributing for once!' called Tenchi after her.

* * *

 _'_ _You didn't raise me at all.'_

Washu tried to put the words from her mind as she began to type again. Yet they wouldn't go away. They stood there beneath the surface, tearing at her thoughts as she worked on her new invention. Maybe if she could harness it she could make things right but…

 _'_ _You didn't raise me at all.'_

Her daughter had grown up not even knowing about her. A monster wielded by Kagato to enact his horrific agenda. She'd tried to act as though it all hadn't happened, but that wouldn't work. Ryoko had grown up, while Washu was sealed away.

Soon Washu was lying on her bench looking up at the ceiling. Her screensaver was running again and again but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her own daughter barely knew her, barely thought about her. She was just an annoying older woman, less than a failure.

Washu thought about her life as it could have been, and wasn't. She didn't know why, but it made her sad. She sighed bitterly. 'I… just can't work today.'

Standing up she made her way out of the lab. What she found was Ryoko, Mihoshi, Ayeka and Tenchi once again passed out and the baby playing with the milk jar. Then it turned it around to pour it down onto its head. Washu stared for a moment, frustrated. Then she grabbed the baby and looked around,

'You girls, really.' she said.

Later after quickly creating a magnificent subspace complete with palm trees and hot springs she sat down in the water with the baby. As she did so the baby grabbed at her hair, giving it a sharp tug.

'Hey, don't pull okay.'

The child laughed happily and Washu smiled. It really was a cute little thing, wasn't it?

'Calm down now.' She laughed despite herself.

Memories came to her of a small child, green haired playing in a field. She reached out to her, yet then bars closed around her. A figure appeared and grabbed the child. Washu tried to reach her, but it was too late. There was another child, cyan haired. Yet that too was taken from her, and before her eyes, the child grew up and became a monster.

The vision faded and she was sitting once again in the bath. The child was crying. Bringing him to her she held him close.

The day passed in a blur. Washu took full charge of things from then on, directing the other girls to act as she so desired. This left Washu and Tenchi with most of the tasks which actually involved the baby, much to the boy's annoyance. He didn't seem to appreciate having to care for such a wonderful child, but over time began to enjoy looking after her.

In contrast, Ryoko simply blew them off, leaving Ayeka with most of the work. Apparently, Kagato had never taught her the value of a hard day's work. Or the value of anything. Ryo-Oki was absolutely terrified of the child for some reason. Unfortunately, the child kept trying to grab at the cabbit and so Washu had to redirect her.

When the baby swallowed a carrot and they had to get it out of his throat before he choked. Ryo-Oki looked more relieved at the retrieval of the carrot. Tenchi, in contrast, looked panicked. Afterward, the baby began to cry and Washu tended to her.

The legions of dirty laundry which had to be tended to was dealt with by Ayeka, and Mihoshi. Once again, Ryoko refused to have anything to do with any of it. She really was selfish, wasn't she? Even so, Washu took satisfaction from the work.

Later she took the baby out riding in the air upon Azaka and Kamidaki.

That night she held the sleeping child in her arms gently, a smile on her face. Looking up she saw Tenchi approaching. He sat down with her as she rocked the child. 'Well, it looks like the baby belongs to you now.'

'Guess I don't have a choice.' said Washu.

'I'll admit,' said Tenchi 'he looks kind of cute when he's asleep. It's when he's awake that I have a problem.'

'That's the way it is.' mused Washu. 'He doesn't yet know how to talk, you see. So he has to show what he wants with his body. Saying "I'm here, I want this or that." right?'

'Children are selfish.' said Tenchi. 'All of them, myself included.'

'It's only natural.' said Washu. 'That's the only thing you can be when you're a baby. What now?'

'I don't know.' said Tenchi. 'I don't really remember my mother all that much. I have no idea how the relationship goes anymore. When you're young everything seems so important. Then when you get older you forget all of it.'

'This is exactly how you and your mother were.' said Washu.

'You think so?' asked Tenchi.

'I know so.' said Washu.

And then the baby started crying again. Tenchi flinched. 'Oh I, uh… woke him up. I'll come back later.'

'Tenchi...' said Washu, wanting to say something.

'Yes?' asked Tenchi.

'Good night.' It was not what Washu had wanted to say.

He smiled. 'Good night, Washu.'

'Maa…' said the baby 'maa…'

'No little one.' said Washu sadly. 'No, I'm not your mom.'

'Mama…' he said. 'mama…'

Washu held him close.

* * *

The night turned to day and that morning Washu began slicing carrots. As she did so she hummed to herself merrily, feeling in a better mood than ever. Completing the soup she was working on, she scooped some of it into a small bowl. Sipping it down, she looked up as the door opened and Tenchi looked through.

'Good morning.' he said. 'Need any help?'

'Oh Tenchi, good morning.' she said. 'It won't be long now, so you'll just have to wait a moment.'

The doorbell rang. Tenchi looked up. 'I've got to take this.'

He walked off. A moment later he came back, looking wary. 'Washu…'

It was time.

Ayeka and Mihoshi looked exhausted. Ryoko had not bothered to attend, much to Washu's irritation. Tenchi didn't much care. Ryoko did whatever she wanted and everyone else cleaned up after her. And he had basically given her a free pass anyway.

'Thank you for taking care of him.' said Aunt, accompanied by another younger man.

'Thank you.' said the baby's father. 'It was so nice of you, really.'

'Well we had plenty of time to prepare.' said Tenchi.

'Thank you for taking care of him, you did a great job for your age.' said Aunt.

'Well,' said Washu, 'there are so many girls around here, so I didn't have to take care of him alone.'

'Maa…' said the baby, 'maa… maa…'

Washu flinched at that.

'Oh my, the baby's talking.' said the father.

'Thanks again.' said Aunt. 'And please, tell Sasami to come visit Taro whenever she wants.'

'Of course.' said Tenchi, waving goodbye.

With that, they walked off. Washu watched them go, looking very forlorn as they became distant. Then she raised her hands. 'Yeah! Thank god he's gone!'

'With any luck, he'll be less annoying when he's older.' said Tenchi. 'I can't believe they foisted him off on us like this. How irresponsible can you get? Still, I'll miss the kid… Are you alright?'

Washu was crying.

'He called me mom…' said Washu. 'Oh, babies… babies… Tenchi.'

'Yes?' asked Tenchi.

'I had a baby once.' she said. 'The father was a member of Royal Space Academy, like myself. We were both students when we got married. I loved him and felt so attached to him. Me, and him and the baby. That was all I needed in the whole world.

But you see, he was from a very prestigious family. While I was gone, messengers came from his family. And he and the baby were taken from me. Lineage… social status… why should these things matter so much? That's how grownups are. If that's so, I'd be happier being a child. Never, ever growing up.'

'I'm sorry…' said Tenchi. 'I didn't know-' Then he looked back and came face to face with an adult Washu. She was curvaceous, with red lipstick and was looking at him with come-hither eyes. He stepped back a pace.

'Tenchi…' she breathed 'I'd be happy to bear a child if the child is yours.' And she leaned in as if to kiss him.

'Okay, no!' said Tenchi, struggling against her grip. 'I am dating your daughter and you are flirting with me! Does this not seem at all creepy to you?!'

'Eh,' said Washu, 'earth customs aren't universal. Just close your eyes, Tenchi…'

And then Ryoko punched her in the face. It was actually quite a welcome arrival, but Washu hardly seemed to react as she backflipped backward to touch down on the ground. She wiped her face with a cloth as though hurt. 'Ouch… you shouldn't do that to your mommy, little Ryoko.'

'Mommy my ass!' snapped Ryoko, walking forward. 'You just don't know when to stop do you now-'

And then Washu hugged her. 'Oh, honey, I thought I'd make you a little brother in case you're lonely being the only child in the family. I know it really must be tough. That's how babies are made, by the way, I know you wanted to know.' She tossed Ryoko into the water. 'I'm so sad.'

Ayeka was next. And thus began a series of bickering arguments which Tenchi tuned out entirely. He turned and walked away. 'Mihoshi, keep an eye out for Kiyone and Zero, will you? I'm going to go call my therapist. He's a rich man.'

'What do you think they're up to?' asked Mihoshi.

'Whatever it is, I'm sure it's less disturbing than this.' said Tenchi. 'God damn it, I swear this situation cannot get any weirder.'

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And so we finally conclude this chapter series which I hated writing, but apparently, people really enjoyed reading. Just goes to show that you can't predict your audience.


	23. Abuse

**Chapter Twenty-three: Abuse**

Mihoshi made her way into the lab with a certain resolve. Within, however, she could find no sign of the target. The lab varied between flashing consoles and huge empty blackness. It was specifically designed to keep people out Washu didn't specifically let in. Not that that ever stopped Mihoshi.

'Ms. Washu!' she called as she walked. 'Where are you?'

Washu ignored her for a moment, focusing on the tests she was conducting. Ryoko hung above her, bound spread eagle with a mask over her face as the tests continued. She had a plan in mind, one which she did not intend to let Mihoshi screw up.

'Ms. Washu! Ms. Washu!'

'You need me?' asked Washu.

'Oh, there you are.' laughed Mihoshi, walking forward. 'Oh my, wow. So you have Ryoko with you today, instead of Tenchi.'

Ryoko made a muffled sound within her mask.

'Your playing doctor again, aren't you?' asked Mihoshi.

'I'm warning you, Mihoshi.' said Washu. 'Don't you touch anything around here.'

'Okay!' cried Mihoshi, hand inching toward a red button.

Washu caught her hand with practiced ease and pulled it away. 'What did I just say?'

'Oh nothing, can't quite remember.' said Mihoshi. 'Oh, I almost forgot I had a message for you from the Galaxy Police. It's about Zero.'

'What about her?' asked Washu.

'Well they were wondering if they could borrow her from you.' said Mihoshi 'It seems they want to see what she knows about Tokimi.'

'Sorry,' said Washu, 'but that part of her memory is gone. I checked, and it disappeared.'

'Oh I see.' said Mihoshi. 'Well, uh… I'll just tell them that at headquarters.' Then she yawned. 'Uh, I think I should be going.'

'Sure, you had a hard day Mihoshi.' said Washu. 'Sleep well.'

'Thank you,' said Mihoshi, 'now goodnight Ms. Washu and Ryoko.' And she left.

'Hmm,' said Washu, 'should I have told her that it was less memory loss and more a powerful protection mechanism at work? Eh, Mihoshi would probably scramble it anyway. Why didn't they send down Kiyone for this? It seems more her aisle. Do they know…

Probably. It isn't exactly a very advanced field.' She yawned. 'Oh well, doesn't matter. I think I'll go to bed now.' And she stood and walked out of sight to do just that.

'Hey!' snapped Ryoko. 'Let me go! Release me!'

Washu didn't answer and smiled.

'Damn you Washu!' snapped Ryoko. 'Hey, Washu! Washu! Washu damn it!'

Her calls like this continued for about half an hour. As time passed, they became steadily more desperate. Washu drew out a video camera and sighted it, waiting for what she had predicted.

'Hey…' said Ryoko, 'do you hear me at all? Hello? Hello there? Washu?' He voice was tentative and fearful. Here it came… 'Little Washu? Are you there? Washu? Washu? Hey? Anybody?'

After a few hours, she began to cry. It was adorable. 'Washu…'

* * *

In another place entirely an entity appeared before Tokimi and did the higher existence equivalent of bowing. 'Lady Tokimi, I have made the appropriate alterations on Clay and Zero.'

'So you have.' said Tokimi.

'Anyone able to undo the memory blockage will be able to come here.' said the entity.

'There seems to have been another battle.' mused Tokimi.

'Yes, at irregular point 1, point 2. No test required. Reproduction process has already completed itself following the battle.'

'That boy…' said Tokimi 'what will happen to him?'

'You are looking into the future, aren't you?' asked the entity. 'Lady Tokimi?'

'I wonder what lies beyond that…' said Tokimi 'Sisters… why are you there?'

'Well whatever it is, there is no doubt of new possibilities.' said the entity.

'I… am not sure of that.' said Tokimi.

'Shall we… initiate a move?' asked the entity.

'Do not lay a hand on him.' said Tokimi.

'I understand.' said the entity.

Tokimi turned her attention to the figure standing far below them. The figure with five light hawk wings. 'You should not lay a hand on that boy. You should not… fight against him.'

Odd. If Z didn't know any better, he'd have thought Tokimi had a crush on that kid.

* * *

By the time morning had dawned Ryoko was sobbing. 'Mommy, please release me!' she cried. 'Mommy! Mommy! Please mommy, please!'

Washu laughed to herself. 'Your so cute, Ryoko. Well, it's all on tape now. I'll release her in a little while. This is what they call the pleasures of motherhood.'

'Don't leave me here!' cried Ryoko. 'Don't leave me behind, please! I don't want to be alone! It's dark! And scary! Mommy… mommy…'

* * *

Precisely thirtyminutes later Washu released Ryoko with some mocking commentary, pretending to have not noticed her being left behind. Ryoko rushed straight up to Tenchi's room. Ten minutes later Washu went up for breakfast. During this time neither Tenchi nor Ryoko was at the table. No one really spoke, for there was an ominous air in the room.

'Ms. Washu,' said Ayeka, 'when Ryoko ran through here she was in tears. I ordinarily do not concern myself with that monster woman, however, I want to know precisely what it was that caused such an uncharacteristic outburst.'

'We just had a bit of mother-daughter bonding is all.' mused Washu. 'Created a few memories.'

'She didn't seem to enjoy it as much as you did.' said Kiyone, a note of accusation in her voice.

'Now what do you mean by that, Kiyone?' asked Washu. 'You don't suppose I'd ever do anything to hurt my little Ryoko do you?'

There was stoney silence. Washu took offense to that silence.

'Haven't you people realized that Washu has no shame?' asked Zero.

'What do you mean Kiyone?' asked Mihoshi.

'Zero,' said Zero, 'I'm Zero, and I'm only saying what you are all thinking.'

'Now that isn't true at all.' objected Washu. 'I have plenty of shame.'

'Really?' asked Zero. 'Last time I checked you never ask anyone's opinions before conducting experiments on them. You were going to rob me of my individuality and fuse me with Kiyone and you weren't going to consult anyone on it.'

'Okay,' said Washu, feeling a bit defensive, 'so sometimes I get a little pushy. But it's for your own good.'

'Is that also why you reduced Ryoko to a crying mess?' asked Zero.

'That is uncalled for Zero.' said Ayeka.

'Is it?' asked Zero, meeting the Princesses gaze. 'Why don't we ask Ryoko.'

'I'm sure Ms. Washu didn't mean to hurt Ryoko's feelings, Zero.' said Sasami. 'Hey, what does everyone think of breakfast?'

'It's excellent Sasami.' said Ayeka. 'As always.'

'Yes,' said Kiyone, 'I like it.' She seemed distracted.

'Yeah,' said Mihoshi, 'can I have seconds?'

'Of course, you can Mihoshi.' said Sasami.

Everyone turned their gaze to Zero expectantly. 'Of course, it's excellent.' said Zero. 'Sasami's food is always excellent. I think that is less important than the current subject.'

'Look fine, so maybe I go a bit overboard on the experimentation,' said Washu, 'but I'd say the benefits of my presence far outweigh the problems. I mean how many times have I warped reality to fix the damages from one of Ayeka and Ryoko's fights? You think a handyman would do it free of charge?'

'Yes, that is... very considerate of you Washu.' said Ayeka with a blush.

'I don't deny that you are very useful.' said Zero. 'What I object to is the fact that you view us as machines. Things you can examine, duplicate and improve on a moments notice.'

'Um… you are a machine.' said Kiyone. 'I mean no offense but-'

'Not the point!' snapped Zero. 'How many times has she asked someone to help her with an experiment? Asked and not just forced the issue?'

'Well… um… look we already went over this.' said Washu. 'I'll tone it down if you want, but can we get off the subject-' She blinked as an alarm sounded. 'That's odd. Someone just entered my lab without permission. I uh.. I gotta go check this.'

She stood up and made her way from the table. Secretly she was relieved, it had been a real tough crowd today. Zero had just been the most obvious about it. She seemed to have found her niche saying what Kiyone thought out loud. Which could get pretty brazen.

* * *

Opening the door, Washy walked into her lab and found Tenchi at the table. She'd specifically designed her lab so he could go at any time, but he didn't look happy. He was holding a video camera in one hand. His posture was hostile as he watched the contents. In retrospect, she shouldn't have left that sitting out.

'Oh Tenchi,' said Washu. 'I um… I wasn't expecting company.'

'Who do you think you are?' asked Tenchi.

'Um… whadda you mean?' asked Washu. 'I'm the greatest scientific genius in the universe?'

'You could be the greatest scientific genius in the multiverse and it wouldn't justify what you just did.' said Tenchi. 'Ryoko was a sobbing wreck when she got up to my room. I just spent the last twenty minutes getting her into a mindset where she could bring herself to let go of me. And she just thinks you forgot about her.

'What do you think would happen if I showed her this?'

Well, this wasn't good. There weren't usually consequences to Washu's actions. 'Um, Tenchi, could… could we not be hasty here?'

'Why not?' asked Tenchi. 'If Ryoko weren't a grown woman this would be child abuse. I'm pretty sure this counts as some kind of crime.'

Washu flinched. The words were like a gunshot. 'I didn't mean-'

'Didn't mean what?' asked Tenchi. 'Didn't mean to lock her in a dark basement chained up for hours so you could shoot her reaction? Didn't mean to emotionally torment her? Jesus, I don't think even Kagato ever did anything like this to her!'

He hurled the video camera on the ground and it shattered.

'There! I've broken it!' he snapped. 'And you should thank me! If she ever finds out that what you just did there wasn't an accident she'll probably never forgive you! And I wouldn't blame her!'

'I didn't hurt her!' cried Washu.

'There are a lot of ways to hurt people which don't show on the outside!' snapped Tenchi. 'What you just did was sick. It was twisted. This isn't going to be one of those times where you do something emotionally abusive and no one calls you on it, this has to stop.

'You hurt Ryoko. If you ever hurt her like this again, or anyone else in this house for that matter, I will never forgive you!'

Washu was speechless. Tears came to her eyes. She never thought Tenchi would come down here and… say that. She'd never thought Ryoko would run to Tenchi. She'd never thought about how Ryoko would be hurt by it. She hadn't really cared though, had she? It had been all about her. 'I… I'm sorry.'

'I'm not the one you need to apologize to.' snapped Tenchi as he stalked out.

Washu realized suddenly that she had screwed up. What kind of monster was she? She'd left her own daughter out in the dark, deliberately letting her break down just so she could videotape it. It had seemed perfectly harmless at the time, but it hadn't been. Because how Ryoko felt about things had never been a priority for Washu.

It suddenly occurred to Washu that there might have been a reason why her husband left her. Maybe she was just a terrible person, and he hadn't wanted her around his child. No, that couldn't be, Washu had only been trying to recapture something which she had lost. Which Kagato had stolen it from her. But she'd regarded it as a possession, something which was hers alone.

But Ryoko was a person. And whether or not Washu liked it, she hadn't been there for that person when it mattered most. That time had passed and Washu… Washu had never been there. She had never seen Ryoko's first steps. She'd never seen her learn to talk. She'd never taught her anything, from right and wrong to math.

She didn't deserve to be her mother.

'I can't fix this.' said Washu. 'No matter what I do, I can't change the past.' Then she paused. 'Or maybe I can! Honestly, what is the space-time continuum when compared to the greatest scientific genius in the universe! I can fix this!'

She paused. Then she deflated.

'Oh, who am I kidding. If I did that for myself, it would just be selfish.' She paused. 'But… maybe I could change the world for the betterment of us all. Yes, that's right. There are things in this universe, all kinds of things, which are wrong with it. A wise man once said that science is only good if it helps people.

'Well, I'm not actually sure anyone said that. But that's beside the point. I'm not going to create a reality warping machine just to fix my screwed up relationship with my daughter.' She looked skyward. 'I am going to create a reality warping machine to fix…

 ** _'EVERYTHING!'_**

Her maniacal laughter echoed across the universe.

* * *

Tokimi shuddered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, this was originally just going to be the first part of the chapter. However, I decided that the content of this episode was enough to warrant its own chapter. The initial part of this chapter was based on a special which I think is canon in which Washu left Ryoko down in the dark tied up for hours so she could get a reaction.

I found this both sick, and deeply disturbing, and shockingly in character for Washu. This chapter is thus dedicated to all those who are of like mind. It also sets up for the next arc.


	24. The Machine

**Chapter Twenty-four: The Machine**

Washu had been locked up in her lab for a week. Nobody had seen her in that time, except for occasion expeditions to get food. Food which was taken back to the lab. The door was locked, and the window occasionally flashed with light. It was a mystery they could solve later.

Before she had locked herself, away, however, she had transformed the girl's bathroom. It was now a luxurious bathhouse. Apparently as a way of apologizing, or so Tenchi guessed. Of course, if the door was opened for a man, it didn't lead to another dimension. So he and his Father were stuck with the regular old bathroom.

This had the unfortunate side effect of meaning that Tenchi could hear their voices. It was Mihoshi who was speaking now:

'Wow Kiyone, this bath has so much room.'

'Well you know you can come and visit anytime you like.' laughed Ayeka.

'And since when is this your place, Ayeka?' asked Ryoko.

'That would be nice, wouldn't it Kiyone?' asked Mihoshi. 'We've only been able to take a bath every three days to keep the water bill-' She was muffled. Presumably by Kiyone.

'I told you to keep your mouth shut!'

'In that case, you can come here every day.' said Ayeka.

'Like I said, Princess.' said Ryoko. 'This isn't your place.'

'Remember, this is not your place either.' said Ayeka.

Listening to the two of them bicker held a certain entertainment value, even when it wasn't over him. Tenchi didn't have a problem with Kiyone coming over. Though at this point she and Zero were rarely in the same place. He hadn't had anymore one night stands, and he didn't intend to have any in the near future. Fantasizing was all well and good, but he had other things to worry about besides sex.

He soaked himself in the bath and lowered himself down into the water so that his head dunked beneath it. And then he was far deeper in the water than he had intended. The bottom of the tub was gone, and he was sinking.

Swimming upwards he burst out of the water-

And found himself staring at the naked bodies of all the girls in the house. There were Zero and Kiyone, identical twins with long blue hair. Was it just him or did Kiyone's breasts look bigger than when he first saw her? Actually, they had to be; they were larger than Ryoko's now by a decent margin. Then there was Mihoshi standing a little behind Kiyone, just as nice. Tenchi wouldn't mind having his way with her one of these days. Ayeka was there, smaller than the others but with her own appeal. Sasami, too young to even consider, and Ryoko. He'd had the most experience with Ryoko, but he had never gotten tired of looking.

All of these thoughts shot through his head during a stunned silence. Both parties stared at each other. Then Ryoko came forward and kneeled by him, giving him a perfect few of her huge… eyes. 'Ah, well, it's you Tenchi. Hey, I'll wash your back if you wash mine you wash am I right?'

Ordinarily, he would be blushing, but this was not the most compromising position he'd seen her in. So he contemplated a response.

'Wow,' said Sasami 'I want to wash his back too.' Then there was a sudden scream, an abrupt delayed reaction.

Five minutes later, after everyone had gotten dressed, Ayeka led them Washu's lab. Opening the door, she stormed in. 'Washu, what's going on here? I thought the bath was in a different dimension completely! Hey! Washu!'

They halted. Before them, they saw a huge machine. At the center of the device was a cybernetic orange eye which moved to and fro. It was connected to the rest of the machine by four wires. And before it was Washu, typing in her commands. Her face was veiled in shadow.

She burst out laughing maniacally. Then she stopped. 'So the bathroom was in flux, was it? It's probably because of the dimension tuner. I was just experimenting on that.'

'Dimension tuner?' asked Tenchi.

'Over there, you see.' said Washu 'It's a central part of my machine!'

'But what does this machine do?' asked Ayeka 'It looks so huge and strange.'

'Controls dimension and cause and effect.' said Washu. 'It's just my best invention in the past seven hundred years!'

'Right,' said Ayeka 'explain it again.'

'It determines various factors in time and space, based on a certain criteria.' said Washu.

'Right,' said Ryoko 'what's that mean?'

'With this machine, you can create a certain nexus from the infinite possibilities that exist in time and space!' said Washu. 'Understand now?'

'Not at all, no.' said Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, Mihoshi and Kiyone.

'It's a reality warper.' said Zero and Tenchi in unison.

'A what?' asked Ayeka.

'It changes the world to suit your needs.' said Tenchi. 'Or am I wrong?'

'Yes, precisely.' said Washu. 'I'm glad you picked up something during our chats. With this device, I will be able to change reality as we know it to fit whatever I desire.'

'And… why are you building this device?' asked Tenchi.

'…You know, it's funny.' said Washu. 'I had a real clear idea of why I wanted this in the first place, but I got so set on making it I kind of forgot.' She paused. 'Oh, now I remember what it was! I wanted to-'

Zero blinked. 'This machine should be destroyed. Immediately.'

'Okay, that's a little harsh.' said Tenchi.

'Imagine what would happen if someone ordered that the machine changed two plus two to equal five.' said Zero. 'Imagine a chain reaction. One that and irreparably altered the nature of mathematics. Do you know what the chances of a universe capable of supporting life are?'

'Not very good.' guessed Ryoko.

'An understatement to end all others.' said Zero.

'Don't worry,' said Washu. 'I installed an elaborate series of safeguards. This device can create someone's ideal world. And without any of the inconvenience of destroying all creation. I am a genius, after all.'

'Washu, do you think I could borrow this machine?' asked Ayeka.

Ryoko shoved her aside. 'Now hold on there a minute, I'd like to use it first if you don't mind Washu.'

'The early bird gets the worm as they say.' said Ayeka.

'Both of you stop it.' said Tenchi 'It isn't your machine anyway.'

'He's right.' said Sasami 'Besides, I think we should use the machine to make the world a better place. Not just for ourselves.'

'That's a nice idea, Sasami.' said Washu 'Unfortunately the machine isn't finished yet. No one is allowed to touch it. Now out, all of you. I've got work to do. Soon my genius will be known across the universe!'

'Isn't it already?' asked Mihoshi.

'Well… soon my genius will be even more known across the universe!' said Washu.

'In what way?' asked Kiyone.

'A good way obviously!' said Washu 'Now out! All of you!'

They left. Washu was difficult to argue with when she got like this. As they walked out, Kiyone and Mihoshi turned to him. 'Tenchi,' said Kiyone 'I think me and Mihoshi had better get going. I… thank you for having us over.' She bowed.

'You could stay here tonight if you want.' said Tenchi. 'It's pretty late.' He refrained from suggesting something more intimate. She might not refuse, but there was more to life than sex.

'I don't want to be a burden…' said Kiyone.

'Really!' said Mihoshi. 'We'd love to! We were hesitant to go back to our apartment because we haven't been able to pay the rent for awhile.' Kiyone clamped a hand over her mouth.

'You always say one word too many!' said Kiyone. Then she laughed nervously and looked at Tenchi. 'I guess we'll be taking your offer.'

* * *

That night Ayeka got up when she was sure everyone else was asleep. Slowly creeping out of her room she left Sasami behind and made her way down the stairs. Coming to the closet door, she opened it and crept into the lab. She just needed to use it once.

She felt somewhat guilty. But she turned those thoughts away as she approached the dimension tuner. She had the feeling that what she was doing was wrong, but how could it be wrong? She was a Princess of Jurai.

She was in front of the machine but hesitating. Pressing the button to activate it, she hesitated again. 'I'll do it. I will do it!'

'Do what?' asked a voice.

'Create a world for Tenchi and I, of course!' said Ayeka.

Then she turned to see Sasami, Zero, Kiyone, Mihoshi and Ryoko standing behind. Their eyes held an accusing gaze. 'What are you five doing up?'

'Geez, you call me a sneak.' said Ryoko.

'Haha,' said Mihoshi, 'I guess we're all trying to create our own ideal world aren't we?'

'I've already got my ideal world.' snapped Ryoko. 'I'm just trying to stop the Princess here from ruining it.'

'No you weren't!' said Ayeka. 'You wanted to get Tenchi all to yourself with this machine!'

'Wow, self-righteous aren't we?' asked Ryoko.

'Come on Ryo-Oki,' said Sasami, 'let's create a perfect world.'

Ayeka looked up and saw Sasami standing at the machine typing with a smile on her face. Panicking, Ayeka rushed forward. 'Sasami! Don't!' She shoved her aside and began to type. 'I choose…'

Ryoko pulled her aside. 'Not so fast, Ayeka!'

'Let me go!' said Ayeka, struggling against her.

As they grappled Mihoshi made her way forward and began to type herself. 'This way Kiyone and I can always be partners! Now wouldn't that be great, huh?'

With a cry, Kiyone shoved her aside. 'Forget it! No way! I want a world totally devoid of Mihoshi!'

Zero shoved her aside, a glazed look in her eyes as she typed. 'A universe where my master reigns supreme…'

Ryoko shoved Kiyone aside. 'A world where I have it all!'

Everyone began to struggle with one another. Above them, the dimension tuner got more and more frantic. Then the world began to shake, and there was a flash. In a panic, everyone distanced themselves from the device.

At that moment Tenchi, Yosho, and Nobuyuki entered the room. Yosho adjusted his glasses. 'What in the world is that?' asked Yosho.

At that moment Washu got back, rubbing her head. 'Well, I've got everything programmed in for my ideal world. Now I just need to… Oh no! My invention!' She rushed up to it. 'What happened to my machine! The control panel is really messed up!' Reaching up she tore the core from the machine.

The lights died down, and the shaking subsided. Then they reemerged all the stronger. Reality began to warp as colors faded and grew brighter. Dimensions shifted as Washu stepped back. 'I can't stop it now! The machine is totally out of my control!'

Washu looked at them. 'Listen up, everyone here will be traveling through time and space very soon. It's possible we could all drift through many worlds forever. I'll try to fix this dimension tuner somehow and-'

She was gone. The ground fell away. or had it never been? The walls faded. The ceiling disappeared. They fell down, down, down through reality itself as the world shifted.

'Washu!' said Tenchi.

'Damn it I told you we should have destroyed it!' snapped Zero.

'What's going to happen to us now?!' cried Mihoshi.

'How should I know?' asked Kiyone.

'This is really strange…' said Nobuyuki.

Then they found themselves spreading out, or perhaps separating. It was hard to explain.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, this chapter is shorter than most. Mostly because only half the episode is actually chronicled in this chapter. I wanted to stop and think about my next step for this chapter, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging either.


	25. Captain of the Police

**Chapter Twenty-five: Captain of the Police**

The sound of an alarm clock woke Kiyone. The blue haired officer opened her eyes and saw before her the room she had earned. Getting out of bed she stretched her long legs. She did it in a fashion which drew attention to her toned midriff and ample chest. Making her way over to the dresser and saw medals. Lots of medals. She'd won them all fair and square doing policework over the years. She was one of the most famous Galaxy Police detectives of my generation. At less than thirty she'd already accomplished more than most people do in their whole lives.

And that knowledge… made her feel so empty.

* * *

Late she was inspecting the troops. Row after row of cadets looked their best in the hopes of catching her attention. She didn't know any of them. One, in particular, was a Mihoshi Kurimitsu, a new recruit with blonde hair and dark skin. Ordinarily Kiyone wouldn't have taken notice of her, but unfortunately, she had connections.

Lots of connections. She'd been given specific orders to find an occasion to promote her. Which was worrying, since she had abysmal grades. She shouldn't have even passed the academy.

'At ease officer.' She said, trying to keep from showing how tired she was.

'Captain Kiyone, it's a great pleasure to serve under you.' said Mihoshi. 'You're my idol and-' Then she lost her balance, slipping to bump into another officer. In a chain of collisions and falls the entire group of new officers were sent sprawling to the ground.

Then a door opened and an officer rushed in. 'Ma'am I have your coffee-' At which point he tripped over one of the officers. The coffee was sent flying toward Kiyone.

Kiyone stepped to the side and the coffee landed on someone she didn't know or particularly like. Kiyone blinked, looked to Mihoshi, then to the cadets. She reflected that she was very lucky not to have to deal with these people very often. In any case, there was no promoting Mihoshi. There were not enough floors in the Galaxy Police Officers to kick her upstairs high enough.

Later in her office, Kiyora approached her assistant. 'Now where are the reports for today?'

'Here you are, ma'am.' The reports were in.

Thus began the paperwork of the day. Lots and lots of paperwork. Assignments, transfers, all kinds of things. They blurred together into a neverending mass of files. It threatened to consume her whole life.

Within her office, Kiyone fell forward in despair. 'I captured some of the worst space pirates in history and now look at me. Doing paperwork.'

History had a weird way with screwing with you. It was everything she'd ever wanted. And she had no idea why she had wanted it.

* * *

At lunch, she ate alone in the cafeteria, as had become her custom. She'd never been a very social person at the best of times. As she ate she overheard a conversation among some of her less successful colleagues.

'So Mitsuki, how is your hunk of a boyfriend?' asked an officer.

'Oh things are going great.' said Mitsuki. 'He got me this ring just a little while ago. Isn't it gorgeous.'

'You're so lucky. I wish I had a guy like that.'

'I wish I didn't have to listen to it.' muttered Kiyone.

Then, suddenly, the whole station shook. Kiyone shot up with a spring as a soldier rushed in.

'Ah! What the heck!' said Mitsuki.

'Captain Kiyone, it's Ryoko!' said an officer. 'She's escaped!'

'Why now of all times?' asked Kiyone. 'Come on.'

Drawing her gun Kiyone rushed through the halls of the galaxy police. Finally some action! She'd had all she could take of paperwork for a lifetime. She came out into the hanger and halted. She saw Ryoko standing at the end of rows of unconscious galaxy police officers. Waving cheekily she blew a kiss.

'Well I must thank the galaxy police for giving me a place to stay.' said Ryoko. 'But I really don't have time to stick around. Thanks for the ship.'

Then she melded through the metal and into the cockpit. Moments later the violet ship lifted off and flew out into space. Kiyone rushed to the edge and raised a communicator to her lips. 'All Galaxy Police cruisers converge and disable Ryoko's ship!'

Ryoko's ship flew out into the distance. As it did so many ships surrounded it and began to open fire. This was it! Ryoko didn't have access to any real weaponry.

'Yes, she's a sitting duck!' said Mitsuki.

Then Ryoko phased out of the cockpit and into deep space. Surging through each of the Galaxy Police ships in turn, each one stopped firing. No doubt their gunners were unconscious. Ryoko returned to the ship and flew off into the distance.

'Sorry cops, but I've got places to be.' said Ryoko over the communicator.

'That ship… track its trajectory!' said Kiyone. 'And ready the Yagami!'

'You're going after them personally Captain?' asked Mitsuki.

'I captured Ryoko once, I'll do it again!' said Kiyone.

A few hours later Kiyone fiddled with her controls as she caught up to Ryoko. She'd set up shielding on the Yagami. It was specifically designed to prevent Ryoko from boarding. Now the only chance she had was to head her off before she could make contact with Ryo-Oki.

Despite herself, she felt a thrill on the chase. She'd had more than a few run-ins with the Space Pirate and now she was on the hunt again.

Sure enough, she was closing in. She was in transmitter range. 'Space Pirate Ryoko!' she called 'You are under arrest! Power down your shields and prepare to be boarded!'

'Oh, that does sound like a good time, Kiyone.' came the response 'Still, you haven't been able to catch me so far.'

Kiyone hit a button. A massive beam of golden light shot from the Yagami right across Ryoko's bow. 'That was a warning shot. The next one will blow you out of the sky.'

And then her craft shook as rays of violet energy crashed into the Yagami. Kiyone looked up. How had Ryoko gotten reinforcements so quickly?! Then she saw a familiar white craft.

'What the-' began Kiyone.

'Ryoko is my prey!' snarled Nagi 'I won't let anyone interfere!'

'Nagi?' asked Kiyone 'What are you doing here?'

'You stole my chance to capture Ryoko once before Kiyone.' said Nagi 'You won't do it a second time.' And she fired several more shots. Kiyone returned fire quickly.

'MEEEOOOWW!' came a cry as Ryo-Oki came out of nowhere.

'Hey thanks for the assist Nagi.' said Ryoko 'You just hold Kiyone off while I escape.'

'What!' said Nagi as the Yagami hit her ship head-on. 'Ryoko get back here!'

'Nope.' said Ryoko as she zipped away.

'You will pay for this Ryoko!' roared Nagi. 'YOU WILL PAY!'

'Just another day at the office.' sighed Kiyone as she unleashed a payload of missiles.

Still, it beat doing paperwork anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Ryo-Oki zipped away at top speed Ryoko drank a celebratory glass of saki. Pausing she poured a bit of it into Ryo-Oki's fuel reserves. The buxom space pirate was lounging on a seat. Her cyan hair fell around her as she basked in her newfound freedom. 'Ah, this is the life!'

'Meow!' said Ryo-Oki.

'Well that was fun.' said Ryoko 'Now we're back together again Ryo-Oki. Still, what do we do now? Rob a bank maybe?'

'Meow.' said Ryo-Oki.

'You're right that is kind of dull.' mused Ryoko 'What to do, what to do…'

Then she received a hail. 'Hmm, a message.'

Ryoko put it on and saw a familiar red-haired scientist looking at her. 'Hello, Ryoko. I see you escaped again.' said the scientist.

'Washu, what do you want?' asked Ryoko.

'I'd like to make you an offer.' said Washu. 'I was wondering if you could hit some targets for me.

'Sounds interesting.' said Ryoko. 'What have you got?'

The aerial stalemate continued as Ryoko got further and further away. Ken-Oki was a formidable opponent, even for the upgraded Yagami. Kiyone was being driven to the limits of her abilities and it was only playing into Ryoko's hands.

'Nagi, this isn't working!' said Kiyone. 'If we fight each other we'll never be able to capture Ryoko.'

'And what would you propose instead, cop?' snarled Nagi. 'That I let you humiliate me again?' Even so she halted her assault.

'Look I'll tell you what.' said Kiyone 'If you help me capture Ryoko, I'll see to it that you are compensated for your services.'

'It isn't about money!' snapped Nagi. 'This is personal!'

'Fine, but lets at least stop shooting at each other and pursue her!' said Kiyone. 'We can figure out the rest later! Who knows what she is going to do while we're stuck here fighting each other!'

On a Juraian pleasure ship, Ayeka leaned back in the pool, clad only in a white one-piece jumpsuit. Sipping her drink she eased out a sigh of contentment. 'Ah, there really is nothing like being on a cruise liner like this. The meals are great, the company is wonderful and the pools are exquisite.'

Closing her eyes she sunk deep into the water. Then she became aware of breath against her face. Opening her eyes she saw a familiar space pirate smirking at her from upside down in the air. Ayeka sat up.

'Hello Princess.' said Ryoko.

'You! What are you doing here! This is a private cruise ship!' snapped Ayeka. 'And how did you get out of- Ah! Unhand me!'

Ryoko was on her in seconds. There was a scramble of limbs and then Ayeka was forced face down against the floor on the side of the pool. Her legs were frog tied together, and her arms bound behind her back. She opened her mouth to scream and them a gag was put through her mouth.

Ryoko leaned in and licked her across the fact. 'Mmm, you taste delicious Ayeka. Now let's get you to my client.'

'MMMPPHH!' screamed Ayeka.

Ryoko lounged on top of Washu's doom fortress as the Yagami and Ken-Oki landed. Nagi appeared then and she had not changed in the slightest. Same silver hair, same domineering tattoos, and her rack was as nice as ever. It made Ryoko look forward to what was about to happen next.

Of course Kiyone she had seen several times before, so she didn't need to check her out as she watched from hiding. Still, she probably couldn't take both alone. So she waited as the two of them made their way forward.

'Ryo-Oki was sighted heading here last.' said Kiyone.

'Look for whatever you want.' said Nagi, turning and walking in search of a back door while Kiyone approached the front. 'I'll handle things my way.'

'Fine.' said Kiyone 'And when I recapture Ryoko my way you don't get a claim.'

'You won't.' said Nagi.

* * *

They went their separate ways. Kiyone began to fiddle with the locking mechanism on the front door. Ryoko lowered herself down and touched down lightly behind Kiyone. Walking forward, she phased away as Kiyone whirled around and opened fire.

'Hey Kiyone.' said Ryoko, raising a hand.

'Space Pirate Ryoko!' said Kiyone. 'You are under arrest!'

'Fine, then try and capture me this time.' said Ryoko, before surging forward.

Kiyone fired repeatedly, but Ryoko back flipped over her shot and landed behind her. Reaching out she struck Kiyone from behind, sending her reeling. 'Wow, not very good aim.'

Kiyone lost her grip on her gun. She reached for it, but Ryoko blasted it. As Kiyone got up Ryoko teleported behind her and forced her to the ground.

'Damn you!' cursed Kiyone, before a red ballgag was forced into her mouth.

'Oh you're cute when you're angry.' said Ryoko, producing rope to begin tying her up. 'Almost makes me forget about all that time I spent in jail. Almost.' She forced Kiyone's arms behind her back and tied them together much like she had Ayeka's. But this time she tried something new. Flipping Kiyone over she grabbed her legs and pushed them back. She was forced into an extreme missionary position. Kiyone's legs were on either side of her shoulders. With a few more lengths of rope she made it so Kiyone could not move from this position.

'Wow,' said Ryoko, 'someone hasn't let themselves go since getting promoted. You're as flexible as ever.'

'MMMPH!' cried Kiyone in humiliation.

Her cheeks were soon burning bright red as Ryoko kneeled by her and began to feel her up. Her rear was as firm as it was big. It had been a while since Ryoko had had the chance to do this to her. She'd never taken Kiyone seriously like she had Nagi, that was why she'd gotten captured. Now she was paying her back. Then when she tired of that she turned her attention to Kiyone's breasts. It was never more satisfying to show her dominance over the officer of the law. Especially with how Kiyone was trying to pretend she didn't enjoy it.

'Mmph!' moaned Kiyone.

Satisfied, Ryoko halted and picked Kiyone up in both hands. 'Well, it's been fun for now. But I really think it's time to put you away.'

She phased through the front door and up several floors. Coming to the cell where Ayeka was hanging bound and gagged from the ceiling like a chandelier. Ryoko set Kiyone down so the two of them were looking up at each other. Then, having a better idea she drew out a lot more rope.

'Hey Ayeka, how is it going?' asked Ryoko.

'MMPH!' shrieked Ayeka in fury.

'Same as usual, right.' said Ryoko.

Ryoko tied the rope into a harness around Kiyone's whole body, connected to both her legs and her torso. In particular, she made sure part of the rope ran across her crotch so it dug into her. That looked like it would entertain her.

Then, with two human chandeliers tied across from each other Ryoko admired her handiwork. 'Well, you both look good and comfortable up there.' Their screams of anger and distress only made both of them more attractive. 'Now let's deal with Nagi.'

* * *

Ryoko had made a point of playing around with Kiyone in the past. She'd never had the luxury of playing around with Nagi. She was simply too dangerous. As she phased through the walls of Washu's fortress Ryoko knew she'd have to take this seriously.

Coming into a dark room she saw Nagi in the spotlight. 'Where are you Ryoko?' hissed Nagi 'Come out and face me.'

'You want me?' said Ryoko as a spotlight surrounded her. 'Here I am.'

There was dead silence between the two of them for a moment. Ryoko and Nagi held their position, each one waiting for the other to make the first move. Then Ryoko raised a hand and fired a bolt of energy.

Nagi surged aside and lunged and her sword met Ryoko's energy blades. They dueled back and forth, Nagi rapidly gaining the advantage. Then Ryoko phased into the floor and teleported beneath her. Striking from behind, Ryoko found her blade parried and was put on the defensive. Nagi unleashed an energy whip.

Again and again, she struck, and no matter what Ryoko did she couldn't regain the initiative. Suddenly Ryoko's back hit a wall. It broke her stance and Nagi lunged in for the kill.

On reflex, Ryoko fell backwards. Phasing into the ground she waited as Nagi turned around. But this time Ryoko didn't strike from behind. She struck from below. Appeared beneath Nagi's feet she dealt an upper cut which sent Nagi sprawling on the ground.

She didn't move. Nagi was stunned.

Drawing out the special rope Washu had given her Ryoko moved forward and began to tie her arms above her head. When this was done she tied the Bounty Hunter's legs together as well. Finally, she fitted a ballgag into Nagi's mouth. With this done she brought up Nagi's bound arms and legs and tied together her wrists and her ankles.

It was done.

'Well, it looks like you've lost Nagi.' said Ryoko.

The Bounty Hunter's eyes fluttered over and she cried out in anger. But the ropes Washu had given Ryoko were far too strong. Even Nagi's superhuman strength couldn't compare. Now she couldn't interfere. Though watching her struggling was more than entertaining enough.

'MMMPH!' roared Nagi. 'MMMPH!'

'Yeah, yeah, save it for the employer okay.' said Ryoko 'I'm just having a bit of fun while doing a job.' She picked up Nagi and took the opportunity to feel her up a bit. Then she carried her to the room where Kiyone and Ayeka were waiting.

Doing as she did before, Ryoko tied Nagi up like a chandelier directly between Kiyone and Ayeka. On a whim, Ryoko gave her a shove. She swung on the rope and bumped into Ayeka, who swung away groaning. Then she swung back and knocked Nagi back through Ryoko. The bounty hunter crashed into Kiyone. The police officer swung away and then knocked Nagi swinging back.

The motion didn't stop for several minutes and of course, they made a lot of noise while they did it. Ryoko watched, smiling. 'You three certainly are having a lot of fun hanging out, aren't you?'

'MMPH!' screamed Nagi.

Mmph! Mmph!' said Ayeka.

'MMMM!' cried Kiyone.

'Well, that's one heck of a chorus. Few things better than relaxing after a hard days work.' said Ryoko. 'Okay Washu you can have them.'

At that moment the room shifted. The three captured damsels stared as they were transported into a massive laboratory. There was no clear ceiling. Even so their bindings still kept them hanging where they were despite no clear end.

And out of the darkness came Washu, clapping her hands. 'Well done Ryoko, now my research can proceed. Hello ladies, you've been given an excellent chance to advance the science of the universe! You will be given the supreme honor of assisting the great Washu! The Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe! You'll be helping in her experiments!'

'Washu you are the greatest!' said a doll, appearing.

'Yes, no one can be your equal!' said another doll.

'Mmph.' hissed Kiyone. Similar sounds came from Nagi and Ayeka.

'Yeah, yeah, I can tell your meager intellect is not capable of processing what I had to do to achieve this.' said Washu 'Well then I think it is time for an explanation;

'You see I was kicked out of the academy by jealous collegues for supposedly immoral research. All I did was make mind control beams and the means of altering reality to fit my merest whims. But that just wasn't good enough for them! I had to go out and rebuild everything from scratch!

'Well, these days now I can conduct research. But I've lost my security clearance to the scientific community. Not that I need other scientists of course. But I'd rather not end up researching something which has already been discovered.

'So I need someone with access to Jurai's research, and with access to the Galaxy Police research. And that's where you come in! Zero come out please.'

At that moment out of the floor emerged a machine. It looked at them without emotions as it approached them. It zoomed up to Ayeka and looked at her, analyzing her, then turned and did the same to Kiyone. Then wheeling back it lost its shape, transforming into a formless gray goop. It broke into two pieces.

These pieces then swirled upward into humanoid forms. Gradually their features became more and more natural. More clear until the girls realized what they were seeing. Two perfect duplicates, one of Ayeka, and one of Kiyone.

'Mmmph!' cried Ayeka, Kiyone was silent in horror.

'Zero here is an AI capable of controlling multiple bodies. She can mold them to look like anyone in the whole universe.' said Washu proudly. 'She can even replicate their personalities down to the tiniest detail. Provided she has a bit of physical contact first. Zero, go ahead.

The Ayeka lookalike made its way forward and removed Ayeka's gag. The Princess wasted no time in making her anger known. 'I will not stand for this! I am a Royal Princess of Jurai, not some-' Then Zero's hand went to her mouth.

'I'm the Princess now. You rabble really should know your place.' Then she began a perfect immitation of Ayeka's laugh while the Princess just stared. Ryoko didn't blame her. It was kind of freaky, actually.

At the same time, the other body touched Kiyone on the shoulder. It transformed into a perfect replica of her. 'Captain Kiyone Makibi reporting for duty, ma'am.'

Ryoko blinked. 'What about Nagi? What do you want her for?'

'Oh she isn't part of the plan.' said Washu. 'She can go.' Then she halted. 'Of course, I can't just let her go now that she's seen I'm replacing them, of course. I guess I'll include her as a bonus.'

'Bonus?' cried Ayeka. 'What bonus?! Listen to me Washu, I demand that you release us at once! Jurai will not tolerate, ugh…'

Whatever she was saying she stopped saying as Ryoko got behind her and began to grope her small breasts. Ryoko was an expert, so she was moaning in seconds. 'Oh come on you silly Princess, nobody is going to come to save you because nobody will even know you're gone. Washu, why don't we get started.'

'Well since you seem so eager, I guess we might as well.' said Washu, before snapping her fingers. 'You ladies are going to be experimental subjects for one of my newest inventions. The mind converter.'

Out of nowhere descended many metal arms. To Ryoko's irritation, they immediately cut up all the ropework. They grabbed their arms and legs and forcing all three of them into spread eagle positions. Although they were struggling they were just as helpless as before.

'Unhand me!' cried Ayeka. 'I will not tolerate such disrespect! You have no right to-'

'Listen to me, you are only worsening your sentence.' said Kiyone. 'If you surrender I can promise you a fair trial.'

'Get off me!' roared Nagi. 'I swear I'll chain you up and do far worse when I get out of-'

Then three helmets were put over their face. It hid everything except for their mouths. The words died on their lips as they saw an endless parade of flashing lights. 'Now beginning mental subjugation. You'll keep all your memories, and personality, but you'll be altered for the role I choose for you.'

They stiffened as visors lowered over their heads and began to flash with light. The three of them began to struggle again as the visors did their work.

Then there was a massive explosion. The wires connected to the helmets were abruptly shot off. Ryoko looked up. 'What the-'

'Surrender yourself Space Pirate Ryoko!' said Mihoshi Kurimitsu. 'Your evil deeds end here and now!'

'How…' Ryoko paused. 'Washu didn't you say you had an impenetrable security system?!'

'I did!' said Washu. 'This room is in subspace! You shouldn't be able to just walk in here!'

The doors opened and dozens of galaxy police troops rushed in, along with Jurai soldiers. Ryoko summoned her energy saber, but was rapidly overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Her arms were forced behind her back and she was handcuffed. Mitsuki quickly went to the controls and the arms released them.

'How?!' said Washu. 'This shouldn't be possible!'

'What?' said Kiyone, smirking. 'You didn't really think I'd come here without backup, did you? As soon as I located the area I informed the Galaxy Police force of your location. I was just planning to do a bit of scouting when Ryoko go me.'

'And once we got news that Nagi and Ryoko were all in the same place, we got in contact with the Jurai special forces.' said Mitsuki.

'Then why did you come in here alone?' asked Ryoko.

'Well obviously because I needed to make Nagi think she would only have to deal with me.' said Kiyone. 'Would you try to arrest the most dangerous Bounty Hunter and the most dangerous Space Pirate at once?'

'Wait, what have I done?!' said Nagi.

'You opened fire on a Galaxy Police Officer and helped a dangerous criminal escape.' said Kiyone. 'What did you think would happen?'

'Hold on a minute!' said Washu. 'Even if you did inform the police none of them should have been able to get into my subspace without my knowledge!'

'You know for a genius you lack common sense.' said Mitsuki. 'You aren't the first criminal we've dealt with with access to subspace creation tech. We just used a specially designed transmitter. Once the scientists locked on to that all they had to do was breach it.'

'You dare!' roared Washu, before drawing out a remote. 'I am Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe! And if any of you take one step closer I will press this button and- WAH!'

She said Washu because at that moment Mihoshi tripped. The blonde stumbled forward and knocked her over. The remote fell from her hand and shattered.

Washu was in a rather unique position at the moment. One the one hand she was there, in the universe, playing the predestined part she was meant to play. On the other hand, she was outside the universe, working to fix the Dimension Tuner.

Of course, an ordinary genius of her caliber would not be capable of doing that. But then again an ordinary genius wouldn't be capable of using the dimension tuner.

'It's no good.' muttered Washu. 'I've got no choice but to delete every fake universe one by one.' She paused. She didn't like the idea of deleting entire universes. It seemed like a villainous things to do. Of course, she knew that the creations of the Dimension Tuner were a temporary construct. They were meant to revolve around the whims of the one doing the tuning. What she was doing was freeing the universe from being forced into an unnatural shape. Even so, it felt strange. 'Oh well. And cancel!'

Kiyone had won yet another medal for her plan. She'd recaptured Ryoko. And now she was going to see if she could pay the Space Pirate back in kind for her earlier humiliation.

Then the curtain fell upon the universe and the show was over.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter was originally far more ecchi than the present version. I decided to tone it down a bit and change the ending to one that was less of a downer, albeit less sexy. Also, I sincerely apologize for taking so long in coming out with this. I just couldn't think of anything to do for the multiple universes. I'll try to do better next time.


	26. Don Mihoshi

**Chapter Twenty-six: Don Mihoshi**

It was a dark time for the Kingdom of Masaki. The Prince had been kidnapped and an evil sorceress was extending her reach over all the land. Now the fate of all who dwelled within that fair Kingdom rested upon a single, chosen champion.

'Wah!' cried Mihoshi. 'Kiyone look! Giants are attacking that farmhouse!'

'Lady Mihoshi those are just-' began Kiyone.

Drawing her sword Mihoshi galloped across the land toward the giants. With her bright sword, she began to strike them. 'En garde, foul beasts! I am Mihoshi Kurimitsu, finest knight in all the land and this is my Squire Kiyone! You are no match for us! I'm giving you one chance to back down before I get really mad!'

'Mihoshi…' began Kiyone.

Yet though Mihoshi struck with all her might she could not pierce the stoney hides of the giants. 'Ah! My weapon has no effect Kiyone! What do I do?!'

'Mihoshi!' cried Kiyone.

'Yeah?' asked Mihoshi.

'Those aren't giants.' said Kiyone 'They are just windmills.'

'Oh,' said Mihoshi looking up at them in surprise. 'my mistake. Well, wanna head to the tournament now?'

'Of course.' said Kiyone.

Later at the tournament, all the knights rode forward. They brought their horses to a halt before Lady Ayeka's pavilion. Kiyone watched with the other squires. At that moment a knight rode by and took off her helm. 'Hey, Kiyone. I see you're still stuck playing Squire to Mihoshi while the rest of us have already been knighted. You sure you don't want to retire gracefully?'

'Yeah, it'll save you a lot of humiliation when your mistress gets eaten alive out there.' said another.

'Believe me, I wish that would happen.' said Kiyone.

Mihoshi had absurd luck. Kiyone had seen this kind of thing happen before. Some absurd chance would happen and all the knights would end up in a pile on the field except Mihoshi. Kiyone's current guess was that she would avoid the combat inadvertently. Then everyone else beat each other up, and then accidentally knock the last one out.

Then came Lady Ayeka. The beautiful violet-haired woman regarded her subjects with poise. 'Greetings to all you noble knights. Prince Tenchi, my fiancee, has been kidnapped. The villain responsible is that foul, loathsome, homewrecking, demon Ryoko.' She seemed to be working herself into a frenzy, but then she regained control of herself. 'Many brave knights have already sought to free him, but none have returned.

'It is now clear that only the boldest and strongest knights among you will be able to face her and live.

'Thus there shall be a great melee amongst all of you to determine who is best suited to save Prince Tenchi. Should the leader fail, the next runnerup shall take her place. Some of you may die in the trials ahead but remember that this is for the good of Masaki.

'Let the melee begin!'

Every knight drew their sword and saluted. Unfortunately, Mihoshi saluted a little too enthusiastically. She ended up smashing the knight next to her over the head. That knight fell against the next knight in line, who in turn hit the next one on the head. What then ensued was akin to a line of dominos falling, one after the other. The only difference is that nobody ever got serious head trauma by getting hit on the head by a domino.

When the dust settled Mihoshi was the only person left standing. There was a long awkward silence. Then everyone broke out into cheers and applause as Mihoshi blinked in surprise. 'Did I win? Oh, I won! Of course, I did! I knew I could do it! I don't even know how I managed it, I can't see a thing in this helmet!'

'Be that as it may,' said Ayeka, 'you have now proven yourself worthy to go face the demon Ryoko and rescue my fiancee.'

'The demon Ryoko?!' said Mihoshi. 'But the demon Ryoko is said to be an invincible black knight! Everyone who has ever tried to fight her has never come back.'

'Yes, and the sacrifices of those bold knights will long be remembered.' said Ayeka. 'However with you on the case I'm sure- Mihoshi?!'

Mihoshi had been trying to sneak out the back way. However, Kiyone had seen this coming and caught her, dragging her back. 'Mihoshi get back here! You're embarrassing me!'

'But I don't want to fight the demon!' cried Mihoshi.

'You should have thought of that before you signed up for the tournament!' snapped Kiyone. 'What did you think the prize was going to be?!'

'Money. Chocolate. A lifetime supply of coffee.' said Mihoshi. 'I don't know! Waah!' And then she began bawling.

Princess Ayeka was beginning to think there might have been a mistake. 'Is this the finest knight in the land?' asked Ayeka.

'We're doomed.' said someone.

'Oh you don't understand!' said Kiyone. 'My mistress is not crying out of fear! She is shedding tears of joy at the prospect of meeting the enemy in battle. And also um, tears of regret that any being should become so evil as Ryoko.'

'Yep.' said Mihoshi, sobbing. 'Tears of joy and regret.'

We'll be going to fight Ryoko now.' And she dragged Mihoshi out of the ring.

* * *

In a shadowed room the wicked sorceress Washu looked into her crystal ball. She watched the scene as it played out. A smirk came to her face. 'So this is the pathetic fool who seeks to take my Tenchi from me? Well, we'll just see about that! Ryoko!'

Out of the shadows emerged Ryoko, yawning with a bottle of sake in hand. She wiped her eyes tiredly. 'What is it?'

'Look lively!' snapped Washu. 'A new knight has come forward to challenge us. See to it that they do not reach the castle.'

'Yeah, yeah.' said Ryoko, before finishing the saki. 'I'll take care of it.'

'And be careful not to scuff that black armor I made for you. It's expensive.' snapped Washu.

'Whatever.' said Ryoko as she walked off.

'Don't you whatever me, young lady!' snapped Washu 'If you don't take care of the clothes you are given I can't buy you nice things.'

* * *

The quest to rescue Prince Tenchi was not going nearly as epically as one might have hoped. Mihoshi was slumping in her saddle. Kiyone, however, was determined to finish the job.

'Come on Mihoshi.' said Kiyone. 'We've got to do this.'

'I don't want to fight Ryoko.' said Mihoshi.

'Oh come on!' said Kiyone 'How am I ever going to get knighted if we never do anything! And how are you ever going to get your name in the history books?!'

'Couldn't we just go fight some windmills?' asked Mihoshi hopefully.

'What windmills?' asked Kiyone. 'This is a flat, barren, blackened desert where nothing lives save evil spirits. And some orcs. Actually, why did Ryoko build her castle here? What is there here that is actually worth worrying about?'

'Maybe she likes the view.' suggested Mihoshi.

'What view?' asked Kiyone. 'Everything here is either dying or dead?'

'Maybe she likes privacy.' said Mihoshi. 'Or maybe her dark heart secretly feels guilty deep down inside. Maybe she's really a good person who doesn't want to hurt anyone. Oh, Kiyone we have to help her!'

'We have to help Prince Tenchi first.' muttered Kiyone.

'Well then I guess I'll just help myself.' said a voice.

Kiyone looked up at a hill and saw a black knight sitting astride a skeletal horse. Her spiky cyan hair was framed against the sunset and she reared upwards on her horse, lance in hand. Kiyone rode forward.

'Black Knight Ryoko!' cried Kiyone 'Today you answer for your evil crimes! For the white knight, Mihoshi stands ready to do battle with you!'

'Right, and where exactly is she?' asked Ryoko.

'Huh?' asked Kiyone, before glancing back to see Mihoshi trying to sneak away. 'Mihoshi get back here! You can't run away from a fight!' And she rushed over to try and drag her back by force.

'But Kiyone, she's the Black Knight Ryoko!' cried Mihoshi. 'No one who has ever faced her has lived to tell the tale! I know I should but… I'm just too scared!'

'Fine!' snapped Kiyone. 'I'll fight her myself then. Why they knighted you is beyond me!' And she rode back to face Ryoko, who was looking bored.

'So I don't mean to be pushy, but I haven't exactly got all day here you know.' said Ryoko.

'I will be your opponent.' said Kiyone.

Ryoko smirked and donned her black helmet. 'Alright then.'

Then she charged down the hill, lance lowered as she rushed towards Kiyone. Kiyone charged right back, and for a moment the two warriors rushed at each other. The thud of hooves was deafening, the flash of their armor in the sun was blinding. Then their spears crashed against each other's shields and shattered.

Both rounded and drew their swords, hewing at each other on horseback. Finally, Kiyone struck Ryoko across the helm and the black knight fell from her horse. Ryoko landed but was up in a minute and Kiyone dismounted to face her sword to sword.

The two hacked and slashed at each other. Their blades crashed again and again. Kiyone was doing really great!

'Go Kiyone!' cried Mihoshi with a cheer.

The fighting stopped. 'You know I gotta tell you, your master over there doesn't seem to get how things are supposed to work.' said Ryoko.

'She got knighted because of political connections.' said Kiyone.

'Well that explains it.' said Ryoko, before striking Kiyone across the helm.

Kiyone reeled and barely had time to recover before Ryoko unleashed her full power. Finally, Kiyone fell off her feet and hit the ground. Her helmet rolled away. Ryoko's sword was at her throat in an instant.

'Aha!' cried Ryoko. 'This fight is mine!'

'Fine,' said Kiyone, 'finish me then.'

'Who said anything about finishing you?' asked Ryoko with a smirk. 'You're pretty nice to look at, so I think I'll take you hostage instead.'

Then she raised her sword which began to glow with a bright red light. Kiyone was raised off the ground as her armor began to transform before Mihoshi's eyes. Kiyone's arms were forced behind her back as metal transformed into leather. Her long legs were tied to her hands, her armored boots becoming high heels. A bright orange ball gag formed between Kiyone's lips. The squire cried out in humiliation as Ryoko tied her to her skeletal horse.

'You can't take Kiyone hostage!' cried Mihoshi. 'She's my best friend!'

'Well then maybe you should have looked after her better.' said Ryoko, mounting up.

'No, wait, I'll fight you!' cried Mihoshi, drawing her sword.

Ryoko slashed out with her sword and the blade in Mihoshi's hand shattered. 'Like hell, you will, you only one that tournament because of a lucky blunder. You didn't even have the guts to face me in the first place. So why don't you go back to Ayeka and tell her to send her next runnerup because you aren't cutting it!

'In the meantime, I'll show your friend the hospitality of my dungeons.'

And she turned her horse to ride away.

'No!' cried Mihoshi. 'Kiyone! KIYONE!'

But there was no response.

* * *

Mihoshi was left to wander the wastes. She limped back to the forests until eventually, she collapsed in front of a tree, crying. As she did so a shadow suddenly fell over her and she looked up to see a spiky red-haired woman clad in wizard's robes.

'Well don't you look miserable.' said the woman. 'What happened young lady?'

'My friend, I lost my very best friend.' said Mihoshi.

'So you went trying to save the lost Prince hmm?' said the woman.

'Yes.' said Mihoshi. 'But I was too scared and helpless to fight Ryoko. Kiyone, she… she's always been looking out for me since we were children. She fought her instead.'

'And now she's a prisoner.' mused Washu. 'Tough break. Well, you'll just have to rescue her.'

'What?' said Mihoshi. 'But I'm a terrible knight! I could never beat Ryoko!'

'So you failed once. You can always try again.' said Washu. 'Although, you might need a little help to do it.'

'What kind of help?' asked Mihoshi.

'Some ways south of here there is a little grove and a lake within it. At the bottom of that lake, there is said to be a legendary sword. The Light Hawk Sword that can turn anyone into a great warrior.' said Washu. 'Long ago the old King Yosho tossed it in when he swore to never fight again.

'With its power you might just stand a chance.'

'Will you take me there?' asked Mihoshi.

'Sure,' said Washu, 'but I can't get it for you and getting it won't be easy. See, only a truly good person can get it, and I've got a couple of black marks on my record.' She began walking away and stopped to motion. 'Well? Are you coming?'

Mihoshi followed Washu through the woods until they came to a crystal clear lake. Its surface sparkled in the sunlight. It was more beautiful than anything Mihoshi had seen before.

'This is the lake of Tsunami.' said Washu.

'Wow! It's so pretty!' said Mihoshi. 'I've never seen anything like it! So um, uh, how deep is it anyhow?'

'No one truly knows. It is not fully in this world, you see, and so it varies from person to person.' said Washu. 'Farewell, Lady Mihoshi.'

Then the leaves blew around her and she was gone.

'What? But couldn't you point me in the right direction?' asked Mihoshi.

'What do you want from me?' asked Washu's voice. 'I'm just an enigmatic mentor with an agenda. I can't do everything for you.'

Mihoshi sighed and looked at the water. 'Well, I guess I'd better get started.'

Gradually she shed her armor. Then she began to draw of her outer clothes so she was clad only in her underwear which was pulled off soon after. Putting one long leg into the water. Gradually she waded in, enjoying the sensation of the water on her water.

Then she dove in. Down she swam into the river. Yet as she swam downwards she could still not see the bottom. Her breath began to run out and she was forced to surface.

'Oh, I can't reach the bottom!' she said 'It's no good! How can I save Kiyone!' 'Mihoshi…' said a voice.

A light began to arise from the water. Mihoshi felt a tingling and swam out the edge of the shore. She looked up to see a stunningly beautiful woman with blue hair arise from the water.

'I am Tsunami.' said the woman 'The guardian of the Light Hawk Sword. And you have been chosen to wield it.

Mihoshi scrambled back up the bank in fright. 'Me? But why?'

'Washu desires the Light Hawk Sword for herself.' said Tsunami 'For within it lie the power to rewrite reality as we know it.' The blade arose in her hand and flew to drive itself into the turf by Mihoshi. 'She means to use the energies inherent to it to reshape the universe according to her will. But she must never have it. You must keep it away from-'

'Right, okay,' said Mihoshi, drawing the blade and getting dressed. 'I'll go save Prince Tenchi and Kiyone right away! Washu won't know what hit her!'

'No, I want you to keep it away from her!' said Tsunami as Mihoshi ran off. 'Don't-' But Mihoshi was gone. Tsunami sighed. '…You know, if I weren't omnipotent I'd probably be a lot more worried right now. Whatever, I'm going to go read a magazine.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Once again, sorry for taking so long in releasing this. I had an original plan for the time and space adventures but it didn't work out. As a result I had to make up the new ones out of whole cloth.


	27. Anticlimax

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Anticlimax**

The light of the moon reflected off the windows as Princess Ayeka looked up from her desk. Opening the door she made her way out onto the balcony and gazed out over the Kingdom of Masaki. It was a beautiful sight of rolling hills and bright stars and she breathed in the night air with sad relish.

'It is such a good night out.' said Ayeka. 'I only wish Tenchi were here to share it. Oh please Mihoshi, please come back with Tenchi soon.'

Then someone grabbed her from behind. 'Good evening Princess.' said a familiar voice.

Ryoko. 'What?' said Ayeka. 'You! The demon woman!'

'Call me what you like.' said Ryoko. 'But Washu wants you so I'm here to collect.'

Ayeka closed her eyes and summoned her power. Light emanated from her and Ryoko was thrown back beneath a wave of power. Ayeka turned around with a lance in hand.

'You won't find me easy prey, demon!' said Ayeka, before sending a wave of lightning.

Ryoko raised her shield and blocked it, but was sent smashing through the glass. Catching herself she charged at Ayeka and they clashed weapons. Back and forth they fought, spinning and clashing again and again.

'Well, you are fun to fight.' said Ryoko. 'You're pretty good.' Then she summoned a wave of her own power and Ayeka was thrown from her feet to land on the ground. Ryoko put one foot on her chest. 'But not good enough!'

'Tenchi…' said Ayeka as darkness took her.

'Don't worry Princess.' said Ryoko. 'You'll be with him real soon.'

Washu's castle was a massive, imposing fortress surrounded by a moat of lava. The drawbridge opened for Ryoko as she carried her prize into the castle. There were no servants or guards. They didn't need them.

* * *

Ayeka was heavier than she looked, reflected Ryoko. She slung the Princess over one shoulder and carried her into the center of Washu's power. She walked past the various crystals and the people within them without a second glance. Eventually came to a crystal that was totally opaque.

Washu stood in front of her, examining an ancient scroll.

'Well I got her Washu.' said Ryoko, setting the Princess down. 'Now when do you want to try for her?'

'You, the sorceress Washu!' And Ayeka had woked up. 'You were exiled from the Kingdom for unholy experiments.'

'Unholy?!' said Washu. 'My experiments are brilliant! Just because the weakminded forbid them doesn't mean anything! Soon, very soon, I will have total power over all creation!'

'You will never succeed in your plan to… plan to…' Ayeka paused. 'What is your plan? Why did you kidnap Prince Tenchi? And where is he?'

'I'm glad you asked.' said Washu. 'Prince Tenchi is the center of a nexus. The glue that binds together the three great forces of this story.

'As for where Prince Tenchi is, he's right here!'

She motioned to the crystal and it suddenly became translucent. Within the crystal stood Tenchi in stasis. He was naked, with his toned physique visible to anyone who looked. To the left side of him was Kiyone, equally naked. Her breasts were pressed against his shoulder. Her arms were around his neck and her legs were wrapped around his left leg. Her lips were pressed against his cheek.

So it looked like Kiyone had qualified after all. Good for her. Neither were conscious of course but it was a nice view.

'Prince Tenchi!' said Ayeka 'And Kiyone, what is the meaning of this. This is disgraceful! Release them at once Washu, I demand that you-' began Ayeka before Ryoko picked her up and groped her. 'Oh!'

'Come on Princess, looks like fun doesn't it?' asked Ryoko 'Well, either way, you're about to find out.' She was looking forward to this.

She pressed Ayeka's face against the crystal. Rather than stop there Ayeka was pulled through. Her clothes and bindings were vaporized in seconds. She gravitated toward Tenchi and took up a position on the opposite side of him, a perfect mirror to Kiyone.

'So Princess Ayeka is the Princess Maiden.' said Ryoko. 'How original. And Squire Kiyone is the Knight Maiden.'

'Pretty much.' said Washu.

'I don't like putting my Tenchi in their arms,' said Ryoko. 'Washu. I like having first dibs.'

'Oh don't worry Ryoko.' said Washu. 'When I've completed the ceremony all three of them you'll have all three of them. We just need to infuse the Ogre Maiden into the crystal.'

'Great.' said Ryoko. 'So where do I find this Ogre Maiden?'

Washu pointed to the crystal. 'You can see her right there.'

'All I'm seeing is my own reflection- Wah!'

Then Washu pushed Ryoko into the crystal. She was drawn in at once. She felt her mind slipping away as she gravitated toward Tenchi. Her thoughts of other things, of sake and lounging around and all others things, fell away from her. At that moment everything she was was subsumed. All that mattered was Tenchi.

Her breasts were pressed against his chest as she felt him enter her. She leaned forward to kiss him, and as their lips left power buzzed around them. She was but a vessel for his satisfaction. The crystal solidified.

Outside the crystal, Washu watched in satisfaction. The four parts to ultimate power were assembled. Now she only needed the final piece. And that was on its way here even as they spoke.

'Sorry Ryoko.' she said 'But I'm not going to let anything get between me and mastery of all creation. At least you get to be with Tenchi.'

She raised her crystal ball and saw the last part of her plan falling into place.

Mihoshi approached the dark fortress with new determination. The drawbridge was open but she had to first ascend a great stair. But she was not afraid. She would save Kiyone and Prince Tenchi and be the hero.

'This is it Mihoshi. This is the moment you trained for.' she said to herself. 'Inside that castle is the Black Knight Ryoko. And you've got to stop her. Nothing can stop you now that I've got the Light Hawk-'

Just as she was crossing the drawbridge she tripped over her own feet. The Light Hawk Sword spun out of her grip and fell down into the fiery moat below. Mihoshi looked down, blinking as it splashed into the red below. There was a slight ripple. 'Um, I'm sure I don't really need it.'

She drew her ordinary sword and walked onward.

Within the castle, she found many crystals. And inside each crystal was a person. All of them were women. Some were knights. Some were ladies. Others sorceresses. All of them were incredibly beautiful.

Some were familiar.

'That is… Lady Nagi.' said Mihoshi. 'And many others. What happened to them? Why are they all frozen in crystal?'

She entered the inner sanctum and saw the final crystal. Within were four people. Prince Tenchi, Kiyone, Ryoko, and Princess Ayeka in what looked like a four way lovers embrace. The crystal was crackling with power. That power was sending out tendrils to all the other crystals, drawing their power into them.

'What's going on?' asked Mihoshi. 'If Ryoko is in there who did this to them?'

Then she heard maniacal laughter and saw Washu.

'Mwahahahahahaha!' cried Washu. 'So you have come at last, Knight of Masaki. I'm glad you could join me! My plans are about to be realized! Soon I will be able to warp reality to suit my needs and now no one can stop me!'

'You… you are the sorceress from before.' said Mihoshi 'Why are you doing this?'

'Power, why else?' said Washu. 'You see, in the bloodline of Prince Tenchi there lies power. Power beyond the wildest imagination mortal beings. But this power can only be accessed when the three maidens of destiny are united with him.

Each one corresponds to a particular part of a chivalric romance. Ryoko, the Ogre. Kiyone, the Knight. And Ayeka. The Princess. These three archetypes form the basis for every story. And Tenchi is the key to combining their powers into one.'

'But even if you did manage to get Tenchi to manifest his powers how would that do you any good?' asked Mihoshi 'Wouldn't he just free himself?

'You are right. It wouldn't help me.' said Washu 'But right now Tenchi is asleep and so are the three maidens of destiny. Oh they look adorable together. They see only what I desire them to see and they can only move with my blessing.

In such a state I need only a weapon blessed by the goddess Tsunami. A weapon powerful enough to wield the reality warping powers of Prince Tenchi. The Light Hawk sword.'

'But it'll never serve you!' said Mihoshi 'The Light Hawk Sword can only be used by the pure of heart.'

'Actually, that's a common misconception.' said Washu 'In reality, it can only be retrieved by one of pure of heart. Tsunami would never give it to anyone else. That meant I could never get it myself. But if someone were to get it for me? Well, that could be useful.

'Of course, my dear little Ryoko isn't an option. N,o she's far too competent and far too sinful. I needed someone who was pure enough to get the sword. But anyone who did even a bit of research would have been able to figure all this ahead of time. Thus they also needed to be stupid enough to assume the Sword would solve all their problems. Then walk right in here with no plan.

'So yeah, if the shoe fits.'

'No, it can't be!' said Mihoshi in dawning horror.

'Yes!' said Washu triumphantly. 'You have only played into my hands! You've brought the Light Hawk Sword right to my doorstep and-' She stopped. 'Where is it?'

'Where is what?' asked Mihoshi.

'The sword.' said Washu in exasperation. 'Where is the Light Hawk Sword?'

'Oh, um, I erm…' Mihoshi shifted in embarassment. 'I may have kind of sort of tripped and accidently dropped it into the lava moat.'

Dead silence pervaded the castle. A silence so dead that a necromancer with all the power in the universe would not be able to bring it back. There was not time enough between now and the heat death of the universe to get this silence to arise from its grave.

'What.' said Washu.

'So does this mean I win?' asked Mihoshi.

'NO! YOU IDIOT!' roared Washu. 'The Light Hawk Sword was the only thing capable of breaking my enchantment! We were supposed to have a final showdown for the fate of Prince Tenchi! How the hell are we supposed to resolve this plotline if the sword is a melted pile of slag?'

'Well maybe it'll float to the top.' said Mihoshi.

'Float to the…' Washu struggled to speak. 'YOU MORON!'

From her position outside of time and space, Washu sorted through the wires. Observing the universe before her she sighed. 'Well, that's Mihoshi for you. I think it's safe to say this universe has gone as far as it can. And cancel.' She pulled a wire.

Reality changed.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Really, this chapter should have been the second half of the last chapter. I guess I figured it was going on for too long and it would be best to split it up. Enjoy.


	28. Pharaoh's Tomb

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Pharaoh's Tomb**

The sun blazed down on Kiyone. Her black shirt was drenched in sweat so that it clung to her enormous bust as she wiped the dust away from the door. She'd been working for hours, and although she'd gotten a bit hot and bothered, well more than a bit, it had been worth it. The doors to the temple of the ancient Pharaoh, Tenchi, were now visible for all to see.

'Man it sure is hot today, isn't it Kiyone?' asked Mihoshi.

The curvaceous dark-skinned blonde had been sleeping instead of working. Now she had awoken in time for the job to be done. It was just as well. She would have broken something.

'You said it Mihoshi.' said Kiyone 'I can't believe Professor Washu wants us to do all this with a five-person crew.'

'You shouldn't complain Kiyone.' said Ayeka. 'It doesn't become you.'

Ayeka had no excuse. She was competent. Just lazy. The beautiful violet haired heiress was lying on the ground beneath the shade of an umbrella. She was sipping water. Kiyone narrowed her eyes.

'This coming from the person who hasn't so much as raised a brush since we got here?' asked Kiyone.

'Well, I am the financier for this mission.' replied Ayeka 'It's only natural that a high born lady like myself ought to be exempt. I've already earned my share of the treasure.'

'I'm not interested in treasure. I want to be known for what I found here.' said Kiyone. 'Our names will be in the history books once this dig is finished-' Then Mihoshi happened. She knocked over a box of tools which fell off and hit Kiyone on the head. 'OW! Mihoshi!'

'Sorry.' said Mihoshi, stretching her long legs with a yawn.

'Watch it will you?' asked Kiyone.

'Yes I suppose it will be nice to go down in history.' said Ayeka 'Especially after all the treasures we find within.'

At that moment Washu appeared. The tall, buxom woman was clad in a black and red outfit which clung to her curves. Her red hair flowed behind her, and she swayed her hips with a smile as she passed Ayeka. 'More than your names, ladies. Your pictures too. Engraved in stone for all eternity. How's it coming?'

'Professor Washu I think we should have had a larger team.' said Kiyone. 'Some of the languages here are difficult to decipher.'

'You don't have to worry.' said Washu, before drawing out a fan and slashing the air with it in a fashion which sent her breasts bouncing. 'I, Washu, am the world's foremost expert on archeology! By my hand, the secrets of the tomb of the Jurai Pharaoh will be laid bare, and I shall gain eternal power! Ahahahahaha!'

'Still, have your head in the clouds I see.' muttered Kiyone.

Then the fifth member of their party arrived. Sasami was a sweet blue-haired girl. 'Ms. Kiyone is there anything I can do to help?'

'Actually yes. Thanks for asking.' said Kiyone, picking up a crowbar. 'We've uncovered the door. Now we just need to pry it open.' She fitted it into the door. 'Mihoshi, Sasami give me a hand.'

Sasami walked forward. But Ayeka stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. 'Step back Sasami; I don't want you getting hurt. There might be dangerous gases inside.'

'Trust me.' said Washu. 'The Pharaoh's tomb isn't going to hurt any of you ladies.'

Ayeka held her ground. Kiyone noticed Washu wasn't volunteering. 'Fine, just Mihoshi then.'

Mihoshi snored.

'…Just me then.' said Kiyone, before hauling on the crowbar. The door slid open, and both swung inward. It was surprisingly easy. 'Got it.'

'At last! The tomb of the Jurai Pharaoh!' said Washu as she walked in. 'This is the greatest find of all time! And there are sure to be all kinds of treasures within!'

'Come on Sasami,' said Ayeka, leading her in. 'let's see what we can find!'

Within was a flight of stairs which led down to a circular room. There was an altar at the center and on four sides of it were open sarcophagi. Their lids were lying next to them. Each one featured an image of a faceless woman with her legs straight and her arms behind her back. There were two passages leading in opposite directions.

'Split up and look around ladies.' said Washu. 'I'm going to take a look at this altar.'

'Washu, why are there four empty sarcophagi lying open here?' asked Ayeka. 'Do you suppose someone got here first?'

'Part of some ancient ritual. See this tomb is supposed to mark the place where the Jurai Emperor ascended to a higher plane of existence.' said Washu, drawing out a book. 'Legend has it that he is always on the lookout for new members for his celestial harem.' She opened the book and flipped through it. 'Ah, here it is. When four beautiful maidens are sealed within the sarcophagi, then something special happens. The one who did the sealing will be granted any wish they desire. Provided they are worthy. Supposedly the Pharaoh was immensely powerful. Even godlike in power.'

'I'm guessing that's why you picked this particular crew then.' deadpanned Kiyone.

'Oh, you don't really believe all that stuff?' laughed Washu. 'It was a little joke.'

'Some joke.' muttered Kiyone. 'Come on Mihoshi we'll go check out those caverns.'

* * *

When Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ayeka and Sasami were all gone Washu set the book on the altar and flipped through it. Finding the page, she was looking for a smile played across her lips. 'Now then let's begin the ritual.'

She began to chant the incantations. Her voice echoed louder and louder around her. As she spoke a red star seemed to descend from on high into the room. Then that star became a beautiful cyan-haired woman. She wore a red skirt that was split at both thighs. Her ample cleavage was barely held in check by a golden bustier, and she wore a collar on her neck with three red gems on it. On her hand was a golden ring with a diamond in it.

She stretched and looked Washu up and down, appreciating the view. Her gaze made Washu a bit uncomfortable. 'Well, I haven't been in the world of the living for a long time. I'm Ryoko, the guardian of this tomb and the wife of the Pharaoh. So you're the one who found the book.'

'I am.' said Washu. 'And I have brought the tribute.'

'And don't think we don't appreciate it.' said Ryoko with a smile. 'I'm going to enjoy hunting these.'

'Have fun.' said Washu. 'Just so long as I get my wish at the end of it.'

'Oh I will.' said Ryoko. 'As long as everyone fits the criteria.'

* * *

Ayeka rushed through the ancient halls, followed by her sister. There were all kinds of strange pictures on the walls. Most of them involved women bowing or dancing or being escorted in chains. And there was always a figure they were seeking to please.

It was all very nice. But what caught Ayeka's eye were the offerings of gold and jewels throughout the pictures.

'Ayeka, please slow down, I can't keep up with you!' called Sasami.

Ayeka slowed to wait. Then a gleam caught her eye, and she looked into a chamber. Within it was a vast store of treasure. Gold, jewels, and also fine clothes undamaged by the passage of time. Ayeka walked in awed by what she saw.

At the very center of the room was a statue of a handsome man clad in a Pharaohs garb. '…Such treasure. It's more than I ever dreamed of. But I should find Sasami.' said Ayeka, then she paused. 'No, no I'm sure she can look after herself for a bit. There isn't anything to harm us here.'

She picked up a golden bracelet and looked at it. After a moment she gazed on all the other treasures. 'Amazing, it's all so wonderful.'

Then, suddenly, the door slammed shut behind her. Ayeka turned and realized she was shut in.

'Aw, that's so nice of you to say.' said a voice. 'Tenchi and I got all kinds of gifts back in the day. Tribute of silver, gold, and some other things.' Ayeka turned around and found herself breast to breast with a cyan-haired woman. The woman was clad in a harem outfit and was smirking.

'You…' Ayeka stepped back fearfully. 'who are you?'

'I'm the guardian of this tomb.' said Ryoko. 'And you just bought yourself a permanent residence here.' Then she slashed a hand through the air. Ayeka screamed as her clothes were torn to shreds around her and fell to the ground leaving her stark naked.

Ryoko took in the view as Ayeka tried to cover herself, blushing furiously. 'What is the meaning of this?!' cried Ayeka. 'You won't get away with this humiliation I…' She hesitated. Her arms fell to her sides and went ramrod straight. She couldn't move.

Ryoko snapped her fingers. Ayeka found her arms changing. Great colorful feathers began to grow from them as they became thinner and thinner. In a matter of moments, her arms had been transformed into those of a bird. Another snap and her feet began to change into talons. She strained to speak. 'What is… my hands are…'

'A birds, I know.' said Ryoko before drawing out a long bandage and lashing it around her legs. 'Of course, I think I'll change your position a bit, add some sex appeal to your pose. You'll need all you can get where you're going.' She began to move faster and faster and as she did Ayeka found her posture changing. She stuck out her chest and arched her back and stuck out her rump. Then Ryoko began to wrap the bandage around her little by little. Faster and faster she went. Soon the bandages were up to her thighs.

'Please… stop… you can't do this!' cried Ayeka 'I won't allow it!'

Ryoko stopped in front of her and let go of the bandages. But instead of falling they continued to swirl around Ayeka. They bound up her hips and starting on her waist. Ryoko drew very near. 'You can't disallow me anything, Princess. I'm getting you ready for the next life.'

'Please… please I have a sister.' said Ayeka as he breasts were covered.

Ryoko leaned in and kissed her. Then she drew back and smirked. 'Oh don't worry. You'll see her on the other side.'

Ayeka tried to scream, but she could not speak. The bandages wrapped up her neck, then her face. Finally, Ayeka was completely covered in bandages. A living mummy, her every curve was displayed by the tight wrappings. She was stuck in a perpetual seductive pose. Ryoko scooped her up in a bridal fashion.

'Pretty as a picture.' she said. 'Now let's get the others.'

* * *

Kiyone and Mihoshi made their way down another passage. As they did so, they entered into a chamber filled with engravings of all kinds. Kiyone fell to a kneel and raised a magnifying glance to look at the walls.

'Mihoshi, look at these engravings.' she said.

'What are they, Kiyone?' asked Mihoshi, looking over her shoulder.

'Don't these people look familiar on them?' asked Kiyone.

Mihoshi looked at the engravings. 'Huh, that looks like Ayeka. And you, and me, and some others.' Lookalikes to the five-woman were shown living out their lives in the harem of the Pharaoh. It was weird, and Kiyone felt herself growing hot looking at some of the content of the images.

'Yes. They show different images. It's like some weird reincarnation situation.' said Kiyone. 'I feel like this has happened before.' She glanced up and found herself face to face with Mihoshi.

'Wow really.' said Mihoshi. 'I wonder what it would be like to live with a Pharaoh.'

'I don't know.' said Kiyone, shifting at their proximity. 'Mihoshi are you bored, why don't you have a look further down the passage.' She motioned to the far wall. 'I want to have a look at these.'

'Okay.' said Mihoshi. 'Tell me if you need me, Kiyone.'

At that moment doors of stone shut around them. Kiyone and Mihoshi's glowsticks went out, and they were left in darkness. Mihoshi let out a cry and fell downward, her facing plunging into Kiyone's bosom so that they fell to the ground. The blonde idiot clung to her tightly so that her head was pressed into Kiyone's bosom.

'Mihoshi are you all right?' asked Kiyone.

'Yes, Kiyone… I think so…' said Mihoshi.

Then things were illuminated. Or were they? They could see, but the room was gone. In its place were thousands of thousands of mirrors. They showed them off from every possible angle. Kiyone blushed as she realized Mihoshi were in almost a lovers embrace.

She quickly disentangled herself and stood. She leaned down to help Mihoshi up when something slapped her across the rump. Before she could react a pair of clawed hands reached forward and began to fondle her breasts. A face pressed itself into her hair. Kiyone could feel hot breath on her neck and a pair of huge breasts pressed against her back.

She could see in the thousands of mirrors a cyan-haired woman gripping her from behind. Kiyone moaned as she felt her efforts. God this woman was good. Wait, why was this so familiar? Why wasn't she reacting? Why wasn't Mihoshi reacting? The blonde was lying there with empty eyes.

'Well hello beautiful workaholic.' said a flirty voice. 'Been a while.'

'Get off me!' cried Kiyone, lashing out with an elbow.

But whomever it was faded away. Kiyone stared to look at her, breathing heavily. Lying at the woman's feet was a bundle of bandages shaped like a woman. Except there were wings instead of arms wrapped in front of her torso, and talons in place of feet. A mummy? 'What the… who are you.'

'The guardian of this place, Ryoko.' replied the woman. 'Sensitive aren't we?'

'What have you done to Mihoshi?' cried Kiyone. 'And what do you mean guardian?'

'Oh Mihoshi?' asked Ryoko. 'Well, I don't want her disturbing us, so I shut her down for a moment.'

'Let her go!' said Kiyone. 'And what is wrong with you? You can't… you can't do that!'

Ryoko was face to face with her. 'Oh come on, you seemed to enjoy it. But if you don't want to have a little foreplay, I guess I could cut to the chase. You've disturbed the tomb. Which means you're all mine.'

Mihoshi stood up, rubbing her eyes. 'Kiyone I had this dream. We were all part of the harem of this benevolent and powerful king and, oh are you the jeweler?'

Ryoko blinked. 'Sure, let's go with that.'

Then she snapped her fingers.

At first, nothing happened. Then Kiyone felt a buzzing sensation on her head. She clutched them and looked to Mihoshi, who was squirming and mimicking the motion. Then Mihoshi looked up. 'Kiyone you… you've got ears.'

'Of course, I have ears, you idiot.' said Kiyone, before she saw the mirror. Out of the top of her head were two furry blue triangular ears emerging from her head. 'What the… are those… cat ears?' A heat began to grow between her legs as well.

Mihoshi had yellow ones coming from her head. Kiyone tried to think, tried to speak, but she felt a wrenching from her spine. Looking at the mirrors, she saw a furry blue tail growing from her back. Before her eyes, her hands were transforming into paws. Her boots became painful, and she cried out as she tried to force them off. But her fingers had disappeared completely now, and all she could do was tear at them with blue paws.

Ryoko came forward. 'Oh I'm sorry, let me help with that.'

Ryoko slashed the air with her hand. Mihoshi and Kiyone's boots were torn to shreds. So were the rest of their clothes. Kiyone stared at herself and Mihoshi in the mirrors. Whiskers had grown from their faces. They found themselves instinctively walking on all fours. They had been transformed into catgirls.

'What is going on?!' gasped Kiyone. 'Why am I… Change me back! Change me back-'

At the moment Ryoko sent a beam of red light through the air at one of the mirrors. It reflected off it and landed on the floor next to Kiyone. The cat girl was entranced and reached out for it with one paw, but the light moved before she could catch it. She batted at it with lightning fast paws, but it stayed ahead of her. Mihoshi did the same.

Back and forth the light darted, and the two cat girls chased after it.

Finally, Ryoko cut the light. Mihoshi rolled over on her back in a daze. But KIyone stood up, hissing, baring newly grown fangs before her and raising her claws. 'Stop it! Change us back, nya! Change us back or I'll-'

At that moment Ryoko snapped her fingers. Instantly their posture changed, so they were sticking out their chests and butt. A ballgag appeared in their mouths. Golden collars appeared on their necks. Connected to them were long white clothes that reached Ryoko's hand. Another snap and their paws were bound behind their backs in an instant. With one more they were both raised high into the air.

'Mmph!" cried Kiyone. 'MMMPH!'

'Mmmph!' cried Mihoshi, less defiant and more scared.

'You know you should be flattered.' said Ryoko 'Where I'm from cats are considered sacred. Now its time I prepared Tenchi's new pets.'

She let go of the cloths, and they began to wrap around Kiyone and Mihoshi's necks. The cloths worked their way down over their shoulders. Soon their huge bouncing breasts were wrapped up. Then their thin waists, then their hips than their thighs and legs. When they had been completely covered from neck to toe, the bandages tied themselves up.

Ryoko then drew out two more clothes and whipped them at the two catgirls. They wrapped around their eyes and spun around their faces completely. With one final snap of her fingers, Ryoko let the two catgirls fall to the ground.

Kiyone and Mihoshi had been mummified.

'Well that's three out of four.' said Ryoko 'Now why don't we just find the last one, wouldn't you say ladies?' She snapped her fingers and turned to walk. Behind her, the three mummified maidens arose and trailed after her.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, this chapter took longer to come out than I had planned. Not much to say, but my original idea for this chapter just didn't work out. Sometimes you have a really good idea for a story or a chapter, but no matter what you do it just doesn't work. I was planning to do Sasami's ideal world first. But I ended up doing Ryoko's.

Now some might wonder why this is Ryoko's ideal world. Basically, in this continuity, Ryoko has already achieved what she wanted in canon. She has a relationship with Tenchi. So the question is: What would she ask for?

My conclusion is that she would use it as an excuse to play out her private fantasies.

So basically this is Fanservice, the chapter.


	29. Shallow Desires

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Shallow Desires**

Sasami was lost. She'd been so interested in seeing what lay within the tomb. But she'd forgotten to check to see if Ayeka was following her. She'd tried to retrace her steps but she hadn't found the way back.

Now she was starting to get a little scared. '…Ayeka, are you there?' she asked 'Sister Ayeka? Kiyone? Mihoshi? Washu?'

No one answered.

Suddenly she entered a new room and saw a mirror on the far wall. Walking over to it Sasami saw herself within it. Ayeka had said she'd looked really nice with her hair tied up and in a white dress. She wished Ayeka was here with her.

Then she felt something pulse through her. Sasami clutched herself as she felt a shiver go through her. Her legs ached, feeling like they were stretching and then she saw herself in the mirror. They were stretching. Her whole body was.

She was growing taller. Sasami felt a heat growing in her chest as her hair fell long around her, breaking out of her pigtails. Her dress was straining around her, gradually tearing as she shot up. A moan came from her mouth as she felt sensations she hadn't felt before.

'Ugh, what is… happening…' she said, feeling the urge to rub herself.

Her clothes ripped and were torn away. The heat in her chest was like an inferno and she covered herself. Even as she did so it began to grow. Her bosom bulged outward larger and larger as her hips widened and her buttocks plumped up. There was a tingling in her lips and she saw them take on a fullness they hadn't before.

Her eyes were far more mature now with long lashes. Sasami's hands dropped to her side as she stared at herself mesmerized. 'I… I'm beautiful…' The person she saw was prettier than Ayeka and Kiyone and Ms. Washu. She was looking at the most beautiful woman she'd ever set eyes on. And it was her. No, not Sasami. Tsunami.

She reached up and flipped her blue hair into the air and admired herself. She put her hands at her hips and smiled. She posed with her hands behind her back and herself leaning forward.

For some more minutes, Tsunami did this. She admired herself and enjoying the strange sensations which ran over her. Running her hands over her body was an addicting experience. It was more like she was in a pleasant dream than a real situation. She felt as though nothing she did would make any difference so she could instead do what she wished.

But Sasami within her awoke. How long had she been standing in front of this mirror admiring herself? There was some kind of spell over this place and Sasami had to do something about it. Tsunami felt Sasami's concerns and complied. It would be best to humor her.

'No, no I have to find the others!' she cried. Then Tsunami turned to rush out of the door. But she tripped over her own legs and fell forward. Her ample rear was stuck up in the air and her face was slanted downward. Rising up slowly with a groan of pain she ran onward. 'Where are you?'

'Right here.' said a voice.

Suddenly there was a voluptuous cyan-haired woman standing in front of her. She was smirking and her eyes were roaming up and down Sasami with obvious desire. In her hands was a rope.

Sasami found a blush coming to her features.

Tsunami quickly put Sasami to sleep. This was an adult sort of fun and it would be best if she wasn't awake for it. Ryoko was obviously getting a bit carried away in her fantasies.

'Like it?' asked Ryoko. 'You're going through puberty at a really quick rate. And don't you look delicious. They grow up so fast.'

'Who are you?' asked Tsunami. 'Where are my friends?'

'Don't ask me.' said Ryoko. 'Ask Washu.'

Then she was upon her. Tsunami struggled to free herself but Ryoko forced her legs together. She wrapped the ropes around her ankles and shins before tying it tight. Tsunami tried to undo the bonds, but even as she did so Ryoko grasped her hands and tied them up as well.

'Let me go!' cried Tsunami.

But even as she spoke Ryoko flipped her over. Tsunami blushed scarlet as her legs and arms were drawn behind her and attached with a rope. Her fingers were touching her toes, stretching her midriff to the limit. Another rope was then looped between her legs and brought up to be tied around her neck. More ropes were tied to these so that they surrounded her breasts, making them stand out further.

Tsunami let out a moan. Being restricted like this, unable to move a muscle. Feeling this helpless. It was amazing. Soon a gag was forced between her lips, followed by a blindfold.

Ryoko carried Tsunami into the opening chamber and set her down on the ground. This elicited another moan. She couldn't shake the feeling that Tsunami, why was she thinking of her that way, was the one in control. She had only allowed it out of a desire to be tied up. Whatever he motives Ryoko's work was done.

* * *

In three of the four sarcophagi lay the other three girls. Their arms, or wings as the case may be, were crossed in front of their chests. Their backs were arced to show off their curves and they were all bundled up. Perfect little mummies waiting for the next life.

'Hey, Washu.' said Ryoko. 'Real classy bringing a thirteen-year-old with you.'

'Oh don't get so worked up.' said Washu. 'The legal age of consent in Japan is much lower. I'd like to see you try to find four supermodels qualified and interested in an archeological dig.'

'Well you found me.' said Ryoko. 'Now for number four.'

'You can put Sasami in the fourth one.' said Washu.

'Who said anything about Sasami?' asked Ryoko.

Washu went very still. 'What?'

'Well I mean come on,' said Ryoko, drawing very near. 'the prophecy states four beautiful women will be given to Tenchi in exchange for a wish for a single worthy one.' She ran a hand through Washu's hair and cupped her cheek. 'It never said which one was worthy.

Does Sasami look mummified to you?'

Then she leaned in and kissed Washu. The archeologist stammered in place before Ryoko ripped off her clothes with a slash.

'You can't do this!' cried Washu. 'I am the greatest archeological genius in history I-' Then Ryoko grasped her by the breasts. She began to massage them. Washu moaned, blushing furiously.

'Now let's see, I turned Ayeka into a bird.' said Ryoko, licking Washu's face. 'Kiyone and Mihoshi made great cats. What should I turn you into? I know.'

Washu let out a moan which sounded almost like that of a bovine. Out of her head came two great horns like those of a horn. Her feet transformed into hooves. She seemed to be trying to speak. But only the noises of a cow came out as many bandages emerged from nowhere and began to tie her up. They moved quickly, clinging to her body like latex. Soon they were covering her ample bust and forcing her arms together. With a final moo, Washu was completely covered from toe to horn.

'You really took the bull by the horns coming here you know.' said Ryoko, hands reaching down to feel up the mummified minotaurs rump. 'Course because of your hubris you've been robbed of speech. The others can still talk, though you're all still pets.'

Hoisting Washu up in a bridal fashion she walked over to the sarcophagus and set her down. Then she snapped her fingers. As one the lids on the sarcophagi arose into the air and slammed down over the coffins. They sealed and began to glow with a bright golden light.

When it faded the faceless images on the sarcophagi were no more. In their place were images of Mihoshi, Kiyone, Ayeka, and Washu. All were clad in harem outfits and newly transformed.

'Well,' said Ryoko. 'I guess they're all bundled up. Now for the last one.'

She snapped her fingers. Tsunami arose into the air. Her bindings snapped and she was pulled into a spread eagle position, held in place by bars of light. Ryoko removed the gag from her mouth. Tsunami was blushing furiously.

'What… what are you going to do with me?' she gasped.

'Nothing you don't want me to, Tsunami.' said Ryoko. 'Now make a wish.'

'What?' said Tsunami.

'Make a wish.' said Ryoko, before reaching up and beginning to massage her breasts. 'The Pharoah has gotten his four maidens which means you get one wish. Anything you want. Riches, power, fame, anything. Anything before I take them all away.'

Tsunami moaned beneath Ryoko's skilled hands. 'I… I… ugh…'

'Come on, speak up Tsunami.' said Ryoko. 'I can't understand you.' She reached behind her and groped Tsunami's buttocks. Their breasts were pressed together. Her knee was brought up to grind against Tsunami's nether regions and the goddess was moaning.

'I wish… I wish…' Tsunami's eyes rolled back. 'I want to be with my friends again!'

Ryoko smiled. 'Your wish is my command.'

Then she leaned in and kissed her. Tsunami kissed back and for a moment their tongues were dueling with one another. The bindings the goddess felt were broken and her hands now gripped Ryoko from behind. Soon Ryoko was losing dominance in their contest. Shimmering blue garments flowed around Tsunami. Soon she was clad in identical harem outfit to Ryoko.

The two women made out with greater and greater passion until. Gradually Tsunami gained dominance and began to explore Ryoko's mouth. The cyan-haired space pirate almost fell limp. She groaned as Tsunami had her way with her completely. Finally, the goddess broke the kiss and let Ryoko pant. Tsunami reached out to cup her chin and smiled. 'This has been fun Ryoko. I'm been all-powerful for my entire existence. Feeling powerless for a bit makes me feel more alive.

'But I have to ask, is this all you want?'

Reason returned to Ryoko's eyes as she gained control of herself. The room around them began to break up and fade into a void. Ryoko's outfit returned to normal and Tsunami returned to her normal robes. Memory flared back to them. Ryoko met Tsunami's chiding gaze for a moment, then looked away. 'I already have what I really want.'

'I know.' said Tsunami 'The dimension tuner alters reality to give the heart's desire of the one who uses it. But since you already had your heart's desire it gave you shallow wish fulfillment.'

'Shallow smallow.' said Ryoko. 'Ayeka was the one who started all this. I'm just getting my money's worth for the inconvenience.'

'Is Tenchi all you want?' asked Tsunami 'Don't you want to do anything else with your life Ryoko? Something other than piracy and having fun?'

'What else is there?' asked Ryoko, still not meeting her gaze.

'Well you could try getting a hobby.' said Tsunami. 'Or a job.'

'You mean a job like Kiyone and Mihoshi have?' asked Ryoko. 'No thanks. I had enough of that searching for Tenchi.' She paused. 'Why do you even care?'

'Because Tenchi might not always be here.' said Tsunami. 'And Tenchi is your reason for existing. I wish you had something else.'

'What do you mean?' asked Ryoko. 'Tenchi's one of the Jurai Royal Family. He'll live for thousands of years.'

'There are many possible universes Ryoko.' said Tsunami. 'And there are many Kagatos of the universe. He could be killed. It is possible. If that happens what will you do? Will you go back to piracy?'

'I…' Ryoko paused 'why does it matter? That'll never happen! I won't let it!'

'Maybe it won't.' said Tsunami. 'But I want you to think. Not just act as you usually do.' She looked up through the fabric of reality. 'Washu, you should cancel this universe now. We've gotten all we can out of this one.'

* * *

Washu had been watching events with initial interest, but dawning into horror. She'd found herself watching a display of her daughter playing dominatrix. Her daughter making out with her. Her own mother.

What had Kagato been teaching her?!

Oh right, he hadn't taught her anything. Ryoko had gone through puberty without any kind of guidance. Had the concept of an inappropriate relationship had even occurred to her. been put into her head at any point.

Washu was going to have to do something about this. And then she'd have to dose herself with brain bleach. Hard.

She drew out the dimension tuner and made the final alterations. 'And cancel!'

For a moment the universe flickered. It shuddered before Washu, as though struggling to disappear. It was like some will was contending with it, trying to keep the universe as it was. Then it broke and disappeared.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so these past few chapters have been pure ecchi. But I intend to use this to facilitate character development. By now I think I've come up with a theme for time and space adventures. Each one presents a wish or fantasy of the person and also brings attention to their flaws.

Kiyone had the most rational and well-realized fantasy. So hers went off without a hitch. Mihoshi's was her playing the role of knight errant.

Also, yeah, incest. But really, this is the tip of the iceberg in Tenchi Muyo. I mean Ayeka is Tenchi's great aunt, as is Sasami. Yosho is Ayeka's brother and she was going to marry him. Ryoko is the daughter of Washu who is the sister of Tsunami that is Sasami's future self. Thus making her Tenchi's cousin and Sasami and Ayeka's niece the latter of whom Ryoko has all kinds of les ray with. And Mihoshi is implied to be a distant descendant of Washu's original husband.

In fact, the only major female characters who aren't related to Tenchi are Kiyone and Sakuya. One of whom is the only girl who might not actually be in love with him. The other never existed in the first place.

I guess what I'm trying to say is; If you weren't willing to put up with incest you wouldn't be reading about Tenchi Muyo.


	30. Magical Girl Pretty Sammy

**Chapter Thirty: Magical Girl Pretty Sammy**

Mihoshi swooned before the light of the fire. The voluptuous blonde despaired as a great building was consumed in flame. Pedestrians fled in terror before the figure who walked amidst the parking lot. A line of cars was blown up by the laughing villain.

'Help! Someone help!' said Mihoshi. 'The wicked demon Ryoko is rampaging across the city and no one can stop them! Someone has to stand up to her, but who?!'

Kiyone pulled her up and shook her. 'That's what we're supposed to be doing you bubblehead! Now come on! Help me take her down!'

She then dragged the crying Mihoshi out front and pointed her gun at Ryoko. The beautiful cyan haired pirate spun her beam sword and stretched. 'Heh, so it looks like the cops have caught up with me. Time for some fun.'

'Demon Ryoko!' said Kiyone. 'You are hereby placed under arrest. The charges are destruction of property, kidnapping and… ugh…' She gasped. Ryoko was suddenly behind her, groping her from behind.

'Go on…' said Ryoko, licking her lips.

Kiyone struggled in her iron grip as the demon molested her. The feel of Ryoko's hands playing with her got her wet. '…numerous other counts… surrender now and you'll be given a chance to…' She collapsed to her knees. Slipping her gun under her armpit she fired it twice into Ryoko. 'Defend yourself in court!'

Ryoko leaped back and landed on a broken down car. 'Wow you actually fired at me. That's more than most cops managed.' Then she slashed with one hand. Tendrils of energy lashed forward to wrap around Kiyone and Mihoshi's arms, legs and necks. 'I like you. I think I'll find a nice place on my wall to hang you. Girls gotta have her trophies you know. Living trophies.'

'Not so fast, villain.' said a voice.

At that moment Ryoko looked up and who should have appeared but a familiar blue haired girl. She was clad in a flowing pink miniskirt and held a bow in her hands.

'Pretty Sammy!' said Mihoshi.

'The power of love cannot be defied!' said Sammy. 'If you don't let go of those women you'll feel its wrath!'

'Bring it on, little girl.' said Ryoko.

Then she surged forward and struck at her. But Pretty Sammy leaped over the blow and shot her bow. A bolt of pink energy surged down toward her and caught Ryoko in the back. Her shield shattered and she smashed into the ground, leaving a crater.

'Impossible! No one can defeat my shield! It's unbreakable!' said Ryoko as she rose.

'It doesn't matter how many walls people put up.' said Sammy. 'The power of love breaks through all barriers!'

'Love this.' said Ryoko.

Then she fired a bolt of red which hit Pretty Sammy head on. There was a massive explosion and smoke was kicked up. When it cleared Pretty Sammy was unscathed.

But Ryoko was already flying away. She surged up towards a great black fortress and escaped.

Sammy landed by Kiyone and Mihoshi who had had their energy drained. 'Are you all right Ms. Kiyone?'

'Yes, Pretty Sammy.' said Kiyone. 'Thanks to you.'

'Oh Tsunami above!' said Mihoshi. 'I'm such a huge fan of you Pretty Sammy! Please give me your autograph!'

'Sure.' said Sammy, quickly writing her name on a piece of paper. 'Now I've got to get going! I have magical girl business to attend to!'

Then she disappeared. Kiyone looked to Mihoshi with narrowed eyes. '…You do know that's Sasami right?'

'Really?' asked Mihoshi with wide eyes.

Sasami got back into class and saw Ayeka look up at her sternly. 'Sasami, you are late for class by five minutes. Try to be on time more often.'

'Sorry, Ms. Teacher. Something came up.' said Sasami.

'Something comes up an awful lot with you, doesn't it?' asked Ayeka. 'What do you spend your off hours doing?'

* * *

Ryoko arrived back in the dark castle and kneeled before Washu. The dark sorceress sat on her dark throne, sipping a cup of wine. She was in her adult form at the moment. The scientist was wearing a black leather outfit which bared the sides of her ample breasts.

'So Pretty Sammy defeated you then, Ryoko?' said Washu.

'It was a narrow thing.' said Ryoko. 'Next time I'll get her.'

'Don't bother.' said Washu. 'You're powerful but Sammy is always going to have the edge over you. Fortunately, my genius has come up with a solution.' She finished her drink and set it down.

'What kind of solution?' asked Ryoko.

Washu motioned with one white-gloved hand and a curtain was pulled back to reveal a faceless doll. It stood to attention. 'See that over there. That is Zero. She is capable of analyzing any being she runs into and turning herself into a perfect duplicate. All we need is something for her to copy.

'Tonight Ryoko I need you to go down and get a strand of Sammy's hair.'

'Right.' said Ryoko. 'But uh, we don't know her secret identity?'

Washu blinked. Then she sighed and raised a remote to turn on a TV screen. It showed two pictures. One of Pretty Sammy. And one of Sasami. 'Ryoko tell me what these girls have in common?'

'Um,' Ryoko paused, 'everything?'

'Exactly.' said Washu. 'Her disguise is about as convincing as Clark Kent.'

'I don't get it.' said Ryoko.

'Just go get a strand of Sasami's hair, all right.' said Washu.

* * *

Later as Sasami slumbered Ryoko landed on her roof. The demoness was now clad in a skintight catsuit. She clambered down the roof and hung down to look at Sasami where she was sleeping. Opening the window she reached in and took hold of a strand of her hair before snipping it off.

'Hmph,' said Ryoko, 'why should we need that stupid machine. I could handle her easy.' She paused. 'Hang on, I could probably finish her off right here and now.' Drawing back the hair she summoned a blade of red light and raised it. For a moment she held herself ready to strike. Sasami looked so peaceful. '…No, it wouldn't be a fair fight.'

Then she floated back up to the Dark Castle.

* * *

Washu was waiting for her on the terrace. The red-haired sorceress was lounging upon a lawn chair. She was clad in a red strip suit that showed off her thighs and hardly covered more than her privates. Sunglasses were on her eyes. A little ways away was the Zero unit.

Ryoko took the chance to admire the view. Then she looked away as Washu opened her eyes. 'Did you get it?'

'Yes I did.' said Ryoko, bringing up the hair.

'Good job Ryoko.' said Washu, arising. She snapped her fingers and suddenly she was wearing concealing dark robes. 'With this, I can make my greatest creation yet.' She appeared the Zero Unit and set the hair onto her face. It faded into it. 'Zero Unit. Analyze and synthesize.'

The Zero Unit shuddered and then it seemed to melt until it became a copy of Pretty Sammy. But her hair was violet and her outfit was black and red. 'I'm Dark Pretty Sammy. No one will stand in the way of my dark love.'

'Decent impersonation.' said Washu. 'Tomorrow I want you to go nuts.'

'Okay!' said Zero.

* * *

Sasami was on time for class that day. She said good morning to the teacher with the rest of the class. However, a few hours into class Ayeka came before them looking very worried.

'Terrible news children! Pretty Sammy has gone evil!' 'What?' said Sasami.

'She's rampaging across the city draining peoples energy.' said Ayeka. 'We've been given orders to evacuate the school. Come quickly, children.'

This was bad. Sasami had to do something about this. As they were led away to shelters she broke off from the group and transformed into her alter ego, Pretty Sammy. She rushed through the street and as she did people screamed and ran from her. Explosions echoed throughout the streets.

Then she saw her. Like her, but unlike her. Dark Pretty Sammy was firing her arrows to blow up empty cars and shoot holes in water towers. ''Flee from me! For the power of love cannot be stopped!'

'Hold it right there imposter.' said Sammy 'Who are you really? And why are you impersonating me?'

'No. I am you.' said Dark Pretty Sammy. 'I have a complete copy of all your memories and mannerisms, combined into a perfect copy.'

'Then why are you hurting people?' asked Sammy.

'Because that is my programming.' said Dark Pretty Sammy. 'Your powers have been copied and now you will fall by them.'

Then Dark Pretty Sammy fired and arrow. Sammy dodged it and fired back. Dark Sammy dodged that and they ducked and weaved, firing again and again. Eventually, both fired a shot which collided head-on. There was a flaring of light and Dark Sammy fell backward.

Sammy stood triumphant. 'You can't beat me. The power of love won't tolerate being misused. Love isn't just in you. It's also in the people around you.

'Which means that even if you copy my powers, without real love to fuel them you can never match them.'

'Maybe so,' said Sammy, 'but you just went on a rampage through the streets. People love you far less. And without their power, you are far weaker.'

At that moment Ryoko descended and Sammy turned to her. She could hardly get out of the way of Ryoko's strike. She fired an arrow but Ryoko caught it. Then the demoness lashed out with a whip. It lashed around Sammy's arms and legs, cocooning her in the red light.

'What?' said Sammy. 'Why can't I use my power.'

'I've never been able to beat you because of the love of the people around you.' said Ryoko. 'Now without that love you can't do anything to stop me.' She pulled the whip and Sammy groaned as it tightened around her.

'Good job Zero.' said Ryoko. 'Let's get back to the Dark Castle. We're about to finish up.'

Sammy lost consciousness as she was dragged into darkness.

* * *

Mihoshi and Kiyone looked through the wreckage, taking note. No one had actually been killed in the rampage. But tens of thousands of dollars worth of property damage had been sustained.

'I can't believe that Pretty Sammy would do something like that.' said Mihoshi sadly.

'Don't be an idiot Mihoshi.' said Kiyone. 'That wasn't Pretty Sammy.'

'What do you mean Kiyone?' asked Mihoshi.

'Pretty Sammy protects and defends people.' said Kiyone. 'She'd never do the kind of thing that other girl did. I don't believe it for a second. And neither should you.'

'I think Pretty Sammy is in trouble. And we've got to go help her.'

'But where could we go Kiyone?' asked Mihoshi. 'They could be anywhere in the world! Where could we even start?'

Kiyone looked up to the giant black castle floating high overhead and raised an eyebrow. 'You tell me, Mihoshi.'

* * *

Pretty Sammy awoke to find herself bound in a spread eagle position. Her pigtails had been loosed so they fell around her shoulders and she was clad only in her underwear. And all around her was only darkness. 'What… where am I?'

As that moment Washu emerged. 'Ah, so you're finally awake Pretty Sammy. Good. I, Washu, the greatest magical genius in the universe am about to complete my spell!' The darkness retreated and a massive device in the shape of an eye emerged. Its gaze seemed to bore into Sammy's mind. 'Behold the dimension warper! Using your energies as a power source I will be able to finally activate it.'

'You'll never get away with this Washu.' said Sammy. 'The power of love will always find a way to triumph!'

'I know! And the triumph is mine!' laughed Washu while pushing the button. Her laughter echoed far and wide before eventually trailing off. '…Why is nothing happening?'

'Um, Mom.' said Ryoko.

'What is it Ryoko?' asked Washu.

'We kind of sabotaged Pretty Sammy's reputation to capture her.' said Ryoko. 'So the infinite source of love which she provided is tapped out.'

'Oh damn it.' said Washu, summoning a console and beginning to type. 'Okay, I can fix this. Just let me hack into the computers of every TV on Earth.'

Every TV on earth popped up and Dark Sammy appeared on it. 'Hello people of Earth. I'd just like to tell you that I'm not really Pretty Sammy.' The view changed to Pretty Sammy bound. 'The real Pretty Sammy is right here, safely trapped. You lost faith in her and without your love, her powers faded. Now she is ours and nothing can stop our designs.'

Kiyone and Mihoshi drove toward the dark castle on a motorcycle. Mihoshi nuzzled Kiyone's face from the back seat. ''Wow, you were right Kiyone. I feel so bad I ever doubted Pretty Sammy.'

'I think we've got bigger things to worry about Mihoshi.' noted Kiyone.

Washu looked back. 'Okay love levels are restored.'

'Thank god the human race is so easily manipulated.' said Ryoko.

Washu pressed the button. And the Dimension Warper began to glow with an unholy light. Sammy cried out as the love was drained from her. Washu began to laugh maniacally.

'Yes! At last, my machine is being activated!' said Washu 'Drain it all! Soon the universe will be but putty in my masterful hands! A monument to my greatness!

'I am victorious!'

At that moment four shots rang out and the bindings of Pretty Sammy fell away. The girl collapsed to the ground. Detectives Kiyone and Mihoshi stepped forward, smoking gun in hand. 'Not so fast.'

'So you freed her.' said Ryoko. 'Big deal. We've already drained all the love. She's got no powers left.'

Ryoko motioned with a hand and red bindings shot toward Kiyone and Mihoshi. Gags were pulled across their mouths. Kiyone was hauled into the air and her legs were pulled back so that her knees were by her ears. Strands of red energy tied them in place and her feet were tied to the ceiling. Her hands were pulled behind her back. Other ropes created a harness around her breasts that connected to a rope which ran over her crotch.

At the same time, Mihoshi had her legs and arms tied together before a red energy rope came from her feet. It tied itself around Kiyone's restraints. Her weight pulled Kiyone's crotch rope tight. The blue haired policewoman groaned. Mihoshi's full weight was digging into her nether areas. Then Ryoko smiled and wrapped another energy rope around Mihoshi's crotch. Then she connected it to Kiyone's arms.

Kiyone pulled Mihoshi up with her arms, relieving some of the pressure on her groin. But Mihoshi groaned in discomfort as her own crotch rope tightened around her. Kiyone held Mihoshi up for a few moments before her arms began to shake with exertion. Eventually the inevitable happened and she let her arms be pulled down.

The result of this is that both women to fell downward. They slammed hard against their crotch ropes, moaning in agony tinged with pleasure. The energy ropes finally solidified into very real ropes which tightened around them.

'Huh,' said Washu, 'so Kiyone has to choose. Either she gets the constant sensation of the rope against her slit. Or she temporarily relieving the pressure at the expense of her partner. But even if she does relieve the pressure it'll only cause her to ride the rope all the harder when she runs out of energy.

'Very creative Ryoko. Did you come up with all that just now?'

'Well I'm a girl with a real creative mind.' said Ryoko. 'When I set my mind to it.'

Washu shrugged. 'Fine. Anyway with all of Sammy' love drained we can-'

'You're wrong, Washu.' said Sammy, arising. 'The love you drained was only superficial admiration. You could never hope to comprehend true love. Love is enduring. Love is eternal. Reality itself will pass away. But love never will.

'And I love all things. Even-' Ryoko shot at her with an energy ball. 'Hey!' Ryoko continued shooting at her. 'Look Ryoko I know you're the bad guy but do you think you could stop shooting at me? I'm trying to make a speech?'

'Why do you think I'm shooting?' asked Ryoko. 'This lovey-dovey stuff makes me retch.'

'It doesn't matter how many speeches you make, Pretty Sammy.' said Washu 'I have my dimension warper! Now reality itself shall become my plaything and nothing you do can-'

Washu finished her efforts. Making one final adjustment she had the button set. She pressed it. 'And cancel.' said Washu 'When this is over I'm really going to have to have a talk with Ryoko.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I'm really getting sick of the Time and Space Adventures arc. My original plans for this arc got thrown out the window because they just flat out didn't work. I had all these great ideas for elaborate character development. Instead, I got a series of ecchi one-shots which don't really do much to advance the mytharc of the series.

I actually intended this one shot to be cleaner than the previous ones. So much for that.


	31. Showdown in Time and Space

**Chapter Thirty-one: Showdown in Time and Space**

The primordial material from which universes were made of changed and warped. But it did not form. It tried several more times, and each time it did there seemed to be something wrong. It was always shifting and trying different angles. Washu looked at it curiously.

At that moment there was a flash, and Princess Ayeka appeared before her. She approached Washu. 'Washu what is the meaning of this?' She looked around the coursing potential energy around her. 'What is this place?'

'Well this is interesting.' said Washu.

'What is?' asked Ayeka. 'Did you fix the machine.'

'No the machine is still out of control.' said Washu 'But it seems to be unable to grant your heart's desire.'

'What? What do you mean?' asked Ayeka 'Are you saying that I don't have a chance with Tenchi?!'

'No, just that… well see this machine weaves the desires of a person together into a new reality.' said Washu 'It needs a lot of material to work with.

'You love Tenchi. But you don't seem to have a lot of other strong desires.'

'My love for Tenchi is pure!' said Ayeka.

'Yes.' said Washu 'But it's also alone.' Washu considered how best to explain the situation. 'Think about the other worlds we've seen so far and how their wills interacted. Kiyone has a very clear idea of what she wants out of life. Success, respect, high rank. She also enjoys the presence of her friends and knows where she wants them. She wants Mihoshi nearby, but in a position where she can't drag her down.

'Mihoshi wants to be partners with Kiyone and bring justice to people. A knight errant world is a perfect fit for her.'

'Well, what about Ryoko?' asked Ayeka.

'Ryoko just likes having fun.' said Washu, feeling a bit of embarrassment as she remembered her daughter kissing her. 'She likes fighting and tying people up to show her dominance over people. As for why it happened to Kiyone in literally every universe, I'm guessing Kiyone has a kink for it.'

'I'm not all interested in that Washu!' said Ayeka. 'Ryoko has no clear goals or desires beyond what she already has! So why can she manifest a universe but not me?!'

Washu sighed and tried to think of a way to explain things. Maybe if she tried a question. 'Ryoko's ideal world is shallow and petty. But Ayeka what is your ideal world? Tell me that.'

Ayeka blinked. 'One where Tenchi and I are together.'

'Is that it?' asked Washu. 'Look that's a fine goal and all but what about everyone else? Do you want Ryoko and Mihoshi and Kiyone and the others to disappear.'

'Well no, of course not.' said Ayeka, crossing her arms. 'Just Ryoko.'

'You're lying.' said Washu dryly. 'You enjoy your fights with Ryoko, but you won't admit it.'

Ayeka flushed with embarrassment. 'So what if I do? Why should that matter at all?!'

Washu was expecting her to be stubborn. How best to go about this? 'What about your status as a Princess? Would you get rid of that?'

'Of course not.' said Ayeka proudly. 'I'm a member of the Jurai Royal family. It's something to be proud of. I would never throw away my rank and titles.'

'Uh huh.' said Washu. She had her. 'So why were you so quick to take a vacation to Earth?'

Ayeka halted. She was scrambling to find an answer to that question. And no matter how hard

Ayeka tried to dodge the truth it was homing in on her. 'Well… I admit that I had begun to tire of my duties. But it would be irresponsible of me to throw them aside.'

'That's your problem Ayeka.' said Washu. 'The dimension tuner is fueled by the dreams of the people who make. But you refuse to pursue your dreams. You refuse to dream at all because you are fettered by your duties and responsibilities.

'The reason you are so set on Tenchi is that you fell in love with him before you learned he was a Prince. In a sense, your love for Tenchi is something you are allowed to have, but which you also made your own.'

'So… you're saying that I don't have enough imagination?' said Ayeka.

'You have plenty of imagination.' said Washu. 'You just don't have any practice using it.'

'So what should I do?' asked Ayeka.

Washu considered the question. It was a hard one. Her expertise was mostly in physical. Not psychology or life advice. She actually needed some life advice herself. 'Learn to live a little I guess. Pick of a hobby. Make a long-term goal. Tsunami knows I made one. It's the only thing which got me through all these years.'

'Very well then.' said Ayeka. 'I suppose I should find other things to occupy my time. So what now?'

Washu found a huge grin coming to her face. She raised the dimension tuner high in triumph. 'Now I'm going to cancel this potential universe and move on to my ideal world! And let me tell you I have plenty of imagination for that! A world where I can raise Ryoko and give her the childhood she never had!

'Washu,' said Ayeka, 'I don't think that will actually work.'

'Who invented this machine, Ayeka?' asked Washu. 'Me? Well, then I guess I'm the expert. Now let it begin!' And she hit cancel.

Nothing happened.

'Any moment now.' said Washu.

There was a flickering of reality. Things shifted and tried to change into place. But as soon as it began to form it fell apart. As if something was stopping it. Washu stared. 'Why isn't it happening? What is going on here?! What do you mean impossible! This is a time-space warper! It literally changes the fundamental building blocks of the universe!'

'No it doesn't, Washu.' said Ayeka.

'What do you mean, Princess?' asked Washu.

'Look at the events in all the universes we saw. All of us were put in different places, with different identities.' said Ayeka. 'But we were all the same people. Kiyone was still interested in her career. Ryoko was still Ryoko. Sasami wanted to help people and have fun. And I… I was still too lacking in imagination to make my dream a reality.

'We couldn't turn into other people.'

'What do you mean?' asked Washu.

Ayeka sighed despondently. 'Washu, Ryoko did have a childhood. She was a slave to Kagato. What happened to her is a part of who she is. To remove that, even for an instant, would be to transform her into a totally different person.'

No. That couldn't be. She'd worked so hard to do this. It couldn't fail just like that. 'But who we are is the totality of our mental and physical being! If you can change the past, you can change everything!'

'And what about souls, Washu?' asked Ayeka. 'They aren't part of time or space. Ryoko is who she is. And you are who you are. I… I don't think this machine can give you what you want either, Washu.' She looked at her feet. 'I'm sorry.'

It was true. Washu should have seen it coming. But she'd been so dead set on rewriting history that she hadn't even thought about it. For a long moment, Washu looked at the machine. She could still do this. If she could make some proper alterations, she could force the issue.

'But that would be wrong. Wouldn't it?

Washu had never exactly been one for ethics. But maybe if she had been one for ethics, she wouldn't be in this position. She sighed, and her shoulders slumped in bitterness.

'…What are you apologizing for.' said Washu. 'It was my invention. My screw-up. Just like Ryoko was my invention. Something I made for fun and didn't appreciate until it was too late.

'Too late.'

'It isn't though.' said Ayeka. 'Ryoko is here. Maybe you can't be her mother but, well, that demon woman is badly in need of guidance.

'You can't be the mother she never had. But maybe you could be her friend.'

Washu knew that was really the best she could do in the situation. 'I guess your right. Funny, I'm the greatest scientific genius in the universe and even I miss the most obvious stuff. Maybe that's part of being mortal.' She raised the device and made the alterations. 'And cancel.'

* * *

The shifting of reality faded. And suddenly they were back inside that lab as though nothing had changed. Wash set the dimension tuner back in its place and reconnected the wires. She doubted anyone would try anything with it. Then she walked down to see Ayeka. Soon the others would be back. First to reappeared was Tenchi, clutching his head.

Then Washu forced a smile and raised her hands. 'Well, that takes care of that. Looks like all the universes have been dealt with. It was some pretty hard work, but things should fade back the way they were any minute now.' Then she transformed into her adult form. 'I told you I could do it, Tenchi.' She drew herself in close. 'How about a kiss for the victor.'

Ayeka pulled her back. 'Not so fast Washu!'

'No, she's right.' said Tenchi. 'This isn't the time. Zero used the machine as well. What world did she want?'

'Now that you mention it she was acting a bit weird.' said Ryoko, phasing out of the ground. 'She never referred to Tenchi as "Master" before.'

'Good point.' said Washu. 'I'll check the dimension tuner.' She picked it up and looked over it. 'Hmm, from the looks of things Zero didn't use the machine to create her own universe. Instead, she factored her alterations into the existing universe. Pretty clever work.

'Well we can talk her out of undoing whatever it was she did later. Let's find her for now.' said Tenchi.

Kiyone and Mihoshi reappeared at that moment. 'Is it over? asked Mihoshi.

'I wouldn't know. I was barely in any of those universes.' snapped Tenchi.

'You were lucky Tenchi.' said Kiyone 'At least you weren't getting molested by Ryoko in every universe.'

'Hey, it's not sexual harassment if you enjoy it.' said Ryoko.

'What kind of law do you live under?' asked Kiyone.

'My own.' said Ryoko.

'I don't think it works that way Ryoko.' said Mihoshi.

'So um, I didn't really get a satisfactory resolution to my universe Washu.' said Sasami as she reappeared. 'I mean we were at the climax, and then you canceled it.'

'Sorry,' said Washu. 'I didn't want to risk my in-universe self-activated another dimension tuner.'

'Yeah,' said Mihoshi, 'then you could get double of everything you wanted.'

'Well things seem to have finally quieted down a bit I see.' said a voice.

'Grandpa.' said Tenchi. 'Where were you during all the universes?'

'Oh I was able to prevent myself from being caught in them through intense meditation.' said Yosho. 'By freeing myself of desires, I could achieve a state outside of the endless cycle.'

'So you achieved enlightenment.' said Tenchi. 'How was that?'

'Quite dull.' admitted Yosho. 'Desires are what drive us to change and improve. Cutting them out entirely makes for a static and uninteresting universe.'

'Where's dad?' asked Tenchi. 'Shouldn't he have been there?'

'Oh me.' said Nobuyuki. 'I spent the cycles reading and working on new ideas for buildings. I was there just, not very important.'

'Right.' said Tenchi. 'See I wouldn't know because I wasn't there.'

'Why don't we just forget about all this for a bit.' said Ayeka. 'I'm tired, and I want to take a soak in the bath.'

'Right.' said Ryoko. 'Could be fun.'

'Don't even think about it.' said Kiyone. 'We've had enough of that for a lifetime.'

At that moment the door opened, and Zero appeared. Her eyes were empty, and she was walking in an automatic, mechanical fashion. Her hair was ragged around her, and her expression was nonexistent.

'Zero, you look like hell.' said Tenchi.

'…I have done as my master instructed.' said Zero.

'Just what is that supposed to-' began Ryoko.

Then she froze. They all froze. The fabric of reality began to warp again, and they sensed a presence. It was one that none of them had ever wanted to sense again. It was all around them.

'It can't be!' said Washu.

Then out of the fabric of reality stepped a familiar figure, writhed in white light. He stepped into full view and bowed low with sarcastic grace. Then he drew a long green energy sword. 'Hello, little Washu.' he said. 'You're looking well.'

'Kagato.' said Washu.

* * *

This was gonna suck.

'Kagato!' said Ryoko.

She rushed toward him, beam sword in hand but before she could reach him, he raised a hand. Light filled the room, and Ryoko was sent sprawling to hit the ground. Kagato walked past her.

'Ryoko, as ever you are quick to rush into battle. And quicker to fall than ever.'

'Maybe so, but I kept my sword around.' said Yosho, drawing the blade. 'I don't know how you returned from death, but I'll make it a short visit.'

Kagato smiled. 'By all means, Yosho. Let us fight again.

Yosho rushed toward Kagato. He sped at him faster than a human eye could follow, and his blade shone like a blue sun as it descended. Kagato hardly moved, just raised a hand and caught Sword Tenchi between his fingers. A mass of power surged against him, but Kagato did not move. His robes did not even waver before the onslaught of power.

And then it faded. In an instant, Yosho was sent flying to hit the wall and fall downwards. Kagato smiled. Kiyone drew out her gun, but even as she did so the ground beneath her feet sprouted tentacles and gripped her. She was dragged down to her down to her neck in the floor.

'Kiyone!' said Mihoshi.

'Tenchi,' said Kiyone, 'use the light hawk wings now!'

'Impossible!' said Ayeka. 'He… he caught Sword Tenchi with his bare hand.'

'My master has been granted power greater than any being who currently exists on this plane.' said Zero 'He has ascended to become a god unto Tsunami or Tokimi.'

'Zero what did you do?'' asked Tenchi.

'Oh, you needn't blame the machine. Her actions were by my will.' said Kagato.

'How?' asked Tenchi.

'Who do you think it was who funded Clay's unnatural experiments?' asked Kagato 'Indeed, we worked quite well together for a time after Washu was sealed away. Zero was half my invention; he merely took the credit. Why else would the device exceed his expectations? He never truly understood the artistry involved.'

'Shut up! Zero is a person, not a machine!' roared Tenchi.

The light hawk wings flared into existence, and Tenchi held in his hands a sword and shield. Surging at Kagato, he met him head-on. Kagato summoned a blade and clashed with the light hawk wings. As they struck the room around them shifted so that they were fighting in a starry expanse.

Kagato dodged and weaved around the light hawk wings. Then turning one aside he drove his sword forward. It impaled Tenchi through the chest. Kagato surged away as Tenchi fell to the ground.

'Tenchi!' screamed Ayeka, running to her side.

'Don't concern yourself with him, for now, Princess Ayeka.' said Kagato 'I need him alive for now, if only to understand how those remarkable light hawk wings work. We are all machines, in the end, acting out our assigned roles. But I along have exceeded my programming.'

It dawned on Washu what he had done very suddenly. 'I see. You left a piece of your will within Zero from the very beginning. When the dimension tuner was activated, you took control of her mind and forced her to make you into a god.'

'Precisely.' said Kagato.

'But that's impossible! You can't turn yourself into something you can't comprehend!' said Washu. 'That is why people do research! To change themselves and the world around them!'

'I comprehend more than you know, Washu. ' said Kagato. 'During my research into the nature of Tsunami Zero was observing Clay's experiments. Through his efforts, I have learned much. Her observations of Lady Tokimi were very illuminating. Of course, even this was not enough. Yet it was after my unfortunate defeat that I, at last, fit the puzzle pieces together. For Zero was an exact copy of Kiyone, and Kiyone is an avatar of Tsunami. The two share an inherent connection. One that allowed me to experience what they experienced.

'Through that, I was finally able to comprehend the nature of Tsunami and all her machinations. It is fortunate Kiyone refused to merge with Zero. Your respect for her as an independent being kept the door open.'

'Washu did you know about this?' asked Ayeka.

'No!' said Washu. 'Of course not! I just… fusing Kiyone and Zero seemed the logical thing. It was a feeling.'

'Of course, it was.' scoffed Kagato. 'I'm glad you didn't need it. No, at last,t I have ascended beyond the bounds of mere mortals. The dimension tuner was all I needed to make that a reality. I am greater than the Jurai Emperor! Greater than Washu! And greater than you. Tsunami!'

'Your wrong Kagato.' said Sasami 'I am still beyond your comprehension! And now that you have raised yourself to my level, I can act against you directly!'

And then she was not Sasami, but Tsunami in all her glory. And unworldly light shot from the stunningly beautiful goddess. Her spirit emanated outwards to grip them all. Kiyone was drawn up from the ground and pulled toward Tsunami. As she rushed at her, she became more and more ghostlike. Coming before Tsunami, the goddess wrapped her arms around Kiyone in an embrace. Their lips met and then Kiyone had her head drawn into Tsunami's chest. Gradually she sank into Tsunami and as she did Tsunami grew brighter and brighter.

'What is happening to Kiyone?' asked Mihoshi.

'Tsunami is manifesting herself in her purest form.' said Washu. 'She is assimilating her avatar.'

'No!' said Mihoshi. 'Come back Kiyone! Come back!'

Finally,y they were one. Kagato stepped back as the power radiated from her. Yet he summoned his blade. 'You wouldn't dare.' he said 'You wouldn't dare match me directly, Tsunami. If you do, you know what will happen.'

'I can see the infinite possible universes diverges from this singular moment Kagato.' said Tsunami. 'And recreating this universe would be preferable to allowing you to rule it.'

'Recreating?!' asked Nobuyuki.

'Yes.' said Washu. 'Kagato and Tsunami are now godlike entities. If they fight, it will annihilate entire solar systems.'

'Isn't there anything we can do?!' asked Mihoshi. 'What about Kiyone?'

'She's gone, Mihoshi.' said Washu.

In Tsunami's hands was a sword. She surged toward Kagato who raised his own blade. Just before Tsunami would have connected, however, she was jerked back as if by an invisible bond.

'What the…' said Tsunami.

'I cannot allow you to harm my master.' said Zero.

Kagato laughed. 'What's the matter Tsunami? Can't strike me down?'

'Zero…' said Tsunami, her hands being dragged behind her back. As if by some outside will she was forced to stick her chest out. 'Let me go!'

'I cannot allow you to harm my master.' repeated Zero.

'Zero stop it! Fight it!' said Nobuyuki.

'It's no good.' said Washu. 'Zero is totally enthralled to Kagato. She has been from the first moment she existed.'

'That was a very interesting thing I learned.' said Kagato 'The avatars of gods have a unique capability to interfere with the god's actions. You can't put your very soul into a shell of meat and expect there to not be some side effects.

'And since Zero is my slave, you will be soon as well.' He cupped her cheek. 'Now Tsunami, my pet. Kill them all.'

Tsunami's eyes flared green, but she resisted. 'No… I won't… I am stronger than this…'

'Zero stop it!' said Ayeka.

'Ayeka! Kill Zero! Now!' said Washu.

'But-' began Ayeka.

'There is no other option! Kagato cannot be allowed to win!' said Washu. 'If you kill Zero the universe will be destroyed. If you don't, it will be enslaved to Kagato forever! You must act!'

Then there was a flash. Ayeka looked at her hands and screamed as they turned gray and hardened. Her feet two were transforming. As her body turned to stone, she was forced to assume a seductive pose. Her hip was pointed out, and a come hither look on her face. But her eyes were of sheer horror.

'Did you think me blind?!' laughed Kagato 'There is nothing you can do, Washu! Once I've crushed these outdated specimens, I'll take my time breaking you and-'

'I wouldn't count on it, Kagato.' said Nobuyuki.

Kagato looked up. There was Nobuyuki by the dimension tuner, and he was typing.

'What?!' said Kagato.

'The dimension tuner is still activated. You want to be a god, be my guest.' said Nobuyuki. 'But I want you to go away and never threaten my family again. Or the universe now that I think of it.'

'Get away from that you insect!' roared Kagato.

The full might of his power was then sent against Nobuyuki. But even as he did so, chains appeared on his wrists, and he was drawn back. A door opened up, and he was drawn toward it.

'What?! NO! Unhand me!' roared Kagato.

His fingers became tendrils and shot forth toward Ryoko. They grabbed Ryoko and drew her backward. 'Ryoko!'

'If I go…' said Kagato. 'Ryoko goes with me!'

'Get away from her you bitch!' roared Washu.

Then Washu slashed out with her sword. It cut clean through Kagato's tendrils, and they fell away. With a final scream, Kagato was drawn into the gate and into the outer darkness beyond. The gate shut and faded away.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

So I basically skipped both Washu and Ayeka's universes. My reasoning is the very same reasoning given in the story. Ayeka doesn't really have a clear enough idea of what she wants. What Washu wants would change the personality of the characters. And that is not within her power.

This chapter is something I've had planned for a very long time. I needed a way for Kagato to make a comeback and this seemed the perfect opportunity.


	32. Loss

**Chapter Twenty-two: Loss**

The gate was gone. The shimmering stars fell away and they were once again standing in Washu's lab. Yet Kiyone was still gone. And Ayeka was still stone. Tsunami looked to Washu and sighed.

'So it's done.' said Tsunami. 'Kagato is sealed. But I fear we have not yet seen the last of him.'

'Tsunami can you help Ayeka?' asked Washu quickly.

'Of course, I can.' Said Tsunami. 'With Kagato's defeat that is well within my power.' She raised a hand. Ayeka's stone skin began to crack, and light poured out from them. Then the stone shattered and a flesh and blood Ayeka collapsed. She lay on the ground, sleeping.

'My…' began Zero. 'my master…'

Tsunami was in front of her and grasped her by the shoulder. 'Zero, listen to me, Kagato has possessed your mind. You must heed my voice. Come to me and be free of him.'

Zero looked at her. The green light in her eyes faded and she fell to her knees. 'What happened to me? I… I compromised the household. Tenchi, Tenchi are you all right?'

She scrambled over to Tenchi and shook him. The boy opened his eyes and stood up. He breathed a sigh of relief. 'I'm fine Zero. Washu check everyone, see if they have any injuries.'

'No one is seriously hurt.' said Washu. 'Kagato was playing around. It could have been a lot worse, believe me.'

'What about Kiyone?' asked Mihoshi. 'Where is Kiyone?'

'Tenchi… Kiyone was my avatar.' said Tsunami. 'I had to remerge her into my being to stop Kagato. She, I, am Kiyone.'

'No you are not.' said Tenchi. 'Kiyone graduated second in her class in the Galaxy Police University. Kiyone had to put up with Mihoshi as her partner for years. Kiyone pursued Ryoko to earth. You might have created her, she might have been formed from your being, but that doesn't mean she wasn't her own being.

'I'm not my father, even if I'm made from the same DNA.'

'Yes, she was her own being, in a way.' said Tsunami. 'But… Tenchi you have to understand, I could create an exact duplicate of her down to the last detail. But it wouldn't be her any more than Zero is her. Her soul would be different.'

'Then Kiyone is… gone…' said Mihoshi.

'I had no choice.' said Tsunami 'Reabsorbing her was the only way I could directly manifest to counter him.'

'So you did worse than kill her. You destroyed her very existence!' said Tenchi.

'I didn't want to, Tenchi.' said Tsunami. 'But if Kagato-'

'My Dad stopped Kagato.' said Tenchi. 'All you've done is kill one of my friends.'

'Tenchi I-' began Tsunami.

'Fix this.' said Tenchi. 'You're the nigh-omnipotent goddess who created Kagato. Take some responsibility for your actions and find a way to restore her.

'I'm not talking to you until you do.' Tsunami looked genuinely hurt. Suddenly she faded away, and the only thing left in her place was Tsunami, who began to cry. 'I… I didn't mean to Tenchi… I mean… I… I'm sorry! I can't…'

'Sasami, relax kid.' said Tenchi. 'It wasn't you. It was all her.'

'Tenchi…' sobbed Sasami, clutching his hand.

Tenchi looked up to Nobuyuki. 'Hey, Dad. I think you just saved the universe.'

'Well I mean, I am a pretty good architect so I'm pretty good at making stands.' said Nobuyuki. 'But…' His face darkened. 'Do you think we should hold a funeral?'

'No. We will not.' said Tenchi. 'Because Kiyone is not dead and will return.'

'Tenchi I'm the greatest scientific genius in the universe. Even I'm not sure what you are suggesting is feasible.' Said Washu.

'Washu you just invented the machine that warps time and space to the will of the one who uses it.' said Tenchi. 'How long did that take you?'

'Um, a weekend.' said Washu.

'In that case, if you put your mind to it I'm sure Kiyone will be back within the week.' said Tenchi.

'…Actually, that's a good point. I am a super genius after all!' laughed Washu.

'Wait, is there any way to reverse Kagato's godhood with the dimension tuner?' asked Tenchi suddenly.

Washu sighed. 'No, unfortunately not. As long as Kagato is determined to keep his status as a god, I can't delete that aspect of the universe. The good news is that as long as Nobuyuki doesn't want Kagato back, Kagato is trapped.'

'Great.' said Tenchi. 'We really should destroy that machine.'

'I'm… not sure that is such a good idea Tenchi.' said Washu. 'I'm concerned that destroying it might affect the space-time continuum.'

'Fine.' said Tenchi. 'Then I want you to put that thing under major security. No one should be able to get it.'

'Right.' said Washu .'In retrospect, I should have done that earlier.'

'So Kiyone's not gone for good?' asked Mihoshi.

'No, Mihoshi.' said Tenchi. 'She isn't. I won't let her be gone.'

'I'm sorry Tenchi.' said Zero. 'This is all my fault.'

'No it wasn't Zero.' said Tenchi. 'You can't choose who made you or who programmed you. Also, Tsunami is the one who screwed everything up.'

'I think you were a little harsh with her Tenchi.' said Washu.

'We're not talking about this Washu.' said Tenchi. 'Not until Kiyone is back.'

'Hang on a minute.' said Dad. 'Why can't we just use the dimension tuner to bring Kiyone back?'

'It doesn't work that way, Nobuyuki.' Said Washu. 'The dimension tuner manipulates this plane of reality. It can't create anything. It just rearranges the building blocks of the universe to fit your whims.

'Right now, if Kiyone even exists, she is on a different plane of existence entirely.'

'Oh.' said Nobuyuki.

'Where is Kagato's arm?' asked Zero.

'What?' asked Tenchi.

'Washu cut off Kagato's arm.' said Zero, motioning to a place of empty ground. 'It landed there. Where is it?'

'That battlefield we fought on was a subspace. It was only loosely connected to the universe, Zero.' said Washu. 'It could be anywhere. Although now that I think of it he was a god…' Her expression darkened. 'I've got to make some calls Tenchi. And until I do Kiyone will have to wait. This could be a universal crisis we're talking about.'

'Fine.' said Tenchi. 'Dad, Zero, Mihoshi, could you guys help me with the others. Sasami could you stay by Ayeka. I'll get you a soda or something. Or would you prefer tea?'

'I'll take tea, Tenchi.' said Sasami.

* * *

Ayeka awoke from a dreamless slumber and found Tenchi kneeling over her. She was lying on a bedroll, and he had just pulled a blanket over her. She looked into his eyes. 'Lord Tenchi…'

'Easy Ayeka.' said Tenchi. 'It's all over.'

'Is everyone all right?' asked Ayeka.

'Yes.' said Tenchi. 'Kiyone will be gone for a bit, but we'll get her back. Just rest for a bit.'

Ayeka strove to speak. Then there was a groan a little way to her left and Tenchi moved past her. Ayeka looked and saw Ryoko lying still.

'Tenchi…' said Ryoko.

'Ryoko you stay still.' said Tenchi. 'It was a near thing earlier.'

'Don't leave me Tenchi.' said Ryoko. 'Not yet.'

'Listen Ryoko. I've got to make sure Sasami is all right.' said Tenchi. 'But I'll be back soon. I promise you I will be back.'

He stood and was gone. Ayeka lay back. Another lost chance.

* * *

Tenchi found Dad looking over Grandpa. The Old Man was lying there unconscious. His expression was troubled. 'How is Grandpa?'

'He's still unconscious Tenchi.' said Nobuyuki. 'Don't you worry about him though. He's a tough old geezer and isn't going to fade that easy.'

'Don't I know it.' said Tenchi, smiling. 'Where is Sasami? I thought she'd be with Ayeka.'

'I think I saw her go onto the roof.' said Nobuyuki.

'I'll check on her.' said Tenchi.

Sure enough, Sasami was on the roof. She was sitting on the edge looking out over the swaying trees. Tenchi sat down next to her. 'Sasami are you doing okay? I thought you'd be with Ayeka.'

'Yeah, I… I think I'm doing better.' said Sasami. 'Tsunami seems to think that if you believe Kiyone can come back, she can.'

'Well, that's reassuring. I think I was a little harsh.' said Tenchi. 'Listen, Tsunami, I'm sorry I snapped at you. This thing with Kagato got my nerves all fired up.'

'She understands Tenchi.' said Sasami. 'Can I be alone for a bit. I need to think.'

'Sure.' said Tenchi. 'Be sure to check on Ayeka soon. She might need you.'

He left Sasami in peace and found Washu sitting in the living room typing. Her expression was determined. Tenchi sat down next to her. 'What's up?'

'Tenchi, I'm glad you're here. I just nailed down the location of Kagato's hand in time and space.' said Washu. 'Or I think I did.'

'Great, where is it?' asked Tenchi.

'Not where. When.' said Washu. 'That battle we had with Kagato took place outside of time and space itself. When I cut off his hand, it was thrown across the cosmos. Well, the residual dark energy took form into a being comparable in power to the Jurai Emperor.'

'Oh no.' said Tenchi. 'Please don't tell me I'm going to have to kill that thing?'

'Actually, you won't.' said Washu. 'Emperor Azusa took him out for you several thousand years ago. Kain has been trapped by the Galaxy Police in temporal lock ever since.'

'Oh.' said Tenchi. 'So the situation took care of itself?'

'Yep.' said Washu. 'I guess there are some advantages to fighting bad guys outside of time and space. Speaking of which I've been working on my plan to save Kiyone, and I've come up with a general outline.'

'Okay, I'm listening.' said Tenchi.

'Actually, I'd like to announce something to everyone once they've gotten settled.' said Washu. 'If you don't mind.'

'I don't.' said Tenchi. 'I'll tell the others.'

* * *

Within Washu's lab, Tenchi and the girls were seated in front of Washu. Washu had a baton in one hand and was standing in front of a map. It showed an image of the silhouette of Sasami, Tsunami, and Kiyone.

'All right everyone is here.' Said Washu. 'Now as you all know one of our number has been taken from us by Kagato. Apparently beyond recall. We are not willing to accept this. As such we are all going to try and save Kiyone.'

'Sounds good to me.' said Ryoko. 'So what's the plan?'

'First off, we have to decide what we mean by "save Kiyone." Said Washu. 'Tsunami said she could create an exact copy with the same memories and personality. However what we are looking for is not a duplicate but her original self, the soul.'

'I don't get it.' said Ryoko.

'Neither do I.' admitted Ayeka.

'Okay,' Washu closed her eyes, 'Kiyone was a mortal avatar of Tsunami. A god given flesh and placed into a position of linear time. The catch is that Tsunami exists as an entity outside of time and space. Thus she can both inhabit the mortal realm as Kiyone and watch over the mortal realm as Tsunami. Because of this, she is capable of interacting with herself as well as others.

'Understand now?'

'No.' said Ryoko.

'Okay has anyone here read the bible we keep in the house?' asked Tenchi suddenly.

'Eh, I'm not really big on reading.' said Ryoko.

'I did.' said Zero. 'I found it interesting reading material.'

'It was really sad.' Said Sasami.

'Right okay in the bible there is this guy called Jesus.' said Tenchi. 'Christians believes that he is the son of God. But he is also God in mortal form. He is also something called the Holy Spirit. It's called the Trinity. Three sort-of deities who are one person, but also separate people.'

'Still not getting it.' said Ryoko.

'Tsunami and Kiyone are the same person.' said Tenchi. 'But they are also different people. With different roles.'

'That doesn't make sense.' said Ayeka.

'It does make sense.' said Zero. 'It only seems not to make sense because we aren't capable of grasping the true mechanics of it.'

'So it doesn't make sense." muttered Ryoko.

'So does that make me the holy spirit?' asked Sasami.

'Sure.' said Tenchi. 'Why not.'

'Ahem.' Said Washu and all eyes were on her. 'Right. Now then what we want to do is prevent Kiyone from being absorbed into Tsunami.'

'That action is both illogical and irresponsible.' said Zero. 'Kiyone has already been absorbed. Time travel may be a feasible means of achieving what we want. However, using it could be disastrous. If Tsunami does not absorb Kiyone, then Kagato will rule this universe.'

'And there lies our primary problem.' said Washu. 'What we need to do is find a way to save Kiyone's soul from being absorbed by Tsunami. But we also still need to allow Tsunami to manifest with her full power.'

'So how do we do that?' asked Ryoko.

'I have no idea.' said Washu.

'What!' said Ryoko, rushing forward. 'Washu are you telling me you dragged us out here for nothing?'

'Ryoko the first step to solving a problem is to know what the problem is.' said Washu. 'The purpose of this meeting is to establish what we have to do to save Kiyone. Now comes the hard part.' Then she blinked and cupped Ryoko by the cheek. 'Ryoko I thought maybe you could help me with this.'

'Me?' said Ryoko, stepping back. 'Why do you want my help?'

'Ryoko you can phase through solid matter.' said Washu. 'That power might be instrumental in what I'm trying to do. I'm not going to force the issue or make you do anything you don't want to do, but I'd appreciate your help.'

Ryoko remained silent for only a moment. '…All right, I'm in.'

'Tenchi I could use your help as well.' said Washu. 'You have a lot of untapped power and an innate connection to the Jurai power which could prove of use.'

'Fair enough.' said Tenchi. 'This was my idea so I have to help with it?'

'Ms. Washu is there anything I can do to help?' asked Ayeka.

'There is, Ayeka.' said Washu. 'I need you to use your security clearance to get me all the data you can find on Tsunami and the Jurai power. I'll need it all.'

'Right.' said Ayeka. 'I won't let you down.'

'What about me?' asked Sasami.

'You can help me in the lab, Sasami.' said Washu. 'If I can understand how you are bound to Tsunami I'll be one step closer to unlocking how to save Kiyone.

'Also Tsunami may be able to help us.' said Sasami.

'And what about me?' asked Mihoshi. 'I want to help save Kiyone too, you know.'

'Mihoshi, I have a critical task for you.' said Washu. 'One upon which the entire operation rests.'

'I'm ready.' said Mihoshi, arms crossed.

'I need you to play lots of video games and stay out of my lab!' roared Washu suddenly. 'Zero, keep her occupied.'

'Understood.' Said Zero.

They all had their roles. Now the only question was whether they would do Kiyone any good.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

So I was initially going to have Kiyone be restored to life by Tsunami, but I decided against it. One of the core problems with Tenchi Muyo in the first place is that everything comes too easy. What is the point of taking a character out of the narrative if their absence isn't going to affect anything? This way I can get a storyline instead of a deus ex machina.

Maybe some character development too.


	33. Reality is the Mind's Plaything

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Reality is the Mind's Plaything**

Ryoko awoke and sat up on the rafters where she slept. Stretching her arms she yawned. Briefly she considered going to go flirt with Tenchi. But he was probably not up yet and she didn't want to wake him up.

Suddenly she tensed. Her danger senses were ringing. She looked around and saw nothing.

Then a rag went over her mouth. She struggled but an iron gloved grip held her in place. Gradually she drifted off and everything went black.

* * *

Tenchi sped up the hill, calling for his grandfather. He'd already checked everywhere, and he was nowhere in sight. He was getting worried now.

"Grandpa!" he called as he found Haruna's tree.

"Grandpa!" as he retraced his steps.

And then he tripped and slammed right into someone. Fortunately, he landed on a soft and bouncy surface. Pulling himself up he found himself face to face with Zero. He blushed and quickly got off.

Zero pulled herself up into a cross-legged position. She hadn't even changed expression. She had become different from Kiyone, hadn't she? "What's wrong, Tenchi?"

"I've been looking all over for Grandpa all day." said Tenchi.

"Why are you concerned? He probably just went for a walk." said Zero, brushing her blue hair from her face.

"Last time I went for a walk I disappeared for six months." noted Tenchi.

"Well, maybe he left a note." said Zero.

Tenchi considered that. "Fine, we'll recheck the shrine. Come on, Zero."

Together they walked over to the shrine and found it unlocked. Grandpa hadn't come back, of course. But Tenchi found a letter on the bed. Zero picked it up before he did.

"Here is something. It's addressed to you;" said Zero.

Tenchi took it, unrolled it, and read;

 _"To my family,_

 _"With my recent defeat by_ Kagato _, I realize that the diminishment of my skills is no longer an option. I am returning to Jurai to strengthen myself and restore my_ youth _. Know that I hold all of you close to my heart._

 _"-Sincerely,_

 _"Grandfather Yosho."_

Tenchi blinked. "How did he leave? Ayeka left two days ago, and he had dinner with us yesterday."

"It is possible that Washu arranged transportation for him." noted Zero.

"Let's go check." said Tenchi.

He walked to the entrance, but a hand went to his shoulder. He looked up.

Zero was standing there, eyes averted. "Wait, Tenchi, before we go, I… there is something I want to say to you."

"What is it, Zero?" asked Tenchi.

"Tenchi, I love you." said Zero. "I know that sounds repetitive, but it goes deeper than the others. I would do anything for you. All you have to do is ask."

"Zero…" began Tenchi.

"I wished I really was Kiyone." said Zero. "Once I would have jumped at the chance to take her place. But I'm not. The memories I have of her, the relationships she has, I merely inherited those from her. But… but what I feel for you is all me. It is me. It is everything I am.

"Ask me to do something. Anything. I'll transform into a copy of anyone you want. I'll be anyone you want. I'll-"

Tenchi put a hand to her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. "Zero, I want you to be your own person. Just because the memories you first got from Kiyone aren't yours doesn't mean you can't make new ones."

"Tenchi…" Zero hesitated. "I… Change me, Tenchi."

"What did I just say?" asked Tenchi.

"No, I mean it. I want you to change me." said Zero. "Alter my body into anything you like. I want you to do it. The idea of my master wiping away all that I am to become what he wants… It turns me on.

"Change me please!"

"You want me to order you to alter your body?" asked Tenchi. This was getting weird.

"No, I want you to do it." said Zero.

"I don't think I have that power-" said Tenchi.

"Yes you do!" said Zero. "I remember when I faced Lady Tokimi now. She was something bigger than anything I had seen. Impossible. No possible event in this dimension could create someone like Lady Tokimi. It's the same with you.

"But you, you're both above this dimension and a part of it. You have all the power you need. And if you can change me, you could save Kiyone."

"Okay but there has got to be a better way to practice with supernatural powers than altering your body." said Tenchi, though it sounded somewhat kinky. "What if I hurt you?"

"I'm a shapeshifter. I can just change myself back." said Zero. "And I want you to play with me."

This was really, really, weird. But if Zero was right, it would be a step in the right direction. Tenchi paused, feeling a bit nervous. "All right then." He set his hands on Zero's shoulders and closed his eyes. He remembered the meditation techniques grandpa had taught him. The techniques for summoning the Jurai power. Focusing them he drew it forward. But not as a blade.

It came naturally to him. He summoned it as his will incarnate and sent it through Zero. His eyes opened and when he looked at Zero he saw everything. Every atom of her being formed together into a greater whole. He could see her spirit, and he knew how to change her. Change anything.

He could do anything he wanted.

Tenchi didn't have to speak. But he figured it would be more fun that way. He decided to make it a rule that if she didn't want it to happen, it wouldn't. "First of all, widen these hips of yours." And to his surprise, they did widen. Zero closed her eyes and moaned as her hips grew outward to exaggerated proportions. Tenchi licked his lips as he felt the reaction lower down. "Wider, wider. Good." He reached down and felt her curvaceous buttocks. Now I want some more meat on this behind." As he willed it, so did it happen.

A smile came to his face as he began to feel up her enormous breasts. Zero was his could do anything he wanted with her. And she would love. "And now these breasts. They aren't nearly big enough. Enlarge them to twice their current size."

Zero blinked. Her breasts were already the size of her head. Tenchi could feel her thoughts turning over potential back problems. "Twice…"

He could reassure her. But he felt like being in command. "Do it. Your master commands it."

Zero's eyes widened. Then her expression became submissive. Her entire body became submissive. She was his entirely. "Yes, master."

That deadpan, accepting voice made him want to tear off her clothes. But that would come later. Her breasts grew outward, Tenchi made it happen slowly. Her jumpsuit strained beneath them. The seams began to tear as they grew larger and larger. He prevented the fabric from tearing with his mind.

Then he stepped back. "Now, strip. Slowly and sexily."

"I… the memories I have from Kiyone don't really help with this." said Zero, a blush on her face. "But I was programmed in seduction techniques. Accessing…"

She closed her eyes for a moment.

Then she opened one. Immediately her entire body posture changed. She stuck out one hip and began to dance. She fell to the ground and caught herself on the one hand. Whipping her hair around she gazed at Tenchi with seductive eyes. Then they spun around, her massive breasts bouncing. She pulled one shoulder out of her jumpsuit. Then the other. Gradually she began to shed the jumpsuit like a snake. She gyrated and danced, working her suit down around her enormous hips until they fell down at her feet.

Now Zero was clad only in lacy white underwear, her uniform at her high heeled feet. She stepped until she was clad only in a lacey white underwear. She stepped out of her suit with a sway of her hips and drew near Tenchi, so her breasts were pressed up against his chest. As her lips came inches away from his lips went try. His entire body was fully erect.

Then Zero fell backward to land on the floor lightly. She raised her leg

Then Zero lowered herself to her knees, her face mere inches from his groin. Falling backward onto her back she raised a high heeled leg. She took hold of her boot, showing off her sexy rear in the process. Gradually she pulled off the boot, before doing the same for her other leg.

Finally, she raised both legs and pulled off the socks slowly and sensually. As she finished the movement, she rolled head over heels into a crouch. She looked like a lean predator, filled with lust.

Reaching behind her back she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground at her feet, then slid off her panties.

"What now, Master?" asked Zero.

What indeed? "Why don't we take a nap?" said Tenchi.

Zero leaped forward and bowled him over. Pressing her breasts against his face, she began to tear off his clothes. Tenchi took hold of her shoulders and freed himself from her bosom before turning her over. Gradually she tore off his pants as he worked on his shirt before their lips met in a sloppy kiss.

Either Zero was very experienced. Or her programming was very, very, good.

* * *

Washu typed on her console, before glancing up to where Sasami was standing within a glass tube. She had many wires put all over her body and was clad in a one-piece outfit.

"Sasami I really appreciate you coming down here so late." said Washu.

"It's no problem, Ms. Washu." said Sasami. "I want to get Kiyone back too. But what exactly are we doing?"

"I'm getting a scan of your body's temporal and special parameters." said Washu, looking over the data. "I need to know exactly how you exist. Once I do that I'll find a way to analyze Tsunami through you. If we understand where you end and Tsunami begins it will be easier to locate Kiyone."

"But how are you going to find that out?" asked Sasami.

"I don't know." admitted Washu. "And that's the first step. The first step to wisdom is knowing you are ignorant. Heck, half the fun of science is getting past that stage. Now, let's get started."

"Um, is this going to hurt or-" began Sasami.

"What?" said Washu, offended. "No, I play around with the other girls, but you're too young for that. You don't put kids in bondage."

"Um, okay." said Sasami.

Washu pressed a button, and the machine whirred to life. A blue glow came from Sasami as Washu observed. "Hmm, that's interesting."

"What is?" asked Sasami.

"I've seen mental patterns like this before." said Washu. "They are unique to eleventh-dimensional beings like Tsunami. They can't be replicated with any known technology. Still, I just take that as a challenge.

"I'm going to start trying to understand the patterns. I'm observing their effects on the surrounding thoughts. Hmm. From the looks of things, they result in extreme patience and empathy. Though yours are different. Stronger."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasami.

"Well Kiyone's helped her cope with situations which would drive an ordinary person nuts." said Washu. "But they didn't affect her as much. When Tsunami manifested through her, the mental patterns became stronger. She started to act more and more like Tsunami.

"She demonstrated an ability to see things which she wasn't within eye range of. To observe the world almost as an outside force. The thing is, her patterns were much weaker than yours. Yet unless I'm mistaken, you've never experienced anything like that."

"No, not really." admitted Sasami.

"Then it's possible that someone who has had prolonged contact with Tsunami's waves gains a tolerance." said Washu.

"Does that help?" asked Sasami.

"It might." admitted Washu. "If Kiyone gained a tolerance of any kind there might still be something of her left. But if there was then Tsunami could restore her. Come to think of it; Tsunami must have seen all this coming.

"She's overall a pretty nice deity.

"Sasami, would you say that Tsunami is the sort of goddess who would make a sentient creature cease to exist. If she had an alternative."

"No, of course not." said Sasami. "She's really nice. I'm just… well, I'm kind of scared of her."

"Neither do I." said Washu. "And since Tsunami exists outside of time and space she almost certainly saw Kagato's plan coming. Why couldn't she have designed a system which allowed Kiyone to return the power to her without giving up her life?

"Especially since by doing so she might alienate Tenchi."

"Um, well, maybe she didn't." said Sasami. "Maybe this is some kind of test."

"Yes, I think you may be right." said Washu. "And I've figured out just what Tsunami is playing at."

"What, Washu?" asked Sasami.

"I think she wants Tenchi to use his powers." said Washu. "He's been going out of his way to avoid using them so far. Maybe Tsunami has a vested interest in him using his powers. If she did, then Tsunami had a good reason."

"So then what do we do?" asked Sasami.

"What can we do?" asked Washu. "Keep trying to find a solution. I'll talk with Tenchi and-" There was an alarm going through the lab. Washu looked up and switched to her instruments. "Hmm, a time-space warping. What is going on?"

She observed just what was going on. A blush crept across her features.

"…Sasami, I'll be right back." said Washu.

Then she typed in her teleporter and was away.

* * *

Tenchi thrust into Zero, her giant tits bouncing beneath him. Their hands ran over each other's bodies. Tenchi reached down with his neck and took hold of her nipple. He sucked upon it, but nothing came. He willed that there be milk and milk poured forth into his mouth. It was delicious.

"Yes!" cried Zero as her hair fell around her. "Yes, Tenchi! More!"

The door opened the room darkened, and Washu appeared. "All right, you two. I think you've had more than enough fun."

Tenchi felt a sense of irritation. He could have done this for hours. He drew out of zero and began to put back his clothes. "Washu, what is going on here?"

"Well you've been using reality warping as a toy." said Washu. "I know I do it all the time, but you really shouldn't be doing this kind of thing."

"Zero asked me to." said Tenchi.

Washu raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Zero stood up and began to pull on her clothes again. "I calculated the most likely possible methods of retrieving Kiyone. They all involved the use of reality warping." She struggled to pull her underwear back around her hips. "I convinced Tenchi to practice his skills by reprogramming my mind to have a fetish for that kind of thing."

Tenchi blinked. "Wait, so you can rewrite your own personality?"

Zero continued to struggle with her panties. "Dr. Clay found it convenient for me to be able to be anything he wanted me to be. He also found it convenient for me to do most of the work.

"Tenchi, could you undo your changes? I enjoy the extra sensitivity, but they are not practical for everyday life."

"Sure." said Tenchi, pulling on his shirt. He willed that Zero's dimensions return to normal and when his head came out of his shirt she was back to normal. Her underwear slipped on easily. "But aside from the Light Hawk Wings, how did you know I could warp reality?"

"Because you have been doing it ever since you first manifested them." said Zero. "It just so happens that your changes have escaped the notice of the others. For instance, you are attracted to Kiyone far more than anyone else in this house."

"What makes you say that?" asked Tenchi.

"It is only natural." said Zero with a shrug. "Ayeka you refuse to think of in such a manner because of her rank. Ryoko is perfectly willing to indulge your fantasies. She is made less attractive because she is available. Washu you are reluctant to desire because of your cultural prejudice against incest. Sasami is far too young. Mihoshi is so childlike that you do not feel comfortable seducing her. Meanwhile, Tsunami is not around enough.

"Kiyone is both unattainable, of sufficient age to be a legal conquest. They are intelligent enough to be her own legal guardian, not related to you, and not of high rank. As a result, you fantasize about her far more, and have been changing her body type to match that of your ideal woman."

"So her breasts were getting bigger because of me?" asked Tenchi. This was weird.

"Yes." said Zero. "However, I investigated the matter and looked at her old pictures. I noticed that her bust size was identical to the size in the pictures. From this, I concluded that you could alter the past. Retcon the universe, so to speak."

"Wait a minute, wouldn't it be simpler for your memory to be wrong?" asked Tenchi.

"No." said Zero. "My memory banks are backed up in a storage unit that is shielded against time space alterations. Doctor Clay used me to observe temporal distortions and so built me for the purpose. Looking through this I was able to compare the various timelines' erotic photographs."

"Wait, so you went through my desk?" asked Tenchi.

"Yes." said Zero with a smile. "I mentally influenced Kiyone into getting into a threesome with you. My goal was to search for the book Ryoko gave you."

"You mentally influenced Kiyone?" asked Tenchi. "How?"

"My mind is bonded to her." said Zero. "We are separate entities. But we share an innate mental connection born of my transformation into her. Thus, if I desire it, I am able to connect with her."

"I don't want you doing that anymore." said Tenchi. "And you are a lot sneakier than you let on."

"I am an infiltration specialist." said Zero. "Being something other than what I appear is my specialty. Kiyone's mind and memories are not who I am. It is more like they are an outfit. An outfit I am very fond of. But I remain a machine.

"I can take another guise if you want, master?"

"That's it!" said Washu.

Tenchi looked up. "What is?"

"If Zero had an innate connection to Kiyone then we can use that to get her back." said Washu. "If we combine our efforts with Tenchi's reality warping we can enter Tsunami's being and draw her out.

"All we need to do is use Sasami as a channel."

"Great." said Tenchi. "How do we do that?"

"…I have no idea." said Washu.

"You're not serious." said Tenchi.

"Give me a break, Tenchi." said Washu. "Even I can't draw an assimilated personality out of a goddess all that easily. Still, maybe Ayeka can help us here. She's gone to get everything she can on the subject of Tsunami from Jurai.

"I don't expect a lot of help, but it's something."

"So how long do you think this will take?" asked Tenchi.

"I have no idea." admitted Washu. "But if I put up an estimate I'd say, un, about a year."

"A year?" asked Tenchi.

"What do you want from me? This isn't your everyday resurrection," said Washu. "We're going to have to ensure that Kiyone Makibi was never absorbed into an all-powerful goddess. This is the hardest project I've ever done.

"You're asking me to find a way to alter something I don't even understand."

"Is there anything I can do to speed the process?" asked Tenchi.

"Well, there is one thing. You can keep practicing that reality warping. It'll be essential if we're going to have any hope of success." said Washu. "And it might be the entire point of this exercise."

"Any suggestions on what to do for practice?" asked Tenchi.

"Why are you asking me?" asked Washu. "Washu you warp reality all the time." said Tenchi. "I only agreed to try altering Zero because she can change her form if I did something serious."

"…All right, I'll see if I can figure out a training schedule." said Washu. "Speaking of which, have you seen Ryoko around anywhere? I can't seem to find her?"

"Erm…" Zero shifted.

"Zero do you know something?" asked Washu.

"I was concerned that my attempt to induce Tenchi to use his powers would be interrupted." said Zero. "Either by Ryoko, who would want in on the action. Or Mihoshi, who is the bane of my existence."

"What did you do?" asked Tenchi.

* * *

Within the confines of a closet, Ryoko was tied breast to breast against Mihoshi. They two of them had cleave gags on their mouths , and their legs and arms were tied against eachother. Ryoko struggled and only succeeded in grinding against Mihoshi.

"MMPH! MMMPH!" roared Ryoko.

"Mmmph!" said Mihoshi.

There was a flash of light within the closest as a concealed camera took one shot after another of them. Then the door opened and they fell outward. The camera drone followed them and began to put them into new positions.

The photo shoot continued.

* * *

Zero paused. "Something karmic. You'll be receiving a book of laminated photos to add to your desk drawer."

"I really have to get you two into a threesome one of these days." said Tenchi.

"Only if Ryoko is tied up." said Zero.

"She can phase through solid matter." said Tenchi.

"That didn't stop me." said Zero.

This was getting out of hand.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This took a while to come out. And it's a lot of ecchi. At least I advanced the plot somewhat this time.


	34. Warping with Washu

**Chapter Thirty-four: Warping with Washu**

Washu had changed the look of her lab. Where once it had been a huge space filled with machines and strange devices, now it was… luxurious. A place of flowing fountains was all around Tenchi. He was sitting on a red cushioned stool while Washu sat across a table from him.

She was in her adult form; she'd been like that for weeks. Her outfit was a lowcut school uniform that only had four buttons clasped. The others were loose, giving Tenchi a clear look at her ample breasts and the edge of her bra. She was leaning back in her seat, long legs crossed in front of her as she typed. She wore a brown and orange skirt and long black stockings up to her thighs.

Tenchi wondered if she had forgotten he was here. He'd gotten up at four in the morning for this? Especially since he'd meant to cook Ryoko breakfast after last nights fun.

Finally, Washu closed her console and looked up. "All right Tenchi, I think it's about time we got started on teaching you to warp reality."

"No offense, but this doesn't exactly seem like something you can teach a class on." said Tenchi.

"It may not seem that way, but you shouldn't underestimate me Tenchi." said Washu, smiling at him. Tenchi suppressed a blush as she stood up and walked past him with swaying hips. As she passed him, she brought around one hand to turn his face. This time he did blush as she snapped her fingers and created a dry erase board.

Was she trying to teach him or seduce him?

Washu made her way over to the dry erase board and drew out a marker. She began to write out incomprehensible diagrams. "Now, there are two things you've got to keep in mind when warping reality. First, you have to keep in mind power." More incomprehensible gibberish. "It's a little-known fact, but your average person warps reality every day just by looking at things. What you expect, where to gaze, what you think about. These things all form together to change the universe a little every day.

"It's just so gradual that you don't notice." She turned around and leaned down toward him, giving him a cleave view of her cleavage. He could see all the way down to her navel. Her lips were inches from his face. "Now what you have, young man is the power to change the world according to your whims. You can do it far more than the average person. You have much more raw power which means the potential of your strength is far greater.

"Unfortunately this comes with a catch." She brought up a hand and pushed his face up, so their eyes were facing each other. "Do you know what a counter actor is?"

Tenchi tried to control himself. He'd done far more than this with Ryoko, so why was Washu able to have this kind of effect on her? "No."

Washu stepped back and twirled around. The motion sent her skirts flowing up around her. He got a brief glimpse at her underwear as she approached the dry erase board. "A counter actor is the equal and opposite reaction to an event. For instance, if you throw a ball into that pool of water, it sets in motion a chain of events — one which eventually results in the ball being pushed back to the surface.

"It's the same here. Except with high-level reality warpers, it's much more pronounced."

Why couldn't all teachers be like this? "What form does it take?"

"Well, when it's reality you are playing with it can take almost any form." said Washu. "An object. A person. A place. The thing about counter actors though, is that if you keep on pulling at reality, you are sure to run into one.

"Now the thing about counter actors is that they are by their nature a reaction. An equal and opposite reaction against your reality warping. Which means that your reality warping will be useless against them."

"So how have you avoided a counteractor?" asked Tenchi.

Washu stretched out and leaned against the boar, batting her eyelashes at him. "Simple enough. I factor my reality warping into existing machines I invent. It sort of dulls the edge, so to speak. You did the same thing with Zero. She was a shapeshifter, so altering her body had very little effect on reality. The counteractor for that, if one even formed, would be tiny. Hardly noticeable.

"On the other hand, if you'd done it to, say, Ayeka, your warping would have had to do all the changes itself. She isn't a shapeshifter. Which means that the counteractor will be much more powerful."

"So how do I learn to control this?" asked Tenchi.

Washu walked forward with a strut and put one long leg on his stool, between his legs. She was wearing high heeled black shoes. She raised a hand and snapped her finger. Out of the floor emerged a huge birdfeeder. Yet the water was all frozen. "Simple enough. I want you to melt this ice."

Tenchi blinked. "That's it?"

"Of course," said Washu. "the ice is melting anyway. All you need to do is speed up the process."

Tenchi reached forward with his mind. He tried to remember how he'd changed Zero. He felt the ice. Closing his eyes he focused on it, demanding that the molecules change to water. Little by little they did change, melting into water. It had worked. "Done."

"Good." said Washu, before putting her leg over his shoulder. Before Tenchi knew what was happening she had rolled over him and got behind. Her legs wrapped around his stomach. Tenchi looked down where he was fully erect.

Washu reached around and into his shirt, feeling up his chest as he felt her lips against her ear. "Now Tenchi," she whispered, "I want you to freeze it again."

Tenchi gulped and tried to ignore his distraction. He willed the water to harden and freeze. But it was hard to do with Washu around him. Finally, he did it; it was frozen solid. "Done."

"Good." said Washu. She swung around his body like a pole so their lips were inches apart and her body pressed against his. "Now keep melting and freezing it until I tell you to stop. When you've finished for the day… I'll have an extra special reward for you."

Tenchi was not going to be cowed into submission this easily even if he wanted to be. "How does this help?"

Washu stepped back. "I'm just giving you practice. It's not all fun and games. You need to practice this stuff if you're going to be able to do anything big." She paused. "Oh, and how are you feeling?"

Tenchi thought about that. He was tired. Very tired. "Really tired."

"Oh yeah, I should have mentioned." said Washu. "Reality warping is like a muscle. You have to practice it. If your mind is experienced at it you won't get tired all that easily. And doing it while distracted is even harder. Thus the schoolgirl outfit."

"It didn't happen with Zero." noted Tenchi.

"You probably didn't notice what with the other things you were doing." said Washu. "Also, you only changed Zero once. With this, you are changing the ice to water and back over and over again. You'll need to build up endurance, kiddo."

At that moment a door opened, and Sasami entered. "Washu, Tenchi, breakfast is ready."

"Right, thanks Sasami." said Tenchi. "We'll be right there."

* * *

Breakfast was delicious as always. More delicious than usual. Sasami seemed to have been experimenting, and Tenchi wondered at the recipe. He noted that Ayeka was reading the copy of Lord of the Rings he had given her months ago. She looked very interested and had barely touched her food.

And then Ryoko wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Tenchi, I heard you've been practicing reality warping with Washu? Want to do some practice with me?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Ryoko." said Tenchi.

"Oh come on." said Ryoko. "Why should Zero get all the fun?"

"Not at the breakfast table, Ryoko." said Tenchi.

"Right, sorry." said Ryoko, before floating back to her place. "Really Ryoko, must you be such a bore?" asked Ayeka, putting down her book.

Here they went. Just like that Ryoko was back to hugging Tenchi. "Oh, but it's only natural for lovers to cuddle."

"Lovers?" asked Ayeka.

"Well it's no secret." said Ryoko. "I guess you're just in denial about him not wanting you."

Ayeka stood, struggling to speak. "Why… why… I'll have you know that Lord Tenchi is far too honorable to act in such a way to a Princess! He acts that way with you because you're just a common harlot!"

Ryoko's eyes narrowed, and she stood. "Care to repeat the Princess!" "Here we go." said Tenchi, closing his eyes.

"Gladly." said Ayeka. "I will not have you pretending as if your status makes you anything more than a Mistress."

"Well, that still makes me more than you!" snarled Ryoko. "Silence!" cried Ayeka. "Could both of you please stop it-" began Tenchi.

"I won't tolerate this! This has to be settled once and for all!" cried Ayeka. "Now prepare yourself to die, Ryoko!"

"Bring it on, Princess Ayeka!"

Tenchi said nothing and opened his eyes. They were powering up now. Pretty soon the table would be dust and Washu would be sciencing up repairs. This time the fight went outdoors, and he watched as their powers clashed. "Well this is a fairly standard Tuesday." said Zero.

"Yep." said Tenchi, closing his eyes and imagining how he would prefer these to go. He conjured up a mental image as real as day in an instant.

He imagined walking out to watch the battle as Zero and Washu walked with him. "The likelihood of this event occurring at least once a week is near one hundred percent." said Tenchi.

"On a separate note, I've got a new plan which might just speed up the process of bringing Kiyone back." said Washu.

"Really, what is it Washu?" asked Tenchi. This was odd for a daydream.

"Well I thought that with all the data I had to process, two heads would be better than one." said Washu. "But no head is a match for mine. Which brought me to the newest idea I'd had yet."

"And what is that?" asked Tenchi, turning his focus from the battle between Ryoko and Ayeka.

"You'll just have to wait and see." said Washu.

"Zero, you've been awfully quiet lately." Tenchi imagined himself saying. "Is something wrong?"

"Ayeka is under a great deal of stress." noted Zero. "Her fighting style has a greater level of aggression and anger than it did before."

"You don't mean that she's trying to hurt Ryoko are you?" asked Sasami.

Zero shook her head. "Ryoko is far more powerful than Ayeka. Even if Ayeka did fight to kill, Ryoko could easily glance off any attempt to hurt her. This is more an entertainment for Ryoko, and Ayeka as well.

"Similar to a mating dance."

"Mating dance?" asked Tenchi, turning his imagination to the point. "That's reading into things a bit aren't you?"

"No." said Zero. "After due analysis, I have concluded that Ryoko and Ayeka are both attracted to one another. Ryoko has hardly made a secret of the fact. While Ayeka seems to be in denial of this concept."

He imagined himself turning to see Ryoko knock aside Ayeka's guard and press her lips against Ayeka's. There was a kiss, and in a moment Ayeka grasped Ryoko and kissed back. "…I wouldn't call that denial, Zero."

"All right, break it up you two!" said Tenchi, walking forward. "I think that's going little far!"

They did break it up. Ayeka was blushing, speechless, while Ryoko was smirking. "Ryoko you…"

"Hey, we've been edging toward it for a long time." said Ryoko. "What say we share Tenchi?"

"I… I… demon woman." said Ayeka, before kissing her again. Ryoko held her close and looked up. "What do you say Tenchi? Want to have that threesome?"

"I… if Ayeka is all right with it." Tenchi would say.

"Lord Tenchi, I live for you…" began Ayeka.

Something slapped his hand, and he opened his eyes. Everything was grayed out and frozen around him. Had Washu stopped time? "What is it?"

"You're manipulating reality." said Washu.

"I'm daydreaming." said Tenchi. "I'm changing what I see and hear. Not what actually is."

"You're doing both." said Washu, closing her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tenchi.

"What you perceive effects reality?" asked Washu. "Just then you pulled at possible threads of the universe to create a scenario. It's similar to what I do with the dimension tuner, but is much more dangerous."

"What do you mean?" asked Tenchi.

"When I alter something with a dimension tuner you can cancel it easily. All someone has to do to leave is reject the scenario they created." said Washu. "That's because it has a built-in escape clause — basic safety. On the other hand, if you alter one chain of events, it could result in numerous other chains of events. The resulting reaction could be too great for you to reverse."

Tenchi sighed. "I'll be careful."

"That's not good enough!" said Washu. "This is really serious Tenchi. Reality warping is one of the greatest powers imaginable to beings of this dimension. Power like that corrupts.

"Look, what if you decided one day to change every girl in the house's cup size. Just make them all a bit bigger for a sense of fun. But you figure you don't want them to get angry, so you make it, so they don't notice anything.

"Right there you've screwed with their minds."

"I'd never do anything like that." said Tenchi. "And anyway what's the harm in them not noticing something."

"You just did. Or do you think Ayeka would ever actually admit to being attracted to Ryoko?" asked Washu. "For that matter, do you think Ryoko would endanger their friendship by crossing that line?"

Tenchi considered it. "…No?"

"Exactly. Now, of course, none of them will remember what happened." said Washu. "It is now a potential timeline which never occurred and will only become more distant with time. All you did was lower some of their inhibitions. It was more like a roleplay than mind control.

"But once you start manipulating minds when does it stop? Why does it matter if you can alter the minds of lesser beings if you can just change them back later? And once it doesn't matter what you do to people why not experiment by killing someone."

"I am not a murderer!" said Tenchi.

"But you wouldn't have to be!" said Washu. "You could stab someone to death and then make it, so it never happened! The only thing which would change would be you, Tenchi!

"If you misuse reality warping and you are powerful enough, nobody can stop you. Nobody will even know you need stopping. But it can twist you into a monster.

"That's why I have an ironclad rule. I never hurt anyone with reality warping. And I never alter minds. Not even to the smallest degree. Because the moment I break either of those rules all bets are off."

Tenchi blinked as he heard what she said. "…Wait, so this power, it can control time?"

Washu sighed. "Time isn't linear Tenchi. There exist an infinite number of possible universes. But there is only one actual universe that is real. Most people think as you walk down the path of life doors close and open. But in reality, doors are opening and closing all along the path for an infinite number of people. Some of whom don't exist.

"Mere perception changes reality. Sometimes the pasts shifts behind us, and we just don't notice because it's always been that way. With your powers, you could probably alter the course of history, if you really put your mind to it."

"You mean like killing Hitler." guessed Tenchi.

"Well you could." said Washu. "But it wouldn't change all that much. Germany didn't go bad because of Hitler. It went bad because of a huge web of issues with your world's politics that were going to spiral out of control. It was only a matter of when.

"With proper use of past alterations, you could, theoretically speaking, change the timeline. But in the grand scheme of things very little would be different. Certain people might be born at different times. The names of the factions and who was in charge of them might be different. But the powers in charge of your world are very good at making things come out alright."

"So I couldn't butterfly myself out of existence?" guessed Tenchi.

"Of course not." said Washu. "People are souls in machines of flesh and blood. Your soul would be incarnated at some point. Things would just be a bit different."

"So changing the past isn't impossible." guessed Tenchi. "It's just pointless."

"And dangerous." said Washu. "Just because things work out in the grand scheme of things doesn't mean they work out in the short term. Maybe instead of being defeated, Nazi Germany conquers Europe. Then collapses under the weight of its own depravity a few decades — the blink of an eye for a god, but more than enough time for an entire generation to suffer. And for the Holocaust to be made that much worse.

"But I wouldn't even use time travel for minor, selfish things. To use my earlier example, suppose you want to mod the universe to make all the girls a bit sexier. But you don't want to screw with their minds, so instead, you make it, so it was always that way.

"You've just changed the past — a change that could result in numerous other, very small changes. The thing is, you won't be aware of them. You'll only know that you made one small change to the past and everything else will seem natural.

"So maybe when Mihoshi was in school she developed early and found she could use her assets to get boys to like her. Maybe she became a completely different person as a result. Maybe she never entered the Galaxy Police."

"But then I'd never be able to make the change." noted Tenchi.

"But the timetable doesn't matter, Tenchi." said Washu. "You'd have already made the change. And your status as a reality warper exists outside of time and space.

"Which means that you would be shouldering a much higher burden. You would be warping reality to make sure that Mihoshi developed the same way she did in this reality. And there are other alterations. Alterations lead to other alterations.

"Pretty soon you find yourself having to do more and more warping to keep your timeline in existence. And the more you do it, the more likely that a counter actor will be created.

"Then, bam. The counter actor kills you. Reality as you know it ceases to be and the new universe you created asserts itself. You'll still exist. But the new you is different. You're entire personality, everything which makes you who you are could be gone. And if the universe has to write you back into existence, it will take your powers. So you can't get your old universe back. That's another rule, by the way."

Tenchi shuddered. "…I think we'd better stick with melting ice."

"Good idea." said Washu. "Now I'll unfreeze them now. Halting time is hard stuff." She pressed a button, and the fight concluded with the usual explosive result.

"So what did everyone think of the breakfast?" asked Sasami when it was over.

"It was great Sasami. Thanks." said Tenchi.

"…Very nice Sasami…" said a rather dazed Ayeka.

"Yeah… it was… fine…" said Ryoko.

"Excellent." said Zero.

"Tenchi, could you help me with something in my lab?" asked Washu. "We need to do some more practice."

"Of course." said Tenchi.

The two of them walked back into the lab where the ice was beginning to melt. Washu restored it. Then something occurred to Tenchi. "Washu, I just thought of something."

"What is it?" asked Washu.

"I was altering Kiyone for a while before I even knew reality warping was a thing." said Tenchi. "Do you think I might have-"

"Don't worry Tenchi. The counter actor is a response to conscious decisions." said Washu, turning around. "Plus, Kiyone was an avatar of Tsunami. Heck, for all we know Kiyone was put here to absorb your errant thoughts while your powers awakened. She is borderline omnipotent, you know.

"I'm going to keep working on my newest invention." Then she leaned in and kissed him, hands wrapping around him. Tenchi returned the embrace and felt up her behind with his hands. Finally, they broke apart, and Washu cupped his chin. "You work on the ice. You've still got to earn that reward."

She turned and walked away. "Yes ma'am." said Tenchi, wiping sweat from his brow. Best not to disappoint the teacher.

* * *

Within the shadows of a Juraian Throne room, a member of the Royal Household sat veiled in shadow. Her hands were clasped and kneeled before her was a woman clad all in white. She had long green hair to beneath her back and one of the largest busts on record. She was a master of cooking and cleaning, unparalleled. She graduated first in her class from the Galaxy Police University. She had been Mihoshi's partner before anyone else. She was also a more senior Princess than Ayeka.

Her name was Princess Noike Kamiki Jurai, and she was perfect. "Do you understand the instructions I've given you, my dear Noike?" asked the woman.

"Of course Mother." said Noike. "I'll see to them personally."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter was very important. And not just for the ending. See, I just established that Tenchi can do basically anything with his reality warping. Which means that unless I set some limits, there would be absolutely nothing that could challenge him. Unfortunately establishing those limits takes a lot of work.

So I figured I'd take the idea of a counter actor from the OVA and turn it into a universal law.

Then I realized it was an entire episode of exposition. And I thought to myself; "How am I supposed to make THIS interesting?"

The answer; fanservice. Also, I could add Washu to the formal harem at last. So I've actually advanced the plot.

Also, I'm aware that a lot of people have been begging me not to include Noike Kamiki Jurai in the story. They are justified in their hatred of the character. She is probably the worst character in the franchise. And she is introduced in the worst episode of the franchise. Which introduces a lot of other characters. Who give Noike a run for her money as the worst character.

Some might regard her character as unsalvageable.

I take that as a challenge. I'm going to try and write Noike Kamiki Jurai into the plot in a way that gives her a purpose. And since Kiyone has been written out of the show, this is the perfect chance. And I'm going to do one better. I'm going to try and make Noike into a GOOD character.

Wish me luck. We who are about to die salute you.


	35. In Medias Res

**Chapter Thirty-Five: In Medias Res**

Reality had changed.

Z sensed it, even if it didn't affect him. A million little things had been altered to spiral out into billions of tiny changes. It culminated in an avalanche of alterations that rewrote history.

He opened his eyes, analyzing the new timestream for opportunities. Learning to observe time and space as it was and had been was a technique he'd learned from Tokimi.

Z had learned many things from Lady Tokimi. The way a colony of ants learned from the kid with a magnifying glass. He still remembered the day his powers had manifested.

He'd been a fighter pilot. He'd had his own life.

Hadn't he been part of a fleet? A fleet of refugees perhaps? He remembered that he'd had a family on one of the ships. He barely even remembered anymore. His life before he had come to dwell in this timeless space was all a blur — a shadow of a memory.

 _"Dear, keep her safe."_

Hadn't those words been spoken to him? Or had he heard them somewhere else?

Z stood and looked to his empty quarters. He could change them to simulate anything he wanted. Places. People. Even personalities. If he remained willingly blind, he could even convince himself it was real.

But it wasn't real.

He saw his opportunity. He just needed to act on it.

Glancing up he saw a vast fleet of ships. Another army mustered by Tokimi's machinations, meant to test Z. Or was Z testing them?

It didn't matter.

He rose up out of his quarters and appeared like an unholy angel. Untold firepower was unleashed against him. Z smiled as five light hawk wings appeared around him.

It was pure drama. He only needed one.

With a single slash, the entire fleet was laid to waste. Every man, woman, and child was dead. Were there children on those ships? Z didn't want to know.

It was his job to kill them. Just in case someone on those ships happened to possess power like his. They were the only ones' Tokimi cared about. All the others were ants, less than ants. Mere particles that bounced around in the universe for half an instant. Then disappeared in a slight flash.

She was detached. So was Z, of course. Z had become detached from endless horrors inflicted on his fellow sentient. But Tokimi had always been detached. She'd never had to come down and live in this world like her sisters. She'd always been above it.

If she had entered this world Z's job would be that much easier.

He descended back to his quarters. In his time in this miserable place outside of existence Z had learned many things. And among them were Tokimi's limitations. The things she wouldn't do.

They were few — two in number to be precise.

Tokimi had two sisters. Both of them had taken mortal form, which meant that they wouldn't be able to use their powers unless they were woken up.

Not that Z could kill them. He'd manifested his powers at a moment of crisis. They would too.

But he could target someone important to them. Someone who Tokimi had ordered Z to leave alone. Tenchi Masaki.

Act against Tenchi and Tokimi would move to restrain him. Like an owner pulling on a dogs leash.

But this dog wasn't whipped yet.

Z wondered why it was that Tokimi was doing all this. Why seek ultimate power when you already had it? Was she just a kid with a magnifying glass, or was there something else to it?

Z didn't know why Tokimi was playing this sick game. But she wouldn't achieve her goals.

D3 appeared before Z. The old man looked down on him without expression. He looked very impressive. But he wasn't much more than a butler.

"Your thoughts betray you." he said. "Lady Tokimi know full well what you intend."

Z smiled. "I doubt she can stop me."

Z had seen a myriad of possible futures. For every action, there was an equal and opposite reaction. He would harness that reaction.

He would kill Tokimi with his own hands.

* * *

Ryoko had woken up. But she wasn't willing to get out of bed yet. It was comfy here on the rafters, and she had settled into a really nice spot.

"Ryoko could you go wake up Mihoshi?" asked Sasami below.

Ryoko groaned. "Ugh, go bother someone else."

"Well then you can wake up Washu instead." said Sasami.

Ryoko thought about that option. Pulling herself up she phased away. "Mihoshi, Mihoshi get up."

As Ryoko rushed off, Ayeka observed with surprise. "Wow, Sasami has gotten good at managing Ryo-Oki."

Washu lowered the newspaper she was reading. "What's more miraculous is that she didn't even notice I was still up." She folded the newspaper and put it down. "Where is Tenchi anyway? I haven't seen him."

"He's gone down into town to visit Nobuyuki." said Ayeka. "I suppose he wanted to get up early."

"Well that's not like him." said Washu. "Usually he sleeps in on Saturdays. Then again, usually Ryoko sleeps in with him."

"Washu, must you discuss such things?" asked Ayeka in irritation.

"What?" asked Washu. "It's a natural biological function."

"It isn't appropriate table manners." said Ayeka.

Washu leaned back in her seat. "Fine."

Ayeka remembered something. "Also, it's Monday."

"Really?" asked Washu. "But the last time I came out of the lab it was Friday."

"That's because you spent two days straight working on that new invention you were making." said Ayeka. What was so important? Washu usually came out for meals, at least.

"Which invention?" asked Washu.

Didn't she remember? "You wouldn't tell us. It was to... uh... I can't remember what it was for, actually. Something to do with Zero."

"Not Zero." said Washu. "It was-" She trailed off. "Huh. Actually, I can't remember why I was working on it. I'd better check my logs."

* * *

Mihoshi was having a wonderful dream. She and a blue-haired partner were chasing down a wicked space pirate. They tracked her down and put her in cuffs. Then she served her sentence, and they all became-

Something shoved her with a foot, and she looked up from her desk. Ryoko was peering down at her.

"Mihoshi get up." said Ryoko. "Everyone is waiting for you."

"Oh hey Ryoko. I'll be right down." said Mihoshi. "Just let me finish sending this one letter, and I'll be with you."

'Fine." said Ryoko. "Just hurry up. I want to eat." Then she phased out of the room.

Mihoshi pulled up the letter she'd worked at all night. Putting it into the receive, she sent it and smiled. Her hard work had paid off. "There we go." She leaned forward. "Now for a well-deserved nap-"

Ryoko appeared and grabbed her by the collar. "Hurry up and come on!"

And she dragged Mihoshi out.

* * *

Z made his appearance.

It was a messy bedroom. More fitting a child than an adult. But that played perfectly into his hands. It was remarkable how easy it was to destroy a world. Set in motion one tiny trickle of events and billions paid the price.

He rewound time and changed the contents of the letter a bit. Then he sent it again.

"And done. That ought to start the ball rolling." said Z. "The stage is set. Now the actors will play their parts in deicide."

* * *

Tenchi Masaki was going to school.

It was something he hadn't done in a while. He'd missed half a year when he disappeared during that Haruna fiasco. Then he'd gotten out during summer vacation.

He'd practiced as best he could, but he was feeling a bit nervous.

Then he saw one of his... schoolmates. Friends was a bit of a strong word here.

"Hey Tenchi." said one of them.

"Oh hello." said Tenchi. What were their names again?

"It's been a while hasn't it?" asked another.

"Yes. It has." said Tenchi. "Sorry I disappeared for six months."

"Where did you go anyway?" asked one.

"It's all kind of fuzzy, to be honest." admitted Tenchi. "I think I was drugged by my kidnappers-"

"Quit stalling!" said the other. "We know what you've been up to!"

What was this about? "You do?" asked Tenchi. "Really?"

"We've heard you've got half a dozen foreign chicks with all kinds of hair colors living up in your house!" said another. "What's the deal? Why didn't you tell us?"

Then Tenchi noticed one taking notes. "What's the pad for?"

"I'm writing something for the school paper." he said with a smirk.

So he wanted a story. Tenchi would give them one. "...All right. You got me. I'm actually a Prince of a super advanced Space Empire called Jurai. My Grandfather crashlanded on Earth during the feudal era. He took a wife and eventually had my mom. She married my dad.

"The alien chicks are from my extended family and their political allies. Except for Ryoko who is a space pirate. And also Washu, who is Ryoko's long lost mother. They came to this world, and all fell in love with me through an elaborate series of whacky hijinks. This culminated in a final battle with Ryoko's evil master, Kagato.

"After that, the Emperor of Jurai came to visit. After some more hijinks, agreed to let his daughters stay on earth. Give or take a shapeshifting robot falling in love with me that pretty much brings you up to speed."

They looked at him in irritation. "...You know if you didn't want to tell us the truth, you could say so."

"True." said Tenchi. "But I don't like either of you very much."

They flinched. "That's a bit harsh."

"Harsh?" asked Tenchi. "I just got back from being held captive against my will for six months straight. And the first thing you guys do when I get back is interrogating me about my love life?

"As if it's any of your goddamn business.

"If we existed in an anime you two would be at best extras. More likely, however, would be that you would be one of those unfunny pervert characters. The kind who everyone with a working brain cell despises but keep getting written into the story anyway.

"You're not funny. You're not a role model. It isn't entertaining to watch you in any way, shape or form. And you don't have any narrative purpose. Kindly go offscreen before I write you out of the show."

They blinked. "...Are you threatening us?"

There was a ringing noise. "Oh look at that. The bell has rung." said Tenchi. "I guess your all too short amount of screentime in my anime has come to an end, and you will now cease to exist." He walked past them, feeling in a fouler mood than ever.

God, he hated school. Why couldn't Ryoko have had her rampage here?

* * *

Hours later Tenchi reached the apartment. He knocked and waited there a moment.

"Coming." said a voice he didn't recognize.

The door opened to reveal a buxom blue-haired woman with red glasses. Tenchi didn't recognize her for a moment. Then he did. This was Rea. She'd taken the place of his mother when she died.

Right?

He felt odd.

"Oh hello, Tenchi." said Rea. "How are you?"

"Good Rea I-" He paused. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

She blinked in surprise. "What do you mean? I've been living with your father since you were a child."

"Well yes, obviously I just..." he trailed off. "You ever get the feeling that something isn't right? Like things aren't where they are supposed to be."

"Sometimes. It's a natural feeling." said Rea. "Why? Do you?"

"Well when I woke up I thought for sure that Dad would be at the house." said Tenchi. "But it's grandpa's house, not Dad's. And then I was looking at some old pictures of mom, and I thought she looked different. My memories matched up fine, but it was a feeling."

At that moment Dad came out into the hall. "Oh, Tenchi. Come on in. One minute I'll be right there. I just have to finish these designs."

Tenchi came in, and Rea made him some coffee. She placed it down on the table. "I remember you prefer coffee to tea, right?"

"You got it." said Tenchi. He felt as though he'd never been here before.

Rea looked at him with a faint smile. "You've grown so much, Tenchi. I swear you're taller than me, let me see." She walked very close and set the empty tray on his head as a makeshift measuring device. "Yup, you're definitely taller."

At that moment Nobuyuki arrive. "Alright, Tenchi. I've finished up. Ready to go?"

"Yes dad, thanks." said Tenchi.

"Oh, I packed you both a lunch." said Rea.

"Thank you." said Tenchi.

As Dad drove Tenchi back to the mountain, Tenchi reflected it had been a long time since he'd done this. And in a year he'd never do this again.

He'd lost six months. Which meant he'd be working overtime this year. His eyes turned to the boxed meal.

"You know, Tenchi, Rea learned to cook mostly from your mother." said Dad. "She has her own style, of course, but the recipes are the same."

Tenchi looked up. "...Does that actually matter?"

"No, I just..." Dad paused. "...well I thought it might to you."

"Dad, Mom, has been dead for years." said Tenchi. "I've killed intergalactic space criminals in sword fights. I'm living on a mountaintop with a harem of alien space babes. I am literally the manliest individual in the universe.

"Getting a home cooked meal from Mom really isn't that big a deal to me."

"Yeah, I guess you are my son after all." said Dad with a smile. "You take after your old man after all."

"Well, I'm not an architect yet." said Tenchi.

"Still, just because your mother is gone doesn't mean you have to act like it doesn't matter." said Dad. "It wouldn't be right to pretend as though they never existed.

"Even I get weepy sometimes. So you can afford to be a bit wimpy now and then."

"I know." said Tenchi. "But I'm seventeen, soon to turn eighteen. I can't spend all my time thinking about where I came from. I need to plan where I'm going."

"And where are you thinking about going?" asked Dad.

"Well I'm not becoming Jurai Emperor, I'll tell you that." said Tenchi. "Not unless grandpa does it first. If I went and took that job, I'd just be living something that was preplanned for me.

"I want to be my own man."

"Any ideas for employment?" asked Dad.

"Well, I'm thinking about looking for work in Tokyo." said Tenchi. "I'm sure I could find something."

"Your grandpa and I have some friends there." said Dad. "What say I look it up and see what I can find."

"Why not." said Tenchi. "Thanks." He looked out the window.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dad.

Yes. Everything seemed wrong. And yet nothing was that he could pick out. "Dad, when did Rea become your girlfriend?" asked Tenchi.

"About a year after your mother died, I think." said Dad. "Wait, I think. That's weird. Why would I say that. I remember it all."

"So do I." said Tenchi. "But it doesn't feel right.

"It's like in a poorly written TV show, Dad. The writer can't be bothered to come up with an organic way to introduce a new character. So instead they introduce them as someone who has always been there offscreen.

"It doesn't matter how much people say the new character is their oldest friend. The audience has no emotional investment."

"That's a bit cold, Tenchi, don't you think?" asked Dad.

"Look, I love Rea to death." said Tenchi. "I'm just feeling really out of sorts here."

A hand went to his shoulder. "Take my advice, Tenchi. Count your blessing and relax. You don't have to make big decisions. Not yet."

Tenchi smiled. "Fair enough."

* * *

Dad dropped him off and Tenchi climbed the rest of the way back up the mountain. Getting back into the house he was greeted by Ayeka. She smiled.

"Oh, you're back Lord Tenchi." she said.

"Hey Ayeka." said Tenchi. "How are things here?"

"Very well." said Ayeka. "I must say, Ryoko has been far more pleasant company since she merged with Zero."

A chill went down Tenchi's spine. He didn't know why. "What?"

"I mean, she seems more considerate." said Ayeka. "Just the other day Ryo-Oki got lost and Ryoko tracked her down and played with her."

"No, about Zero." said Tenchi.

"Um, don't you recall?" asked Ayeka. "Washu had Ryoko and Zero merge to restore Ryoko to her old self."

Zero was dead. Tenchi almost fell against the walls. "That..."

"Lord Tenchi?" asked Ayeka.

"Is Zero dead?" asked Tenchi.

'I... I suppose one could look at it that way." said Ayeka. "But I think of it more as what happened with Sasami and Tsunami. Zero was assimilated into Ryoko. They are both alive."

"No, no she isn't." said Tenchi. "She no longer exists as an independent being. I've got to talk with Washu."

He made his way quickly to the lab and found Washu working busily. She looked up in surprise. "Oh hello, Tenchi. You look stressed out."

"Washu, my emotions are completely screwed up." said Tenchi. "I feel like people I've known all my life shouldn't exist. And when I remembered that Zero merged with Ryoko, I felt like one of my friends just died suddenly."

"Mmmhmm." said Washu.

"I think... is it possible that something happened like with the dimension tuner happened?" asked Tenchi.

Washu turned around and switched off her console. "Very. I've checked my lab notes. They are temporally shielded. They keep referring to someone called Kiyone Makibi, a Galaxy Police Officer. Apparently, in the timeline I wrote these notes she was impersonated by Zero. She refused to merge with she was or possibly sealed away. I'm not sure.

"Either way, I was building this project to bring her back. She must have been very important to us.

"I checked the Galaxy Police, and she isn't there. It's as though she never existed. Maybe she didn't."

"So someone rewrote history." said Tenchi.

"No." said Washu. "That would be better than this. When you rewrite history, all you have to do is change one thing and everything spirals out. If we wanted to snap things back to the way they were we could just set things right.

"This though, this is a veritable web of changes. It'll take a lot of work for me to figure out how to reverse this. And even if I find a way, I'm not sure I should."

"What do you mean?" asked Tenchi. "Someone has written people out of existence." He'd lost friends. Friends he'd never even known he had. He felt like smashing something.

"Or Kiyone Makibi may have simply never joined the Galaxy Police Force." noted Washu. "Maybe she is living happily far away from here. We don't know. What I do know is that a great many people exist now who wouldn't exist if not for these changes."

"And what about the people who don't exist?" asked Tenchi.

Washu shrugged. "They don't exist. Is it ethical to delete many sentient creatures from existence to restore some who don't exist?"

Tenchi breathed out. "...All right, fine. We'll save the philosophy class for later. Why would someone do this?"

"I don't know." admitted Washu. "But whoever they are they'd have to have immense power. That narrows things down a lot. Whoever it is, they might be a member of the Jurai Royal Family, Tenchi."

"Are you sure?" asked Tenchi.

"It's not certain." admitted Washu. "But there aren't many powers in the universe on this level. And there are even fewer that would know about this household. So a member of the Jurai Royal Family is the logical culprit."

"Maybe it was someone with a grudge against Kiyone." mused Tenchi.

"It's possible." admitted Washu. "We don't have enough information at this point to decide."

"So what do we do?" asked Tenchi.

"We keep our eyes open. And we talk to no one about this." said Washu. "If they find out we're on to them they may change history again, just in case.

"Also, look for the counteractor."

"Are you sure there is one?" asked Tenchi.

"Taking unethical actions with reality warping is a surefire way to create a counteractor." said Washu. "Whoever this person is they have drastically changed the fate of numerous people. In the process, they have certainly made it so many people don't exist.

"There is a counteractor. The only question is who.

"Now why don't you go outside and relax. I'll get to work on my end and try to track down how they did this."

"Right." said Tenchi. "How do I know if something has changed."

"Your emotional state hasn't synched to the timeline." said Washu. "What you feel is connected your soul, which is timeless. So if you feel like you've only just met someone you've known all your life, then you'll know they don't belong."

Tenchi took a deep breath. "Okay."

He made his way to the living room where Ryoko promptly glomped him. "Oh hey Tenchi. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Washu and I had to talk about something important." said Tenchi.

"Mind if I join in next time, handsome?" asked Ryoko.

"She's your mother." said Tenchi.

"Eh, I'm not too picky." said Ryoko.

"Gutterbrain." said Ayeka.

This was awkward.

At that moment there was a knock. Tenchi sighed. "Ryoko, could you get the door?"

"Sure." said Ryoko, before phasing out.

Then she came back. "Tenchi... there is someone... you... you can't go out there..."

"What's the matter?" asked Tenchi. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'll go check." said Ayeka.

Ayeka promptly returned, looking very awkward. "Um, Tenchi. There is someone here to see you."

"Who?" asked Tenchi.

"They asked me not to say." said Ayeka.

"Well tell me anyway." said Tenchi.

"Erm, I'm not really sure-"

"Nevermind." said Tenchi. "Sorry, I'm a bit on edge."

He walked into the main hall. "Hello, I'm Tenchi Masaki, nice to meet-" He froze in place as he saw who it was.

This couldn't be possible.

"Mom?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry, this chapter was delayed. I realized too late that adapting the Third OVA meant having to watch the Third OVA. Really set myself up there.

The first episode was a truly miserable experience which will appeal to no one. New viewers will be turned off by the humorless, slow-paced storyline that goes nowhere. Returning viewers will be alienated by a slew of new characters introduced out of the blue while their old favorites are sidelined. Meanwhile, viewers with a casual understanding of the series but no great emotional investment will be merely bored out of their skulls.

Also, the climax is possibly the worst climax I have seen in the series yet. In fact, it's one of the worst I've ever seen period.

Spoiler alert. Ryo-Oki gets lost in the woods.

Ryo-Oki. You know, that huge battleship. She gets lost in the woods.

Why didn't she just use her radar to find her way back? Radar that is mentioned IN THE EPISODE! No reason. She's just lost. Even though she could just go into ship mode and fly to the house in half a second.

Even ignoring the plotholes, though, the climax simply doesn't work. It comes right the hell out of nowhere. It doesn't tie into any of the ongoing story threads which have been built up throughout the episode. It doesn't even take up a significant portion of the runtime. It just pops in during the last ten minutes and is resolved anticlimactically.

And don't even get me started on Tenchi.

Tenchi, who previously has been merely a nonentity in his own show, has now graduated into a whiney effeminate weakling, to use the immortal words of Arcturus Mengsk. This is the guy who killed Kagato, by the way. He has no business being such a pushover at this stage. He spends most of the episode whining about his mommy, who has been dead for years. Admittedly he's never been the main draw of the series, but none of the girls are any fun to watch either. I didn't crack a smile in the entire episode.

So, the question is, do I have anything nice to say about OVA 3?

Well, Rea was decent as far as characters went. She had a firm personality. And I could believe that she could have been just offscreen all this time. She doesn't totally dominate the spotlight either, so she's not obtrusive. I could see myself liking her character in other circumstances.

There is some decent foreshadowing between Nobuyuki and Yosho. That could have led to a really interesting story later. But as anyone who has seen the Third OVA can tell you, this just leads to an unfunny gag that goes nowhere.

Now if I were writing the Third OVA, I would have removed most of the episode and instead advanced the plot. I would have done something to set up an antagonist. Maybe reveal the Tenchi's mother was murdered by an evil villain. More on that later.


	36. Breaking Point

**Chapter Thirty-five: Breaking Point**

Dead silence fell over the entire room. Tenchi remained silent for a long time as he looked at his mother. And yet as he looked at her something strange happened. She looked different. And yet she matched up with his memories.

It was as if this was a different woman from the one he had known. She had long white hair tied back behind her head in a ponytail and wore a white kimono. Tenchi thought about all this.

Had someone changed reality to make his mother come back alive? Could it have been dad? Maybe he set this up when he sealed Kagato. Tenchi couldn't blame him. But what about all the other changes. Zero and Kiyone.

There had to be more to it than this.

So maybe Mom had been alive all this time. She'd never died at all. She'd only faked her death and then left. Left Tenchi. Left Dad. He remembered Dad's thoughts. "...Are you a shapeshifting android?"

"No." said the woman. "Tenchi I'm-"

"So you are who you look like." said Tenchi.

"Well, yes." said the woman.

There was no emotional connection here. Tenchi felt very distant. "Where have you been?"

"What?" said the woman.

"It's been years. I thought you were dead." said Tenchi. "Dad thought you were dead. I should have known it made no sense for someone with the power of demigod to die of sickness.

"But I never thought you'd abandon us. Why would you leave us?"

"Tenchi, I'm not your mother." said the girl. "I'm your older sister, Tennyo. I just look like her."

Tenchi blinked. "Oh. Okay. Well, that explains nothing. I don't have a sister."

"Well you see, back when Kiyone was alive we used to switch places with each other." said Tennyo. "You never noticed did you?"

Was this what fictional characters felt like when someone wrote them into a bad fanfic. "Right. Of course."

"I would make your dinner for you." said Tennyo. "Sleep right beside you. Sometimes I'd even give you a bath."

Tenchi had had enough of this. "And we're done. I'm going to go work in the carrot fields. You have five minutes to leave the property before I unleashed Ryoko."

"What?" said Tennyo. "But I have to introduce you to someone!"

"Good point." said Tenchi. He looked behind to where the girls were crowded. "Hey, Ryoko. Give this mystery person five minutes before you beat her to a bloody pulp as well."

"You got it." said Ryoko, giving a thumbs up.

Tenchi walked for the door, making for the shed. Washu stepped in front of him. "Tenchi I'm not sure-"

"Choke on it, Washu." said Tenchi, brushing past her.

A red energy shield appeared in front of the door. Tenchi paused and forced against it. It held. Finally, he glanced to Washu. "Washu, what are you doing?"

"Tenchi, this is important." said Washu. "She's from Jurai. This concerns your future."

"Sure it does." said Tenchi. "As in, in five minutes I expect never to see her again.'

"Tenchi please!" said Tennyo. "This is incredibly important! And, look I realize this is very sudden but could you just stay and listen?"

Tenchi sighed. Then he looked to her. "...Explain why you're here in one paragraph or less. That's all the time I'm going to give you. Then I have Ryoko escort you off the premises."

"I came here from Jurai to introduce you to your new fiancee." said Tennyo quickly. "This was an arrangement made long before any of these girls ever met you. It was made by Seto Masaki Jurai."

"You mean my grandmother, the Devil Princess of Jurai?" asked Ayeka in shock. "She is the single most powerful person in Jurai, behind the scenes that is. Even my Father, the Emperor, wouldn't dare defy her."

"I don't care!" said Ryoko. "What right does this old hag have to decide who Tenchi marries?"

"You were perfectly alright with being a mistress when Ayeka was the one angling to be his fiancee." noted Washu.

"Yeah, but I like Ayeka." snapped Ryoko. "And we're not gonna stand for this."

"And what exactly do you plan to do?" asked Washu.

Ryoko thought about it. Then she looked to Tenchi. "Tenchi, mind if I burn down Jurai again? You know, send a message."

"Don't worry about it Ryoko." said Tenchi. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry this was so sudden." said Tennyo. "But like it or not you're in the direct line for Jurai. Arranged political marriages are common there."

"Yes. But we're on earth." said Tenchi. "A civilized planet where absolute monarchy was discredited centuries ago.

"So let me just respond to your previous paragraph.

"I'm not marrying someone just because some person I've never met says I should. I don't care if she thinks she can control my life, she can't. And I don't care what her name was.

"Get off my planet."

Tennyo blinked. "...Um, Tenchi, you really won't get away with this."

"Like hell, I won't." said Tenchi. "I've got an entire household of physical gods living with me. One of whom is Tsunami incarnate. You know, the goddess you get all your powers from." He looked up to Sasami. "Sasami, will Tsunami support me if I say I don't want to marry someone I've never met against my will?"

"Um, yes, but-" began Sasami.

"Thank you Sasami." said Tenchi. "So yeah. Jurai is about as intimidating as a paper tiger."

Tennyo paused. "Could you meet her first?"

"Why should I?" asked Tenchi.

"Because I'm not allowed to leave until I introduce you to your new fiancee." said Tennyo. "You can refuse to marry her fine. But if I don't at least introduce you, Lady Seto will be furious with me." She shuddered. "She's terrible when she's furious."

Tenchi remained silent. "...Fine. Whatever."

There was a phasing and into view appeared a green haired woman in an orange and black uniform. She looked about thirty. Tennyo blinked.

"Hang on a second-" began Tennyo.

A bolt of pure red energy shot across the living room and blew the woman's head off. Such was the shock that the entire body exploded. Blood spewed everywhere, soaking the carpet and sofa in gore.

"Oh my god! What happened?" said Tennyo.

"Oh no, I shot Tenchi's fiancee." said Ryoko with a huge smile and a smoking hand. "What a terrible accident."

"Why the hell did you do that?!" asked Tenchi.

"What? There won't be a political crisis now." said Ryoko. "She's dead. So she can't marry anyone."

"Ryoko what..." gasped Sasami. "You just killed that woman."

"Yeah. I'm the most powerful Space Pirate whose ever lived. I burned down half the Jurai Royal Palace. I also went toe to toe with the Legendary Warrior Yosho and killed Kagato." said Ryoko. "When they say I've committed every crime there is a law for, did you think they meant 'every crime except murder?'"

Tennyo stared at the bloody corpse, her face splattered in gore. "...This is... not good." she stammered.

"Well, we've met Tenchi's fiancee." said Ayeka with a smile. "Washu, why don't you dispose of the body? Sasami and I will make Tennyo a nice hot cup of tea. I'm sure she's had a long journey."

"Princess Ayeka, how can you be so calm?!" cried Tennyo.

"I want to be Tenchi's first wife." said Ayeka with a shrug. "Ryoko has just killed someone who was slated to take that position. And since Ryoko is now going to prison all opposition to me getting Tenchi has been cleared away."

"Why you little traitor!" said Ryoko.

"What are you talking about Ryoko?" asked Ayeka with a laugh. "I was never on your side, to begin with."

"Um, Tennyo, was my fiancee important?" asked Tenchi.

"This wasn't your fiancee." said Tennyo, wiping gore from her face with one ruined sleeve of her kimono. "This was our grandmother."

"Oh." said Ryoko. 'Okay, well, serves her right for trying to marry Tenchi off. Guess the whole thing can be called off."

"No, you idiot! Seto is Ayeka's grandmother!" snarled Tennyo. "Ayeka is Tenchi's great aunt which makes Seto uh... something I don't know; I don't have the flow chart on hand, okay."

"You don't seem very upset." noted Tenchi.

"Why would I be upset? I didn't meet this woman until I was fifty." said Tennyo. "I only left for Jurai because people were giving me strange looks. I kept on looking young while all my classmates got old.

"...Fuck. Way to kill our grandmother Tenchi."

"Me?!" said Tenchi. "Why are you blaming me? Being unable to control my wife is practically mandatory for Juraians! It's an entire species of spineless beta males!"

"Fuck you!" roared Tennyo.

"No, fuck you!" roared Tenchi. "You don't get to do this! To just come right the fuck out of nowhere as a sister I've never even met and write yourself into my reality!

"Now get your bad fanfiction self out of my life!"

"Fine!" snapped Tennyo.

And she stormed out. Leaving only the bloody remains of Tenchi's grandmother all over the room. Ryoko rubbed her hear. "...I'm going to prison aren't I?"

"I'll visit you Ryoko." said Sasami.

Washu recovered from her shock. The genius opened her console. "...I uh, I'm going to send a copy of my mind back in time and prevent Ryoko from killing your grandmother. I figure things will be a lot simpler that way."

"Right. Uh, good idea." said Tenchi.

* * *

Washu received the warning as the person began to appear. Acting quickly she summoned a shield just in time as Tenchi's grandmother appeared.

"Hang on a second-" began Tennyo.

A bolt of red shot across the room and was deflected by a shield. Washu breathed a sigh of relief. Then several hundred logs appeared around the woman. They unleashed an onslaught of lightning. There was a scream, and the middle of the room exploded.

The sofas were thrown around, and the tv was ruined. The only sign of the woman was a charred corpse. Washu looked up in horror. "Ayeka!"

"Oh this is such a tragedy!" said Ayeka. "I thought that Kagato had returned to life and was trying to attack Lord Tenchi! What have I done?"

Tennyo stared. "…Killed our grandmother."

"Yes, it is a shame." said Ayeka. "I'll go make some tea to steady everybody's nerves."

Washu looked to Ryoko and Ayeka in disgust. "You two are real pieces of work you know that." Then she went back in time. Again.

* * *

Washu received the warning as the woman began to appear. At once she took action.

"Hang on a second-" began Tennyo.

Ryoko's bolt was blocked. Washu then created an energy shield that protected the woman from Ayeka's attack. Finally, it was over. Washu relaxed.

Then a bolt of yellow shut through the woman's face. Washu looked up to see Mihoshi had been fiddling with her gun. "Mihoshi?!"

"Oops." said Mihoshi.

Washu screamed in anger.

* * *

This was the fourth time Washu had to do this.

"Hang on a second-" began Tennyo.

This time she used her console to stop Ryoko and Ayeka from gathering power. She disabled Mihoshi's gun with another button push. Then she got between them. "Stop! Stop killing her!"

"Why should we?" asked Ryoko. "She's going to steal Tenchi away from us!"

"Yes." said Ayeka. "I see no reason why this woman should be able to be Tenchi's first wife, even if Lady Seto desires it. Who is she?"

"I'm Airi." said the woman. "Pleased to meet you."

"Out of curiosity why is the title of first wife significant?" asked Tenchi.

"In the Jurai Royal family only the children of the first wife are legitimate heirs to the throne." said Tennyo. "The others form branch houses."

"So you're telling me that this old hag is going to be Tenchi's fiancee?!" asked Ryoko.

Airi surged forward and slapped Ryoko several times across the face. The Space Pirate reeled. "Old Hag? Care to say that to my face?"

Ryoko looked up, and her eyes went red. "Sure thing." One hand surged forward and plunged through Airi's chest. Blood poured from the wound as Airi screamed in agony.

"Old Hag." said Ryoko with a smile.

There was an explosion of blood which covered everything in red.

Washu put her head in her hands and began to weep.

"Tenchi what the hell!" said Tennyo.

"What the fuck do you want from me?!" asked Tenchi. "Ryoko is a former space pirate who ravaged the entire universe! And Airi just tried to beat her up! What did you think would happen?"

"It's going to be one of those days." said Washu, typing into her console.

* * *

Back again. In the past few minutes, they had advanced about thirty seconds.

"So you're telling me that this old hag is going to be Tenchi's fiancee?" asked Ryoko.

"Old hag?" asked Airi.

And she surged forward to slap Ryoko. This time Washu got there in time and caught her hand. "And I think that's quite enough. No reason we can't all be friends here. Nobody has to do anything they might regret. Like, say, slapping the most powerful space pirate who ever lived. We can all live and let live and not die horribly."

Airi looked back and probably realized what a stupid decision she'd just made. Her eyes certainly went wide enough. "...Right. Thank you, Washu.

"Just as we're clear I'm not Tenchi's fiancee."

"Then I'm confused." said Ayeka. "Who are you?"

"She's my wife, that's who." said a voice.

They looked up to see Yosho entering the room. Airi ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, my darling."

"What?!" shouted everyone in the room. Except, oddly enough, Tenchi.

"Okay, that's it, I'm calling this out." said Tenchi. "Ayeka was engaged to marry Yosho. There is no way short of reality warping that she could not know about him already being married.

"And Grandpa, what are you even doing here? You're supposed to be training to become the strongest in the universe or something. You don't get to leave on a mysterious important mission and then pop back in for tea and biscuits."

"Actually my mysterious mission was complete." said Yosho. "What you see here is more of a shell. I went to Jurai to regain my lost youth to be at full power. Now I'm going to be leaving on another one.

"I thought I'd stop by."

"Well then you can be the one to tell this Lady Seto to shove it." said Tenchi. "And you didn't answer my question. How is it possible that Ayeka didn't know about your secret marriage to this random women.

"And how many secret loves do you have?

"First we have that Haruna slut. Now this Airi person."

Airi looked up at him. 'You're pleasant."

"I've had it up to here with Jurai's Royal Inbreeding program if that's what you mean." said Tenchi. "Did you know about this fiancee thing?" This was bad. Tenchi tended to rebel against people telling him what to do. He was obviously pissed right now.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it before." said Yosho. "It's against the Masaki Families principles to interfere with developing planets. Because of this, we cannot allow anyone to know of our true identities. But that does not change the fact that we are also people of the earth.

We live our normal lives, take wives and husbands, have children. We keep these things secret from them until they finally come of age. It is only then that we can reveal the secrets of our family."

"Yeah, because a few weeks notice before signing away my entire life would be unreasonable." said Tenchi.

Time to break the ice a bit. "Well, this has been a whacky week. If she's not Tenchi's fiancee then where is she?"

"I... I turned around for just a second and then she was gone." said Airi. "She must have run away."

"Oh no. Maybe she got scared." said Tennyo.

"Anything else?" asked Tenchi in a voice that could freeze ice.

"Um, not at the moment." said Tennyo.

"No, no, I know you're saying this is the full story." said Tenchi. "But grandpa has been lying to be my entire life so I know there must be more to it."

"That's a little harsh." said Washu.

'Not harsh enough actually." said Tenchi. "In the short time, I've known about my heritage I've been almost killed by Kagato. The guy you failed to put down. Twice."

"Well yes-" began Yosho.

"And who could forget that wonderful visit from the Emperor." said Tenchi. "Where he proceeded to act all condescending to me for being a mere Earthling. Despite him marrying an Earthling."

"I admit Father could have made a better first impression-" began Yosho.

"First impression?" asked Tenchi. "How about his second impression where he tried to marry Ayeka off to a pink haired idiot who insulted Dad's trade. Not that you bothered to stand up for either of us."

"I-" began Yosho.

"And of course, there was a great reunion with your crazy ex-girlfriend." said Tenchi. "You know, the one who kidnapped me for six months — brainwashed me. Then she raped me. And was only able to do it because you bound her spirit to a bunch of trees and refused to hack them down!

"Angsting over an insane ghost yandere was more important to you than my life!"

"You will not speak of Haruna-" began Yosho.

"I'll speak of her any way I like you old bastard!" roared Tenchi.

Yosho lashed out with a hand, but Tenchi caught it. He looked at Yosho with dead, cold, eyes. "Don't try that again, grandpa. We're not fighting with sticks anymore.

"Honestly, I could have forgiven everything else. But what really got to me was you, and she expected me to sympathize with her. Like it was a great tragedy that my rapist, a woman who drained my life force, was dying. Because she was female and therefore entitled to free pardon for all her crimes.

"I lost six months of my life. I'll never get them back. And it's your fault. Just like it's your fault Kiyone is dead."

Was he referring to his mother? Or the woman detected in Washu's logs. Tenchi's anger was causing him to break free of the timeline. Washu quickly took readings of what was happening. It could be useful.

"And it doesn't even end there." said Tenchi. "Now I find out that the family I never had are planning to marry me off to a woman I've never met. On the orders of another woman, I've never met. The news of which is being delivered to me by a sister I didn't know I had.

"And you're acting like its no big deal.

"This isn't a TV show where everyone smiles for the camera and the credits roll. I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life with this woman, and you expect me to take it in stride? I've never even met her. I don't know her. I'm sure she's pretty, but what if she's a horrible person. What if we loathe each other? And judging by her absence, she doesn't want to marry me either.

"And don't give me the political marriage angle. I'm Prince of Nothing. I've been seriously considering giving up my claim to the throne. I'm sure as hell not qualified for the job.

"But then again, maybe I'm unreasonable. I should act like a pureblooded, born and raised Juraian Prince. I'll just take it in stride as you expect me to and bend to whims of Juraian society. Do what Azusa and Seto want.

"Just like you did with Ayeka."

Yosho shuddered. Tenchi may as well have shot in the heart with a gun for the effect it had.

"You. Fucking. Hypocrite." snarled Tenchi. "You've screwed up everything you've ever set your mind to in your entire life. You failed to stop Ryoko. Failed to stop Kagato. Failed to live up to your families expectations. And you sure as hell failed Ayeka when you stood her up.

"Now you want to live vicariously through me to make yourself feel better about being a failure. Well, guess, what I'm an extension of you. I want to live my own life. That's why you forced me to stop going to church. You couldn't stand the idea of me being something other than the perfect Prince of Jurai you never were." He breathed out then turned away. "I'm done. Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Mihoshi pack your things and get Ryo-Oki. I'm going to go gather some carrots for her."

"Tenchi, what are you-" began Washu.

"We're leaving. I'm not being married off so Jurai can keep their power intact. They don't want me. They want my light hawk wings. That's it, just like they only came to visit so they could ask Washu to build another Ryoko.

"But I can't just refuse. Sooner or later they'll find a way to force me unless they don't know where to find me.

"I'm not going to force any of you. If you don't want to come, that's fine. If you do, that's also fine. I'll be glad to have you.

"Either way, I'm not going to be a Juraian Breeding Stud."

"Took the words right out of my mouth Tenchi." said Ryoko.

Then Tenchi stalked out. Dead silence filled the room. The gauntlet had been thrown, for all intents and purposes. Washu should have seen this coming. The signs had all been there. Snide comments made about things, little concerns unaddressed.

Now it had all exploded. Could she have averted this if she'd been better?

"...Come on Sasami, we'd better get our things together." said Ayeka.

"But do we have to go?" asked Sasami.

"We have to stay with Lord Tenchi." said Ayeka. "He needs us."

"Ayeka-" began Yosho.

"You abandoned me Yosho. I remember how much I was looking forward to marrying you, and then you left." said Ayeka, voice breaking. "Without even saying a word. It hurt so much; I thought I would die.

"I spent years searching for you.

"I... I forgive you for that, of course. It was understandable.

"But you have no right to run away from one arranged marriage, and then tell Tenchi to accept his fate. And worse, you've been in contact with my grandmother. You must have to have known about this.

"All that time you could have sent me a message. Anything. And you didn't.

"That I cannot forgive. I'm going with Lord Tenchi." And she left.

"Um, wait for me Ayeka, I don't want to be left behind!" said Mihoshi, running after her.

What did Washu do now?

Tenchi would calm down eventually. Or maybe he wouldn't. But either way, Washu wasn't here for Yosho. So she already knew what she was doing. "It was fun while it lasted, Yosho. I guess I'll have to pack up my lab. Sorry I couldn't give you two weeks notice. But Seto sprang this on us."

What the hell had Jurai been thinking?

They hadn't been thinking. They probably assumed that Ryoko and Ayeka would be the only obstacles. It made sense. Most Juraian males were passive and thoughtful. Contemplative and polite. Nice guys who relied on females to spring them into motion. But Tenchi took a lot more after his earthling side. He had different ideas of masculinity.

But what was it that had set this off?

What was that Tenchi had said about church?

Washu would ask about it after she packed up her subspace lab.

* * *

Tenchi was in a fouler mood than he'd been in a long time. He hadn't meant to just unload on Grandpa like that, but with everything happening it had come rushing out. And now that he thought of it, he believed most of what he said.

Where did Legendary Warrior Yosho get off forcing Tenchi to live the life he had refused.

Then something else occurred to Tenchi. "I can't believe I'm going to have to skip school again just to get these depraved space elves out of my life. Maybe Washu could create some kind of virtual clone which I can pilot or something."

He found Ryo-Oki digging in the fields. He kneeled by her and petted her. "Oh, hey Ryo-Oki."

"Meow." said Ryo-Oki.

"Ryoko has been looking for you." said Tenchi. "You'd better go find her."

Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He saw a green-haired woman clad in white. He kept his eyes off of her enormous bust as he stood. "Oh, hello. Who are you?"

She stared at him. Then she froze. "I... brother..."

And then she fainted. Tenchi put his head in his hands. "Here we go." He pulled her into the shade. Should he go and make a call? He was just about to carry her when she woke up.

"Are you all right?" asked Tenchi.

"Yes, I'm fine now." said the woman. "Anyway, are these your fields?"

"They were. I'm not going to be seeing them in a while." said Tenchi.

"Oh? Why not?" asked Noike.

"Family trouble." said Tenchi. "My relatives want to control my life without actually being a part of it. I figure it's time to move on."

"So you plowed all of these fields by yourself?" asked the woman.

"It's a hobby. Helps me clear my mind." said Tenchi.

The woman made her way to them and scooped up some of the earth. She smelled it. "It smells nice. This is good soil. Would you mind terribly if I tasted one of those carrots."

"Yes." said Tenchi. "No offense, but this is private property. So unless you've got a reason to be here you really shouldn't be here."

"Well I was sort of here to meet someone." said the woman.

"It's not a fiancee is it?" asked Tenchi.

"Actually it is." she said. "How did you know?"

This had to be an act. Tenchi had met nice people. He'd met gullible people. Noike wasn't coming across as either. "Goddamn it. No reason. What's your name?"

"I'm Noike." she said.

"You know what, keep the carrots." said Tenchi.

"Wow, thanks a whole lot. But I'd feel bad just taking them." said Noike.

"I really don't care about the carrots frankly." said Tenchi.

"Meow. Meow. Meow." said Ryo-Oki.

"I suppose I'll take a few." said Tenchi.

"Meow." said Ryo-Oki.

"More than a few." said Tenchi.

"Meow." said Ryo-Oki.

"We are not taking the entire field, Ryo-Oki." said Tenchi. "It wouldn't fit inside you."

"You've worked way too hard for me to just take these things off you." said Noike. "I could pay you, but I haven't really exchanged currencies yet. So are you a servant to Prince Tenchi?"

"Well I certainly get pushed around a lot." said Tenchi. "Tell you what, you give me your best price with the currency you do have. Then take all the carrots aside from the ones in that basket. Then we'll call it even."

"Let me try one first." said Noike, taking one and biting it. " Wow, these are really good. Here, take this." She offered him a large amount of money. Tenchi took it.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure doing business with you." said Tenchi. "Come on Ryo-Oki. We're getting out of this mediocre sitcom."

Noike seemed nice. But something was off about her. She seemed too nice. There was something insincere about her. And anyway, Tenchi wasn't rebelling because he didn't like his fiancee. This was about principle.

He refused to have his life run by the Jurai Empire. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

So it was that Tenchi Masaki and the girls departed Earth. They flew into the blackness of space. And far away, Z looked up from his elaborate schemes and realized that the target had flown the coup.

He leaned back in his seat and chuckled. "...Well, this is a spanner in the works. Isn't it."

He could improvise.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I take it back.

I'm serious. I long for the days of OVA 3 episode 1. Episode 2 is worse. So much worse. In fact, I'm going the summarize the entire episode I just labored through in three words.

NOTHING. FUCKING. HAPPENS.

There is no villain. There is no problem. There is no conflict. There are no funny moments or wacky hijinks. This episode was beyond merely bad; I'm actually insulted. It offends to think anyone could think this episode was even remotely entertaining.

Which is why things go completely off the rails in this chapter. I didn't plan this, of course, but it seemed like what this Tenchi would do.

I think I need to go lie down.


	37. The Ghost Ship

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Ghost Ship**

A dead silence had fallen over the Masaki Household five minutes after Tenchi had left. By now Tenchi had taken the girls and left in Ryo-Oki. Tennyo opened her mouth to speak then looked to Airi, who didn't seem keen on speaking. Yosho was standing silent, eyes wide.

It fell to Tennyo to speak. "...This is, not good."

"How could any grandson of mine ever grow up to be so horrible?" asked Airi.

"He has a penchant for brutal honesty, Airi." said Yosho, hanging his head. "And every word he said was true."

"Darling-" began Airi.

And then she stopped. Tennyo felt a chill go down her spine. She turned around and was face to face with Noike.

"Hello, Tennyo." said Noike.

"N-Noike?" asked Tennyo. "I uh, where were you?" She was so dead.

"Where is my fiancee?" asked Noike.

"He... he left." said Tennyo. "He didn't like the arrangement and he... he took the other girls on Ryo-Oki ."

"I see." said Noike. "Perhaps I miscalculated. How did this happen?"

"He uh... Well first things went reasonably well." said Tennyo. "He was at least going to meet you. But then Airi appeared instead of you, and, and..."

"And what?" asked Noike.

"Well it was revealed she was his grandmother and he got into an argument with Yosho and... please don't tell Lady Seto!" said Tennyo. "I did my best!"

"You don't need to worry. The failure is Airi's." said Noike,

"What?" said Airi. "What did I do?"

"You came on with too much, too fast." said Noike. "I anticipated that a fiancee arriving without a proper introduction would be bad."

"That was why I didn't show up. If I had appeared on schedule, I would have been the bad guy. All of the girls would have united. So I deliberately disappeared. My intention was to give the appearance of being as reluctant to marry him as he was to marry me. This would have humanized me to him.

"I would have then met up with him later. I would have established the beginnings of a friendship. Then we would be encountered you and been introduced. From there I would have taken steps to improve the efficiency of the household. This would have established me as dominant.

"So tell me, Airi, is there a particular reason you decided to disrupt my weeks worth of planning?"

Tennyo winced, torn between relief at not being in Noike's gaze. And pit for Airi who bore the full brunt. "I... I haven't seen Yosho in centuries, Noike. I... I was impatient."

"Well, I'm sure you can tell that to Lady Seto when she arrives." said Noike. "Kyoko. Heed my call."

The room shook as out of the clouds emerged Kyoko. A gigantic vessel made from the roots of a tree. Yet it had many black roots. Noike turned to walk out.

"Where are you going?" asked Yosho.

"To retrieve my fiancee, Yosho." said Noike calmly. "I have no intention of letting my mission fail."

Yosho remained silent for a long moment. "I had best go with you. I might be able to talk some sense into the boy. And I owe him an apology."

"As you wish." said Noike.

"I'm going too." said Airi. "I won't be separated from you after all this."

"What about me?" asked Tennyo.

Noike glanced back. "You can explain to Lady Seto what is happening. Someone has to."

"Erm..." Tennyo paused. "Okay."

They disappeared in beams of light. Tennyo drew out a cell phone and made a phone call quickly. "Hey, Sasha! Remember me; it's your old college roommate Tennyo! How are you?

"Thank you; I know I sound young. Say, would you like to get together with all our old schoolfriends. Could we take a vacation on the opposite side of the planet?

"Yes, I'm paying for everything. Great, see you at the usual spot."

She hung up. "Well, time to change my identity and hope Lady Seto doesn't look for me."

She was so dead.

* * *

Noike led them through the halls of the dark vessel. As they walked, Yosho was reminded of Kagato's vessel. As it once had been. Yet there was something amiss here.

"This is a third generation Juraian Ship. Yet there is something strange about it." said Yosho.

"You've been out of touch for a while. We've taken steps to improve third generation ships." said Noike as the vessel lifted off. "Kyoko is nearly on the level of the previous generation."

"Very impressive." said Airi. "Do you mind if I examine it?"

"Actually, yes." said Noike. "The exact qualities of the vessel need to be kept secret." She glanced back as they came into the bridge. "Just mind Kyoko. She doesn't get visitors much, and she's very enthusiastic."

She looked out from the viewscreen into deep space. "Now, Tenchi only just left so it should be... a... simple..." She halted. "They aren't on any of our scanners.

"Where did they go?"

Yosho coughed. "Ryo-Oki is a very fast vessel. Especially when motivated."

"So it would seem." said Noike.

Airi shifted. "Are you sure I can't examine-"

"Yes." said Noike.

It was a graveyard of ships which Ryo-Oki was passing through at a slow pace. Initially, Ryoko had sent them speeding across the universe at a massive rate. Tenchi had nearly lost his footing as they surged onward.

The ships were in all shapes and sizes, and Tenchi recognized very few of them. There were a few broken Juraian vessels and Galaxy Police cruisers. Mihoshi and Sasami sat by a viewscreen, examining things.

"Ryoko, why are we going through the Sargasso ship graveyard?" asked Ayeka.

"Tenchi wanted to disappear, Princess." said Ayeka. "What better place than a place nobody ever goes?"

"The likelihood of Jurai following us in here is very unlikely." said Washu, typing busily at her console. "At most, they'll post sentries outside of it. But given that we only left two days ago, I doubt they've had time to mobilize."

"But that's not the point at all, Washu." said Ayeka. "The Sargasso graveyard is abandoned for a reason. Scavenger ships that go here often disappear. All kinds of strange sightings have occurred."

"How did this place form?" asked Tenchi.

"That's just the strangest thing." said Ayeka. "Nobody knows. It predates the First Jurai Emperor , and that was ages and ages ago. While some new wrecks have been added to it over time, many of these ships are older than record. And many of the new ones' that come here are completely unidentified."

"I remember that Mom took my brother and me on a trip here once." said Mihoshi.

"So nobody ever goes to it except cruise liners." asked Tenchi, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there was a period where some tourism industries made a great deal of money." said Ayeka. "But it all dried up after several major wrecks. The insurance became too expensive.

"Sometimes, we observe energy surges here that we cannot explain."

"Well, I can explain some of it." said Washu. "The time-space continuum is very weak here. I've observed this kind of disruption when people warp reality. I'm also detecting an inactive wormhole. Several dozen, actually.

"Actually this could work perfectly."

"What do you mean?" asked Tenchi.

"Well think, Tenchi." said Washu. "If this graveyard exists on a different temporal plane, we might be able to-"

Suddenly Ryoko yelled and fell to one knee. Ryo-Oki's face appeared on monitors and looked at her. Tenchi put a hand on her shoulder. "Ryoko, are you all right?"

"I... get... get out of my head..." wheezed Ryoko. Her skin began to flicker, her arms shaking.

"Ryoko?" asked Tenchi.

"Washu, what's happening?" asked Mihoshi.

"She's changing because we're filtering into an alternate timeline." said Washu as she typed furiously. "Hold on."

Suddenly a yellow shield surrounded Ryoko. She stood up warily.

"What happened?" asked Tenchi.

"Remember what we talked about, Tenchi?" asked Washu. "Zero in this timeline merged with Ryoko. But Zero in the alternate timeline only impersonated Kiyone. She never merged with anyone.

"It's possible that the timeline is trying to reassert itself. But since Kiyone isn't here, the results could be dangerous and unpredictable.

"Hang on; I'm going to have to do something about this." She typed again and a necklace formed. She handed it to Ryoko. "Alright, Ryoko, wear this."

Ryoko took it and put it on. "What does this do?"

"It should make sure that you remain rooted safely in your timeline." said Washu. "Just don't take it off, okay."

Tenchi looked to Sasami. "Sasami, you've been pretty quiet. Are you all right?"

Sasami looked up. "I... I feel like I've been here before, Ayeka. Like Tsunami has been here before. Something happened here.

"Something important."

"Well whatever it is, I want to get the heck out of here before I get any more headaches," said Ryoko. "Ryo-Oki, full speed ahead."

"Hold on a minute. This could be of great scientific value." said Washu. "I'd like to take a look at these wormholes. They might show us something of value."

"No way! I want out!" said Ryoko.

Washu leaped forward to wrap her arms around Tenchi's legs. She pressed her breasts against his waist. "Please Tenchi, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I don't think I'll ever get a chance like this again. Please."

"Is Ryoko in danger?" asked Tenchi.

"Nah, this whole ship is now temporally shielded." said Washu. "We're perfectly safe. Please?"

Tenchi sighed. "Fine. We'll look at one of them."

"Fine." said Ryoko. "Ryo-Oki, bring us closer to one of those wormholes."

Ryo-Oki meowed somewhat warily. But she drew near the wormhole quickly. As she did Washu typed away, looking at her instruments. She bit her lip. "Hmm, that's interesting."

"What is?" asked Ayeka.

"These wormholes lead to a dimensional space that is on a higher plane of existence." said Washu. "I can perceive a large number of different battles took place within it. It seems that someone is dumping the wreckage of various ships here."

"Who?" asked Ayeka. "What could destroy this many fleets?"

Washu narrowed her eyes. "...Lighthawk wings."

"What?" said Tenchi. She couldn't be serious.

"Whatever did this has the power of the lighthawk wings at their disposal." said Washu. "What's more, they have a higher level of power than yours, Tenchi."

"...I think I want to get out of this graveyard now." said Ryoko.

"Yeah, I think that might be smart." said Washu. "We can always come back later after a bit of training."

"Look there!" said Mihoshi suddenly, pointing at the viewscreen.

"What is it, Mihoshi?" asked Ayeka, following her gesture.

There, coming out of nowhere, was a huge white vessel. It was far larger than Ryo-Oki, by dozens of times. It slid to a halt by them. Sasami's eyes widened. "That ship... there is someone alive on it."

Mihoshi stood. "I know that ship, Tenchi."

"You do, Mihoshi?" said Tenchi.

"Yeah. I went on it once with my brother, Misao." said Mihoshi. "It was called the Ascent."

"It must have gotten caught in one of the energy waves while on a cruise." said Washu.

"I remember this." said Ayeka. "The Ascent was used as a transport ship to save some refugees. It was part of a fleet which fled through here to try and escape the pirate, Kagato.

"But the fleet never made it through, and there was an energy wave."

"There is someone alive on there." said Sasami. "I can feel it."

"Urgh..." said Ryoko, clutching her head.

Tenchi drew near. "Ryoko, are you all right?"

"I... Sasami is right." said Ryoko. "I can feel something there on that ship. I feel like it's someone I know."

"What do you think, Tenchi?" asked Washu.

Tenchi remained silent. He looked to Sasami, then Ryoko. "Bring us in, Ryoko. We'll check it out. If someone is on that thing, they'll need our help."

"Tenchi, I'm not sure we should do this." said Washu, sounding wary.

"Why not?" asked Ayeka.

"That ship is temporally locked. From what I can tell all possible timelines are taking place on it simultaneously." said Washu. "I've never seen anything like it." Her voice became fascinated. "There is no telling what we'll find on board. Oh my god, the scientific possibilities are endless! Full speed ahead, Ryo-Oki!"

"She certainly has trouble making up her mind." murmured Ayeka.

They pulled into the hanger. Walking out of Ryo-Oki the cabbit transformed back into her normal form. She then leaped onto Ryoko's shoulder.

"Um, Tenchi, uh... this place is giving me the creeps." said Mihoshi. " It kind of reminds me of the time me and... well... well when I went to go arrest Kagato..."

Tenchi glanced back. Had Mihoshi been remembering Kiyone? Why would that happen now? And what was the connection to Ryoko's headaches. "Don't worry. There isn't anything here that can hurt us."

"Except the energy wave." noted Ayeka.

"Actually, no. This ship is locked off." said Wash. "You could throw a full power barrage at it, and nothing would happen. Something very powerful is keeping it in place."

They came to a door. Washu passed a hand over the controls, and they opened. She blinked, then checked something on her console. "That's odd."

"What is?" asked Tenchi.

"This ship has no output." said Washu. "Meaning there is no power."

"So, why is this place working?" asked Tenchi.

"Someone," said Washu, "or something, is powering this place by force of will." She paused. "I'd like to meet them. Come on."

Tenchi kept his flashlight ahead of him as they went forward. Soon they came to three halls going off in different directions.

"Which way?" asked Ryoko.

"Do you think we should split up?" asked Mihoshi.

"Yeah. I want to find this person quick." said Tenchi. "Okay listen up. Everyone is going to stay in pairs. Mihoshi, you are with Ryoko. Ayeka, stick with Sasami. Washu and I will go-" He paused and looked for Sasami.

"Sasami?" asked Ayeka.

"She did not just run off?" asked Tenchi.

"What now?" asked Ryoko.

"Now we've got two people to look for." said Tenchi. "Okay, no one panic. Washu, scan the ship."

Washu did so. Then she halted. "Well, that's it. My scanners are being scrambled."

"See if you can find a way to break through." said Tenchi. "We'll try this passage first. Sasami would have had to walk past my field of view to go to the others.

"Don't worry. She can take care of herself. Ayeka, Mihoshi and Ryoko will try this one. Don't take any turns and keep calling for her."

They went their separate ways. As they walked, Washu walked up near Tenchi. Their eyes met. "Tenchi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That the someone who we're looking for might be Kiyone." said Tenchi. "But why? What would she be doing here?"

"I don't know." admitted Washu. "But someone cut this ship off from ordinary space-time for a reason. There is something you should know, Tenchi."

"What is it?" asked Tenchi.

"I, I mean the me in the other timeline, did some reading up on Kiyone Makibi's previous history." said Washu. "She did it for all the girls."

"So what did you find?" asked Tenchi.

"Nothing. No family. No known homeworld." said Washu. "She showed up in a shuttle wanting to join the Galaxy Police. But the records don't even know which one. It could have been a record mess up, but when I asked Kiyone about her past life, she didn't remember.

"At the time we theorized it was because of Tsunami's presence within her mind. But that never really sat right with me. Or the fact that Tsunami needed two avatars."

"So what do you think happened?" asked Tenchi.

"I don't know." asked Washu. "But I have the feeling we're about to find out."

Then Tenchi saw Sasami. She ran past their vision down another passage. She was being led by a translucent brown haired girl. She looked a bit familiar.

"Come on, this way." said Tenchi.

They ran after them. "Sasami!" cried Tenchi. "Sasami wait up!"

He turned the hall and saw a dead end. The passage had fallen inwards. Tenchi stepped back. "...They're gone."

"Or they are part of a different timeline." said Washu. "This is going to give me a headache."

* * *

Sasami made her way along the passages. She wasn't sure why she had broken off. But she knew she had to. Tsunami wanted her to go out this way.

She turned a corner. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

She heard footsteps and turned around. Was someone calling her? Then she saw the girl. She wore a very pretty dress and had long brown hair. She smiled at Sasami. "Oh, hello. It's been a long time since someone came to visit me."

"Who are you?" asked Sasami.

"I'm Mirei." said the girl.

"What's your last name?" asked Sasami.

"I can't remember." said Mirei. "I've just been Mirei for as long as I could remember."

"Do you live here?" asked Sasami.

"Hmm, maybe I did." said Mirei. "Hey, do you want me to show you around."

"Sure." said Sasami.

Mirei took her hand and led Sasami through a wall. Beyond they found a huge and elaborate room. There were silk curtains and gilded pillars. Sasami had never seen luxury like this. Jurai had a very different style.

"Wow, this place is nice." said Sasami.

"I know. It's a big luxury liner." said Mirei. "I think there used to be lots of people here."

"You think?" asked Sasami.

"Well, it's been a long time since I saw them." said Mirei. "Sometimes I wonder if I only imagined them. Would you like to have fun together?"

"Sure." said Sasami.

"Then follow me." said Mirei.

Mirei led Sasami through many different halls. Finally, they came to a bedroom, and this one was even nice. There was an elaborate bed with all kinds of stuffed toys on it and a table with elaborate designs on it.

"Wow, this is such a gorgeous room!" said Sasami.

Then Mirei motioned, and a plate appeared. It had a huge pile of sweets. Sasami looked at it in surprise.

"Please, help yourself." said Mirei.

"Incredible! It's like magic!" said Sasami, taking a bit of a piece of chocolate. Mirei ate as well, and they sat down across from each other. They ate many. But although they were delicious, they were oddly unsatisfying. Like they were an illusion.

Mirei asked all kinds of questions. Sasami answered them all. Mirei was interested in everything she had to say. "So, you're a goddess?" asked Mirei.

"I'm sort of part of her." said Sasami. "But I'm also myself." She paused. "So what happened to all the others, if you don't mind me asking?"

Mirei smiled. "I don't know. I remember we were running. My daddy was outside the ship fighting. And my mommy was with me. Then there was this huge, blinding, flash of light.

"Then I was alone.

"Hey Sasami, why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Why should I be?" asked Sasami.

"Well, because I'm... you know." said Mirei, raising a translucent hand.

"Oh, that?" asked Sasami. "Ryoko can go through walls and stuff too, you know."

"You mean, like me?" asked Mirei in surprise.

"Is that because you have ESP or something?" asked Sasami.

"I don't know." admitted Mirei. "I've been alone so long that I don't know how I do it. The only clue I have left is that photograph." She pointed to the fireplace. Sasami walked over and looked at it.

"This one?" asked Sasami.

"Yeah." said Mirei. "That's my daddy and me. Mommy was taking the picture, so she wasn't in the frame."

On the picture was a man who was hugging Mirei with one arm. But his face was obscured by glare in the camera. Sasami could see a smile, though. "He looks like a nice man."

"He was. But he wasn't around a lot." said Mirei. "Daddy was always flying missions in a fighter. There were bad people who wanted to hurt us. I can't remember their names." She paused. "Come on, let's go. I'll give you a tour of the ship."

Sasami played along. As they ran through the halls, she thought she heard someone calling to her. But she decided she spend a bit more time with Mirei. It seemed somehow important.

She just hoped the others weren't worried about her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm afraid I have some bad news. I've tried to chronicle as many episodes of the Tenchi series as possible. Unfortunately, Tenchi has ditched the entire Fiancee Storyline. So I'm not in a position to adapt the third OVA story.

Fortunately, there is a tiny silver lining regarding the episode.

NOTHING HAPPENS!

Seriously. Tenchi gets sick, and Noike looks after him. Then she gives us a bunch of exposition dumps. That's the entire episode. The only meaningful thing that is accomplished is the stinger. That is like twenty seconds long. Any competent story writer would have focused on Z's plan and how he manipulated Misao. But no, apparently Noike preventing Ayeka and Ryoko from fighting is too important.

Noike serves no purpose. If she were a villain, she could work. If her control freak tendencies were an in-universe flaw, she could fill a niche. But it doesn't. All she does is kill all the conflict in the Masaki Household. And conflict is the lifeblood of good storytelling.

What's worse is that I've seen a Tenchi gets sick storyline done well. In one episode of Tenchi Universe, it is a subplot. The plotline is introduced and resolved in at most eight minutes. There are several other good plotlines as well.

That intro where Noike describes her ship in about ten seconds? That is a compilation of every interesting part of the episode except without any of the plot.

So what possessed these people to build an entire episode around it?


	38. The Return

**Chapter Thirty-Six: The Return**

The ship had gotten downright creepy. Every so often, out of the corner of his eye, Tenchi would think he saw someone. He would look at a wall and have the feeling that it was different the last time. Now and again they would come to windows gazing out over the wreckage of the shipyards. Sometimes it seemed like there were two ships floating in the same place.

Washu halted as they walked through the halls. Quickly she checked her readings. "Uh oh."

"What is it?" asked Tenchi.

"I'm picking up ghost energy." said Washu. "Ectoplasm."

"Ghosts?" asked Tenchi. "You mean ghosts are real?"

"Is it really so hard to believe?" asked Washu.

Tenchi thought about that. "No, not really."

"Come on, this way." said Washu.

They hurried along the halls. As they ran Tenchi decided to ask a few more questions. "So ghosts, they're restless spirits right?"

"Not exactly." said Washu. "A ghost can be formed several ways. They are usually the result of reality warping. If history is changed to write someone out of it, then often times a ghost is formed. Souls don't just disappear.

"There are other ways, though."

"Like what?" asked Tenchi.

"When someone is deeply attached to a person a sort of connection forms between them." said Washu. "For reality warpers that connection is much stronger. If a reality warper were to be deeply attached to the memory of a dead loved one, a ghost might be created." She came to a door and pressed the open button. "Come on it's through..."

They rushed through into an empty bedroom. Tenchi looked around. "Nothing here."

"We just missed them," said Washu. She typed into her console. "Well, that's strange."

"What is it?" asked Tenchi.

"This room is a ruin." said Washu, walking over to the fireplace. She took a picture off the counter. "But this picture is in perfect shape. And this girl..."

"Do you know her?" asked Tenchi.

"She reminds me of someone." said Washu. "I can't put my finger on it. We'd better take this with us."

At that moment Ryoko descended through the ceiling. She pressed her enormous breasts into Tenchi's face. "Hey, Tenchi!"

She slid down and kissed him on the lips. Tenchi returned the kiss, bringing his hands around to feel up her shapely rear. Ryoko ground against him. Then he broke it. "Ryoko, how did you get here?"

"We hit a dead end." said Ryoko. "I figured since I can phase through walls I'd look for you."

"You were supposed to stay with Ayeka and Mihoshi." said Washu in irritation.

Ryoko floated back to wrap her arms around Washu from behind. She leaned in and pressed their cheeks together. Washu froze up as she felt Ryoko's hands feeling up her own substantial breasts. A blush crept across her face. "Oh relax, Ayeka can take care of herself. And I know where the ship is. So what are you up to?"

Washu pressed a button on her console and Ryoko was repelled by an energy shield.

"Might want to knock off the incestuous undertones, Ryoko." said Tenchi.

"Oh but what about that time my dear mother left me chained up in her lab for hours on end." said Ryoko. "She was the one who started playing dominatrix."

"I was not... I..." Washu sputtered.

"Lay off her Ryoko. She got the message. And there are healthier ways of expressing resentment." Tenchi took the picture from Washu and looked at it. Then he raised it. "We think there is a ghost on this ship. And we may have a picture of her."

"Really?" asked Ryoko. "Let me see."

She snatched the picture and looked at it. Her eager expression faded as her eyes went distant. Then she spoke in a strange voice. "...Kiyone?"

* * *

Mirei and Sasami moved through a series of mirrors until they came into an enormous ballroom. It had a huge, golden chandelier that sparkled with a thousand lights. The walls were decorated with symbols on the walls.

"Wow, this ballroom is amazing." said Sasami. "Does it always look like this?"

"No, I just like to touch it up when I walk here." said Mirei. Then she motioned. "This is what it looks like."

The glamour faded. The chandelier went dark, and the walls became cracked and dirty. Kiyone looked around. Then she motioned again, and it was fine again.

"So did you ever dance in here?"

"No. We were refugees." said Mirei. "This whole place was filled with supplies. We weren't rich. I never even learned to dance."

Sasami felt bad for her. Then she had an idea. "Would you like to learn now?

"I... I guess, but how?" asked Mirei.

Sasami took her hand. "Here, let me show you how to waltz. I learned to do this as part of my education."

"Give me a minute." said Mirei, before leaning forward.

Sasami blinked as Mirei's forehead touched hers. Sasami felt her mind running through hers. As they did, she saw through Mirei's eyes herself. But not quite herself.

Then Mirei drew back.

"What did you do?" asked Sasami.

"I took the memory of all your lessons from your mind." said Mirei. "I think I can do it."

"Just be careful." said Sasami. "Knowing and doing are two different things."

And they began to dance. Flowing white ball dresses went onto them. Sasami wrapped an arm around Mirei's waist as they waltzed back and forth.

"Wow, this is fun." said Mirei.

"It's like we're dancing on air." said Sasami.

"That's because we are, silly." said Mirei.

Sasami looked down and realized that this was true. Their feet were moving a dozen feet off the ground as they twirled around each other.

"Wow!" said Sasami. "Come on, let's try something else."

They tried numerous other dances. Their bodies moved in unison, and Sasami felt flesh as they drew near each other. She realized that Mirei was really pretty. But as it went on, Mirei's expression became somber.

"Sasami, I saw something strange when I was looking into your mind." said Mirei.

Was it Tsunami? "What is it?"

"Well, you're a lot older than you look aren't you?" asked Mirei.

"So are you silly." said Sasami, relieved.

"Yes, but, well, I don't really change is all." said Mirei. "I'm exactly the same person I was all that time ago. I can read a book and memorize every line. But it won't make me a different person.

"You aren't the first person to come here."

"Really?" asked Sasami.

"Yes. Other people have come here before." said Mirei. "I tried to make friends with them. But as soon as they were gone, I started to forget them.

"I can't even remember their faces.

"When you're gone I won't even be able to remember how to dance like this.

"What's it like, Sasami? Living?"

Sasami wondered how to answer that question. "Well, you have to put up with a lot of stuff. I mean, my sister is always going to marriage meetings. Or she was before we met Tenchi."

"Whose Tenchi?" asked Mirei. "The boy from your memories."

"Oh he's really nice when you get to know him." said Sasami. "Just as long as you don't get him mad."

"What gets him mad?" asked Mirei.

"Well, he doesn't like people taking away others choices." said Sasami. "Or looking down on other people. He cares about people, but if you do something bad, he'll tell you it straight to your face.

"He's not a tame guinea pig."

Mirei blinked. "Um, I don't think I understand?"

"Oh it was a joke." said Sasami. "You don't really know the context."

"Hang on." Mirei pushed her forehead to Sasami's. "Oh, I get it. Right, because Washu called him her guinea pig."

"And then Tenchi told her off for the way she was treating Ryoko." said Sasami.

Mirei shifted. Suddenly their fancy clothes disappeared as they lowered down to the ground. "Um, Washu is a super genius right?"

"Yuh huh." said Sasami. "She's the smartest person in the entire universe."

"Do you think... do you think maybe she could help me leave here?" asked Mirei.

"You want to come with us?" asked Sasami.

"Well, I can't really leave this ship." said Mirei. "I tried stowing aboard one of the vessels that came here. But it hurt me to go too far away."

Sasami nodded and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's find Washu. I'm sure she'll be able to help you."

They ran to the door, but suddenly it opened, and Dr. Clay emerged. "I'm afraid that Washu is not the only genius on this ship, young princess."

"Dr. Clay?!" said Sasami, halting.

Clay raised a hand and examined his fingernails. "Yes. I thought it odd that so many timelines should converge on this place. Now that I have arrived I will be able to finally get back at my miserable nemesis."

"Come on Mirei, we've got to get out of here!" said Sasami, dragging her to the other door.

But out of the shadows emerged Nagi. The bounty hunter was clad now in a skintight black jumpsuit that clung to her every curve. As Sasami and Mirei slid to halt she smirked and lashed out with her weapon.

A purple net shot out and wrapped itself around them. Sasami and Mirei were pressed together and fell to the ground. "Nagi?"

"Stay where you are, little girls." said Nagi, walking forward. "We're not interested in hurting you."

"Then let us go!" said Sasami.

Nagi leaned down, so her face was inches from Sasami's. The net tightened, pressing Sasami and Mirei closer together. "No can do. My client wants you captured. So captured you'll be."

"Who are you? How are you holding me in place?" asked Mirei.

"I've gone to a great deal of effort to prepare for this moment." said Dr. Clay, summoning a console. "Come Nagi. Back to our ship. We should be able to finish the plan there without fear of interruption from the other timelines."

He typed into the console, and green goo arose around Sasami and Mirei, dragging them down into it. Soon they were completely encased. Dr. Clay turned to leave, and Nagi and the goo followed.

* * *

Things were progressing badly.

Z might have to directly intervene if things kept going like this. The changes to the timeline were about to be made. Though they had already succeeded.

The question was, how was he going to get Tenchi back to earth in time.

He was pulled from his ponderings as Tokimi manifested before him. Her expression was serene as always, but he could also sense something. Was that confliction.

He didn't know she could be conflicted.

"Z." she said.

"Lady Tokimi. Nice of you to drop by." said Z.

"I know you are planning to destroy me." said Tokimi.

"Wow, the omnipotent goddess knows something." said Z. "Big shock."

Tokimi raised an eyebrow. "You still intend to attempt it."

"I think we both know that you have a blind spot, Tokimi." said Z. "You can see everything everyone is thinking. There is only one exception.

"Your counter actor.

"Everything it touches spirals out of your control. Right now there is a huge, gigantic hole in your vision. Anything could happen in there."

"I could destroy you here and now." said Tokimi. "I can see your every thought. Your every possible action."

"But you don't know my plan." said Z. "Because even I don't know my plan. I wiped my memory before I left the radius of the counteractor. All I have are a set of instructions.

"I have no idea how they'll work, or even if they work. For all, I know they're a decoy meant to trick you into killing me. Maybe that will activate some kind of dead man's switch."

Tokimi looked at him hard. "How did you accomplish this without my knowing?"

"Wandering across the meaningless fabric of time and space helps you learn things." said Z. "And I'm not really the kind of guy to make elaborate schemes. I'm very impulsive. When I found the counteractor, I stayed in its radius for a few months while I put things together.

"Of course a mere mortal would have noticed something like that. But you're an omnipotent goddess. You see everything as it is, as it will be, and how it could be. Not so omnipotent now, are you?"

Tokimi seemed at a loss. That had to be an act. "...Is there anything you need?"

"Hmm?" said Z. What she bribing him.

"Anything you desire, I can provide." said Tokimi. "This meaningless defiance will only end in your own destruction. You know that much.

"Perhaps-"

Z laughed. "You don't get it, do you?

"You dragged my people into the middle of this testing ground. The old man wiped us out. I remember now; I remember someone... someone begging me to keep someone else safe. A girl, I think.

"I don't know if I succeeded. It was so long ago. All I know is that I manifested my powers then. And you dragged me into this interdimensional hellhole. And I've spent ages here. Destroying fleet after fleet. Waiting for someone to come along with still more power so you can do exactly the same thing to them.

"I can't even kill myself because you won't let me."

Tokimi looked downright frustrated now. "I don't... I can perceive your every thought. Every aspect of your gray matter. And yet... I cannot see what you want from me."

"Nothing." said Z. "I want nothing from you. There is no pleasure in any universe which can tempt me. No threat that you can make which can dissuade me. You know this already.

"I will not be satisfied until you are dead. And if this plan fails I will only keep trying."

Tokimi remained silent for a long time. Then she turned and faded away. "...I'm sorry, Z."

That surprised him. He realized it was the first time she'd ever expressed any kind of emotion to him. Any regret.

Maybe he wasn't just an ant to her. Maybe he was some kind of dog in her fucked up view of the universe. A pet she had grabbed after he followed her home. It didn't matter though. "Sorry isn't good enough."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I have an apology to make to all my fans. Over the past week or so my rate of updating has slowed to a crawl.

To explain why let me dictate my daily schedule:  
Every day I edit at least one chapter of one of my old fanfics to bring it up to modern standards. I also edit a chapter from some of my original stories. I also write a chapter of one of my original books. In addition to that, I draw at least one picture to put up on DeviantArt. And in addition to that, I have to watch or play a bit of other media to ensure I keep seeing new stories. I also read a bit of history.

This is all on top of everything I have to do during the day. So yeah, I've been slipping up again.

Sorry. I'll try to do better in the future.


	39. Warping Showdown

**Chapter Thirty-nine: Warping Showdown**

Tenchi looked at Ryoko in surprise as soon as the words left her mouth. She'd mentioned Kiyone, and even now the buxom space pirate was staring at the picture. Her eyes were blank, and she was ramrod straight.

"Kiyone? What are you talking about?" asked Tenchi.

"That girl, she... she looks just like Kiyone did in her memories." said Ryoko.

"What do you mean?" asked Washu.

"Just what I said/" said Ryoko in irritation. "She looks like a younger version of Kiyone okay, and... and..." She trailed off, as her eyes widened. She stepped back several paces.

"What is it?" asked Tenchi. "What's wrong?"

"I feel... I feel Zero speaking within me." said Ryoko. "She..." She shook her head, then grabbed Tenchi by the hand and dragged him away. "Follow me. Quickly. We need to go now."

"Where?" asked Tenchi as he ran after her.

"To get Clay." said Ryoko. "Before he changes things again."

"What do you mean again?" asked Tenchi.

"I'll explain on the way." said Ryoko.

"So that's what happened." said Washu in satisfaction.

Just what was she on about?

* * *

Sasami and Mirei had been dragged onto a vessel just outside of the cruise ship. But the space around them was all weird. Asteroids and wrecks seemed to warp in and out of existence, and there was no rhyme or reason to their movements. The two were transported into a huge open room with a catwalk in the middle. At the far end of the room was a massive sphere. It had a blood red eye at the center.

Now they were both bound spread eagle against on either side of that. Sasami struggled in her bindings, as Clay looked over his readings on the catwalk. Nagi stood by, silent.

"You won't get away with this, Clay!" cried Sasami.

Clay looked up. "Really, child, such a naive view of the world suits no one. I already have gotten away with it. Or rather, one might say it is my destiny to get away with it."

Sasami shifted.

"What do you mean?" asked Mirei. "What are you going to do to us?"

"Simple enough, my dear." said Clay. "I intend to use the two of you to create my own dimension tuner. In fact, I already have."

"What is he talking about, Sasami?" asked Mirei. "What is a dimension tuner?"

"A device capable of changing reality to suit my will, of course." said Clay. "The dream of every scientist, to be honest."

"What?" Sasami tried harder to break free. But she couldn't. "But that's not... why do you need us?" This was bad. This was really bad. She needed to get out of here!

"An unfortunate necessity." said Clay. "A dimension tuner operates by warping reality. But warping reality requires consciousness. An inanimate object can never change the world the same way a sentient can. This is due to the restrictions of its very nature.

"At first I thought that Washu created her dimension tuner via artificial intelligence. But thanks to the data gathered by Zero, I know the truth. Her dimension tuner was merely a channel for the true source of the energy.

"A godlike entity of incredible power."

"Tsunami." said Sasami. Maybe Tsunami could help her.

"Actually no." said Clay. "While Tsunami's true nature is incomprehensible to us, I am still able to analyze aspects of her. She is not wholly beyond understanding.

"With proper research one can discern whether something is of her working. And I do not believe she had anything to do with it.

"But that does not mean that she could not do so. And that is why I need you. Using the energies of Tsunami, I will have access to reality warping powers! Ones' great enough to make my dreams a reality! Then nothing will be able to stop me!"

"But... Nagi, why are you helping this jerk?" asked Sasami, looking to her. "You're better than this!"

Nagi shrugged. "He's paying me."

Sasami blinked. "...That's it?"

Nagi walked forward and stretched out one leg. "Do I need a better reason than that?"

Clay was planning to rewrite reality as they knew it. Sasami considered just how much that kind fo job was worth. "Kind of."

"I don't know what delusions you fostered about Nagi being a friend. But you will find that principles are easily subverted." said Clay. "It merely requires the right application of incentives."

"He's paying me a lot." clarified Nagi.

"But if Clay warps reality to take over the universe what will happen to you?" asked Sasami. There had to be a way to reach her?

"I will naturally need a chief lieutenant." said Clay. "And I have agreed to give her Ryoko at the end of this. More than sufficient inducement."

Sasami looked to Mirei, whose translucent arms were struggling to get free. "...But why do you need me? How did you even know I was here?"

"That is a complicated matter." said Clay. "You see, in another timeline, I stumbled across this ship. During my time researching it, I learned that it existed outside of time and space. Dozens of alternate timelines run through her. Ones that used to exist. Ones that may exist. And ones that will come to pass.

"I found Mirei here. She may appear as a ghost, but in reality, she is a living nexus — the source of these warping timelines. Seizing her, I found I was able to create a dimension tuner. But I could only warp time, not space. The the extent of my involvement was merely messing around with the timeline."

"Then... then you're the reason Kiyone doesn't exist anymore!" said Sasami. Memories flooded through her mind. Of a blue haired woman coming toward her, their lips meeting.

Then everything she was was absorbed into Sasami.

And then she was gone.

"More or less." said Clay. "One of my first experiments was ensuring that Zero ceased to exist as an independent entity. That required the removal of Kiyone Makibi.

"Once I had done that I further experimented with other changes to the timeline."

"It won't work, Clay!" said Sasami. "Washu says that warping reality just leads to a counter actor to stop you!"

"The thought had occurred to me." admitted Clay. "And for a time I considered abandoning my experiments.

"And that was when I met Master Kagato."

Sasami's blood went cold. Kagato again? How many times would he come back? "Kagato? But... but he was sealed away."

"He is sealed." said Clay. "But aspects of him remain in creation. He offered me my hearts desire. All he asked in return is that I release him. But, unfortunately, the dimension tuner made by Washu was powered by another entity. One much stronger than Mirei.

"So instead I altered the timelines. I pulled the threads of reality to bring you here, right on schedule! Soon Master Kagato will be released! And when he is free, he will make me supreme Lord over the universe in his name! Perhaps even a god in my own right!"

"You do realize that Ryoko likely coming this way as we speak, don't you?" asked Nagi. "Start the machine."

Clay blinked, then looked to Nagi. "Oh yes, of course. Thank you, Nagi. I do get carried away." He typed into his console. "It will be only a few calculations, and... begin!"

And then Sasami heard Mirei scream. Even as she did, Sasami felt something take hold of her spirit. Light emanated from her body, but she was not emitting it. It was being sucked out of her. Sasami screamed as pain coursed through her.

As she did, she found herself sinking into the device behind her. The red eye glowed brighter and brighter. Sasami felt her pain being numbed; Tsunami was protecting her. But Mirei's screams only grew louder.

"Mirei, Mirei stay calm!" screamed Sasami. "We'll get out..." And then the main increased as more power was sucked from her. She could feel Tsunami's nature coursing through her body, through her limbs. Heat filler her and she felt like her very being was being stretched. She felt her consciousness being expanded.

It was expanded by force. She could feel the minds of millions. Sense the timelines shifting around her. And it hurt.

"Wouldn't it be possible to reduce the pain these two are going through?" asked Nagi.

"It would." said Clay in satisfaction. "But vengeance is part of the package. The goddesses set me up for failure."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Nagi.

"Tokimi knew full well I wouldn't be able to seize Washu." said Clay. "She knew that Zero would betray me. But she sent me anyway, knowing what would happen. I was nothing more than a pawn.

"If I hadn't hired you as a backup, I should have been thrown in prison.

"Well, Tokimi will live to regret what she has done."

The light was glowing brighter. Sasami tried to think of better times, but so many memories were coursing through her. She could hardly find who she was.

"Yes! The dimension tuner is charging!" cried Clay.

And then there was a distant explosion. Sasami felt a distant sense of hope. Tenchi was coming. She could feel him, him and Ryoko and Washu.

"What was that?" asked Clay.

"It seems that our enemies have found their way to the ship." said Nagi.

"No matter." said Clay. "Nagi, you must delay them until I have fully harnessed Tsunami's power."

"I understand." said Nagi.

And she turned to walk away. As she did, Sasami saw futures. All kinds of possible futures. And she managed to speak as her sense of self diminished. "You'll never beat Tenchi."

Nagi glanced back. "I don't need to."

Why did Nagi have to go bad like this? She'd gone too far...

* * *

Ryoko knew a lot. A lot more than she should have. As Tenchi listened to her, he thought. "So you're sure that's Clay's plan?"

"Yeah." said Ryoko. "Zero has access to his database. He... he changed reality. He's the reason Kiyone disappeared."

"What is Clay thinking?" asked Washu. "Even he should be smart enough not to use reality warping for selfish purposes! This is insane!"

"Great." said Tenchi. "Well, maybe he'll get eaten by a counter actor." They turned another corner and continued running. "How did you know how to get into the ship?"

"I... Zero did." said Ryoko. "I can feel her, directing me. Stay close."

And then they came to an area where the lights were all out. And out of the shadows walked Nagi, clad in a skin tight black jump suit. Her huge breasts bounced with every step as her hips swayed back and forth. Her weapon was in her staff.

"Long time no see, Ryoko." said Nagi, licking her lips.

"Nagi." said Ryoko, summoning a beam saber. "What are you doing here? Where is Sasami?"

Nagi took a stance and crackled with power. "If you can get past me, you'll find out."

"I'll do more than-" began Ryoko.

But Tenchi took her by the shoulder. He summoned a saber of blue light into one hand. "No."

"Tenchi, what are you..." began Ryoko.

Tenchi kissed her quickly. "Ryoko, you're the only one who can navigate these halls. You and Washu go on ahead. I'll take care of Nagi."

"Your boyfriend is brave, Ryoko." said Nagi. "Brave, but stupid. What say we finish this?"

Ryoko looked to Nagi, then back. "...Be careful, Tenchi."

She and Washu ran on. But Nagi lashed out with a whip of light. "Not yet, Ryoko, you aren't going anywhere!"

Tenchi interposed himself and caught the whip with his blade. There was a crackling of power as her will was set against his. Then he threw it back. "You want to fight someone, feel free to get past me, bounty hunter."

Nagi cocked her head and looked him up and down. "...If that's what you want."

She began to circle him, and Tenchi mirrored her movement. For a long few moments, they continued. Then Nagi surged forward and unleashed a flurry of slashes. Tenchi parried one after another, only to be backed into a corner. Hitting the wall, he rushed forward and vaulted over her shoulder.

As he came around, he brought around his saber. Nagi reacted instantly, but his sword caught her cloak. The cloth was shredded, revealing that Nagi's outfit was sleeveless, baring her shoulders. Instantly she brought around one long leg in a kick. Tenchi ducked under it, noticing how nice her thigh looked. He jabbing forward with his sword.

But Nagi moved around and caught his hand and pulled him close. As she did her whip lashed around him, binding him in place. "I'll admit, boy, you've gotten better since last time. I see why Ryoko likes you so much." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Then drew back. "I think I'll take you too, once we've won."

"I'm more than you can handle." said Tenchi.

Nagi smiled. "Don't get cocky." Then she stepped back and her whip coursed with energy. Tenchi cried out as the power surged through him, forcing him to his knees. As he fell there, he reached out with his will and summoned his power. "End of the line, schoolboy."

"Yeah." said Tenchi. "And you're at the end of it! Hook, line, and sinker!

And then the light hawk wings activated. All three of them appeared around Nagi and trapped her in an energy field. Her whip died in intensity. "What is... this power... the black hole..." She cried out as the light hawk wings began to spin around her. "What... what is this?!"

The light hawk wings spun around her, faster and faster. As it did, lines of light shot between them, wrapping around Nagi, tighter and tighter. In mere moments her entire body was covered in tendrils of light.

"This is me improvising, Nagi." said Tenchi. "I don't want to kill you. But I'm not going to let you stand in my way. So instead I'm using my light hawk wings for something else. I couldn't afford to use them offensively in these corridors. They would have destroyed the ship. Fortunately, I've got other options. I figured this technique out when I realized they could generate clothes.

"If the lighthawk wings could generate clothes, then it could generate other things." The light faded. Nagi had been mummified in light. The tendrils merged together, and receded from her face, so her head was uncovered. Her bindings tightened around her so that he could see every curve and feature in her body. "Those chains that are binding you are literally the strongest bindings possible. And I don't think there are very many people besides me who can unlock them."

"Release me!" roared Nagi. "I will capture Ryoko!"

"I'm about to trap you in a subspace." said Tenchi. "You won't capture anyone." He moved forward and cupped her by the cheek. "And if anything has happened to Sasami, I swear to you, I will keep you there for the next ten thousand years." Then, if only for dramas sake, he slapped her. "Pathetic."

Then he unsummoned his Light Hawk Wings. He felt them returning to him, with Nagi trapped within them. Little by little Nagi's body was transformed into pure energy. But she struggled against it with all her might. "Let me... let me go!" Her body was fading into the subspace. "RYOKO!"

And then she was gone.

Tenchi turned to go after the others. If nothing else he felt a certain satisfaction at paying Nagi back for last time. Now he knew what Ryoko saw in this whole domination thing. He probably shouldn't make a habit of it, though.

Now for Sasami.

* * *

Washu rushed through the halls with Ryoko. As she ran, she began to hear screams. The screams of two children. Her blood went cold as she opened the door and rushed in.

There was Clay, standing on a raised platform with hands upraised in triumph. "Yes! Yes, I can feel it! Reality itself is my plaything! Soon I will have mastery over the physical universe!" And above him were two figures. One was Sasami but somehow stretched, taller and more mature.

The other was a child. A ghost. But a child.

And both were screaming.

Washu rushed up the steps. "Clay!"

Clay turned around to face her. He smirked triumphantly. "Washu, I'm glad you're here. You're just in time for-"

Washu raised a hand and shot a bolt of energy straight through his heart. Clay shuddered and fell to his knees. His eyes widened as blood dripped down his lip.

"I'm out of time for you, Clay." said Washu.

"...You think... you've defeated me..." began Clay.

"Shut up." said Washu. This time she shot him in the head. "Ryoko, quickly. Get Sasami and that other girl down from there."

Ryoko rushed towards the device. But as she went toward it, she was shocked and thrown back. She screamed in pain. "I can't! There is some kind of energy field here. I can't phase through it."

A viewscreen appeared, and Clay's face appeared on it. "You are too late, Washu!

"I've already planned everything perfectly! The process is irreversible, and my wishes are pre-programmed into the machine!

"Master Kagato will walk this world once more! Even your attempt to kill me was futile! I've already created digital copies of my mind!"

At that moment Tenchi came in. "What the hell is going on?"

"Clay's dead, but his machine is using Sasami to release Kagato." said Washu.

Tenchi looked up. "Not on my watch."

"Tenchi wait-" began Ryoko.

But Tenchi wasn't listening. He put one hand to the barrier, and it yielded. The process halted. But it also burned him. Tenchi growled in pain as energy lashed him. But Washu found her jaw dropping.

"This is... this is amazing." she said.

"What is?" said Ryoko.

"This dimension tuner is using the power of a goddesss, of Tsunami, to try and warp reality." said Washu. "But Tenchi is holding it back singlehanded. I always knew he was powerful. But I never dreamed that he had this kind of power..."

"Yes, that's great!" snarled Tenchi. "Make a plan to stop this now! I can't hold out forever!"

"What do we do, Washu?" asked Ryoko.

Washu scanned through her options. She calculated all possibilties and isolated her two best hopes. "...I don't think there is anything we can do at this point. But maybe it doesn't have to be at this point! Of course!" She opened her console and sent out a communication. "Ayeka, Ayeka can you hear me?"

Ayeka appeared. "Yes, Washu. What is it? What is all that noise?"

"Listen to me, Ayeka, and don't interrupt." said Washu. "Clay kidnapped Sasami and is using her as a channel to rewrite reality. He is planning to release Kagato. If he succeeds, the entire universe might end from the resulting battle. But you can stop it."

"What, how?" asked Ayeka. "How can I-"

"That ship you are on exists outside of time and space." said Washu. "Which means that you will not be reset with the rest of the timeline, even if we fail. If you can find a way to destroy Clay's plan from that ship and you do it, then reality might just be saved.

"Under no circumstances leave the vessel until that happens. We'll try to hold out as long as we can and-" There was a brilliant flash of light.

Before the light overtook her, Washu wondered how she had got a transmission through. A few minutes ago it had been a dead zone. There was probably a funny story behind that.

The world changed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I sincerely apologize for how long it took for this chapter to come out. I wasn't sure about how to go about doing this one. I wanted there to be some action. But my original drafts ended up as a huge info dump.

Also, I never expected that Washu would get pissed enough to outright kill someone. But yeah, Clay crossed major lines in this chapter.

Enjoy.


	40. Mihoshi's Hour

**Chapter Forty: Mihoshi's Hour**

The channel cut out. Ayeka and Mihoshi stood silent and still in the ship's corridors. Were they dead? No, Ayeka couldn't think that way. Even if they were dead, she had to do something to stop this.

"What do we do Ayeka?" asked Mihoshi.

"Let me think. Let me think." said Ayeka. Don't panic. Everyone was counting on her and Mihoshi. If she panicked she would let them down. "Everyone is counting on us. So we've got to somehow find a way to reverse the timelines. But... how?" That was the problem. Then she remembered what Washu had said. "Wait, this ship has many different timelines on it. Perhaps we could find one where Clay has not yet captured Sasami?"

The ship suddenly began to shudder. The lights dimmed as darkness arose behind them. It was blacker than the void of space. Ayeka looked back, then grabbed Mihoshi and ran.

"What's happening?" cried Mihoshi.

"So... a Nexus that exists outside of time and space..." said a cold voice Ayeka knew all too well. "Very clever indeed, Tokimi. But it won't save you for long."

As they ran the entire hall collapsed behind them. In its place was not space, but nothing. It was not blackness. It was the complete absence of anything. Just looking at it hurt Ayeka's eyes.

She pulled Mihoshi through the halls. But no one else came. Kagato, it seemed, was not aware of them. Finally, she stopped. Where was she going and what would she do when she got there?

"So you know where we're going?" asked Mihoshi, looking scared.

"I..." Ayeka came to a revelation. "No, Mihoshi, you know where we're going."

"What? No, I don't." said Mihoshi.

"Yes you do!" said Ayeka. "Whenever you want to get somewhere you always end up getting there, even if it shouldn't be possible!

"Mihoshi, lead me wherever your instinct leads."

"But I'm scared." said Mihoshi.

"So am I." admitted Ayeka. "But the entire universe is counting on us. Just think of what Kiyone would do." Kiyone, who was that?

Mihoshi looked at her. Then her eyes widened. Finally, she nodded. "Okay. I'll try to be brave." And she took a step forward.

"Bravery won't save you, I'm afraid." said Kagato.

Ayeka looked up and saw the darkness coming. Ayeka knew she must act now, or they would die. And everyone would die, or worse.

She unleashed her power into the darkness. It was blasted away and reeled before beginning to reform. "We can run if you want!" said Ayeka.

Mihoshi ran, and Ayeka ran with her. They sprinted through the halls that seemed to groan around them. This entire ship was falling to pieces. Kagato must have been putting everything he can into destroying them.

And then they came into a corridor which was oddly calm. A brown haired girl was standing there in the middle of it. Everything seemed tranquil for a moment. "What?"

"Oh, hello. Are you new here?" asked the girl.

"Yes, I'm Ayeka." said Ayeka. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mirei." said the girl. "I've always been here. Would you like to play with me?"

"I would love to." said Ayeka. No sense in worrying her. "But, I need some help. You see, we're looking for someone from the future. A bad man named Doctor Clay.

"Have you seen anyone like that?"

Mirei shook her head. "Nuh uh. But I can find them if they're here. I can sense everyone.

"Follow me."

And so she led them. Ayeka and Mihoshi followed Mirei throughout the halls. Soon they came to a great ballroom with a chandelier above. Mirei halted. "They should be coming in through that hall soon. Out of the other ballroom."

"Right," said Ayeka, "thank you. I'll play with you once we finish-"

And then darkness seeped in from above. The chandelier shattered and Kagato's will seeped in. Ayeka saw it heading for the entrance. She leaped forward and summoned her power. Even as she did the surrounding area was reduced to nothingness.

The Jurai power clashed with the will of Kagato. Agony coursed through Ayeka as she tried to hold him in place. She felt him, felt Kagato drawing near.

"You will not escape me so easily, Princess Ayeka..." whispered the voice.

"Leave us alone!" cried Mihoshi, firing her gun.

It did nothing.

But it might do something against Clay. As Kagato turned his will to attack Mihoshi, Ayeka went on the offensive. Kagato's form screamed in agony as she cut through it, and the nothingness retreated.

But it would be back.

Ayeka made a three-point landing and looked up. "Mihoshi!"

"Yes." said Mihoshi.

"Listen to me very carefully." said Ayeka. "You are going to go with Mirei to find Doctor Clay. As soon as you see him, shoot him dead. Don't ask him to surrender. Don't give him a second chance. Just kill him." The darkness began to resurge. "I'm going to stay here and hold this... thing off."

"Very brave of you, Princess. But futile." said Kagato's voice.

And the tendrils of his will surged down upon Ayeka in strength far greater than before. They collapsed the surrounding passages, and they were trapped. The Princess knew she could not stop them all.

No.

No she had to stop them all. Light blazed from her like never before and the tendrils were burned away. Kagato's will was thrown back and the passages returned to what they were. "I can hold you back, Kagato!" cried Ayeka, shocking him. "I am a Princess of Jurai! I hold a responsibility for the safety of trillions! And I will not fail in my duty!" She looked to Mihoshi. "Mihoshi, see to it that you do not fail in yours."

Mihoshi stood up straight, looking serious suddenly. She saluted. "Goodbye, Ayeka."

And then she ran.

* * *

Ayeka was going to die. Mihoshi realized the fact as she ran. She'd sacrificed herself so Mihoshi could finish it.

But Mihoshi had never been able to finish anything. She was a bad police officer. She was always crashing her starships. She couldn't even give tickets properly. She'd always relied on...

Relied on who?

As she ran she kept remembering things. A face that was important to her, but she didn't know who it was. Mirei reminded her.

Kiyone.

"Come on, quickly." said Mirei, leading her through the halls.

And then there was a scream. Ayeka's scream. It was bloodcurdling, and Mihoshi turned back. No, no Ayeka told her what she had to do. She had to kill the bad guys. She had to kill Clay.

"Mihoshi, come on!" said Mirei. "Before it's too late!"

They ran. Ran away from Kagato. Away from Ayeka. Away from it all.

Soon they came to a crossroads and Mirei halted. She sighed. "Um, they should be coming around this corner. But I can't go any further."

"What, why not?" said Mihoshi.

"I can never be in the same place as one of my other selves." said Mirei. "When a past version of myself nears me, one of us always fades. And I'm with Clay."

How had Mirei know Mihoshi's name. "So I'm on my own?" said Mihoshi.

"Yeah, sorry." said Mirei. Then she turned to walk away. "See you, partner."

Then she was gone.

Mihoshi leaned against the wall. She raised her gun and waited. No sign of Kagato or Clay. She hoped Kagato didn't find her.

But what about Mirei? Who was she really? How did they know eachother? Wait, Mihoshi didn't know Mirei, did she? And why had she called her partner?

"Quickly, this way Nagi." said a voice. "We must reach the ship before whatever this is destroys everything."

"What even is causing this? I've never felt anything like this, Clay." said Nagi. So Clay was with her. "It chills me badly."

"It doesn't matter what it is." said Clay. "Once we've released Lord Kagato everything we could ever desire will be ours, now-"

They were getting nearer. Mihoshi trained her gun on the hall. Soon they would come into view. Mihoshi had to shoot the one that wasn't Nagi. But she'd never killed anyone, couldn't she arrest them.

'Mihoshi, you have to do this. You have to do this.' she told herself. 'You are a space detective. Fighting to the death is what you do. It's who you are.'

A chill took her.

"Wretched policeman... you will join the Princess soon..." said Kagato behind her.

Mihoshi knew she was out of time. She rushed forward, feeling something rip the flesh on her shoulder. She rounded the corner and saw the people approaching. Aiming for the one with the octopus beard she fired.

Clay stopped. He looked down to see red coating his chest. Then he staggered.

"You..." he began. But he never finished, merely collapsed to his knees and fell dead.

Nagi rushed at her, but Mihoshi ducked under her attack. Then Kagato surged into view. Mihoshi heard Nagi scream behind her as she rushed to where Sasami and Mirei were. The goo that had trapped them was sapping.

She grabbed both by the hand and ran.

Around her the ship began to fade. There was a scream of absolute rage. And as they ran the world started to go white. Everything faded and they were walking in a featureless expanse.

Then she halted.

The others were there. But Mirei was gone.

"Tenchi!" cried Sasami. "What's going on?"

"I think we won." said Tenchi.

Mihoshi looked up and saw Ayeka. She ran forward and hugged her. "Ayeka!"

"Mihoshi, what is going on?" asked Ayeka.

"You died!" said Mihoshi. "Kagato, he... he..." She sighed. "Where's Kiyone?"

"Well that's a complicated question." said Washu as she appeared. "I think we've created a time paradox."

"What do you mean?" asked Ryoko.

"Well," said Washu, "Clay used a dimensional warper to alter the time space continuum. He was hoping to release Kagato. But, we stopped him from ever getting the means to use the dimension tuner."

"But if he never activated the Dimension Tuner why would we send the message?" asked Tenchi.

"Wait a minute," said Ayeka, "I'm not genius. But it seems to me that it isn't a paradox at all. I was on a ship where the timeline was fluid. I received a message from Washu telling me to do something to stop Clay.

"But I would have been there anyway. So maybe the message was sent by you specifically to make Clay's plan fail. So you lied."

"Weren't we chased by Kagato, though?" asked Mihoshi.

"And doesn't Kagato now exist outside of time and space?" asked Tenchi.

"This is making my head hurt." said Ryoko. "Look, did we create a paradox or didn't we?"

Washu put up her hands. "...Kinda?"

Sasami transformed into Tsunami. "I'll just handwave it."

"Hand wave?" asked Tenchi. "What do you mean you'll hand wave it?"

"Look, the events that just took place do not make sense from a linear view of time." said Tsunami. "A linear timeline was merely the battleground. Generally when my sisters and I run into paradox's we throw out a vague answer. Then we hope everyone forgets about it."

"Okay," said Ryoko, "how are you planning to spitball this?"

Tsunami considered that. "Well, I'll probably do what Ayeka suggested. Turn it into a self fulfilling prophecy. We'll be able to keep the same basic events without worrying about all the details."

"And the eldritch abomination trying to kill Mihoshi and I?" asked Ayeka.

Tsunami considered that. "Mass hullucination?"

"There is no such thing!" said Tenchi. "It's been proved."

"Fine," said Tsunami, "then I'll make such a thing for this specific scenario. And I invented it specifically to explain this paradox."

"...What about Nagi?" asked Mihoshi.

"What about her?" asked Tenchi. "I trapped her in subspace."

"Well yes," said Mihoshi, "but um... she was with Clay and tried to kill me. Then... um... Kagato kind of killed her."

Tsunami put her face in her hands. "Okay, well, she didn't really do anything. I'll just tweak Clay's decision making so he sent Nagi on ahead to prepare the ship after he captured you. Then there was a... um... temporal shift which let her get there in time for her showdown with you."

"...Do you have any idea how contrived that is?" asked Washu.

"Do you want Nagi to kill Mihoshi?" asked Tsunami. "Because she's not getting paid now."

"Fine, whatever." said Tenchi. "Now where are we and how do we get out."

"Um..." Tsunami paused. "good question."

Then the light parted and darkness emerged. Kagato emerged, looking much as he had in life in a long white cap. He threw it aside dramatically. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you don't mind the intrusion. I must congratulate you on foiling my attempt to escape. But the dimension tuner is still active and my will is flowing through it.

"Even now we are surrounded by a myriad of possible universes. All of them within my grasp. For it was by my will that Clay did his work. Thus do I command this subspace.

"Oh, it is not the universe I'd hoped to enslave. But it suits my purposes to keeping you occupied. And when my secondary plan goes into effect, there will be no one left to stop it."

"You aren't going to stop us, Kagato." said Tenchi, drawing a blade.

"Whose trying to stop who?" said Kagato. "Proceed, into your darkest nightmares!"

The light gave way to darkness all around them. Visions of horror surrounded them as time and space fell away.

And they were plunged into nightmares.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And here we have the resolution to the Clay plotline. And the beginnings of another one. A sort of reverse-Time and Space Adventures.

I wanted to give both Mihoshi and Ayeka a chance to be awesome in this chapter. Ayeka was fairly easy, and I could have done a fight with Nagi. But that would have left Mihoshi without anything to do. So I had Ayeka come up with the initial plan, then forced into a heroic sacrifice. Then Mihoshi had to finish the job.

This is two chapters in a row Clay has been shot in the heart.


End file.
